Greatest Story Ever Told
by SexyPunk54
Summary: Scotlyn wasn't looking for love but when she literally runs into a WWE Superstar. Her life is forever changed.
1. I Was Enchanted to Meet You

**Hello Everyone! I have recently gotten back into wrestling and have fallen in love with Seth Rollins. This story popped into my head and it was fun writing it. I don't own anything that's not mine. Please Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **December 31, 2019**

Scotlyn Cromwell smoothed a hand down the front of her white, lacy material of her dress. She gazed down at herself in the mirror making sure everything was prefect. She never thought she would be here. After everything that they had been through. Scotlyn took a calming breath as a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in." She called out.

"Wow. You look beautiful." The man said walking into the room.

"You think so?"

"Absolutely." He said

"I want everything to be perfect."

"As long as you make it to the end of the aisle. Everything will be perfect." There was a second knock on the door. A moment later, her best friend entered.

"It's time."

"Really? Wow. Ok." Scotlyn looked at herself one more time.

"You ready?" The man asked. Scotlyn nodded her head. "You know, if you're having any second thoughts. There's a gassed up limo just out front and a jet at the airport."

Scotlyn just laughed. "No. I want this…so much. Just…don't let me trip."  
"Never." The man promised.

Scotlyn took a deep breath as they left the room. Her three bridesmaids were already lined up by the stairs. One by one they walked down and through the courtyard. Once everyone was at the front of the court yard it was time for Scotlyn. She fixed her veil to cover her face. Her flowers were placed in her hand as she heard the soft sounds of the piano start. Stopping at the top of the stairs, her gaze went to the brown eyed man standing at the other end. The moment they locked eyes, everything else faded away. Her heart beat felt like it was beating three times too fast. As she was led down the steps, passed all the guest, her eyes never wavered. Looking into the man's eyes brought back memories of when they first met. Everything that happened after that.

 **October 31, 2016**

Scotlyn walked down the hallway of RAW in the XL Center in Hartford, CT. Her phone in one hand and a folder in the other. She was focused on her cell phone when it lit up with a notification. She was typing her reply as she rounded the corner. She collided with what she thought was a brick wall. The folder in her hand flew up and her papers went everywhere. Scotlyn groaned before beginning to collect her papers.

"I'm sorry. I should have been paying attention." She heard from above her.

"It's o…k." Scotlyn stuttered as she looked up into the chocolate brown eyes of Colby Lopez, known to the WWE Universe as Seth Rollins. "I wasn't paying attention either."

Colby bent down and helped her collect the papers. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She said as he helped her up from the floor. "Thank you." Scotlyn dusted off her skirt.  
"Are you new talent?"

"Goodness no. I would probably kill myself just trying to get through the ropes. As you can tell, I'm a bit clumsy. I work at headquarters." Scotlyn laughed before sticking out her hand. "Scotlyn Cromwell but everyone calls my Scottie."

"Nice to meet you. Colby Lopez." Colby shook her hand. Scottie couldn't stop the blush that spread on her cheek when his warm hand met hers. "That's a really cool tattoo." Colby pointed to the wrist tattoo. It said 'Always' with the A in the sign of the deathly hallows.

"I am a big Harry Potter fan. Still one of my favorite book." Scottie missed his warmth when he pulled away.

"We don't usually see to many people from corporate on the road."

"I don't usually come to the shows a lot. I have a meeting with Paul and figured it was easier to come to him and for him to make the trip to all the way to Stamford."

"He was headed to his locker room a few minutes ago." Colby said pointing a thumb down the hallway. Scottie looked down the hallway behind him before meeting his eyes again.

"I hate to be a bother but…"

"Come on I'll show you where it is." Colby said with a grin.

"Thank you so much." Scottie gave him a wide smile. The two started down the hallway.

"How long have you been working for the company?"

"Nine years."

"No way. Did you start when you were 12?"

"You're sweet. I started at 18."

"Starting at 18 is impressive."

"Thank you. I got extremely lucky." Colby pointed to a door that held a sign 'HHH and Stephanie' on it. "We have arrived." Colby knocked on the door. A moment later, a little girl answered the door.

"Aunt Scottie."

"Aunt?" Colby asked. Scottie picked up the little girl.

"How's my best girl?" Scottie asked holding 9 year old Murphy up on her hip.

"Good." Murphy looked at Colby. "Hi Sethie."

"Hey Murph the Smurf." Colby greeted tickling the little girl's belly. Murphy let out a loud laugh, throwing her head back. Stephanie came to the door a second later.

"Hey guys." Stephanie reached out to hug Scottie. "You made it."

"A couple wrong turns but here I am." Scottie said. She looked at Colby. "Along with being clumsy, I have no sense of direction." Stephanie looked back and forth between the two.

"Paul just step out for second. He didn't think you would be here till later. He should be back in a few minutes and I know two other little girls who will be excited to see you."

Scottie turned to Colby. "Thank you for walking me down here."

"No problem. I did plow into you and knock you on the ground. It was the least I could do."

"What happened?"

"We were both distractedly walking around the corner and ran right into each other."

"I have to go get ready for tonight." Colby said, "It was nice meeting you Scottie."

"You too, Colby."

"Steph, Murph." Colby nodded before leaving the three women. Scottie eyes followed his form all the way down the hallway. Letting her eyes drift a little low till a gentle cough caught her attention. She turned at faced Stephanie.

"What?"

"Nothing." Stephanie opened the door to the room and Scottie followed her inside.

Colby was sitting in catering with Jon Good aka Dean Ambrose, Renee Paquette aka Renee Young, and Joe Anoa'i aka Roman Reigns. He looked up from his phone and saw Scottie enter. Colby excused himself from the table. Scottie had her back to him as she fixed herself a cup of coffee. It gave Colby a moment to take her in.

"Meeting go ok?" Colby asked. Scottie jumped, spilling coffee over her hand.

"Ouch."

"Shit. I'm sorry." Colby grabbed some napkins. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Then you might not want to sneak up silently behind people." Scottie said.

"First I run you over and now I've burned you." Colby ran a hand through his hand, pushing it back away from his eyes.

"One more accident and I might start to think you're doing it on purpose." Scottie teased. She was happy to see Colby give her a small smile. "My meeting went fine by the way. Just a quick direction meeting for the current storylines."

"Anything about me?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." Scottie laughed.

"Can I ask you something a little personal?"

"Sure."

"Are you related to the McMahon's or the Lévesque's?"

"Neither." Scottie said, "Craziest story of my life. I was in my freshman year of college at and I went to a live show. Paul was doing a meet and greet. I used that moment to tell him all the things he was doing wrong with the currently talent he had. Instead of blowing me off. He asked me to wait around till the he was done and then I met with Vince. They were super impressed with my ideas and Vince offered me a job. I worked closely with Paul while I finished college. By extension, I got really close to Stephanie and the girls. Once he was named the Executive Vice President of Talent and Live Event. I was promoted to Senior Vice President of Creative in 2012."

"Senior VP. I thought I was impressed before."

"Youngest one ever in the company."

"Didn't your parents have an objections about you working for a big company while in college?"

"My dad died when I was 17 and my mom was never around." Scottie said.

"Sorry." Colby said.

"Don't be." Scottie smiled. "It's been hard work, doing this job and going to college. But I think I've proved myself ok."

"Must have your still here."

"Well that's all thanks to you. Well, you, Jon, and Joe."

"What do you mean?"

"I was kind of the brain behind the Shield. I came to Paul with the idea of a faction of 3 men, totally different but working together as a cohesive unit. He picked you three and the rest was history. You guys really sold it to the fans."

"Wow. I never knew that."

"Surprised it was a woman?" Colby ducked his head, a red blush staining his cheeks.

"A little bit." He answered honestly.

"A lot of people are." Scottie made herself another cup of coffee.

"Scottie." Scottie and Colby turned around at the sound of Paul's voice. "Hey Colby."

"Paul." Colby greeted.

"Steph wants to know if you're staying for the show."

"I don't know."

"You have to stay." Colby said, "It's gonna be a great show."

"Ok." Scottie smiled. Paul's eyes went from Scottie to Colby, back to Scottie.

"If you want, you can watch with Steph and the girls in the dressing room." Paul said breaking the couple's eye contact.

"Sure." Scottie put a lid on her coffee. "Good luck tonight. Be safe out there." Scottie said

"Always." Colby answered. Scottie following Paul out of the catering area. Colby walked back over to the table. Joe, Jon, and Renee were all looking at him. "What?"

"Who was that?"

"Scottie. She's the Senior VP of Creative."

"And how do you know her?" Renee asked

"We ran into each other earlier when she was looking for Paul's dressing room. I'll see you guys later."

Stephanie watched Scottie as Colby's music hit. Scottie watched the brown haired man march his way down to the ring. While Scottie watched the shows, she was always watching for the feel of the crowd. Who they were with or against. What was getting stale. Never had she interacted with a superstar that she had written about before. Scottie found herself trying not to cringe when he did a suicide dive twice out of the ring. Scottie almost jumped from her seat to cheer when she saw Colby standing tall in the ring.

"Didn't Paul tell you about the show?" Stephanie asked.

"You know I don't like it when he tells me who wins matches. It more fun not knowing."

"Hmm." Stephanie went back to her paperwork. Listening to Scottie and her daughters. "Girls, we're going to go in a few minutes. I want you to start cleaning up."

"Ok mommy." Scottie stood up and stretched, checking the time on her watch.

"Speaking of going. I'm gonna head out too. I've got a two hour drive home."

"Be safe. Call me when you get in." Stephanie said.

"I promise."

Scottie grabbed her bag. She gave the girls a hug goodbye and headed out to the parking lot where all the talent was parked. Scottie popped the trunk of her rental car and put her laptop bag in. Closing the truck, Scottie saw Colby walking out of the back. He was rolling his bag behind him. When he spotted her by the car he changed directions.

"Hey. Did you enjoy the show?" Colby asked

"I did. Very entertaining."

"Thank you." Colby shifted the bag on his shoulder. "Are you driving alone?"

"Yeah. I only live about two hours away."

"You'll be getting in around 1am. You sure you'll be ok?"

"I'm a big girl. I'll be fine."

"Lopez, let's go." They heard Jon yell from a nearby SUV.

"Can I see your phone for a minute?"

"Sure." Scottie was confused but she handed him her phone. Colby tapped a few buttons before handing it back.

"Please text me when you get home so I know you're ok."

"Sure. Thank you. Have a good night." Scottie kissed Colby's cheek.

"You too." Colby gave her one more smile before heading towards the SUV. Scottie smiled as she looked down at her phone.

Scottie got home around one in the morning. She slid her bag off her shoulder and slid down to greet the small dog. "Hi Scarlett." She pet the dog behind the ears. "You'll never guess who momma met tonight." Scarlett let out of bark. "Seth Freaking Rollins. How cool is that?" Scottie pulled her phone out of her pocket. Clicking on his contact info.

 _Hey. Just wanted to let you know I made it home ok. Have a good night._

Scottie didn't expect a reply but a minute later her phone beeped.

 **Glad ur home ok.**

Scottie couldn't help but smile. A smile that didn't leave her face the whole night.

 **November 3, 2016**

Scottie was sitting in her office going over the schedules when her phone beeped. Scottie took off her glasses. She smiled when she saw it was a text from Colby.

 **I was going to wait another day or two to text you, but I can't wait that long to talk to you. Hope you're having a good day.**

 _It's going ok. One more day till the weekend._

 **Any good plans for the weekend?**

 _A glass of wine and a good book. I'm kind of boring._

 **Not possible.**

 _How about you? How's your day going?_

 **Headed to Scotland for Raw**

 _That's right. You're headed to the land of my people._

 **You're Scottish?**

 _Scottish and Irish. My parents thought they were funny naming my Scotlyn._

 **It's a beautiful name.**

Scottie was thinking of a reply when her office door opened. Her assistant gave her the signal that her meeting was starting soon. She typed out a quick text before gathering her stuff.

 _Have to go to a meeting. Hope you have a safe flight_

 **Thanks. Have a good meeting.**

 **November 7, 2016**

Scottie got comfortable on her couch with her glass of wine. She turned on her TV to the correct channel for Raw. Scarlett jumped up next to her. Scottie ran a hand over Scarlett's hair. She tried to calm her nerves. While texting Colby earlier, she promised that she would watch Raw. Scottie grabbed a note book by her couch. She was jotting down notes while the show played in the background. Scottie looked up when her phone blinked from the coffee table. She was excited to see Colby's match. Scottie cringed as she watched Colby get thrown around the ring. Once the show was over, Scottie was clearing the living room when her phone rang.

 **You still up?**

Scottie couldn't help the grin that spread across her face when she saw Colby's text.

 _Hey. That was a great match. Are you ok?_

 **Some bruises. Nothing too bad. Glad you enjoyed it.**

 _I did. What are you doing up so early? Isn't it like 4am in Scotland?_

 **Couldn't sleep. What's your favorite color?**

Scottie laughed when she ready his question.

 _I'm a typical girl. I love pink. What about you?_

 **Black. Favorite music.**

 _I love all types of music. I listen to a bit of everything. My favorite is country._

 **That's it. Our friendship is over. How are you from New England and like country?**

 _I connect to it. Let me guess…you like head banger music._

 **Head banger?**

 **Now you're disrespecting my music.**

 _You messed with my music first. ;P_

 **What are you five? Sticking your tongue out.**

 _I think I'm going to bed now. Have fun staring at the ceiling._

Scottie shut off the lights to the living room. She headed to the bathroom when her phone lit up.

 **Come see me in New York when Raw gets there on the 14** **th** **?**

Scottie picked up the phone from her dresser. The last text caused her to pause. Their text were really fun and easy. Now he was asking her to come to an event. Scottie took a deep breath. Her fingers hovering over the keyboard. Should she take the risk? She enjoyed talking with Colby. She was enjoying getting to know him. The potential for something more, something greater.

 _OK._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading the first chapter of Greatest Story Ever Told. Let me know what you think in the reviews below. Let me know if you think I should continue. I love to hear from everyone. :)**


	2. It's Like I've Known You All My Life

**Hello Everyone! I'm back with a new chapter. I appreciate all the reviews that I got. It made me happy that people are enjoying the story. After this chapter, things will start to pick up. Hope you enjoy. Please excuse all the mistakes, I edited this myself.**

* * *

 **November 14, 2016**

Scottie put on her backstage pass as she entered the Keyband Center in Buffalo, NY. She couldn't help the fluttering nerves in her stomach. This would be the first time in two weeks that she would be face to face with Colby. They had talked, texted, and FaceTimed plenty of time over the past two weeks. She was happy when he invited her to Raw once they were back in the states. Scottie was looking around for Colby when she ran into Paul.

"Did we have a meeting?" He asked when he saw her.

"No. I just decided to stop by."

"Stop by? An arena that over 300 miles away from your house."

"I wanted a road trip."

"Would this road trip have anything to do with a previously two toned haired man?"

"Maybe." Paul smiled at her. "Shut up." Scottie pushed at Paul's shoulder.

"He's a good guy." Paul wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "While you're here, we can do our weekly meeting."

"Sure. I have my laptop bag at the hotel. Are you sticking around till tomorrow? We could do breakfast."

"Sure." Paul turned her into the catering area. "Hey Lopez. I found someone who was looking for you." Paul greeted. Colby looked up from his plate. He smiled when she saw Scottie with Paul.

"Hey you made it." He got up and gave her a hug. "Was the trip ok?"

"Only got lost once."

"I have to get meet up with Steph. You kids have fun." Paul said.

"Bye Paul." They both said. Colby pulled out a seat for her.

"You want something to eat?" Colby asked

"I'm good, thank you. I had something before I left the hotel. How was the flight back from France?"

"Long. Joe's head is heavy." Scottie started to laugh. Remembering the picture Colby sent her of Joe asleep with his head on Colby's shoulder. "I'm glad you're laughing at my pain. I couldn't move my shoulder for hours."

"Poor baby." Scottie joked. Jon and Renee entered the catering area. Heading over to where Colby and Scottie were sitting.

"Hey Colby." Jon said approaching the table.

"Hey." Colby said, "Scottie this is Jon and Renee."

"Nice to meet you." Scottie shook hands with both of them. "My bucket list is complete, I've meet the Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose."

"Hey what about me?" Colby said

"You're ok but definitely not Dean Ambrose."

"I like you already." Jon said. He turned to Colby. "Are you ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"To the ring. We have practice with the Survivor Series teams."

"Oh yeah." Colby looked at Scottie. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Go. I'll be fine." Scottie said.

"I feel bad. I invited you here and I'm leaving you alone."

"I'll keep her company." Renee said taking a seat.

"See. I have company so don't feel bad. I'll see you in a little bit." Colby nodded before following Jon out of the room. Scottie turned to Renee. "You really don't have to keep me company. I don't want to keep you from anything."

"I'm not working tonight. I'm just here with Jon. It's nice to finally meet you. Colby talks a lot about you."

"Really?" Scottie blushed.

"Oh yeah." Renee laughed. "Colby tells us you're a writer."

"Yeah. It was just a hobby for the longest time. I never thought I would end up here."

"Where you a WWE fan growing up?"

"The biggest. I use to watch it with my grandfather when I was young. We ordered every pay-per-view. That was our bonding time."

"Aww. Do you still watch together?"

"He passed away when I was 14."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I cherish every memory that I have with him. It kind of makes working here even sweeter." Scottie smiled. When it was almost time for the show to start, Scottie stood up from the table. "I have to go find my seat before it gets too crowded out there."

"You're watching from the crowd tonight?"

"Helps the creative process. I love getting a genuine reaction from the fans."  
"We should get lunch tomorrow." Renee said

"I'll text you tomorrow and we'll find a place?" Scottie suggested.

"Totally." Renee hugged Scottie before she left the backstage area.

Scottie sent a quick text to Colby that she would see him after the show. She had a great time watching the matches and cheering with the fans. When Colby's music hit, Scottie stood up from her seat. She was cheering as he walked down the ramp. Colby was standing on the turnbuckle when he spotted her. Colby gave her a wink causing the little girl next to her to start screaming. Thinking that he was winking at her.

Scottie cheered loudly as Colby's team picked up with win. She cheered even harder as Colby delivered a pedigree to Chris Jericho and casually left the ring. After the show had ended, Scottie headed backstage. There were several wrestlers around as well as crew that were starting to break down everything. Scottie found Colby's dressing room and knocked on the door. It was a few seconds before the door opened. It was Joe's face in the doorway.

"Hi. I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Scottie." Scottie said sticking out her hand.

"I'm Joe. Come on in." Joe moved back so she could enter the room. "Colby's in the shower. He should be done in a minute."

"Thanks. That was a great match."

"Thank you." Joe sat on the bench. "Colby tells me you were the creative mind behind the Shield."

"Sort of. The idea was mine but all the credit goes to you guys. You guys took my idea and brought it too life. It was really cool to watch."

"How long have you been writing?"

"Since I was in middle school. I used to carry around a notebook. Got into a lot of trouble for not paying attention in class. I was really lucky to be able to turn my passion into a job."

Scottie turned her head when she heard the bathroom door open. Scottie almost swallowed her tongue when Colby stepped out wearing only a towel. He was clearly not aware that she was in the room. Water droplets slid down his chest, and Scottie's eyes followed it to the edge of his towel.

"Go put some clothes on dude. We have a lady in here." Joe said. Colby turned around and saw Scottie sitting there. Joe was amused to see a blush stain across Colby's cheeks. Scottie had a matching blush.

"Hey."

"Hi." They both greeted. Joe's eyes went back and forth between the two. They were just staring at each other and smiling.

"Are we going to stare all night or are you going to get dressed?" Colby's shook his head before grabbed some clothes and going back in the bathroom. Scottie cleared her throat trying to control her breathing. Her face felt like it was on fire. Colby came back a few minutes later.

"Jon, Renee and I are headed out to get something to ear. Are you guy's hungry?"

"I could eat." Scottie said and Colby nodded

"Why don't you drive with Scottie and we'll meet you there." Joe left the two alone. He couldn't wait to tell Jon about Colby and Scottie.

"Give me a few minutes to get all my stuff and we can go."

"Take your time." Scottie said.

"Do you guys go out a lot together?"

"We try. It's a little hard with Jon on Smackdown. Working together for so long. We bonded and really did become brothers. It was hard when I was supposed to be the bad guy and we wanted to hang out at a bar for beers." Colby zipped up his suitcase. "Did you need anything before we leave?"

"I'm good." The pair walked out to Scottie's car.

"This is sweet rental."

"Not a rental. This is mine. It was getting detailed so I did haven't it the other week." Colby ran a hand across the top of the 2017 Ford Mustang Convertible.

"She's a beauty." Colby said.

"Want to drive?"

"Really?"

"Yeah." Scottie handed him the keys.

"You're the best." Colby got in the driver's seat. Colby took them to a 24-hour dinner only a few miles from the arena. The other three were already there. Scottie felt a little intimidated being surrounded by Colby's friends. Colby pulled a seat out of Scottie. "Have you guys ordered?" Colby asked taking his own seat.

"Just drinks." Jon said

"Scottie, how did you like the show?" Renee asked

"It was great. I love watching as a fan."

"What was your favorite match?" Joe asked

"Definitely the end when Team Smackdown came out."

"Damn right." Jon grinned.

"Hey." Colby said, "What about my match?"  
"Your match was ok." Scottie teased.

"Just ok?" Colby pretended to act offended. Scottie put a hand on his shoulder. She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"It was great." She whispered into his ear. Jon and Joe exchanged a glances when they saw the blush on both Colby and Scottie's cheeks. They had never seen their friend like this. Not even with past girlfriends. The waitress came back as they ordered their food. The group hung out for a while and thankfully no one recognized them. Colby walked Scottie up to her room at the hotel.

"What time do you leave in the morning?"

"I'm getting a late start. I'm meeting with Paul for breakfast and then I'll head home."

"Let me know before you leave."

"Sure." Colby kissed her cheek.

"Have a good night."

"You too." Scottie grinned as she stepped into her room. The next morning, Scottie headed down to the hotel restaurant where Paul was already seated. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Hey." She said.

"Hey. Late night?" Scottie was dressed extremely causal in a pair of leggings and a large tee. Her hair was thrown into a messy top knot.

"I went out with Colby, Joe, Jon, and Renee after the show."

"You and Colby?"

"Are friends."

"Friends who like each other."

"He's a really nice guy."

"He is." Paul just looked at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's nice to see you so happy."

 **December 9, 2016**

Scottie pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. She could feel the beginnings of migraine start as her eyes went back and forth between several screens. While Paul was busy on TV, Scottie had taken over several of his responsibilities in the office. She was reached for her coffee when there was a knock on her office door.

"Come in." Scottie called out. "Colby." She smiled when he entered the room.

"Hey. I was in the area and thought I'd stop by." Colby hugged her.

"I'm glad you did." She said. Colby touched the rim of her glasses.

"These are cute."

"Working on the computer so much." Scottie tossed them on her desk. "You here for the development meeting?"

"Yeah. Are you going to be there?"

"I'm acting as Paul for today's meeting."

"You certainly look better in those clothes then Paul would." Scottie blushed as she smoothed a hand down her dress.

"Thank you. You're a bit early."

"I was hoping I could take you to lunch."

"I was would love to say yes."

"I sense a 'but' coming."

"But I have a lot of prep to do for several meetings before the end of the day. I'm sorry."

"It's no problem. How about dinner? Are you free after work?"

"I am." Scottie said.

"Good. I'll pick you around 6:30?"

"That sounds great." Scottie wrote down her address on a slip of paper. "This is my address."

"Thanks. I'll let you get back to work."

"Ok. I'll see you later." Scottie had a hard time concentrating after Colby left. Scottie packed up her stuff and headed down to the conference room. Colby was already seated inside. She met Vince outside the room.

"Afternoon Scotlyn."

"Hey Vince. How's Linda?"

"Doing great. You'll have to come by for dinner. Shane, Marissa, and the boys are coming over."

"We'll have to find a good time." Vince opened the door for her. Scottie reminded herself she had to remain professional. Scottie put her laptop on the table.

"Hello Mr. McMahon." Colby said shaking his hand.

"Thank you for flying out here on short notice."

"Not a problem."

"We have an opportunity for you." Vince said, "We're heading into WrestleMania and we're getting a lot of buzz for you."

"That's great."

"We want you to be on the cover of WWE 2K18."

"Seriously?"

"Very serious. We're going to take photos for the cover and then we'll shot a commercial." Scottie said. "I've already written up a draft of the commercial with a basic premise." Scottie handed him a folder. "We'll film it in a few weeks."

"Wow."

"We need you to keep this quiet. No one will know until we do the unveiling in June."

"No problem. Thank you so much for this opportunity."

"You've done all the hard work." Vince stated. "In the coming weeks, we're bring up (Samoa Joe) and involving him in your feud with Paul. It's all going to lead to WrestleMania. The next few months are going to be very busy for you."

"I can't wait." Vince looked down at his watch.

"If you'll excuse me. I have to get to another meeting. I'll leave you with Scottie to go over the rest of the details." Vince left the meeting room, leaving the two of them alone.

"Wow." Colby looked down at all the papers before him.

"You'll need to sign this." Scottie handed him a contract. "It goes over everything you'll be doing and what you'll be compensated for." Scottie said, "You can have your lawyer look it over. We'll need it signed or a counter offer by next week."

"No problem." Colby said. Scottie walked him to the elevators. "I'll see you tonight."

"See you then." Scottie smiled the whole way back to her office.

Scottie rushed around her apartment trying to get ready. She couldn't find anything to wear and now was running late. She pulled out all of her shoes looking for her black boots. She looked up when she heard a knock on the door. Her dog ran to the door barking. She took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Hi." Scottie said. Colby was standing outside her door.

"Wow. You look beautiful."

"Thank you. Come in. I just need to put my shoes on." Scottie stepped back to invite him in. Colby spotted the small strawberry blonde dog behind her. "Colby this is Scarlett." Colby bent down and let the dog sniff his hand.

"She's cute. What kind of dog is she?"

"She's a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel." Scottie said from the bedroom. Scarlett decided he was ok and rubbed up against his hand. Colby scratched the dog's ears. "I rescued her when she was a puppy from the shelter. Someone dropped a whole litter off. She was the runt and no one wanted her. So I took her home and a year later, here we are." Scottie stepped into the living room. "Do you have any animals?"

"A yorkie named Kevin."

"A yorkie?"

"Yeah."

"Didn't expect you to have a yorkie."

"Me and Kevin fit." Colby held the door open for Scottie. He led her to his rental car.

"Where are we going for dinner?"

"After I left your office I went exploring. I found this great spot called Blackstone Steakhouse."

"You got same day reservations there?"

"The guy who was at the front has a son who is a big Seth Rollins fan. I picture and my autograph and I had my pick of the tables." Scottie laughed. "Have you been here before?"

"I haven't but I heard it's fantastic."

When Colby pulled up to the restaurant, the valet took his keys. Colby offered his arm prompting Scottie to slide her arm into the crook of his elbow. They were taken to a private booth once the headed inside. Scottie looked over the wine menu before selecting a glass. Colby got a beer and they were left in silence.

"Thank you for coming to dinner with me."

"I never turn down a nice meal with a cute guy."

"You get these offers a lot."

"Not really." Colby smiled at her causing Scottie to blush and look at the menu. "You're headed to Massachusetts next, right?"

"Yeah. Live event at the Tsongas Arena."

"Are you driving?"

"It's only a 3 hour drive. I'll leave tomorrow afternoon. You should come with me."

"What?"

"It's no surprise that I like you. I want to see where this could go." Colby said.

"I like you too but I can't just hop in a car tomorrow." Scottie smiled. "As much as I would like too." Colby relaxed when she said that. "Maybe in a few weeks. I could come out. I have meetings here that I can't miss."

"No problem. Just let me know when you want to come out and I'll meet you at the airport."

"Of course." Scottie said.

When they were finished with dinner, Colby asked Scottie if she wanted dessert. He though she was a little crazy when she requested ice cream from a small shop that was open all year around. While it wasn't snowing, it was December is Connecticut. Colby followed her directions to the shop. He put the hatch down in his rental truck. Helping Scottie to sit on the edge with her ice cream cone. They were almost finished when a boy around 12 approached them.

"See dad. I told you it was Seth Rollins." Colby smiled down at the kid.

"Jason, I told you not to bother him."

"It's ok." Colby kneeled down in front of him. "It's nice to meet you Jason."

"Can I get your autograph?"

"Of course." Scottie handed him a marker from her purse. He signed the boys Seth Rollins t-shirt. "Would you like a photo?"

"Yes!" Scottie hoped down from the truck.

"I can take the picture for you." Scottie offered to the father. "So you can be in the picture too."

"Thank you." Scottie took a few pictures of the three of them."

"You're the coolest." The little boy said.

"Thanks."

"Come on Jason let's leave them alone." The dad steered him away.

"Sorry about that." Colby said

"Don't be. I knew what I was getting into. I like watching you interact with fans." Colby drove them back to Scottie's apartment. He walked her up to her door. "Thank you for a wonderful night."

"Your welcome."

"Call me when you get to Massachusetts?"

"I will."

Colby brushed a stray hair behind her ear before leaning down. Scottie felt her heart start to triple beat. She let her eyes drift close as his lips touched hers. Scottie's hand drifted up, cupping the back of Colby's head. Colby's hand framed Scottie's face. The kiss lasted a few moments before Colby pulled back. He grinned when he saw her eyes still closed. Scottie's eyes fluttered open. She looked so cute Colby couldn't resist dropping another quick kiss on her lips.

"Have a good night." Colby whispered.

"You too." Scottie whispered back. She watched as he went back and got in the truck.

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 2. Drop a quick review and let me know what you think. Chapter 3 is almost complete. The plan is for it to be ready by next week. My goal is to have a new update at least once a week. Maybe more if I have enough time. Thanks again to everyone who is reading this and who followed and favorite it, and reviewing it. I appreciate you all so much. Hope you have a good week.**

 **-SexyPunk54-**


	3. Dancing to the Rhythm of Your Heartbeat

**Hello Everyone :) I want to take a moment to thank everyone who has read this story. I hope everyone is enjoying it. I was so excited last week for Raw and Summer Slam, I complete forgot to post the chapter.** **Summer Slam was awesome last night. Someone tell me I wasn't the only one jumping up and down when Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins won the tag titles? Enough about that. Please enjoy the story**

* * *

 **December 26, 2016**

Scottie was impatiently waiting for people to move off the plane. After three weeks of texting and talking on the phone. Scottie was finally able to fly out and see Colby. Scottie knew that Colby was waiting for her in the parking lot. They had decided to keep their relationship quiet from fans. They wanted this time to get to know each other better before telling the world they were an item. Scottie quickly grabbed her two bags and headed out. Colby pulled up into the pickup area when he saw Scottie step out of the Chicago O'Hara Airport. Scottie threw her arms around his neck. Colby stood at full height, taking Scottie off her feet. Her bags lay on the ground by her feet. As much as they tried, they couldn't get out to see each other since their date. Colby finally put her on the ground.

"Sorry I'm so late. My plane got delayed."

"It's ok. I'm glad you're here." Colby grabbed her bags and put them in his rental.

"Me too." Scottie leaned over the center console and gave him a kiss. Something she had been waiting to do for three weeks. "How was your Christmas?"

"It was good. I was able to fly home for a few days. How was yours?"

"Good. I spent some time with Vince and Linda. When did you get in?"

"This morning."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have taken a cab to the hotel."

"I wanted to pick you up." Colby told her. "Plus I slept on the plane and got a nap in before picking you up."

"If you fall asleep in the ring. Don't blame me." Scottie joked. Colby drove them to the Allstate Arena. Scottie kept her head down until they drove into the underground parking garage. When they got backstage, they ran into Kofi.

"Hey man." Kofi greeted. "Who is this lovely lady?"

"Kofi, this is Scotlyn. Scottie this is Kofi." Colby introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Scottie held out her hand.

"You ready for your match tonight?" Kofi asked

"My match with Braun or my Madden battle with you?"

"You know you're going to lose the Madden match. Hope you're ready to take two beatings." Kofi joked.

"Boys and their video games." Scottie shook her head.

"This is a serious competition." Colby said.

"I'm sure." Scottie laughed. Mark Carrano walked up to the trio.

"Colby, I need you for a moment." Mark saw Scottie. "Scotlyn, how are you? I didn't expect to see you're here."

"Had some time off." She said to Mark. "I'll find your locker room." Scottie told Colby.

"I know where it is. I'll make sure she gets there." Kofi said.

"Go. I'll be fine." Scottie said. Colby nodded before heading down the hall. As much as he wanted to kiss her, they were keeping their personal from other employees as well. Kofi helped Scottie to the locker room that Colby would be using that night.

"If you have some time. We have an Xbox set up in the other room."

"Sure."

Scottie sent a quick text to Colby about where she was going to be. Scottie followed Kofi to the New Day locker room. Kofi introduced her and she was handed a controller. Xavier was teaching her which buttons to use for the game. Colby leaned against the door, unnoticed by them. He had a great time just watching her. When Scottie finally won the race, she threw up her hands in celebration and let out a yell.

"I won!"

"You did. Good job."

"You guys mind if I steal her back." Colby said causing three heads to turn his way.

"We have to get ready." Xavier and Kofi left the room. With no one around, Colby wrapped his arms around her waist.

"How was your meeting?"

"Good. Want to grab something to eat before the show?"

"Yes please. I'm starving."

"We can't let you starve." Colby took her down to catering. The spotted Joe sitting at the table.

"Hey Joe." Scottie greeted.

"Hey baby girl." Joe hugged the smaller woman.

"I'll get you something." Colby said.

"Thank you." Scottie grinned taking a seat.

"You have him fetching food for you? Tell me how you do it?" Joe joked.

"You know, I don't think you're his type." Scottie laughed.

"I think your right." Joe glanced at Colby who was still at the food table. "I'm really glad you're in his life." He said, "These last few weeks, he's been constantly smiling."

"I'm not sure how much of that is me."

"I know you two are keeping a low profile but…when he is allowed to speak freely, all he talks about is you."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah." Colby put down a plate and a water in front of Scottie.

"What are you two talking about?"

"You."

They both answered before breaking out into laughter. Colby shook his head before sitting down with his own plate. The topic changed with the arrival of several other superstars. Scottie loved watching Colby interact with people. After eating, Colby took Scottie back to his locker room. The show would be starting soon and Colby was opening the show.

Scottie was fascinated with the transformation from Colby to Seth Rollins. Colby drenched his hair with water and threw on a t-shirt. He dropped a kiss on her lips when there was a knock on the door. Signally the show was about to start. Colby gave her one more kiss before backing away. He gave her a smile before leaving the room. Scottie smiled as she turned on the TV. She was a little nervous about Colby wrestling Adam, better known as Braun Stroman. She knows they take every precaution but unexpected things happen. When the segment was over, Colby headed back to the locker room. When he entered he saw Scottie on her phone biting her lip.

"You ok?" Colby asked

"I'm fine. When's your match?"

"Mid-way. I'll go out and help Joe during his match at the end of the night too." Scottie nodded before going back to her phone. Trying to calm the nervous butterflies in her stomach.

"You sure you're ok?" Colby asked

"I'm…" Scottie stopped to think about what she wanted to say. "I'm a little nervous about your match. Adam is a big dude."

"He is but we try and be as safe as we can. You don't have to watch tonight if you don't want to."

"Of course I have to watch. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't?" Scottie joked. "What?"

"This is the first time you called yourself my girlfriend."

"Are we not using labels?"

"Oh we definitely are. I would scream it from the roof top if I could."

"I thought we agreed it would be better to keep it between us."

"I still agree with that. But I would like to kiss my girlfriend in public."

"How about in private?" Scottie's voice dropped to a whisper. Scottie took his face in her hand, planting a deep kiss on him. They spend the start of the show wrapped in each other's arms till it was time for his match. "Be safe and good luck." Her luck came in the form of a kiss.

"Always. Can I get a kiss like that before every match?"

"Maybe." Scottie pushed at his shoulder. "Go be Seth _Freaking_ Rollins. I'll be here trying not to have a heart attack." Colby smiled at her. Unable to stop himself from kissing her one more time. Scottie spent most of the match watching behind her fingers. Scottie cringed when she saw Chris deliver a 'Codebreaker' on Colby. "You ok?" Scottie asked when Colby reentered the room.

"I'm good." Colby ran a towel down his sweaty chest. "I'll get my revenge later."

"Joe's match." Colby nodded. "The fans love when you two are in the ring together."

"Thinking of a Shield reunion?"

"You know I don't discuss potential story lines. Plus they took me off your story lines."

"Why?"

"I told you that I told Vince about us. He doesn't want any favoritism. Which I can understand. He got a lot of heat with moving Paul into an executive position."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not. This way I'm free to be supportive without having to be the one who's telling you what to do."

"I don't mind you telling me what to do sometimes." Colby said pulling her to him. Scottie just shook her head at him, wrapping an arm around him. "It's kinda hot."

 **December 31, 2016**

Colby talked Scottie into flying down to Florida with him. RAW would be in Tampa after the New Year. Joe invited everyone to his house in Pensacola for a New Year's Eve party. This would be the first time Colby and Scottie would be 'together' around friends. Scottie was freaking out as she got dressed. While she had hung out with everyone. She had only done so as Colby's friend. Scottie put her earrings in before heading out of the bathroom. Colby was sitting on the bed flipping through the channels. He looked over when she came out.

"Do I look ok?"

"You look great." Colby said.

"Thanks." Colby kissed her nose. They were careful not to touch on the way through the lobby. Once they were in the car, Colby intertwined their hands. It didn't take long to reach Joe's house.

"Hey bro." Joe said opening the door. "Baby girl." He leaned down to give her a hug. "Come on in, everyone is out back." Joe stepped back, letting them in. "Jon and Renee are out back already with Galina and Jojo." Joe walked them outback onto the deck.

"Uncle Colby!" Jojo yelled rushing towards him. Colby caught the small child, throwing her up in the air and catching her.

"How's my favorite little lady."

"I'm nine now. I'm not little."

"Oh, excuse me." Colby said. Jojo giggled before catching sight of Scottie. She became shy and hid her face in Colby's shoulder. "I have someone special I want you to meet." Colby turned her around in his arms. "Jo, this is my girlfriend Scottie. Can you say hello?"

"Hi."

"Hi. I like your princess dress. My favorite princess is Aurora."

"Mine's Belle. I have dolls up in my room. Want to see?"

"I'd love too." Jojo wiggled down from Colby's arm. Dragging Scottie from the room. As they were headed upstairs, they ran into Galina.

"Mom, I'm going to show Uncle Colby's girlfriend my room."

"I hope it's clean." Galina smiled at Scottie. "Hi. I'm Galina."

"Scotlyn, but everyone calls me Scottie. It's great to meet you."

"You as well. Colby talks a lot about you."

"I'm starting to get the feeling he talks about me a lot." Scottie laughed.

Galina looked down at her daughter. "You need to be quiet. I just got your brothers to sleep."

"Ok mom." Jo looked up at Scottie. "I have two brother. All they do is cry and poop."

"They're only two months old honey." Galina laughed. Scottie was pulled down the hallway. About half an hour later, she stepped back onto the deck. Colby was sitting at the table drinking a beer.

"She finally release you?"

"She's taking a nap." Scottie said by Colby.

"You want something to drink?"

"Water please."

The house got crowded as the night went on. They moved from the deck to the beach when Joe lit the fire pit. Colby pulled Scottie into his lap when he sat down on the beach chair. Everyone was spread out, talking and joking. Everyone enjoying the relaxation before returning to the grind. Colby noticed Scottie shiver after a breeze blew off the ocean.

Colby sat up a little, unzipping his Black and Brave hoodie. Wordlessly, he handed wrapped it around Scottie's shoulders. Scottie kissed his cheek in thanks. She put her arms through the sleeves, it was warm from his body heat and smelled just like him. Scottie snuggled into Colby's arms. Enjoying the way the fire felt on her skin. Scottie turned in his lap. Colby brushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"Thank you for bringing me tonight." Scottie said.

"You don't have to thank me. I like spending time with you." Colby dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"I don't think I've ever felt like this before." Scottie admitted into the dark space between them. "I want to be around you all the time and the more that I get to know you. This has the potential to go deep. And that scares me."

"It scares me too. I've done somethings in my past that I'm not proud of. That I'm afraid will effect what we have." Colby admitted, "I have cheated before. And I'm not proud of that or what happened afterwards."

"That happened before me." Scottie said, "And you haven't done anything since I've met you to suggest you would cheat on me."

"Never." He promised tucking a lose hair behind her ear. "I am falling in love with you."

"Me too."

Scottie wrapped an arm around his neck. She vaguely heard the people around them start to count down. When they hit one, Colby leaned down and pressed a deep kiss to her lips. Everyone around them were laughing and celebrating the New Year. Someone was setting off fireworks further down the beach. All the noise faded into the background. All Scottie could focus on was Colby. Her fingers tangling in his curly hair. Scottie took a deep breath in. her nose filling with the earthy tones of Colby's scent. When oxygen became an issue the two pulled apart. Colby rested his forehead against hers.

"Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year." Scottie repeated.

"Happy New Year's guys." Renee said as herself, Jon, Joe, and Galina came over. Renee held a bottle of champagne in her hand while Jon had the glasses. Jon passed out the glasses and Renee filled them up. Once everyone had champagne, Renee lifted a glass. "To new friends and new beginnings. 2016 was a great year and I know 2017 will be even better. Happy New Year's."

"Happy New Year's." Everyone echoed. The six friends chatted for an hour. Colby felt Scottie's head get heavy on his chest. Colby looked down to see her eyes shut.

"I think I should get her back to the hotel." Colby said, shifting her in his arms. "Thanks for inviting us."

"No problem. You two are always welcome." Joe said. He walked with Colby out to car and helped him get Scottie into the passenger seat. "I'll see you at RAW tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Colby said as he got in the driver's seat. Scottie stayed asleep the whole drive to the hotel. "Scottie." He whispered while shaking her shoulder. Scottie blinked slowly as her eyes adjusted to the muted light inside the car.

"Where are we?"

"The hotel. You feel asleep at the beach."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. Come on, let's go inside." Colby walked Scottie up to her room.

"Come in?" Colby nodded. Scottie slipped off her shoes as soon as she entered the room. "I had a really good time tonight." Scottie got comfortable on the couch next to Colby.

"I'm sure you did. You heard a lot of embarrassing stories about me." Colby said with a grin.

"When do you leave for Tampa?"

"Tomorrow morning. When is your flight to Connecticut?"

"I fly out just after 11am. I have a big meeting on Tuesday."

"When can you come back on tour again?" Colby pulled her into his lap.

"I don't know yet. We're starting 'Mania prep this week."

"I should have a few days off in a week or so. Would you mind if I come out to Connecticut."

"I would love to have you come out to Connecticut. It's beautiful there in January." Scottie grinned down at him. The kiss turned heated and Colby pulled back.

"I should go." Colby said the words but made no moves to get off the couch.

"Stay."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Scottie said.

To make sure there was no mistaking her words, Scottie unzipped his hoodie and let it fall off her shoulders. Colby ran his hands up her thighs and around her waist. Scottie grabbed the end of Colby's shirt, pulling it over his head and dropping it on the floor. Scottie's shirt followed his. She tangled her fingers in his hair. Lips pressed together and tongues tangling. Colby shifted her legs around his waist as he stood from the couch.

He walked blindly to the bed. His knees hitting the edge and he dropped Scottie on top. Scottie grinned at him as she scooted backwards to lay comfortably against the pillows. Colby kneeled on the bed, reaching for the button of her jeans. Her jeans hit the floor, along with the rest of their clothes. Scottie felt like there was electric running through her body as Colby kissed a line down the middle of her chest, over her stomach and lower. Scottie back arched and her toes curled as she tangled a hand in Colby's hair.

"Oh my." She panted.

"You are so beautiful." He said as he kneeling above her.

"I need you to touch me." Scottie moaned. Colby settled on top of her. His weight pressing her down in to the mattress. Scottie ran her hand down his back as she cradled him between her legs. "Oh…oh goodness!" Scottie was breathless. Her breast heaving as she tried to drawl in air. Colby kept the pressure gentle as he moved. Her fingers tightened, nails digging in his back.

"You feel amazing." He whispered into her ear. Scottie tilted her head back as he kissed her jaw. She bite her lips and he sucked a love bit into the sensitive skin under her ear. "Let me hear you." Colby said with a hard thrust. Scottie let out a loud moan. "That's it baby."

Her body burned from the inside out. Her cries of pleasure spurring him on. Scottie felt like she fractured into a million pieces as her orgasm hit. Her mind frizzing out till she was boneless heap on the bed. As she floated back down to earth she was aware of Colby stroking her bare arm. Causing goosebumps breaking out over her skin.

"Holy shit." Scottie tried to get her breathing under control. "That was amazing."

"I don't think I've ever heard you cuss before." Colby said as he kissed the side of her face.

"The situation called for it."

"Mmm. I wonder what other dirty words I can make you say." Scottie gasped as she felt him grow hard still inside of her.

The next morning, Scottie yawned as she stretched her limbs. Feeling the delicious pull of sore muscles. Scottie opened her eyes to see Colby's chest muscle. Scottie was pressed into his side with her head resting on his shoulder. His eyes were still shut, his breathing still deep and even. Scottie bit her lip and she let her hand trail softly up his chest muscles. Leaning in, she placed soft kisses to his jaw working up to his ear. Colby tightened his arm around her but made no other indication that he was awake. Scottie kissed his ear again.

"Wake up." She whispered. Colby moaned a little turning over to his back. Scottie followed the movement. Coming to rest on top of his chest. She placed kisses on his jaw, his lips, his chest and shoulders.

"Mmm. How are you awake?" Colby mumbled out. Scottie pushed his unruly hair behind his ears.

"I want you." Scottie nipped at the top of his pecs. She settled her legs on either side of his hips, grinding down on his hip. Colby's body responding to the warm wetness pressing into him.

"Was four orgasms last night not enough?"

"No." Scottie nipped at his chin. Colby sat up suddenly, wrapping an arm around her waist. He turned them over where he was on top. Scottie grinned up at him.

"You're going to kill me." Colby said with a smile.

"Oh but what a way to go."

Hours later, with the mid-morning sun now hanging high in the sky, Colby ran a hand across the back of her shoulder. His finger tracing the bold lines of the bird in mid-flight. Scottie was laying on her stomach, head turned towards him. Colby was propped up on his elbow looking down at her.

"You missed your flight." Scottie said looking at the clock.

"So did you."

"I can get another. You're due at RAW in 9 hours."

"I'll catch a later flight." He said. Colby leaned down to kiss the inked bird. "This is beautiful."

"Thank you. I got that as a reminder."

"Of what?" Colby asked as he traced the saying ' _And in time, this too shall pass_ '

"That no matter life throws at me. I can overcome anything." Colby hand drifted up to her neck, tracing the thick intertwined lines.

"What about this one?"

"That's a Celtic knot that symbolizes father and daughter. There's a folktale behind it."

"Tell me."

"Saint Brigid sat by her dying father's bedside and weaved this pattern. Each loop, although individual, is not able to be separated from the whole. Just as the relationship is interwoven."

"That's a beautiful story."

"My dad was my hero. When he died, I had never felt more alone. I had wondered into a tattoo shop and got my first tattoo. Those are his initials in the middle of the knot. Must be good luck because I met Paul a few months later. And that led me to you." Scottie shifted, turning into Colby's side.

"And I'm so thankful for that." His hand drifting down her arm, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He remember the ink on her hip.

"What about the ink on your hip. When did you get that?"

"A few years ago. It's another Celtic knot called triquetra."

"Does this one have a folktale?"

"Not really. There are several variations of the triquetra. The three overlapping lines. Mine are connected by a heart. It's also called a trinity knot representing mind, body, and soul. It can also symbolize the past, present, and future. Unity without end."

"I never knew you had so many tattoos."

"I'm full of surprises."

"Are you hiding any more tattoos?"

"I think you've been over my body well enough by now to know if I had any more."

"Maybe I should check." Colby rolled her over to her back.

 **January 23, 2017**

Scottie signed as she walked up the pathway to her townhouse. Her meeting had ran late, which meant that she was late leaving the office. She missed two calls from Colby. All she wanted to do was change into her pajamas, grab a glass of wine, and mellow on the couch. Scarlett greeted her as soon as she entered the room.

"Hi my pretty girl." Scottie cooed at her dog. "Go potty." Scottie said opening the backdoor. She changed quickly and was pouring a glass of wine while she facetimed Colby. "Hi."

" **Hey babe. Did you just get home?** "

"Yes. And now that I'm home, I'm gonna take my wine and take out and watch RAW."

" **You're going to watch tonight?** "  
"Of course."

" **Spoiler alert. I lose.** "

"To set you up for an awesome WrestleMania match. Don't be a baby. Plus who said I was watching for you. Joe is very yummy to look at."

" **Hey.** " Scottie threw her head back laughing. " **That's not nice.** "

"It was funny." Scottie let Scarlett back in.

" **Is that my hoodie?** " Colby asked when the phone camera moved and he saw the logo.

"Maybe. Why? Do you want it back?"

" **No. It looks much better on you. Do you miss me?** "

"Not really."

" **You wearing my hoodie says something different.** "

"It says it's snowing in Connecticut in January and I'm cold." Scottie teased. She sat her wine glass down on the table. "Who are you wrestling tonight?"

" **Sami Zayn.** "

"I like Sami. He was supper sweet when he was at the main office."

" **Did you two hang out?** "

"Jealous?"

" **Please, I don't get jealous. Just want to make sure he keeps his hands off my woman.** "

"Your woman?"

" **Yeah.** " Colby said with a nod of his head like that was final.

"I'm only letting you get away with that because I'm not there to slap the back of your head."

" **Physical violence already?** "

"You're a dork."

" **Maybe but you'll still want me around.** "

"Only god know why."

" **My handsome face.** "

"I'm going to eat now and watch the beginning of Raw. Be safe tonight."

" **Always.** "

Scottie smooched at the camera before hanging up. She knew if she didn't he would continue to talk to her up until he had to walk through the curtain. Handing the phone over to a nearby stage assistant to end the call. Scottie waited a few minutes after the commercials started before reaching for her phone. While Colby knew what was coming both in the match and in his future. It was still hard to lose and not be a part of the pay-per view. She opened up her messages.

 _Hey. Call me once you get back to the hotel. That was a great match and I'm very proud of you._

She went back to watching the show. When Raw ended, she cleaned up her living room. She grabbed her tablet from her dresser when she headed into the bedroom. Just as she got comfortable, snuggled under the covers, her phone rang.

"You back at the hotel already?"

" **Didn't really feel like sticking around.** " Colby said

"It was a good match. I liked the pedigree on the apron. Is your knee ok?"

" **It's fine. I have some ice on it.** "

"You better be taking care of yourself."

" **I am.** " Scottie could hear Colby shifting around on the bed. " **You in bed?** "

"Just climbed in."

" **You still wearing my hoodie?** "

"Yes."

" **You got anything on underneath?** "

"Oh my goodness."

" **What? I lost a match tonight. I'm sad.** " Scottie shook her head.

"What does you being sad have do with what I'm wearing?

" **Because you're my girlfriend. It's your job to cheer me up.** "

"Oh really?" Scottie laughed. "How about this to cheer you up. I'll be in Texas when you arrive there on 28th."

" **What? Are you serious?** "

"I have a meeting in Houston. I'll drive down to San Antonio in time for NXT and then we can go to Laredo for Raw."

" **I can't wait to see you.** "

"Me neither." Scottie couldn't help by grin. She tugged the zipper of his hoodie down, showing off the black lace bra underneath.

" **Damn baby.** "

"Feeling better now?"

" **Getting there.** "

 **January 28, 2017**

Colby jumped up from his bed when there was a knock on his hotel room door. He smiled when the door opened to reveal Scottie on the other side. "Hey babe." Colby pulled her into his arms and into the room.

"Miss me." Colby kicked the door shut with his foot.

"I did. I wanted to fly out to Connecticut but I had to go to Iowa for a Black and Brave class."

"It's ok. You never have to explain your busy schedule to me." Scottie sat on his lap as he reclined on the couch. She was happy to be back in his arms. Facetime, calls and text were ok but nothing compared to the feeling of being in his arms. "What's the plan for tonight?"

"I'm gonna interrupt NXT. Demand HHH come out. Get thrown out by fake security. It's gonna be fun."

"Mmm." Scottie could feel her eyes drift shut.

"You going to sleep on me?"

"Jetlag kicking in." Scottie mumbled sleepily. "You're really comfy."

"Glad I could be a pillow for you."

Colby ran his hand through her hair. Within minutes, Scottie was asleep. Her soft breath brushing against his neck. Colby was content to hold her while he flipped through the channels on TV. His alarm went off on his phone. It was time for him to head to the arena. Gently as possible, Colby stood up from the couch. He crossed over to the bed and laid her on it. Scottie stayed asleep during the whole thing. Colby wrote a quick note. He kissed her forehead before leaving the room. When he came back a few hours later, Scottie was sitting up on her phone.

"Hey." She said setting down her phone. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked so peaceful. I didn't want to bother you." Colby put his bag on the floor. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yes, thank you. How was NXT?"

"It was fun getting thrown out of the building. I'm sure you can catch it on YouTube." Colby said laying down on the bed. "When do you want to head to Laredo?"

"Doesn't matter. I just have to make a quick stop before we leave."

"Where did you want to stop?"

"Shawn's house."

"Shawn as in Shawn Michaels?"

"Yeah. He would hate me if I was in his hometown and didn't stop and see him." Scottie said.

"How did you meeting go?"

"Good. It was great seeing Mark. The man might be scary as _The Undertaker_ but to me he's just a normal guy. We were just going over the next couple months. It was nice to see him again. He was always really nice to me whenever he was at the main office."

"When did you first meet him?"

"I had just been hired. Paul was showing me around the main office and he was coming out of a meeting with Vince. I was awe-struck. I had grown up a wrestling fan. Watching The Undertaker on TV and suddenly he was there in front of me. I had an internal freak out. I stared at him for like two minutes before offering him my hand. I'm sure he thought I was crazy." Scottie expected Colby to laugh. When she didn't hear anything, Scottie lifted her head slightly. Colby was sound asleep, head thrown back, and mouth slightly open. "Goodnight." She whispered before kissing his cheek. Scottie got comfortable under the cover. Colby turned over wrapping an arm around her waist.

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 3! Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I love to hear from everyone. Have a Great Monday Night!**

 **-SexyPunk54-**


	4. You Lift Me Up When I Am Down

**Hello everyone, I am back with a new chapter. I want to thank everyone for who has read this story as well as favorited and followed the story. I love receiving all of the notifications. Without further ado, please enjoy chapter 4 :)**

* * *

 **January 30, 2017**

There was an excitement in the air at the Laredo Energy Center. Scottie watched the show from Colby's locker room. While he wasn't wrestling tonight. He was furthering his feud with Paul and creating the debut of Samoa Joe. When Paul started making his way to the ring. Colby stood up from the couch. He leaned down to kiss Scottie.

"Be careful."

"Always." He promised before leaving.

"He'll be fine." Joe said

"I've googled Samoa Joe. His finisher looks brutal."

"They take all the necessary precautions."

"I know."

She smiled watching Colby march down the ring with purpose. She cringed as he was taken out before reaching the ring. Watching Colby get beat from behind her fingers. Scottie moved closer to the monitor after Colby was taken down and put in the Coquina Clutch.

"Something's wrong."

"What?"

"He just said 'I hope so'. Something went wrong." Scottie was out of her seat and headed down the hallway. Paul was standing by the curtain watching the monitor.

"What happened?" Paul demanded when Joe came back from the ring.

"I don't know. Something with his leg."

"His knee." Scottie said. Colby was leaning heavily on the trainer as he limped back through the curtain.

"Hey baby doll." Colby said. He tried to smile but it came out more as a grimace. Scottie gave a small smile back.

"Let's get him to the training room." Paul instructed. Scottie followed behind as Colby was helped to the trainers. She was silent as the doctor put on his gloves.

"I'm going to have you remove your pants. Do you need help with that?"

"I got it." Colby said. Leaning against the table. He worked the tight material down his legs. He couldn't hid his pain as he sat on the table. "Why so gloomy babe? I'm ok."

"I'm just worried." Colby held his hand out. Scottie came and sat next to him on the table, intertwining her hand with his. The trainer rolled over to them.

"Ready?" He asked causing Colby to nod. The trainer manipulated Colby's legs. Scottie could tell he was in bad by the way he was gritting his teeth. "I think it's your MCL. I want to spend you to the hospital for an MRI to confirm."

"And if it is a torn MCL?" Scottie asked

"He'll be sent to Birmingham."

"How long?"

"Depends on the severity of the tear."

"How long? Could I miss WrestleMania?"

"Possibly." The doctor said. Colby signed and fell back against the exam table. "I want to get you to the hospital as soon as possible."

"I'll get your stuff and some sweats and then we can go." Scottie said. She walked over to Colby, tucking some hair behind his ear. "Everything is going to be ok." She whispered to him.

Within 30 minutes, they were on their way. Scottie headed out to the car while WWE filmed Colby coming out. Mark was with him, helping him into the car. She reached up and put a hand on his shoulder. After a few seconds, his hand covered hers. Luckily the hospital was relatively empty. He was leaned back against the gurney waiting for his MRI results. Scottie was typing furiously on her iPhone. The doctor entered the door after a quick knock. Colby sat up in bed.

"Good evening Mr. Lopez. I have the results of your MRI." The doctor opened his report. "You have a grade 2 MCL injury. Which means that you have a small tear in your MCL. The tear is small enough that it doesn't require surgery."

"That's good right?" Scottie questioned.

"Yes. No surgery means less recovery time. However, you will need to rest the leg while the swelling goes down and to allow time for the tear to heal. After that, you can begin physical therapy."

"When can I wrestle again?" Colby asked

"Healing can take about six to eight weeks. But that's never a guarantee."

"Thank you doctor."

"No problem. I'll get your release papers." The doctor left the room.

"Eight weeks puts you at the week before WrestleMania." Scottie said, "I booked us a flight to Alabama. It leaves tomorrow morning. I've spoken with Kevin at the center. He's going to review your MRI and come up with a plan."

"When did you do all this?"

"I wanted to be prepared. I called while you were having your MRI."

"You're amazing." Colby said, "You sure you want to come with me?"

"Who's going to carry your bag if I don't?" Scottie tried to joke but Colby just sighed. "Hey." She said causing Colby to look at her. "Everything is going to be ok."

"Rehab is going to be all consuming. I don't want to keep you from anything."

"You're not keeping me from anything. It's ok that physical therapy will be everything. That's how it should be. You gotta be in shape for WrestleMania."

"Thank you." Colby said giving her a quick kiss. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

 **February 14, 2017**

Scottie walked down the aisle of the local Target in Birmingham, Alabama. Colby has been at the rehab center since early that morning. She didn't think Colby realized that it was Valentine's Day today. Their very first Valentine's Day together. She was happy that they were renting a home instead of staying at the hotel. That allowed Scottie to cook dinner for them. She loaded her cart with all the ingredients to make Colby's favorite meal. After her shopping was done, she headed back to their rental. When she entered the house, she smiled at the blend of their things together. While they had only been together for a short while. It felt like they had known each other forever. Scottie was excited to cook Colby dinner. Once all the groceries were put away. Scottie went upstairs to take a shower. Dinner was on the stove when Scottie heard the door slam. She turned down the burner and went into the living room.

"Hey." Scottie said. Colby threw his crutches down before sitting on the couch. "You ok?"

"Fine." His tone caused her to raise an eyebrow.

"Dinner is almost ready."

"I'm not hungry."

"I made your favorite."

"I don't want to eat."

"You need to eat. All the calories you are burning at therapy."

"Would you just lay off." Colby yelled. "I said I'm not hungry." Scottie was taken back. She had never heard him raise his voice especially at her.

"Excuse me for caring."

Scottie turned to go back to the kitchen. She turned the burner off, suddenly not hungry herself. She was going to head up stairs. She noticed Colby reaching for the remote on the coffee table. With his leg in an immobilizer and propped, bending over was awkward. Scottie moved around him and grabbed the remote and handing it to him.

"I'm not an invalid. I could have gotten it."

"What is up your ass tonight?" Scottie questioned.

"Nothing." Colby replied focusing on the TV. Scottie huffed before going over to the door. She grabbed her purse while slipping on her shoes. "Where are you going?"

"Away from you. It might have escaped your notice but today is Valentine's Day. Our first one together and all I wanted was to make you dinner. Your being a jerk and I don't want to be around you right now."

Scottie left the house. She wrapped her sweater tighter around her as she walked down the street. She lost track of the amount of time she wondered around. The buzzing of her cell phone a constant in her pocket. When her feet began to hurt, she stepped inside a coffee shop. She pulled out her cell and noticed she had dozens of calls and text from Colby and Renee. Finding a seat, Scottie called Renee back.

"Are you ok? Where are you?"

"I'm at a coffee shop."

"Colby called, frantic, saying that you walked out and weren't answering his calls. What happened?"

"Shouldn't you be celebrating Valentine's Day with your boyfriend?"

"Don't change the subject. Tell me what happened."

"We had a fight."

"About what?"

"His attitude. The big jerk face. I get that rehab is hard and he's in pain. But that doesn't give him the right to use me as his verbal punching bag. He isn't going to yell at me and I think I'm going to take it."

"Absolutely." Renee agreed. "Can I give you some advice? From a girl who has dated a stubborn man for three years."

"Please."

"This is going to be the first of many fights."

"Great." Scottie huffed a laugh.

"The price you pay for dating a stubborn mule." Renee laughed.

"Did you just call me a mule?" Scottie heard Jon question in the background.

"Go back to your pizza." Renee yelled

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disrupt your plans."

"Stop. Your fine. I wanted to make sure you were ok. Colby sounded beside himself when he called us. Rightfully so, now that I know what he did."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Renee replied

"How have you and Jon lasted so long?"

"This is going to sound really lame but communication. We have fights, we always will because we are both opinionated people. But we never let anything fester between us. We talk to each other about everything. We learn and we grow."

"What you're saying is I should go back and face him."

"Yes. Scottie…Colby cares a lot about you. He was really worried when he couldn't get you on the phone. So yes…go back to house and talk to him. Work it out and you two will be better for it."

"Thank you."

"Welcome. And there is one of the best benefits of fighting."

"What?"

"The makeup sex."

"Renee!"

"Make sure you call me tomorrow."

"OK."

"And take an Uber back to the house. Don't walk."

"I will. Goodbye Renee."

Scottie hung up the phone and called an Uber. It took her 15 minutes to get back to the house. The living room lights were still on. When she entered the house, Colby met her as soon as she shut the door. Sweeping her into his arms and lifting her feet off the ground. Scottie wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You shouldn't be standing on your knee."

"I don't care."

"I do." Scottie pulled away. She took a seat on the couch. Colby took a seat next to her. "I'm sorry for walking out."

"I'm sorry I made you walk out."

"Walking out was on me. I should have stayed. Nothing gets solved from running." Scottie took a deep breath. "I came to Alabama because I wanted to help you. But I refuse to allow you to take your crappy mood out on me."

"I shouldn't have yelled at you. I had a crappy day and that's no excuse for yelling and ruining dinner and our Valentine's Day."

"It's ok that you had a bad day. I get them too and I know sometimes that you need a minute or an hour to yourself. And that is ok as well. But you just have to talk to me. Tell me that and I'll give you that space."

"I really do appreciate that you came to Alabama with me. I hope I didn't make you regret it."

"Never." Scottie leaned up to kiss him.

"I'm sorry about Valentine's Day."

"It's ok. We can try again next year." Scottie said causing Colby to grin. She was already making plans for next year.

 **February 27, 2017**

Colby was excited as he entered the Resch Center in Green Bay, Wisconsin. Even though he was on a crutch and still unable to wrestle. His doctor had said as long her he continued to heal as he was, he would be cleared in time for WrestleMania. It had been a long month in Alabama at the rehabilitation center. Colby would forever be grateful for Scottie's support. She had been a constant for him. Even when he had been in pain and through his bad moods. She was never afraid to stand up to him and tell him he was being a jerk. Once they made it to Colby's designated locker room. He took a seat and stretched out his leg. The four hour flight to Green Bay had tightened the still healing muscles in his leg.

"You want some ice?"

"I'm good. I just got to stretch it out." Colby said rubbing his hand down his leg. Paul came in with Stephanie before the show started.

Paul sat next to Colby. "How's the leg?"

"Better every day." Colby said.

"Good. We're not going to do anything physical tonight. Just an interview, playing up the crowd that you won't be a WrestleMania. I'll come out with Joe. Sound good?"

"Sounds great."

"The crowd is going to go crazy." Stephanie said. She looked over at Scottie. "We need to set up a time to have a meeting."

"No problem." Scottie grabbed her phone. She pulled up her calendar. "I fly home on Wednesday. Did you want to meet up tomorrow?"

"That's great. Over lunch?"

"Works for me." Scottie put it in her calendar.

"We'll leave you guys alone." Paul got up and left with Stephanie.

"Everything ok?" Colby asked

"Everything's fine. Just…I've been giving the opportunity to write an episode for Law and Order: SVU."

"When did you find out?"

"Couple days ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Nothing is concrete yet. Plus you had enough on your mind with your knee and the rehab."

"I might have a lot on my mind but I still want to know if something is happening with you. This is exciting. I'm so happy for you." Scottie let out a smile.

"I'm excited. This is one of my favorite shows and getting this opportunity is wonderful."

"When will you know?"

"Few days. When I fly home on Wednesday, I have a meeting at WWE Headquarters and then I go to New York. The only bad thing is I might not be able to get back on the road with you until almost the end of March."

"That's ok. We've had longer times without seeing each other. That's why Apple invented FaceTime." Scottie put her head on his shoulder. Colby's hand came up to run through her hair. "You going to fall asleep on me again?"

"You're just too comfortable. I can't help it." Scottie said. Her phone beeped causing her to sit up to grab it. She grinned at the screen before beginning to type her reply.

"What has you grinning like a hyena?"

"Renee." Scottie said. She laughed when her phone beeped again.

"I made a terrible mistake introducing the two of you." Colby muttered to himself. The two girls had hit it off and talked almost every day. That only increased when Scottie met Galina.

"Stop." Scottie pushed at his shoulder. There was a brief knock before a stage crew peaked inside.

"Colby, you have 10 minutes."

"Thanks." Colby stood up with his crutch.

"Remember to look really sad when you tell them you might not be at WrestleMania."

"I will."

Scottie leaned up to kiss him. "Be safe."

"Always." Colby promised before leaving the room. Scottie was glad Colby got a huge pop when he announced he would be a WrestleMania. She was excited that he wouldn't have to miss it for the second year in a row. The match was going to be crazy.

 **March 13, 2017**

Scottie rushed back to her hotel room after her meeting. Raw was about to start. She was worried when Colby told her the plan for tonight. She was still worried about his knee. Her stomach felt like it was doing flips. She had been texting Renee almost all week. She didn't know how to express all these feelings. Her phone beeped and she answered without looking at it.

"Hey girl." She said

" **Hey. You doing ok?** " Renee asked

"Not really. I'm worried about his leg. What if he tears something again?"

" **You need to take a deep breath**." Renee instructed. Scottie inhaled deeply. Holding the breath in for a moment before exhaling. " **I know it's hard watching your man go out to the ring injured. You worry even when they are healthy.** "

"I don't know how you do it. My heart feels like it's in my stomach. And I can't tell him that. He's worked so hard to get back in the ring and to get to WrestleMania. He's already missed WrestleMania last year. If you can't tell, I'm a nervous wreck."

" **I wish I could tell you it gets easier but it doesn't.** **You just have to trust him and his knowledge of his body.** "

"Thanks."

" **No problem.** " Renee said.

They hung up when Renee had to do prep. Scottie worked on storylines as RAW played in the background. Scottie bit her lip when Colby walked down the ramp. Scottie felt her breath catch in her throat. Paul was twisted Colby's legs like a pretzel. The last image Scottie was of Colby writhing in the ring in pain. Scottie cleaned up before going to bed. Scottie sent a text to Colby while climbing into bed. Within a few moments, her phone rang.

"Hey." Scottie said, "You ok?"

" **I'm fine.** "

"That looked really brutal."

" **I promise I'm fine. I have some ice on it now.** "

"Sorry for being a nag."

" **You're not a nag. Plus, my mom has already texted me ten times.** "

"She's worried about you. I am too."

" **She would really like you. I'll have to take you to meet her.** "

"What?"

" **Want to take a trip to Iowa with me?** "

"When?"

" **Sometime after WrestleMania.** "

"I'd love too."

" **Once WrestleMania is over. We'll figure out a time when we're both off.** " Scottie grinned as she switched Colby to speaker phone. " **Who are you texting?** " Colby asked when he heard the little clicks of her typing on the screen.  
"Renee."

" **Our conversation not stimulating enough?** "

"It's a girl talk kind of thing." She said distractedly. Colby heard silence for a few moments. "Babe, I gotta go." She said

" **OK. I'll talk to you tomorrow.** "

Colby shook his head and hung up the phone with a laugh. A few hours later, his phone beeped with an in-coming message. Colby started to laugh when he saw it was from Jon. Renee and Scottie were still talking on the phone and it was interrupting his attempts to have sex with his girlfriend.

 **March 27, 2017**

Scottie was giddy as she entered the state of Pennsylvania. She couldn't wait to see Colby. It had been a long week and she just wanted to wrap her arms around Colby. With only six days before WrestleMania, the excitement level was at an all-time high but so was the stress level. Luckily for Scottie, she was able to spend time on the road with Colby. She was almost at the arena when her phone rang. Colby's name popped up on the display.

"Hey. I was just thinking about you."

" **I was think about you too. How far away are you?** "

"Twenty minutes."

" **There's a spot for you in the side lot by the buses. Just show your id to the guard.** " She heard a door open in the background. " **Hey Joe.** " Scottie heard Colby said. They had a quick muffled conversation before Colby said. " **I'm sorry babe. I gotta go.** "

"No problem. I'll see you when I get to the arena." Scottie said. When she arrived at the Wells Fargo Center she was directed to the empty spot. Scottie was reached for her bag when a hand reached passed her.

"Let me get that." She turned to see Will aka Big Cass behind her.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Can't let a pretty girl struggle with her bags."

"Aww, Leah's taught you well. How is she?"

"Good. Excited about WrestleMania." They walked into the arena.

"Thank you for the help." She said reaching for her bag.

"No problem. Have a good night." Will said before heading off towards the locker rooms. Scottie headed towards where they had the offices set up. She texted Colby to let him know she arrived.

"Hey baby girl." Scottie looked up and smiled at Joe.

"Hey Joe." Scottie said, "How are you?"

"Great. Ready for WrestleMania."

"Fans are going crazy for your match. Everyone is hoping you lose."

"Thanks."

"You're still my favorite." She replied

"Hey!" They heard from behind them. Both turned around to see Colby standing there. Scottie dropped her bag, jumping into Colby's arms. Joe shook his head at the two of them. After a minute, the two were still locked together. Joe cleared his throat.

"Alright break it up." Joe said. Colby and Scottie broke apart.

"Sorry." She blushed. She unhooked her legs. Colby kept an arm around her waist.

"I'm not." Colby grinned. Scottie slapped his chest halfheartedly.

"I'll see you two later." Joe said before heading off. Colby led Scottie back to his locker room. She answered some emails while he got ready for his segment. Colby changed into a 'King Slayer' tee shirt. He fixed his knee brace over his jeans.

"Be careful." Scottie said

"Always." Colby leaned down to kiss her.

"Mmm…one more."

Scottie pulled his head back down for another kiss. Scottie turned on the monitor to watch Colby head to the ring. She nervously bit her lip as she watched Colby limp down the ramp. She cringed as the table was shoved into his knee. When Paul hit Colby with his crutch, Scottie felt her heart plummet to her stomach. Scottie knew the doctor cleared Colby but she was still worried about what his knee could withstand. The sounds of the crowd cheering caused her to smile. Colby limped back into the locker room.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes." He said leaning down to kiss her. "Promise. I'm going to take a shower and then we can go."

"OK." Scottie said watching Colby strip off his knee brace and then his shirt. "Need any help washing your back?" Colby came back and scooped her up. Scottie laughed as he carried her into the shower. After their shower, Colby got there bags and headed out to Scottie's rental car.

"What time are we flying out tomorrow?" Colby asked getting into the car.

"Flight is at 10am. Which puts us in Orlando around noon." Colby nodded.

He took off from the arena. Five minutes later, Colby looked over at Scottie. She was sound asleep, curled up in the passenger seat, buried in his hoodie. Colby still couldn't believe this woman was his. That she wanted to be in his crazy life. It was almost midnight when they reached the hotel. Colby brushed her hair back. Rubbing his hand down her arm gently to wake her. Scottie's eyes blinked slowly as she adjusted to the light in the parking lot.

"We're here?"

"Yeah. I'll get the bags out of the back."

"I'll go start checking in." Colby smiled as he watched her walk into the hotel.

"Which one is ours?" Colby asked when he joined her.

"18B." She replied with a yawn.

"Still tired?"

"All the flying back and forth has messed with my internal clock."

"Sorry."

"I'm not." She leaned into his side. Colby pressed a kiss to her forehead.

 **March 30, 2017**

Scottie glanced over at Colby when let he out a harsh cough. They were getting ready for their day at the hotel in Orlando. Colby had different media and Scottie had several meetings that day.

"That doesn't sound good." Scottie said

"I'm fine." Colby cleared his throat. Scottie came over to feel his forehead. "What are you doing?"

"You're hot."

"Thanks babe. So are you."

"I don't mean that kind of hot you clown. I think you have a fever. I think you're sick."

"No I'm not." Colby denied.

"Colby, you've been coughing all morning."

"I'm fine." He insisted.

"Have you taken anything?"

"I'm not sick."

"Which means no." Scottie grabbed her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Finding the nearest drug store. You need cold tablets and something to reduce your fever." Scottie said. Colby sighed knowing he wasn't going to win. "I'll get the medication and meet you at your signing."

"What about your meetings?"

"I'm the VP, I can push the meeting back."

"Go to your meeting."

"I don't think so buddy. Cause if I don't get the meds myself, then you won't."

"It hurts that you don't trust me." Colby said with a fake pout.

"Two minutes ago you were denying you're sick. Now you want me to trust you to pick up cold meds." Colby just grinned at her. "That grin does not work on me."

"It did last night." Scottie shook her head at him.

"I'm not going to dignify that with a comment." Scottie said.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room. She found a drug store close by and ran in to stock up on supplies. Luckily the Orange County Convention Center was close as well. Pulling into the parking lot, she was happy to see the place was already filling with fans. Scottie took her credentials out of her bag as well as her ID. She showed both to the security guard and taken backstage. Colby, Joe and Jon were backstage getting ready for their signing. Colby smiled at Scottie till he saw the bag.

"I told you I'm fine." Colby said.

"Mmhm." Scottie hummed as she opened the package. "Here take these." Scottie said handing him cold tablets and a bottle of orange juice. Colby took the medication and then Scottie stuck a thermometer in his mouth.

"Really?"

"Yes. Now close your mouth." Colby turned to glare at Joe and Jon when they laughed. Scottie took the thermometer when it beeped. "It's 102.3"

"Is that high?"

"If you weren't sick I would hit you." Scottie handed him the rest of the medicine. "I will count the pills when I see you later. Take these every 4 hours and drink all the orange juice." She turned and looked at Joe and Jon. "I'm counting on you two knuckleheads to make sure that he takes the medication."

"Yes ma'am." They both said. Scottie gave Colby a kiss on his forehead.

"I'll see you guys later." She said before leaving.

"Yes ma'am." Colby mimicked mockingly.

"Hey. She can be scary." Joe said

"You're facing the Undertaker and you're scared of a woman who's about 105 soaking wet."

"You have no room to talk. You'll be taking the medication because you're just as scared of her." Joe said with a smile. Colby grumbled because he knew what they said was true.

Later that night, Scottie handed Colby more medication. "I hate this stuff."

"If your fever gets any worse. You are going to the hospital."

"I feel better."

"Your temperature is 102 degrees."

"That's better from this morning."

"Not by much." Scottie shook her head. "You need rest."

"You could lay down with me."

"And catch whatever you have. No thank you." Colby gave her a pout. She handed him a Gatorade to wash the medication down. "Drink this." Scottie's phone beeped. "I have another meeting to go too. I'll be back later. Get some sleep." Colby eyes were getting heavy and the medication was making him sleepier. Scottie ran her hand through his hair till Colby's breathing even out. Scottie left the hotel room and headed for the conference room. Paul was already there with three cups of coffee. "I hope one of those are for me."

"Yes." Paul handed Scottie the cup. Scottie inhaled the scent of the coffee. "You are so nice."

"Thanks. You look tired."

"Colby has the flu. I've been taking care of him all day."

"He ok?"

"He will be. His fever is coming down little by little."

"Will he be ready by Sunday?"

"Even if he has to crawl to the ring." She answered, "I've got him taking cold medicine every four hours, and he's resting, and drinking lots of fluids."

"I don't doubt that for a minute." Paul laughed.

Scottie let herself back into the hotel room after her meeting. Colby was laying on the bed, his head thrown back and mouth open. Carefully, she reached over to feel his forehead. Colby hummed in his sleep, turning towards her hand. He was still too warm. Scottie glanced at the clock, checking when he would be due for the next dose of medication. Luckily the only thing Colby was scheduled for tomorrow was the Hall of Fame Ceremony.

* * *

 **This chapter was actually much longer but I decided to cut it off here. Please take a moment to review. I love hearing what everyone thinks about this story. The next chapter will be all about WrestleMania. One of my favorite matches of the night was of course Seth Rollins vs HHH. Next chapter is partially written, I hope to have it up in the few days. Have a great night and enjoy Raw tonight :)**

 **-SexyPunk54-**


	5. Won't Stop Till We're Legends

**Hello, I'm back with another update. The plan was to get this out sooner but I had a lot of pet issues come up. I really appreciate all the of the support for this story. I hoping everyone reading this story takes a moment to click on the link below. My cat, Briar Rose, needs hernia surgery and it's going to be $3000. If anyone is willing to donate, it would be much appreciated. If not, could you just share the link in hopes of reaching as many people as possible. Thank you. Please enjoy the story.**

 **www youcaring com / briarrose-958918**

* * *

 **March 31, 2017**

Colby flicked through the TV with half lidded eyes. Scottie made him stay in bed all morning. That normally wouldn't bother him, if she was in bed with him. Doing funnier activities then her shoveling cold medicine in him. Scottie had meetings with Vince and Paul most of the morning. They were in the conference room at the hotel, so Scottie was stopping in between meetings. The cold medication was making him constantly sleepy.

"Hey." Scottie said as she came into the room.

"Hey babe." He said sitting up.

"Are you feeling any better?" Scottie asked taking a seat on the bed.

"My nose isn't as clogged."

"Good. When was your last dose of medication?" Scottie said reaching for his cold tablets and the thermometer. Colby caught her wrist in his hand. "What?"  
"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For taking care of me. Not just now, but when I was in Alabama."

"Your welcome." Scottie said, "I'd kiss you but you're still contagious."

Later that night, Colby stood in front of the mirror adjusted his tie. They had to leave shortly to make it to the Amway Center for the Hall of Fame Ceremony. He turned when he heard the bathroom door open. Scottie stopped just outside the door when she caught his eye. Scottie gave a soft twirl, letting him take the whole dress in. The maroon color looked wonderful on her. With a sweetheart neckline and lace bodice. The dress flowed down to the ground covering her black stilettos. With her shoes, she would almost be eye level with Colby. Colby held out his hand and Scottie took it.

"You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you." Scottie said. A message beeped on her phone. She reached over and grabbed it off the charger. "Aww."

"What?" Scottie turned the phone around to show Colby the picture Renee sent her. It was of Jon and Renee. "They look ok. We look better." Colby turned her camera on. "Get over here." He hugged her to his side. They were both smiling at the camera. Her body angled towards his. Head dipped towards his shoulder.

"We do look pretty cute." Scottie sent the picture to Renee.

"You should put that up on Instagram." Colby suggested.

"What?" She looked up at him.

"You should post it."

"But that was announce to the world that we are an 'us'."

"I know." Colby pulled her closer. Hand slipping around her hips. "We kept this quiet for good reasons. I love that we got to get to know each other without any outside pressure. All of our friends know we're together. But I want to be able to hold your hand and take you on dates and not worry about a fan seeing and posting it online. I want you by my side tonight and on Sunday when I walk into that stadium. I want to tell everyone that you're my girlfriend and I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

Scottie surged up to her toes. Covering his mouth with hers. She locked her arms around his neck. His tongue slid across her lips, begging for entrance. The kiss got deeper as Colby slid his hands up her back and into her hair. Scottie sighed happily as she pulled away.

"Why are you so perfect?"

"I'm not perfect."

"You're perfect for me." Scottie grinned. She tapped on her phone for a minute. Adding a cute filter and a simple caption to the photo. She pressed 'post' without a second thought.

 **So proud to be on this man's arm tonight and by his side on Sunday**

Scottie slid her hand into his. As they left exited the room, her phone lit up as people liked her post. Scottie put her phone into her clutch. When they arrived to the Amway Center there were fans out front. Colby took Scottie's hand, pressing a kiss to her knuckles, before walking into the center. Scottie spotted Renee talking with the producers. Scottie pressed a kiss to the underside of Colby's jaw before heading over.

"Oh my god! You made it Insta-Offical." Renee said hugging Scottie.

"We decided it was time."

"I love the caption."

"I figured I would take a page from your book. Confirm it without actually saying the words."

"Renee, we need you." One of the camera men said.

"Good luck tonight. I'll see you later." Scottie kissed her cheek before looking for Colby. She spotted him talking to Teddy Long.

"Where's your shadow at?" Scottie turned around and smiled at Shane.

"He's talking to Teddy Long. You flying solo tonight?"

"Rogan is sick so it's just me."

"I hope his ok. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"That's because you're never around."

"Well neither are you Mr. Commissioner. Are you ready for Sunday?"

"Oh yeah. I love being able to get in the ring. You should try it."

"No thank you. I'm more suited for behind the scenes. Plus, you know I hate working out."

"Yet, you go to the gym four times a week."

"Gotta keep this body nice and tight for my man." Scottie laughed at Shane's face.

"I did not need to hear that."

"Hear what?" Colby asked as he slipped next to Scottie. His arm sliding around her waist.

"I was just telling Shane my motivation for going to the gym four times a week."

"I'm out of here. You love birds have a good night." Shane kissed Scottie cheek before leave the pair alone. _Young love_ he thought to himself. Scottie laughed when they found their seats. They were in between Joe and Galina and Jon and Renee.

"You look beautiful." Galina said as her and Joe approached.

"So do you." The two girls hugged before taking their seats. "How are the kiddos?"

"Great. They're with Joe's parents tonight."

"Parent's night out."

"Yes. First once in months."

"Are you bringing them to WrestleMania?"

"I'm bringing Jojo. The twins are still too young."

"We should have lunch tomorrow. Are you and kids free?"

"Yeah. Joe had media most the day."

"So does Colby. I'll come by your room around noon."

"Sound good." Galina said

Renee and Jon joined them just before the show started. Colby reached over to interweave his fingers with Scottie's causing her to lean up and kiss the underside of his jaw. Colby placed a kiss on her head. Scottie smiled, resting her head on Colby's shoulder. It was freeing not having to hide her affection for the man next to her.

 **April 2, 2017**

Colby woke up slowly on Sunday. His internal alarm clock waking him before the sun. He looked down at Scottie who was spread across his chest. Her wild curls laid against her bare back. He knew he had to be up soon. However, he was content to lay there holding Scottie in his arms. Colby leaned back against the pillows. Staring up at the ceiling, it was barely light outside, the soft streams of sunlight was pushing past the closed curtains. Colby felt Scottie stretch against him, a sigh leaving her lips.

"Morning beautiful." Colby voiced caused her to look up.

"Morning handsome." Scottie stretched up to kiss him. "How long have you been up?"

"Just a few minutes."

"How are you feeling?" Scottie asked feeling Colby's forehead

"Better." Colby answered honestly. Scottie had taken his temperature last night and his fever had reduced significantly.

"You ready for tonight?"

"Will you be by my side?"

"Always."

"Then I'm ready for anything." Colby said. The smile on his face gave his chocolate eyes a sparkle.

"What time do you have to be at the arena?"

"Few hours. We have time for breakfast if you're hungry."

"I'm starving." Colby reached over and grabbed the phone. "I want French toast."

"Orange juice and coffee?"

"Yes please." Scottie rested her head on his chest while he ordered their breakfast. She listened to his heart beating in her ear, finger dragging through his chest hair. Colby was running his hand through her hair almost lulling her back to sleep.

"Don't fall asleep pretty girl. Breakfast will be here soon."

Scottie turned over to her back, stretching her arms above her head. The sheet that was covering her slipped down. Colby turned to his side. He began laying kisses her bare shoulder before moving up to her neck. Scottie let out a tiny moan moving her head to the side. Colby shifted, covering her body with his own, pressing her into the mattress.

"What a way to start the day." Colby grinned down at Scottie. Both sweaty and out of breath. Before they could start round two, there was a knock on the door. Scottie slipped into the bathroom as Colby put on shorts to answer the door. Scottie came out of the bathroom a few minutes later wearing Colby's shirt. Scottie hopped back into the bed as Colby brought the tray over.

"Mmm." She said after she had the first sip of coffee.

Colby followed Scottie into the shower when they finished breakfast. Once they were 'clean' Colby went to pack his bag for the arena. Scottie got dressed in a pair of leggings and a large band tee she stole from Colby. Scottie slung her purse across her chest. Colby was waiting by the door with both of their bags. Scottie followed Colby out of the room when she was ready. Once they made it to the stadium they went their separate ways. Scottie went to a production meeting and Colby went to find the work out room.

"Afternoon." She greeted.

"Hey Scottie." She pulled out a seat near Stephanie. "Ready for tonight?"

"Oh yeah. I'll be sitting in the front row."

"Good. I'll make sure to drop him in front of you." Paul teased. Scottie playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

"You are such a mean person." Scottie said.

The arrival of Vince started the meeting. When they finished up an hour and a half later, Scottie wondered around looking for Colby. He said he would be in the workout room. She leaned against the door way watching him do push-ups. His arms glistening with sweat. He was shirtless and Scottie was treated to the sight of his rippling back muscles.

"Don't start drooling." Scottie jumped at the sound of Jon's voice. She hadn't seen him or Joe in the room.

"Shut up." She muttered. Colby wrapped his arms around her. "You're all sweaty." Her nose wrinkled.

"You like me all sweaty." Colby muttered in her ear. Scottie flushed.

"Is that all you think about?"

"It is when I'm around you." Scottie shook her head. "How was your meeting?"

"It was good. Tonight's going to be a great show and so will the months ahead."

"Anything about us?" Joe and Jon asked

"Nothing is concrete yet. You'll be the first to know if something's coming up." Scottie smiled. She looked up at Colby. "I'm going to get my hair and makeup done. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Took my cold medicine like you told me too." Colby said with a grin.

"Good. Want to grab something to eat after I'm done getting ready?"

"Sounds good. Text me and I'll meet you there."

"OK." Scottie titled her head back causing Colby to lean down and kiss her.

"You two are sickening." Jon said

"You and Renee are just as cute."

"I'm not cute."

"Whatever you say." Scottie headed for the door.

"I'm not." He yelled after her. She just raised a hand. Waving to him without turning around. "I'm not." He yelled but she was already gone. Colby and Joe just laughed. When Scottie got to the hair and makeup chair, Renee was already there. Scottie took a seat across from her.

"Hey girlie."

"Hey. How's Colby?"

"His fever had went down a lot. Still has congestion but on the mend. Men are such babies when they are sick."

"Tell me about it. Jon just tells me he's fine till it passes." Renee laughed

"Men." The boy exclaimed with a shake of their heads.

"What are you wearing tonight?" Renee asked looking at Colby's leggings and large tee.

"Jeans and a Seth Rollins tee shirt that I took a pair of scissors too. I got the tee shirt specifically made to match his gear for tonight."

"Aww. He probably loved that."

"I haven't told him. He'll see it when I get dressed later."  
"He isn't going to be able to keep his eyes or hands off of you." Renee laughed.

They headed down to catering once they were finished with hair and makeup. Joe, Jon, and Colby were already waiting at a table. Scottie kissed Colby's cheek in thanks when she noticed a salad sitting next to his own plate of food. When it was almost time for the pre-show to start, the group split to their separate ways. Scottie and Colby were headed back to his locker room. Before they could reach their locker room they ran into Mark aka The Undertaker.

"Hey big guy." Scottie greeted.

"Short stack." Mark shook hand with Colby. "Hey Colby."

"Mark."

"You treating my girl alright?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. If you ever break her heart, I'll break every bone in your body. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Ok boys. Enough threatening my boyfriend." Scottie interjected.

"Just making sure he treats you right."

"Always." Scottie said.

Mark's phone beeped. "That's Michelle. I'll see you guys later." Mark headed off. When they got to the locker room, Scottie grabbed her bag. "I'm going to get ready." She said before disappearing into the bathroom.

Colby was on the couch in the locker room when Scottie stepped out of the bathroom. Colby was speechless. His eyes followed up her knee high black leather boots. Her tight blue jeans were glued to her form. She wore a gold tee shirt that had the same shield design as his ring gear. The top was cut off and the sides were cut out and tied together. Showing off her wonderful form.

"Damn baby."

"I look ok?"

"You look like a knock out. Better send you there with 50 security guards. You sure I can't persuade you to watch from the back?" Colby placed a delicate kiss on the edge of her jaw.

"Nope. I will be at ringside cheering on my man."

"My little cheerleader."

"Who said I meant you?" Scottie teased.

"Your tee shirt." Scottie grinned pulling him in for a proper kiss. Scottie deepened the kiss before pulling away. This would be the last time she saw him till he walked out to the ring. She leaned her forehead against his.

"I'm so proud of you. Good luck and be safe."

"Always." He promised.

Scottie gave him one last kiss before turning to leave the room. Scottie found herself sitting between John Cena and Nikki Bella's family and Shane's wife and kids. Scottie was enthralled with the performances that the superstars were putting on. Scottie gasped along with the rest of the crowd after John and Nikki picked up the victory over The Miz and Maryse and John dropped to one knee. She started clapping as Nikki said, accepting the ring and a kiss from John.

"Congratulations." Scottie said when Nikki and John came over to hug their parents. Nikki gave her a quick hug before heading up the ramp with John. "Oh my god, this night has been crazy." She said to Marissa.

"Paul and Colby's match is up next."

"I'm so nervous." Scottie said, "And worried."

"Everything is going to be fine."

Scottie took a calming breath as Paul's music started to play. Scottie watched the motorcade come down the ramp as Paul and Stephanie followed. The three boys cheered as Paul and Stephanie rode by. Scottie stuck her tongue out at Stephanie playfully, causing Stephanie to smirk back. Once they got into the ring and his music stopped, Scottie was practically vibrating in her spot. There were a couple moments of silence before Colby's music hit. Scottie felt heartbeat pick up as Colby held the torch above his head. Scottie screamed along with the crowd watching Colby make his way to the ring. Colby stood on the turnbuckle, fierce look upon his face, completely focused.

The bell rang and it was on. Bodies meeting in the middle and fist flying. Scottie felt her breath catch at multiple times during the match. Scottie was convinced that Colby was trying to give her a heart attack with the suicide dives and being DDT'd on announce tables. She was worried his knee wouldn't withstand all the things being done to it. Scottie banged her hands on the barricade while cheering on her man. She completely lost herself in the feelings of the crowd. Counting the pin, till Paul kicked out. Scottie was stunned as she watched Paul run into Stephanie, sending her through a table. Scottie wasn't stunned for long. Paul turned around to Colby and was hit with a pedigree.

Scottie was jumping with the referee's count. 1…2…3! Scottie screamed throwing her arms up in the air. Colby had won! She could feel the energy rolling off the crowd. Her face hurt from smiling so hard. Colby leaned against the ropes, smiling at her. Colby rolls out of the ring and walked over to her. Without warning he leans down and presses a kiss to her lips. Fans around them are going crazy. All the sudden her feet left the floor as Colby lifted her over the barrier. Scottie squealed against his mouth. She breaks the kiss with a smile.

"What are you doing?"

"I won. I get a prize."

Scottie slid down till her feet touch the floor. He took her hand and they headed back up the ramp together. Once they reached the back, people were congratulating Colby on his win. Colby kept an arm around her waist. Finally, they made it back to the locker room. Jon, Renee, Joe, and Galina were there waiting.

"Great match."

"Thanks man."

"After the shows over we all need to go out and celebrate." Jon said.

Everyone agreed. After the show ended, the six friends headed out to a bar near their hotel. They were crowded around a table. The bar was filled with superstars relaxing after putting on an amazing show. Scottie laughed as Jon told a joke. Colby's arm tightened around her waist as someone bumped into them. Scottie slipped into his lap. She covered her mouth as she yawned.

"Tired?"

"A bit. It's been a busy few days."

"Come on." He helped her up. Colby reached for his wallet. "Guys, we're going to call it a night." He dropped some bills on the table.

"Have a good night." Scottie said hugging everyone goodbye. Colby slipped his hand around hers. It was a short walk back to the hotel. Scottie took off her shoes when they got to their room. "Tonight was amazing. I'm so proud of you." She wrapped an arm around his neck.

"I'm glad you were out there tonight. I loved looking over and seeing you in the crowd." Scottie reached for the hem of Colby's shirt. "What are you doing?"

"Celebrating your win."

"I like the way you think." Colby said reached for Scottie's shirt.

Hours later, Colby laid next to Scottie with just the moonlight casting a glow in the room. His finger tracing the length of her back. After the third round, Scottie collapsed on the bed next to him and drifted off to sleep. Colby stared up at the ceiling as his thoughts drifted to the woman next to him. Lately, she was always on his mind. He found himself missing her when he was on the road. He never had wanted to be around someone all the time like he did with Scottie. Normally no much of a texter, he found himself keeping in almost constant communication with Scottie when they were apart. He missed her the moment she left and looked forward to when they could see each other. It meant the world to him that she was sitting ringside tonight for his match. It was the best feeling hearing her cheer him on.

He saw himself having a future with her. The whole nine yards; marriage and children. Something he never thought he would think of again after his last engagement broke up. Colby felt his eyes start to drift shut. He was surprised to find himself tracing _I Love You_ into her skin over and over. Colby's finger stuttered to a stop. He let the feeling wash over him. A smile graced his lips. Finally putting a name to the feeling in his chest. Colby leaned over to kiss the back of Scottie's head. He threw an arm around her waist. His chest pressed up against her back. Colby was drifting off when Scottie shifted in his arms. Scottie turned till they were chest to chest.

"I love you too." She whispered, placing a delicate kiss to his chest over his heart. Colby's eyes snapped open, staring directly into hers. Scottie had a soft smile on her face. For a few moments, they just stared at each other.

"I love you." The words rolled off his tongue with ease. Colby cupped the back of her head, bring her lips up to his. The kiss started off slow but deepened.

Scottie woke up slowly the next morning. Blinking several times until she could read the alarm clock. _10:36 am_. As she became more alert, she felt Colby's arm draped over her waist. His chest pressed against her back. She reached out for her phone. There was a text from Renee.

 **Brunch at 11:30? Meet in the lobby.**

Scottie was typing a reply when she felt Colby's hand slide up her thigh. His fingers grazing lightly all the way up to the tops of her thighs. She squirmed under the gentle pressure. She felt his lips on her neck. His beard scratching deliciously on her sensitive skin. She would have beard burn later but was powerless to stop him. She arched her back, pressing her ass into his hips. She could feel the evidence of his arousal through the thin fabric of his boxers. Scottie let out a soft sigh before turning to her back.

"Morning beautiful."

"Good morning." Scottie whispered back. Colby pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"What time is it?" Colby dropped his head to her neck. Lavishing her skin with sucking kisses and love bites.

"Almost 11." Scottie breathed out. "I told Renee we would meet them for brunch." Colby hummed, trailing kisses across her collarbone. "I have to get in the shower."

"Later."

"Now." Scottie replied pushing at his shoulders. Colby rolled over onto his back as Scottie got up from the bed.

"Are you going leave me like this? After professing my love for you last night."

Scottie shook her head. "You could join me in the shower." She offered as she headed into the bathroom. Colby didn't wait a moment before following her. Which is how they ended up 25 minutes late meeting everyone in the lobby.

"You two are late." Renee said

"Sorry." Scottie said as she threw her still wet hair up in a bun.

"Is that a hickey?" Jon asked pointing to Colby's neck.

"Shut up."

"You two were getting busy while we were waiting for you." Jon said.

"Are we going to eat?" Colby asked heading towards the door.

"How are you going to cover that tonight?" Jon yelled after them.

"He's not going to let this go." Renee shook her head.

"They are like two little boys." Joe said as they followed the trio out of the hotel.

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I loved watching WrestleMania and was excited to write about it. Raw/WWE has been killing it with all the Seth and Dean stuff. Watching No Mercy last night was awesome and I'm so glad they retained the titles The only think that will make it complete is Roman joining them. The next chapter is almost finished, I hope to get that out shortly. Please remember to click the review button below. I love to hear from everyone make sure everyone is liking the story.**

 **-SexyPunk54-**


	6. You're a Take Back Home Girl

**Hello Everyone! I want to start of by thanking everyone who is reading, reviewing, and following this story. Sorry that it's been so long since I've posted. I got caught up in Raw and TLC. The Shield reuniting was the best thing ever! I loved watching them come out again through the crowd. It sucks that Roman got sick but I did enjoy watching Kurt Angle wrestle again. I have to say, I can't wait until Survivor Series to see Dean and Seth take on the Usos. I should stop now before I continue to rant about The Shield. Anywho...Please enjoy the next chapter of the story.**

* * *

 **April 9, 2017**

Scottie was woken up from her sleep by the sound of her phone ringing. Scottie blinked a couple times to clear the fuzziness from her vision. Colby mumbled from behind her as she shifted in his arms. Reaching out for her cell phone the bedside table.

"Hello?" Scottie mumbled.

" **Wake up.** " She heard Renee say.

"Hmm." Scottie's eyes falling half closed.

" **Wake up.** " Renee said louder.

"I'm awake. What's wrong? Are you ok?"

" **I'm getting married.** "

"That's nice." It took a few seconds for the words to filter through Scottie's brain. Her eyes popped open. "What did you just say?"

" **I'm getting married.** " Renee said with a giggle.

"He proposed?"

" **Like an hour ago. We're getting married.** "

"Sweetie, that's great. Why couldn't this news wait till morning?"

" **Because by morning I'll be a married woman.** " Scottie turned the phone to FaceTime. Renee's face came into view, a giant smile across her face.

"Explain that sentence."

" **He gave me a ring and we decided not to wait. We have a judge on the way over.** "

"Oh my goodness." Scottie reached back and slapped Colby in the arm.

"What?" Colby's eyes fluttered open. "What's wrong?"

"Jon and Renee are getting married."

"He finally proposed?"

"You knew?" Scottie and Renee said

"Of course I knew. He's one of my best friends." Colby said rubbing a hand over his face. "Are you girls going to be up all night talking about wedding plans?"

" **No because we're getting married tonight.** " Renee told him.

"Congratulations." Colby said.

"Put the phone somewhere. I want to see everything."

Colby sat up in the bed behind her. Letting Scottie lean back against his chest. Renee put the phone down, showing a clear view of the backyard. Jon came into view, also talking on his phone. When he got closer they could hear Joe's voice. Scottie got teary eyed as the judge began. Jon held Renee's hands. Promising to love her for the rest of his days. When they finished, Jon and Renee signed their marriage certificate. Both held up their hands to show off their matching wedding bands.

 **May 16, 2017**

Scottie sighed as she glanced out the window of the plane. The closer they got to Iowa, the more nervous Scottie became. After the craziness of WrestleMania, this had been the first time both of them had a couple days off together. Colby was excited to show Scottie where he grew up. Colby texted his brother, Brandon, their flight information. Brandon would be picking them up from the Quad City International Airport. Scottie drummed her fingers on her lap. Colby reached over and covered her hand. He gave her fingers a gentle squeeze. Scottie turned her gaze to him.

"They are going to love you."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I love you." Scottie felt herself melt. Those words were still so new.

"I love you too." She said giving Colby a quick kiss.

"I can't wait to show you Iowa."

"What do you have planned?"

"Lots of things. I definitely want to take you to Black and Brave."

"Sounds fun." Scottie rested her head on Colby's shoulder. Scottie's nerves returned full force once they landed. Colby held her hand as they walked through the airport. Colby spotted his brother by the baggage claim.

"Hey man." Colby greeted. The two bother embraced each other with pats on the back. "Brandon, I want to you meet Scottie. Scottie this is my brother, Brandon."

"It's nice to finally meet the woman Colby can't shut up about."

"Cut it out." Colby said

"Come on. Let's get you out of here before you're recognized." Brandon helped Colby with their bags. "Am I taking you to moms or am I dropping you off at your house?"

"My house." Colby answered. "We'll be at moms for dinner."

It was a short trip from the airport to Colby's house. Colby pointed out different things to Scottie as they passed by. Colby heard tiny nails scratch against the floor the moment the front door opened. Several ting barks proceeded Kevin's entrance into the room. Colby scooped the Yorkie into his arms.

"Hey little dude." Kevin bathed Colby's chin with his tongue causing Scottie to laugh. Kevin's ears perked up at the new sound. Scottie extended her hand for Kevin to sniff. Once he gave her a tiny lick. Scottie scratched his head.

"He's so cute." Kevin wiggled in Colby's arms, almost jumping straight into Scottie's arm. "Aww, he already likes me better then you." Scottie said cuddling Kevin to her chest.

"Five seconds and you've turned my dog against me." Colby shook his head. "Come on. Let me take you on the tour." Colby said. The couple said goodbye to Brandon before Colby took her on the tour of the house. Ending in the master bedroom where Scottie put Kevin on the bed.

"When do we have to be at your moms?"

"Not for a few hours." Colby wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I want to take a shower."

"Am I invited?"

"I'm going to need someone to wash my back."

Colby swiftly lifted Scottie into his arms. Her legs coming up around his lean waist. Head thrown back in a laugh as he carried her into the bathroom. Clothes were scattered on the floor as the entered the shower. Scottie was feeling much more relaxed after their shower. She nibbled on her thumb as she stood in front of her open suitcase. She picked through the options available. Kevin sat on the pillow watching her.

"What do you think? Dress or pants?" She asked the Yorkie. Kevin tilted his head to the side. "I think pants too. Then again, maybe a dress would be better." Scottie let out of frustrated sigh.

"You could show up in a paper bag and would still look beautiful." Colby said from behind her causing Scottie to jump. She turned to see him leaning against the doorjamb.  
"That's not helpful. Is this dress ok?" Scottie held up a navy blue dress.

"It's fine. You'll be fine with whatever you wear."

"Are you sure."

"Positive."

"I don't want your mom and step-dad to think I'm a skank."

"They won't. You look beautiful in that dress. Wear it." Colby said

"Ok. Give me like 20 minutes and I'll be ready."

"Take your time." Colby kissed her bare shoulder. "Come on Kevin. Let's let her get ready."

The small dog hopped up and followed his dad downstairs. Scottie put her dress on the bed. Re-entering the bathroom to blow dry her hair and put on some light make-up. Scottie smoothed down her dress as she checked her appearance in the mirror. Slipping into a pair of nude pumps, she headed down stairs. Colby let out a whistle when he saw her. Scottie flushed at the sound. He helping her into his car. Scottie nervously played with the edge of her dress. She wanted to make a good impression on Colby's parents. With one hand on the wheel, Colby brought Scottie's hand up to kiss the back of her hand. The action got him a smile from Scottie. She took a deep breath, when they pulled up in front of the house. Still clutching Colby's hand, he walked right into the house.

"Mom. We're here." He announced.

"Colby!" His mom came into the living room. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder. Colby pulled back from the hug.

"Mom, this is Scotlyn. Scottie, this is my mom Holly."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Lopez."

"Please, it's Holly." Scottie extended the bouquet of flowers in her hand.

"These are for you."

"Thank you Scotlyn. They're beautiful." Holly pulled a surprised Scottie into a hug. She was stunned for a moment before returning the hug. "You look prettier in person then the pictures Colby showed us."

"Please call me Scottie." She turned to Colby. "What kind of pictures are you showing them?"

"Only your best bedhead photos." Colby teased. Scottie playfully slapped Colby's arm.

"You better not."

"Bob. I need a vase." Holly smiled at the couple before turning in the direction of the kitchen.

"Come on." Colby pulled her along to follow his mother. Colby introduced her to his step-dad, Bob, and said hello to Brandon.

"Colby tells us you are on the creative team at WWE." Bob said.

"Yes. I write a lot of the story-line and am in charge of the group of writers."

"She's the Senior Vice President of Creative." Colby beamed full of pride.

"How did you manage to snag her?" Holly joked.

"I don't know but I've trapped her now and I'm not letting go." Colby said pulling her tight to his side.

"There's no place I'd rather be." Scottie whispered to him. Running her fingers lightly up his neck as she lifted to her tiptoes. Both were smiling as their lips met. Scottie blushed, seeing Holly watch them.

"When did you start at the WWE? You look so young."

"I started when I was 18."

"That's very impressive." Holly said smiling at Colby.

Colby leaned down to whisper into her ear. "See, she likes you already." His lips brushed the shell of ear before pulling back.

"Come sit. Dinner is almost ready." Holly said gesturing towards the table.

"Is there anything I can help with?"

"I've got everything covered. Thank you for offering even when my two children didn't."

"You're making us look bad." Brandon laughed.

Once dinner was served, Scottie thought she had never laughed so hard. Everyone was telling embarrassing stories of Colby much to Colby's annoyance. After dinner, Scottie helped Holly clean up from dinner. Colby helped her dry the dishes and put them away. Colby was happy to see her relaxed and smiling with his family. He knew she was extremely nervous coming over her earlier. When the dishes were done, everyone headed into the living room. Holly came into the room with Colby's baby book.

"Mom."

"Hush. You were such a cute baby."

"I wonder what happened." Brandon said.

"Shut it." Colby said pushing his brother. Which turned into a shoving match their mother had to break up.

"We have company. Can you at least act like grownups?"

"Sorry." They both muttered to their mother.

"Aww, look at your smushy little face." Scottie cooed at the picture of a baby Colby.

"Great. Now all she'll see is a smushy face. Thanks mom." Scottie smiled up at him. Colby sat back and let her tease him. Colby was happy to see her bonding with his family. An hour later, Colby found himself yawning. "Are you almost ready?" He asked Scottie who was talking with his mother.

"Yeah." The couple got up and collected their things. "Thank you for having me over for dinner."

"Anytime. You're always welcome here. You don't even have to bring that knucklehead." Holly said with a nod in Colby's direction where he was saying goodbye to Brandon and Bob.

"I'll keep that in mind." Scottie laughed. Colby came over tossing an arm around his mom.

"Thanks for dinner."

"No problem." Holly returned her son's hug. "Keep a hold of this one. I like her." She whispered into his ear. Colby nodded before pulling back from the hug. "How long are you going to be in town for?"

"A few days. I'm going to take Scottie to Black and Brave. Show her the academy."

"You guys have a good night."

Colby led Scottie to the car. She was silent on the way back to Colby's. Staring out the passenger window as the scenery passed by. Kevin greeted them at the door. Scottie pick up the small dog, letting him lick her chin as she kicked off her heels. She walked up the stairs to the bedroom. Colby trailed behind her. They were silent as they changed into their pajamas. Which consisted of Colby stripping off his shirt and handing it to Scottie. Colby stripped down to his boxers before joining Scottie in bed.

"You were quiet on the way here."

"It's nothing." Colby turned to his side, propped up on his elbow. Scottie remained on her back, staring at the ceiling.

"Talk to me. What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"Your mom is really nice. Your whole family is." Scottie paused. "Your mom just took me and accepted me as part of the family five seconds after meeting me."

"That's the way my mom is."

"It just got me thinking about my own mother."

"You don't talk about her."

"No I don't. My mom…she's an alcoholic and a gambling addict." Scottie moved her gaze to lock eyes with Colby. "She left my dad and me when I was five. She disappeared one night. Left a note for my dad. She said she couldn't be a mother. After that, it was just my dad and I. Up until the day he died."

"When was that?"

"I was 17. My dad was a firefighter. He was in a house fire when the floor collapsed. Leaving him trapped in the basement." A tear slipped down the side of her face. "My dad was my whole world. I was any only child of only children themselves. There was no extended family to look after me. I was in a really bad place after he died. My mom showed up to his funeral. Hugging me and telling me how sorry she was. Like she hadn't been absent for the past 12 years." Scottie gave a bitter chuckle. "I should have turned her away. But she was the only family I had left." Colby's arm slid around her waist, pulling her tightly to his side. "I woke up the day after his funeral and she was gone. So was all of the valuables in the house. My dad's bank account was cleaned out. I was so stupid to bring her back to the house."

"You weren't stupid. You were a kid who just lost a parent." Colby said. He kissed her forehead.

"It's been so long I don't know why I'm upset." Scottie sniffed.

"She's your mom. No matter what happens you'll always want her to love you."

"Yeah. I guess." Scottie pulled back. "Thank you for letting me cry on you. You must think I'm crazy."

"Never. I'm glad I could be here for you. That you feel comfortable enough to share this with me." Colby said. He brushed the hair back from her face. "I love you."

"I love you too."

 **May 18, 2017**

"Why are you up so early?" Scottie questioned when she rolled over and noticed Colby was already out of bed.

"I'm going to hit the gym. Go back to sleep." Colby leaned over to kiss her head.

"Come back to bed with me."

"Don't leave the bed. I'll be back shortly." Colby promised.

"Mmm." Scottie mumbled already half way back to sleep.

Colby grinned down at her with Kevin curled up next to her. Colby grabbed his phone and left the house. After a quick gym session, he quietly let himself back into the house. Colby looked through the fridge for something to make for breakfast. Kevin joined him, patiently waiting at Colby's feet for any scraps. Scottie silently crept down the stair and into the kitchen. After observing him for a few moments, Scottie tiptoed over to Colby. Slipping her arms around his waist. Scottie kissed the hard ridge of his shoulder. Letting her head rest against his back.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed." Colby said reaching up to cover her hands with his own.

"The smell of bacon woke me up." Colby shifted around to face her.

"Damn, you look beautiful."

"I'm sure my bedhead look real attractive." Scottie said dressed only in Colby's shirt which fell mid-thigh.

"You're still beautiful. Maybe you should wear my clothes all the time." Colby drew her in for a quick kiss. "Go back to bed. I'm almost finished." Scottie leaned up for another kiss before turning to go back upstairs. Colby reached out giving Scottie's ass a tap.

"Hey!" Scottie spun quickly on her heel. One hand on her stinging backside. "That hurt."

"I'll kiss it better after breakfast." Colby grinned.

"Promise." Scottie danced up the stairs with Kevin following behind her. She was playing Candy Crush on her phone when Colby entered with a tray full of food. "All this looks so yummy. Thank you baby." The couple was silent as they dug into their breakfast. "What's on the agenda for the day?" Scottie asked feeding Kevin a tiny piece of bacon.

"Grocery shopping. I cleaned out everything cooking breakfast."

"Sounds fun." Scottie fell back against the pillows. Hands rubbing her stomach. "Maybe after a nap."

"You just woke up."

"You filled me up with all that delicious food." Scottie grinned at him. "Thank you."

"No problem baby."

Three hours later, after cleaning up breakfast and then themselves. Colby took Scottie to the nearby grocery store. Scottie found herself enjoying the small town life. Almost everyone in town had known Colby his whole life. No one came up to him to talk about wrestling. Everyone they ran into kept asking about who the beautiful woman on his arm was. Scottie felt like she was walking around with a permanent blush. Colby would always smile and introduce her to everyone.

"Are we staying in for dinner?" Scottie asked Colby as they walked through the produce section.

"We can." Colby said.

"Good. I want to cook dinner." Scottie hooked her arm through his, going down the aisle.

"That has a ton of sugar in it." Colby stated, seeing Scottie pick up a box of Fruity Pebbles and put it in the cart.

"I know. That's what makes it taste so good." Scottie watched him grab a box of plain Cheerios. "You can stick with your cardboard Cheerios."

"They don't taste like cardboard."

"As Jon once said, 'For the love of god man. Eat a carb'." Scottie said trying to imitate Jon's gruff voice causing Colby to laugh.

"That was a horrible impression."

"Whatever." Scottie stuck her tongue out at him. Colby followed behind her. Scottie went to the ice cream section.

"Yuck." Colby said. Scottie put a pint of mint chocolate chip in the cart.

"Leave my ice cream alone."

"That stuff is nasty."

"Ok Mr. Boring. I only love vanilla ice cream."

"Hey I like chocolate too."

"Boring." Scottie chuckled. Colby grabbed her wrist, twirling her into his arms. Scottie playfully dodged his lip. "No. you insulted my favorite ice cream flavor." Colby caught her lips in a gentle kiss.

"I'm sorry I made fun of your ice cream. Even if it is the nastiest flavor."

"Colby?" Scottie felt Colby freeze at the sound of the woman's voice. Colby stood to his full height before turning around, keeping an arm around Scottie.

"Leighla. How are you?" The name clicked in Scottie's brain. This was Colby's ex-fiancée.

"Good. How are you?"

"Good. Leighla, this is my girlfriend, Scotlyn."

"It's nice to meet you." They both said.

"How's work?"

"Busy as ever. Yours?"

"Great." The trio lapsed into silence for a moment.

"We should be going. Our ice cream is melting."

"It was great to see you." Leighla said

"You too." Colby nodded before leading Scottie further down the aisle. "I'm sorry about that."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. It's ok." Scottie said.

While it was a surprise to run into his ex. Scottie knew it was inevitable in a small town. She was content knowing Colby was her. That he chose to be with her. There was still times when Colby worried his past would drive her away. Scottie hooked her arm around Colby's waist. She gave a little squeeze, causing him to look down at her.

"What are we going to do with the rest of our day?"

"Mmm…I could think of a couple of things." Colby said dipping his head quickly to playfully bite the junction of her neck.

"You are such a horn dog."

"Only with you." Colby laughed

 **May 20, 2017**

Colby drove them to The Black and The Brave Wrestling Academy on their last day in Iowa. Colby was excited to show off his school to Scottie. Colby pulled up to the large grey building. Colby grabbed his bag out of the back seat. With a hand on the small of Scottie's back, he lead her into the building. They were greeted by Colby's business partner and friend, Marek Brave.

"Hey man." Marek said. Both men embraced in a 'bro hug'. "You must be the Scottie we hear so much about." Marek addressed Scottie, holding out his hand. "Marek Brave."

"Scottie Cromwell."

"I was beginning to think you didn't like us." Marek said to Colby. "You've been home for three days and I only seen you once."

"Sorry. I was showing Scottie around."  
"I guess that's a good excuse. Are you staying for class?" Marek asked. Scottie looked around and noticed several guys already warming up. Colby looked down at Scottie.

"Go ahead. I saw a coffee shop next door. I'm going to check my email."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Colby gave her a quick kiss. "Mmm…one more." Scottie grinned cupping the back of his neck. "How long is class?"

"About two hours."

"Ok. I'll be back in a bit. Marek it was nice to meet you."

"You too."

When Scottie re-entered the gym an hour and a half later, she was greeted by the sight of a bare-chested Colby. He was in the middle of the ring demonstrating a move. Scottie found herself a seat and sipped on her iced coffee. She found herself watching Colby teach. Towards the end of the class, he introduced Scottie and her role in the WWE. Which led to her answering questions about character development, mic skills, and story lines. She looked around after the last of the students had walked away. She noticed that mostly everyone had cleared out. Colby was in the ring, sitting on the top turnbuckle closes to her, staring at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. Thank you for answering all of their questions."

"No problem."

"Come here."

"In the ring?" Colby nodded. "I don't think so."

"What are afraid of?" Colby asked jumping off the turnbuckle.

"Tripping and falling. There is a reason I work behind the scenes."

"I won't let anything happen to you. Please get in the ring with me?" Scottie sighed before nodding her head. Colby stepped on the bottom rope, holding up the middle for her to slip through. Scottie bounced slightly as she stepped across the stretched canvas. "You're a really good teacher." She told him. "What made you want to run your own academy?"

"I wanted to give back, help young talent grow. Share all of the knowledge that I've learned."

"That's a very noble thing to do." Scottie said, "This place is amazing."

"Thank you." Colby placed a hand on the ropes, trapping her into the corner.

"What are you doing?" Scottie asked

"Let's see, I have you trapped here in the ring. I could do anything I like." Colby said. Scottie placed her hands on his forearm. Feeling the firm muscles that lay beneath the skin.

"Let me just remind you. If you mess with me, you'll be sleeping on the couch." Scottie broke off with a shriek as Colby lifted her to sit on the top turnbuckle.

"You would make me sleep on the couch?"

Scottie grinned down at Colby. Raking her fingers through his unruly hair. "Totally." Scottie kissed his pout away. "Thank you for these past couple of days. I had a really good time."

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter of the story. Please take a moment to leave a comment on this story. I love to hear what everyone thinks. I'll try to post more consistently. However, there are a lot of personally things going on with work and my cat needing surgery. I hope to get the next chapter out shortly. Have a good night :)**

 **-SexyPunk54-**


	7. You Make Me Live in the Moment

**Hello Everybody, I'm Back! I have to thank everyone for reading and commenting on this story. All of the reviews were greatly appreciated. I love to hear what everyone thinks about the story. The Shield Reunion has captured my full attention and my planning for this story. I am not so patiently waiting for Raw tomorrow night and have all three members of the Shield have gold. Before I go off on another tangent, please enjoy this next chapter of the story.**

* * *

 **May 28, 2017**

'Thanks for picking me up." Scottie said getting into Renee's rental car.

"No problem." She replied pulling into traffic. "I stole Colby's extra room key. It's in the glove compartment."

"Perfect."

"Jon and Joe said they would keep him out till about 6pm."

"Great. Gives me time to shower and change." It didn't take long for Scottie and Renee to reach the hotel in downtown Georgia.

"I'll text Jon and let him know you're here. He's gonna text you when they're on their way back."

"Thank you. You're the best."

"I know." The two girls shared a laugh. "Have fun tonight."

Renee winked at her. She would definitely be having fun tonight, Scottie though. Scottie jumped into the shower after Renee left. Taking extra time to condition her hair and shave. After her shower she moisturized and blow dried her hair. Wrapped in her robe, Scottie searched her bag for her black lace teddy. The material felt amazing against her skin. The teddy had a deep V-neck showing off a wide strip of skin down to her navel and the back was missing. She slipped on a pair of five inch stilettos. With a quick glance in the mirror she gave her blonde waves a fluff. She received a text from Jon that they had dropped Colby off in the lobby. Scottie dimmed the lights and was lighting the last candle when Colby entered the room. He paused just inside the door at the sight of her. His mouth dropped open.

"Wow." He slammed the door shut.

"Happy birthday." Colby was in front of her in two long strides. Pulling her into his arms.

"You look amazing. This is a nice surprise."

"I couldn't miss your birthday."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Scottie said. Her head fell backward as Colby kissed along her neck.

"As beautiful as you look in this. I think it would look better on the floor."

"Wait. You have to open your presents."

"I thought I was?" Colby grinned.

"You're other presents."

"Later. I'd like to unwrap you."

Colby said lifting her up off her feet. Scottie locked her legs around his waist. As he walked over to the bed Scottie began pulling his shirt off. Colby laid her on the bed and looked down at her. He couldn't believe this beautiful woman was his. Scottie stretched across the bed, crooking a finger at him. Colby was quick to rid himself of the rest of his clothes and join her on the bed. Scottie threw her head back as he kissed his way up her body, plucking at the lacy material.

"What a great way to spend my birthday." Colby said breathlessly an hour later. An equally breathless Scottie snuggled against his side.

"I did get you real presents."

"That was a perfect present. You didn't need to get me anything else."

"I know but I wanted to. Hold on." Scottie sat up, reaching for Colby's shirt on the floor. She slipped it over her head. She dug through her bag a moment before returning to the bed. Several packages in her arms. Colby laughed at the WWE wrapping paper. "Here. Open this first."

"Love the wrapping paper." Colby said as he unwrapped the gift. "Scottie this is too much." He said at the sight of the Nike Apple watch.

"It's not." Scottie kissed his objections away. "This watch does everything. Tracks your activity and monitors your sleep."

"Thank you baby."

"You're welcome." Scottie handed him the next gift. She really hoped he would like this one. Colby opened the envelope and pulled out concert tickets to A Day to Remember. "The concerts in October. You would be able to fly home before the concert."

"We're going to have so much fun at this concert."

"Don't feel obligated to take me."

"I want to." Scottie rose to her knees to press a kiss against his lips. She was worried about buying him gifts. The man had everything he wanted. The next present was a brand new Chicago Bears jersey. Colby pulled it out and saw his last name was written on the back.

"Thank you so much baby."

"You like everything?"

"I love it."

"Good."

"You know what would make this birthday even better?" Colby asked. Hand grazing up the side of her bare thigh. Scottie glanced down at his hand.

"Oh yeah. What's that?"

"You take off that shirt off and get back under these covers."

"Wasn't three rounds enough?" Scottie laughed. Even as she said the words, she was pulling the shirt over her head.

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror?" Scottie shook her head. Throwing a leg over his waist to straddle him. "Happy Birthday to me!"

 **July 11, 2017**

"Colby!" Scottie squealed as she was lifted off her feet. Her arms and legs locked around him like a monkey.

"I missed you. I'm sorry I missed your birthday."

"It's ok. I missed you too. The flowers you sent were absolutely beautiful." Scottie knew he was upset that he hadn't been able to fly out to Connecticut to see her. Instead she had come back to her office to find a large bouquet of roses on her desk.

"I'm glad you liked them."

She dropped a kiss on his lips, intending to keep it quick and light. However, Colby had other ideas as his tongue sought entrance to her mouth. Scottie let her own tongue mingle with his as the kiss deepened. Scottie forgot they were on Colby's front lawn as she melted into him. It had been almost two weeks since they had seen each other. Her bags laid forgotten at Colby's feet. The couple only broke apart when they heard a cough behind him. Both turning in the direction of the house.

"You two might want to move this inside before you're arrested for indecent exposure." Brandon grinned causing Scottie to blush. She untangled herself from Colby.

"Hey Brandon." Scottie greeted. She bent down to pick up one of the smaller bags. When she lifted it, there was a tiny bark inside.

"Who's that?" Brandon asked when Scottie came over to hug him.

"This is Scarlett." Scottie said. She turned when she heard tiny barks and nails scratching across the floor. "My other baby." Scottie scooped up Kevin in her arms. Scottie and the two dogs headed into the house.

"I think she loves your dog more then you." Brandon laughed. Colby just shook his head as he took her bags inside.

"I feel like I was forgotten." Colby said.

"Kevin is cuter then you." Scottie said getting Scarlett out of her carrier. Scarlett and Kevin sniffed each other before running off to play. When Scottie stood up, she noticed the paused Madden game on TV. "Did I interrupt boy's night?"

"No. We were just hanging out." Colby said reaching to shut off the game.

"Don't do that. Finish your game and pizza. Traveling all day was horrible. I just want a shower and comfy bed." Scottie said resting up against Colby's chest, "You guys enjoy your night."

Scottie gave him a quick kiss before going up stairs. Kevin and Scarlett trotted up behind her. Colby laughed at the sight of the two dogs. Colby and Brandon went back to their game. When Colby went upstairs a few hours later, Scottie was sound asleep. Laying propped up against the headboard with an open book in her lap. Colby leaned against the door frame just watching her. She looked perfect lying in his bed. Nine months in and it felt like a lifetime. Something that would have scared Colby before. Colby pushed away from the door frame, stripping off his clothes as he headed towards the bed. He shifted Scottie down until she was lying flat. Colby put her book and glasses on the bedside table. When he got into bed, Scottie shuffled around to cuddle against his chest. Now lying face to face, Colby kissed her nose before falling asleep.

The next morning, Colby was awakened when he felt Scottie leave his arms. He opened his eyes but could only see fur as Kevin was tucked almost up underneath his chin. The light to his bathroom came on. Colby was drifting as he stroked his hand through Kevin's fur. He caught a glimpse of Scarlett on Scottie's pillow. He was almost back to sleep when the bed dipped. Scottie shuffled under the covers. Moving Kevin to her chest in order to get closer to Colby's side.

"Morning babe." She greeted seeing Colby was awake.

"Morning." Colby leaned down to kiss her. "What do you want to do today?"

"Is there a yoga studio around? I haven't been to a class all week."  
"Come to CrossFit with me."

"I've never done CrossFit before."

"I'll be there to coach you." Colby grinned down at her, "It will be fun."

"I'm not really a high intensity work out person. That's why I do yoga."

"Trust me. CrossFit is much better for you. You'll try it once and be hooked."

"Yoga is good for me. I bet you've never been inside a yoga studio."

"Babe, my body doesn't bend like that." Colby said, "How about if you do CrossFit with me today. I'll go to a yoga session with you."

"Promise?"

"Promise. We have a deal?" Colby offered his hand.

"Deal." Scottie said straddling his waist. "I have a better way to seal a deal."

"I love the way you think."

Later that morning, Colby was waiting for Scottie to finish getting ready. They were headed to Black and Brave for their CrossFit session. Scottie was a little worried that she would look stupid. Weights and bars weren't in her wheelhouse. She was a Yoga and Pilates type of girl to keep her tight and toned. Scottie was looking forward to getting Colby in a hot yoga session. Scottie searched for local studios as Colby drove them to the academy. When they entered, the gym was basically empty.

"We're going to warm up first. We'll do squats, jumping jacks, and jump rope. Just to get the blood to start pumping. We're going to do that for about 15-20 minutes. Sound ok?" Colby explained.

Scottie nodded and they began warm ups. After feeling significantly looser. They moved onto the actual workout. Colby was by her side the entire time as he coached her through a series of dead lifts and weighted squats. She dropped the bar to the ground when they were finished. Colby walked her through several other exercises. Scottie glared over at him, looking like he was barely breaking a sweat. Scottie felt the sweat drip down her back. Once Scottie finished the last exercise, she collapsed to the floor. Laying on her back on the cold gym floor.

"Try CrossFit. It will be fun he says." Scottie huffed out. Colby sat down next to her. Pushing the hair back from her face.

"Here drink this."

"I can't feel my legs." Scottie said taking a sip of the protein shake Colby handed her.

"Feeling will come back in a minute."

"Mmm, this is good." Scottie took another sip.

"Helps the body recover." Scottie felt like her breath was finally under control. As her heartbeat slowed, she could feel sweat cooling on her skin. Leaving her feeling sticky and gross.

"Help me up?" Scottie pouted at him. Colby reached down and lifted her into his arms. Scottie shrieking as she was tossed over his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"You said you couldn't feel your legs. I'm just helping you out." Colby collected their things and headed to the car with her still over his shoulder. Scottie playfully smacked his butt. In return, Colby smacked hers.

"Thank you baby." Scottie said when she placed in the front seat. "How did I get so lucky?" Scottie smiled up at him.

"I'm the lucky one." Colby said giving her a kiss.

"When do you leave for Virginia?" Scottie asked as they were on their way back to Colby's house.

"I'll fly out on the 13th."

"Would you mind if I traveled with you?"

"I would never mind you traveling with me. We'll be doing three shows, in three days, in three different cities. We might not see a lot of each other."

"I know but we would still go to sleep together and wake up together. I just…haven't seen you in two weeks and two days doesn't seem like enough." She shrugged her shoulders. Colby reached over and put a hand on her leg.

"I would love for you to come with me. I definitely sleep better with you in my arms."

"You sure?" Scottie said

"Positive." Colby leaned over to kiss when they stopped at a red light. "We'll be traveling with Jon and Renee."

Scottie immediately grabbed her cell to start texting Renee. Colby shook his head, knowing she'll end up talking to Renee the whole drive back to the house. Colby settled on the couch and grabbed the controller his Xbox after arrived home. He could hear Scottie in the background talking to Renee. The game on the screen captured his attention and Scottie's conversation faded. She joined him on the couch about 20 minutes into the game. The dogs cuddled next to her as she played on her phone as well as watching the video game. She was amused by how animated he got. Yelling at the TV screen like they could respond. She didn't understand the fascination with video games but they made him happy. Scottie was content to sit with him and the dogs and just be together. It was nice to just relax. When the dogs scratched at the door, Scottie slipped off the couch.

"Hey babe!" Colby yelled from the living room as Scottie entered the kitchen.

"Yes." She yelled back.

"Can you grab me a bottle of water?"

"Sure." She let the dogs out before grabbing Colby his water.

"Thanks baby." Colby eyes didn't leave the screen. When Colby's current game ended, he looked over at her. "Wanna play?"

"Hmm?" Scottie said looking up from her phone.

"You want to play with me?" Colby asked holding out a second controller.

"Sure." She took the offered controller. Colby predictably picked the Chicago Bears. Scottie browsed the teams before selecting the Dallas Cowboys. "What?" She said when Colby gave her the side eye.

"The Cowboys?"

"Yes."

"You're from Connecticut."

"I'm aware. My dad was a die-hard Cowboys fan. That's how I grew up. Leave me team alone."

"Do you want a tutorial first?" Colby asked

"Yes please." Scottie went through the tutorial, getting use to the multiple buttons on the controller.

"Ready for the game?"

"Oh yeah. I'm gonna kick your butt."

Scottie snuggled down into the couch. She got prepped as the game played through the intro. She thought she was ready, having watched Colby play the game 1000 times. When the game started it was much harder. Scottie kept getting sacked or intercepted. Having to look down to make sure that she was pressing the right buttons which was making her slower. She glared at Colby as he jumped around in celebration. He was cheering on his team like he was about to win a million dollars. Colby was so focused on winning that he almost didn't hear Scottie sigh in frustration as Colby scored another touchdown. She pressed hard on the buttons of the controller.

"Sack him!" Colby yelled as one of his players sacked hers. "Yes!" Colby looked over at her. "You have to press the 'X' button. It will help."

"I got it."

"Really? Because you're losing 21 to 0."

"Shut up." Scottie pushed his shoulder. The next play, Colby's team intercepted the ball, scoring another touchdown.

"That's how you do it, baby!" Scottie threw the controller on the coffee table, standing up from the couch. "Hey. What are you doing?"

"This game is stupid." Scottie crossed her arms, hip popped out to the side, glaring at him.

"It's only stupid because you're losing." Colby grinned. "You're cute when you're angry." She shook her head at him. He had a big smile on his face, hair pulled back in a low bun, and his glasses perched on his nose.

"I don't know if I want to kiss you or punch you in your smiling face."

"Can I pick?"

"I hate you." Colby stood up from the couch.

"You love me."

"No I don't." She kept her arms crossed as he pulled her to his side. His kips placing soft, delicate kisses on her neck. His beard giving her a little tickle.

"Say you love me."

"No." Colby nipped at her ear.

"Say you love me." Colby demanded again. Scottie just shook her head.

"Nope. You were very mean to me."

Colby took a step back, his arms falling from around her waist. She raised an eyebrow, taking a step back of her own. She has barely moved when Colby reached out for her. Without warning, Colby dipped down, wrapping his arms around her knees, lifting and throwing her over his shoulder. Her world titled, one moment staring at Colby, the next staring at his ass.

"Where are we going?" Scottie laughed as Colby began to move.

"I'm going to convince you how sorry I am. A couple of times." Colby promised as he headed upstairs to their bedroom.

 **July 13, 2017**

Scottie and Renee were hugging the moment they were in arms reach of each other. Both forgetting about their significant other behind them. Both couples had arrived at the airport at the same time.

"I feel like I have seen you in forever." Renee said

"I know. I love your hair."

"Why thank you." Renee said with a dramatic flip of her hair. "I love your jacket. I might have to borrow it."

"Anytime."

"Oh Colby, I just love your hair." Jon said mockingly.

"Jon, your eyes just sparkle." Colby chimed in. Both began laughing at themselves. They were both so busy laughing, they almost missed both girls walking away.

"Hey wait up." Colby yelled. Both men catching up with them quickly. Scottie and Renee ignored them as they collected their bags. Heading towards the rental car lane.

"You want to watch a movie when we get to the hotel?" Scottie asked Renee.

"Of course. We can order snacks."

"What movie are we watching?" Jon asked causing both girls to turn around.

"You aren't watching any movie with us. Girls only." Renee said. When they entered the hotel room, Scottie and Renee went into Scottie's hotel room. Shutting the door before either Colby or Jon could follow.

"I can't believe they kicked me out of my room." Colby said.

"Maybe we shouldn't have made fun of them." Jon said.

"I say we give them some time to calm down and then apologize."

With a plan set, they headed to Jon and Renee's room. The girls ordered food from room service and pulled win out of the mini fridge. Scottie pulled out Colby's hoodie from her bag. At this point, it could be considered hers. Having it with her since New Year's Eve. Once their snack arrived, Renee cued up Marley and Me. While the beginning was light hearted and funny, causing lots of laughs. The deeper they got into the story, the more Scottie wanted to be in Colby's arms. Colby and Jon went into the room ready to apologize. They were greeted with red rimmed and watery eyes.

Scottie climbed into Colby's lap the moment he sat down. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. As the movie was ending, Scottie let the tears slip out. Colby reached up to wipe them from her cheeks. She tucked her face into Colby's shoulder. Colby's tightened his arms around her. Scottie took a deep breath as the credits rolled. Scottie lifted a hand to clear her tears. Colby shifting so he could see her face. Her skin was red and blotchy.

"You ok?" He whispered. His own voice raspy. Scottie nodded.

"This movie always makes me cry. I'm too much of an animal lover."

"Why watch if it's going to make you cry?"

"Because it also makes me laugh." Scottie wrapped an arm around his neck. "Thank you for holding me while I cry. I must look real attractive right now."

"You look beautiful."

"Liar."

"Never." Colby leaned forward to kiss her. A moment later, they felt the couch shift. Scottie flushed a deep red, realized she forgot Jon and Renee.

"We're going to head out." Jon said helping Renee up. Scottie stood up and hugged Renee.

"Thank you for movie night."

"No problem. Next time we'll do an old school comedy." Once Renee and Jon left, Scottie sighed as she stretched.

"Are you teaming with Jon tomorrow?"

"No I'm wrestling Bray. The next two night, Jon and I will tag together."

"Must be fun wrestling with him again."

"I forgot how well we worked together. Are we headed towards a full Shield reunion?" Colby asked not really expecting an answer.

"We're going to test the crowd's reaction to your and Jon first." Scottie admitted.

"Really?" Scottie nodded

"If the fans keep responding well. We're sorting out some logistics and different storylines." Scottie grinned.

"This is great." Colby joined her in bed. "Will you be writing for us?"

"I haven't talked to Vince yet."

"You should. You were the original brain behind us."

"That was before there was an _us_." Scottie said flicking her finger between them. Scottie cuddled under his chin letting out a long yawn.

"Go to sleep." Colby kissed the crown of her head. Scottie let her eyes fall shut. Safe in the arms of her man.

 **August 18, 2017**

"Babe. You almost ready?" Colby yelled out, putting his Black and Brave hat on.

"Two seconds." Scottie stepped out of the bathroom. "Do I look ok?"

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you baby." Scottie kissed him. "I'm ready when you are."

The couple left their New York hotel headed for the WWE 2K18 Launch event. The room was full of fans and press. As Colby did his interviews, Scottie took a step back. This was Colby's element. All his interviews were funny and engaging. Scottie couldn't help but laugh when Colby di his interview with _Tyler Breeze_ and _Fandamgo_ for UpUpDownDown. Colby reached behind him for her head once he was done. They headed to the backstage area to wait for the podcast recording with Peter Rosenberg to begin.

"Are you going to be out in the crowd during the podcast?" Colby asked

"I was thinking about it. Why?"

"Please take one of the security guards with you."

"Colby…"

"Please." Colby gently cut her off. "For me?" He turned the full effect of his chocolate eyes on her.

"Fine. Stop with the puppy dog eyes."

"Thank you." Colby whispered, placing a soft kiss on her jaw. "I know you think I'm being over-protective but I just need to make sure you're ok."

Scottie smiled at him, giving a quick wave to Jon who was also backstage. Right before the podcast was going to start, Scottie gave Colby a kiss before heading out into the crowd. The security guard followed her out, getting a spot right in front of the stage. He was just a step behind her. Scottie clapped and cheered as Jon and Colby were introduced. Colby winked at her when he caught her eyes. Everything was ok till insults were traded. Scottie gasped as Colby stood up and began taunting Stephen and Claudio. All four men rose to their feet, ready for a brawl, security swarming the stage. She jumped back as water was thrown across the stage. Her security guard moved her back a few paces. There was a lot of pushing between the two teams. Suddenly Jon was off the stage and in front of her. When chairs were tossed across the stage, Scottie went backstage. She sat heavily on the first chair she found. It was a few more minutes before Jon and Colby joined her. Colby made a beeline to her. Dropping to his knees in front of her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. It was a little scary there for a second. I'm not used to chairs flying during media." Scottie gave him a small smile.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know chairs were going to be tossed."

"It's ok." Colby reached up to tuck the hair behind her ears.

"Colby, you have to do your interview with Cathy." One of the WWE officials said.

"Just a minute." Colby said. He stood up and reaching his hand for Scottie. "Come on."

"You have an interview."

"I know. You're coming with me."

"I'll be fine."

"I'd feel better if you were with me."

"Ok." Scottie accepted Colby's hand. He kept her next to him as he stood in front of Cathy. Scottie clasped her other hand around his wrist.

"Congratulations on the cover of 2K18." Cathy said

"Thank you."

"But I have to ask what happened when you were taping the podcast?"

"Sheamus and Cesaro are just jealous and said some things they didn't mean and it got a little heated. We have a big match a few days from now and that's what happens when you get four competitive athletes up on stage together."

Cathy asked a few more questions. "Thank you, Seth. Good luck on Sunday." She said when they were wrapping up. Once the camera shut off, she bid them goodnight.

"As much fun as this night has been. I'm starving" Scottie resting her chin on Colby's shoulder.

"Can't let you get hungry." Colby kissed her nose. "Then you get mean."

"Shut up!" Scottie said slapping Colby's arm.

"See you already slapping me."

"Asshole."

"And calling me names." Colby laughed.

"If you keep teasing me. I'm leaving with Jon without you." Scottie stuck her tongue out at him. Colby let her take two steps before he reached out for her. He caught her hand, twirling her back into his arms.

"Ok…ok. Let's get you some food."

"Food?" They both turned around to see Jon behind them.

"We're headed out to get something to eat. You hungry?" Scottie asked

"Starving."

"Are you all done with media?" Colby questioned

"Yeah. Let me grab my stuff."

A few minutes later, they were headed out. They found a restaurant that was close by. Colby turned his hat around and put his glasses on. Both men trying to keep a low profile as they were taken to their seats. After sitting down, Scottie quickly realized this was a bad idea. Both men reverted to children. Throwing their balled up straw wrappers at each other. When they reaching for the napkins. Scottie slapped both their hands.

"Boys. Let's remember that you're both in your 30's and not five years old."

"He started it." They both mumbled.

"Well I'm finishing it." Scottie said. Smiling as the waitress approached their table.

"Are you guys ready to order?"

Scottie nodded and all three placed their order. Scottie pulled out her cell to check her calendar as Jon and Colby started to discuss their match. She texted Holly to check on the dogs. Since bringing Scarlett to Iowa. Kevin and Scarlett were inseparable. Holly told Scottie that she was happy to watch both dogs while Colby and her were on the road. Scottie found herself spending a lot more time in Iowa. Now having a drawer in Colby's dresser and space in the closet. There was also mint chocolate chip ice cream in his freezer even though he hated it.

"Finally." Jon said as their food arrived at the table. Scottie put her phone down as her cheeseburger was placed in front of her. Colby reached over to grab one of her fries.

"Hey! Reach over again and you'll come back with a bloody stub."

"You wouldn't share with me?"

"No." She took a big bite of her cheeseburger.

"Do you see how mean she is to me?" Colby said to Jon, pointing in Scottie's direction.

"Oh yeah. It must be torture." Jon said, clearly not on Colby's side.

"It's two against one. I would give up now." Scottie grinned at him. Colby raised both hands and admitted defeat. "Oh I DVR'd _Game of Thrones_."

"You're the best."

"I know." Scottie leaned up for a kiss.

 **August 20, 2017**

Scottie was a nervous ball of energy backstage at the Barclay Center in Brooklyn, NY. SummerSlam was in full swing and Colby was getting ready for his match. Scottie had on one of his Burn It Down tees with a pair of jeans. She decided to watch the show from the back with Renee. Colby exited the bathroom causing Scottie to stand. He held out his hand, and without hesitation, she took it. Scottie framed his face with her hand. His beard tickling her palms. His forehead rested against hers.

"Kick some ass."

'Yes ma'am."

"Be safe."

"Always."

Scottie gave him a kiss for good luck as his music hit. Renee joined her as Jon headed out to the ring. The two girls watched their men flight a grueling 19 minute match. Including several suicide dives that make Scottie's heart flutter in fear. There were several near falls that had the girls poised on the edge of their seats. Scottie and Renee stood up as Colby flung Claudio into Stephen from the top rope. Colby hit Stephen with a knee to the jaw and then Jon hit Dirty Deeds. Scottie and Renee both jumped with the referee's count. 1…2…3! Scottie and Renee were laughing and hugging each other as their men celebrated in the ring. They were waiting just inside the curtain when Colby and Jon came back. Once Colby cleared the curtain, Scottie jumped in his arms.

"I'm so proud of you." She whispered against his lips.

"Thank you baby." Colby said. They were broken apart by a cough.

"Why is it, every time I see the two of you, you're always kissing?" Shane grinned

"I enjoy kissing him. Plus he just became a two time tag team champion. He deserves a celebration."

"Why don't you celebrate in a room?"

"You know that is a great idea." Scottie unwound herself from Colby. Sliding down till her feet touching the floor.

"I have to go film a quick bit for . I'll meet you back at my locker room."

"Sure." Scottie stood on her tippy toes to give him a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Scottie bit her lips as she watched her man start to walk away. As if it had a mind of its own, Scottie's hand reached out to slap Colby on the ass. Colby spun around.

"A little incentive to hurry up. I have plans for a celebration." Scottie said. Colby watched his woman walk away with a smile on his face. 20 minutes later, he entered his locker room.

"Let me take a quick shower and then we'll go." He told Scottie.

Scottie nodded as he dropped his newly won title in her lap. Colby gave her a quick kiss before disappearing into the bathroom. Scottie traced a finger over the metal detailing of his belt. She was incredibly proud of the match and Colby's performance. This was his passion and you could tell every time he stepped into the ring. Colby emerged a few minutes later, clean and dressed in jeans and a band tee shirt. He threw his gear into his bag. Scottie went to hand him his title back, but he put it over her shoulder.

"Damn that looks sexy on you." Colby grinned. Scottie had a plan forming in her mind. "Let's get back to the hotel. I believe I was promised a celebration." Scottie just laughed as Colby led her out of the arena. The fans were screaming when they headed out to their rental. Yelling out for pictures and autographs. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be waiting in the car." Scottie said.

Colby went over to the fans as Scottie climbed into the passenger seat of their rental. Scottie got comfortable in the car. Colby joined her a few minutes later, smiling over at her as he drove them from the arena. They drove in a comfortable silence on the ride back to the hotel. Colby pushed Scottie gently against the wall outside their hotel room door. His lips attacking her neck. Scottie panted, reaching behind her to open the door. With the door opened, Scottie grabbed the front of Colby's jeans. Scottie gave his shoulders a shove causing Colby to fall back on the bed.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"  
"Because I said so."

"This is my celebration." Colby pouted but closed his eyes anyway. Scottie quickly stripped down to her red lace bra and panties. Carefully and quietly, she picked up his abandoned belt and clasped it around her waist.

"Open your eyes." She whispered to him. Colby's eyes ran from her feet all the way up her body.

"Damn and I thought that looked sexy on your shoulder."

Colby pulled her closer, both hand on her hips. Colby ran his lips up the middle of her body. Scottie's mouth falling open in a perfect 'O'. Colby reached around her to unhook the belt. It dropped with a clang on the floor. Scottie's hands tangled in Colby's hair. Scottie shivered as Colby's fingertips ran across her back, down over her ass to her thighs. Scottie threw a leg over his, straddling his lap. One hand spread across her low back. Colby twisted his hips to place her on her back on the bed. Best night ever, Colby thought.

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter. Please take a moment to write a quick review and let me know what you think. I love to get the feedback from everyone. I have most of chapter 8 written, so hopefully I can get that out soon. Everyone have a great Sunday :)**

 **-SexyPunk54-**


	8. That Little Bit of Wild

**Hello Everyone! I'm back with a new update. I want to thank everyone whos reading, reviewing, and liking this story. I means a lot when I get the notifications. I hope everyone likes the next part of the story. So WWE has really been pissing me off lately with who they're doing with the Shield. I'm reminded this is why I write fanfictions. I know I've kept pretty true to what's been going on, on screen, most likely I'll be veering off to fix what the WWE broke.**

* * *

 **September 24, 2017**

Scottie left the production meeting with a happy smile on her face. "Just the man I wanted to see."

"Don't let Colby hear you say that." Joe joked as he came down the hallway towards her. "What's up baby girl?"

"You mind if I steal you for a moment? I have some news for you, Colby and Jon." Joe followed Scottie back to Jon and Colby's locker room.

"Hey Uce." Jon greeted. The three men traded 'bro' hugs.

"Now that I have all three of you together. I have some big news." Scottie said clapping her hands. "I hope the three of you are ready to throw on those tactical vest."

"It's on?" Colby asked.

"It's on." Scottie confirmed

"The Shield Reunion is officially happening in two weeks."

"Unleash the hounds!" Jon grinned

"How are they putting us back together?" Joe asked

"We're going to do a brief teaser at the end of Raw next week. The following week will be a full reunion."

"We'll be in Indianapolis in two weeks"

"Yup. We are really playing into the nostalgia. You'll be reuniting in the arena you debut in. You'll also be competing as The Shield at TLC. What do you guys thinks?"

"The fans are going to love it." Colby said

"Everyone better watch out. The Shield is back."

"I'm glad you feel that way. These next couple of weeks are going to be very busy. Vince wants you guys to film an episode of _Ride Along_ tonight and then sometime next week film _Table for 3_. Along with competing at Raw and the house shows."

"If we're filming _Ride Along_ tonight. How are you getting to the hotel?" Colby asked

"Renee and I are going to ride to the hotel together."  
"Maybe they should film that." Jon chuckled.

"I resent that. We are not that bad."

"You two can chatter on for hours. Usually when I'm trying to have sex with my wife."

"TMI!" Scottie scrounged up her face. "On that note. I'm going to go to my writer's meeting. You boys try and behave yourselves."

Scottie leaned up to give Colby a goodbye kiss. Scottie glanced at her phone for the time. Her meeting lasted well into the start of the show. It was almost time for Colby's match. Joe and Renee were already in the locker room. The monitor displayed Colby and Jon making their way to the ring. The start of the match was extremely physical. Everyone ended up outside the ring not even two minutes into the match. Renee and Scottie shared a worried glance.

"Oh my god!" Renee gasped as Claudio swung Jon into the steel steps. Cringing when she heard Corey say Jon could have a separated shoulder.

"It's ok. Jon's a tough guy." Joe tried to comfort her. Scottie reached over and grabbed Renee's hand. It was never fun to watch the man that you love get beat up.

"Is Claudio bleeding?" Scottie asked as the man dropped to his knees. "Oh that's a lot of blood." Scottie pressed a hand to her suddenly queasy stomach.

"You ok? You gonna be sick?" Joe asked

"No. I'm ok." Scottie mumbled.

"These boys are going to be the death of me." Renee said with a sigh of relief as the match ended. Both men laying on the mat. Out of breath, sweaty, clutching their titles all with big grins on their faces.

"I don't know how I'm going to survive TLC next month will all three of you out there." Scottie said

"We'll be fine." Joe said, "We're the best."

"And still the tag champs." Jon announced coming into the room.

"Are you ok? Did you get your arm checked out?" Renee asked barely letting Jon get into the room.

"I'm fine." Jon said putting his title on his bag. He failed to hide his wince when he rotated his shoulder.

"Raise your arm above your head." Renee demanded

"I'll see you guys later. Good luck." Joe said. Whispering the last part to Jon. He gave both girls a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for sitting with us." Scottie said

"No problem. Congratulations on the match." Joe said.

"Good luck in yours." Once Joe left, Renee refocused on Jon.

"I'm still waiting for you to raise your arm."

"Don't you have an interview to do?"

"After the woman's match. I've got enough time to walk you to the trainer's room." Renee's voice left no room for arguments. Scottie chuckled quietly as Jon followed Renee out of the room.

"How are you feeling?" Scottie asked Colby once they were alone. Colby put his title down.

"Sore. It was brutal match but totally worth it." Colby said.

"I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks baby." Colby went to pull her to him but she stepped back. "What?"

"Yeah no. You're sweaty and I think that's blood." Scottie said pointing to his chest. "You need a shower."

"Really?"

"Really."

"You want to join me?"

"Colby! Jon will be back any minute. I'm not getting into the shower with you."

"You sure?" Colby started to peel off his skin tight wrestling gear.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a shower like requested."

Colby walked bare-ass naked into the shower totally unashamed of his body. Smug by the fact that Scottie's eyes never left his ass. Scottie bit her lip as his form disappeared into the bathroom. Scottie shook her head, refocusing her attention on the TV. Renee was finishing up her interview when Jon reentered the room. After making sure he was ok, Scottie left so he could change. Scottie ended up watching Joe's match with the girls. When the show was over Scottie headed back to the locker room. Jon went to go find Renee. She sat on the couch and began folding Colby's ring gear.

"Did anyone check on Claudio?" Scottie asked folding up Colby's ring gear and putting it in his bag.

"They took him to the hospital. Stephen is going to call when they know something." Colby said

"I hope he's ok. There was a lot of blood." Scottie zipped the case. "What time are you guys leaving?"

"As soon as Joe's ready."

"Who's driving?"

"Me. Like always." Colby laughed. He pulled her into his arms. This time she went happily, snuggling her face in his chest. "We should only be a few minutes behind you."

"Take your time. Enjoy hamming it up with Joe and Jon. Just don't get too crazy." Scottie playfully wiggled her finger at him. Colby got their stuff and they headed to the garage. Jon and Renee were already waiting by the car. "Drive safe." Scottie said after their stuff was loaded.

"I will. You guys too. Text me when you get to the hotel."

"Promise. Love you"

"I love you too." Scottie gave him one final kiss before climbing into the car with Renee. Both boys could hear the music as they pulled away.

"Still think they should have recorded those two." Jon said as they headed toward their car. Scottie and Renee were in the middle of singing along to Maren Morris when Scottie got a text.

 **Waiting on the Big Dog. Will be late**

"What?" Renee asked when Scottie started to laugh.

"The guys are going to be late. They're still waiting on Joe."

"Sometimes I wonder how they managed to survive so long on their own."

"Did you ride with all three of them when you and Jon got together?"

"Sometimes. Usually I drove with one of the girls or we drove together by ourselves. Especially with the brand split and Jon moved to SmackDown."

"They all act like their toddlers when they're all together. I told you about Jon and Colby throwing paper at each other." Scottie laughed. She was silent for moment. Turning in her seat to face Renee. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." Renee glanced at her. "What's up?

"When did you and Jon move in together?"

"A little after a year. Why? Did Colby ask you to move in?"

"No." Scottie paused. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Renee asked. Scottie let out a sigh, head falling to rest back against the head rest.

"Colby bought nine acres of land. He wants to build a house."

"Nine acres? Wow. That's good, right? He wants to put down permanent roots."

"Yeah I guess. He was so excited to show me where he wants to put the house. He kept asking for my opinion on things. I guess I was just…waiting for it."

"It?"

"There was a part of me that was waiting for him to ask me to move in. I was a little sad when he didn't." Scottie shrugged her shoulders.

"Just a part of you?"

"The logical part of me was thinking that it's probably way too soon. We've only been together for ten months."

"Love is never logical. Every couple is different." Scottie nodded her head.

"Guess it doesn't matter now. He didn't ask."

"Houses don't get built overnight." Renee said. Scottie let the subject drop. Scottie and Renee jammed out the rest of way to the hotel. Her phone beeped again when they reached the hotel.

"The boys stopped at In-And-Out Burger. Colby's blaming it on Joe's small bladder. They want to know if we want anything."

"I'm good." Renee said. Scottie typed out her reply as they went into the hotel. The girls went upstairs to wait for the boys to get there.

"How was the drive?" Scottie said as Colby and Jon entered the hotel room.

"Good. Felt fun to drive those two lazy bums around again."

"Hey." Jon said as he flopped on the bed. "Can we watch cartoons?" His sudden question confused Scottie and Renee but Colby found it hysterical.

"What happened on this trip?" Renee questioned

"I don't think I want to know." Scottie gave her friend a hug. "Thanks for letting me hang out and the talk."

"Anytime."

"The talk?" Colby questioned as they entered their own room.

"Girl stuff."

"You ok?" His hands cupping her shoulders. Scottie gripped his back muscle, leaning back to look up at him.

"I'm fine. Just tired. The past couple of weeks have been crazy with all the traveling."

Colby's hands ran down her back causing Scottie to shiver. Colby lifted her off her feet with one arm braced under her and another around her waist. Scottie crossed her ankles around his hips. He walked over to the bed, bending to lay her against the pillows. His warm, comforting weight settled over hers. Colby twisted until they were on their sides. Staring into each other's eyes.

"Thank you for doing this with me."

"What? Lay in bed with you, pressed against your body. Trust me that is no hardship."

"You're funny. I meant sharing my crazy life with me."

"It definitely is crazy." Scottie reached up to run a finger over his beard. "There is no one else I'd rather do this with."

"Me neither. I love you."

"I love you too."

 **October 9, 2017**

Colby held Scottie's hand as he pulled their rental car into Bankers Life Fieldhouse in Indianapolis, IN. This arena held a lot of history for the three Shield members. This place was both the start and the end of The Shield. Scottie and Colby saw Paul and a film crew waiting by the entrance of the building.

"Hey guys. We're going to film Colby coming into the arena as hype for tonight. It will just be a quick 10 second clip." Colby nodded. He gave Scottie her laptop bag. "After this is done. I would like to talk to the two of you in the office." Paul said.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. Just some plans we want to discuss." Paul and Scottie moved out of sight as the cameras began filming. Scottie and Colby walked behind Paul once Colby was done. When they entered the office, Stephanie and Vince were already there.

"What's going on?" Scottie asked

"Stephanie came up with a storyline idea and we want to run it by you." Vince said.

"You want me to write it?" Scottie reached for her laptop.

"No exactly." Stephanie said, "You would be on the other side."

"TV?" Scottie was almost lost for words.

"Yes. The idea would be for the Shield to reunite tonight like planned. Miz would make things personal by involving you. Telling everyone you're the reason behind the Shield's success."

"You want me to be on TV?"

"We think this storyline would go over really great with the fans."

"How involved would I be?" Scottie asked

"We have nothing concrete yet. We wanted to talk to you first. The plan would be to start small and see how the fans react."

"What do you think?" Colby asked Scottie

"Do I have to decide now?"

"We would like to know as soon as possible. Especially with TLC coming up."

"Thank you." Colby put a hand on the small of Scottie's back as he led her from the room. Scottie was quiet as they headed back to the locker room. Jon and Joe looked up when they entered.

"Finally. What took you so long? I'm starving." Jon said

"Paul pulled us into a meeting with Stephanie and Vince."

"What's going on?" Joe asked

"They want to involve Scottie in our storyline with Miz."

"Involve her how?"

"Nothing is confirmed yet. But the general idea is to have Miz mention who she is and her connection to me." Colby said.

"You up for that?" Joe asked Scottie.

"I don't know. It's a lot to think about. I work behind the scene for a reason." Scottie said.

"You'll do fine."

"Thanks Jon."

"No problem. Can we eat now?" Scottie laughed.

"Sure. I'd hate for you to starve." Later, Scottie found Renee watching the opening of Raw with Cathy and Lexi. "Hey girls."

"Hey." Renee said, "The guys getting ready?"

Scottie nodded. "They were getting in the zone. I actually need your help."

"What's up?"

"Stephanie approached me about being involved in the Shield storyline with Mike. They want me to do something at TLC."

"Are you going to do it?" Renee asked

"I don't know. That's why I need your help. I'm not sure about being on national TV in front of millions of people. The idea terrifies me."

"It terrifies everyone the first time you do it. But after that you forget they're all there."

"I find that hard to believe with how loud the fans get. What if I trip?"

"Then you dust yourself off. I think you would be great." Renee said.

"I second that." Cathy said with Lexi echoing her statement.

"Thanks girls." Scottie smiled. When Joe's music hit, they all focused back to the monitor. Scottie was excited to hear the fans reaction when all three men stood at the top of the ramp. "Did they hose each other down before going out there? Why are do they all look like they took a dip in a pool?" Scottie shook her head.

"I don't care. The visual is very appealing." Cathy grinned.

"Hey. Keep your eyes on your own man." Scottie smiled. The three men marched down to the ring.

"Wow. They are amped up." Lexi said

"Did Colby just say 'motherfucker'?" Cathy asked

"That's my man." Scottie laughed, "And there he goes almost face planting over his own two feet. That loveable dork." Scottie stood up as the three men fist bumped. "I gotta run ladies. If I don't see you have a good night."

"You too." Scottie grabbed the small box she had with her. She made it to the curtain at the same time as the guys. "You guys were awesome."

"Thanks baby." Colby leaned down to kiss her.

"I have something for the three of you. You have to strip off your shirts first."

"Wow. Buy me dinner first?" Colby said.

"We're married men." Joe pointed to himself and Jon. Scottie rolled her eyes.

"Boys. You realize I'm friends with your wives. Which mean I essentially control your sex lives and the ability to make you sleep in your own beds." Scottie said, "Now take off your shirts." Scottie began to open her box. The boys shared a look between them. Scottie smiled when she turned around and they were shirtless. "Wear these when you go out later tonight?" She handed them a black tee shirt. "What do you think of the new Shield tee?"

"This is awesome."

After Raw finished Colby and Scottie packed up to make the four hour drive to Iowa. Scottie climbed in the passenger seat and plugged her phone in. she was finding a good playlist when Colby joined her. He was still wearing his Shield tee under his zip up hoodie. She knew the three men were happy to be back together on screen.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup. I can't wait to crawl into bed and cuddle with my puppies."

"When did they become your puppies?"

"Well they like me more." Scottie laughed. "Plus all their bad habits they learned from you."

"What bad habits?"

Scottie shot him a look. "Kevin thinks he's entitled to my coffee whenever I make a cup. Scarlett expects me to carry her everywhere."

"They might be a little spoiled. Someone's tired." He commented seeing Scottie yawn from the corner of his eye.

"Just a bit." Scottie turned down the radio. "What do you think of Stephanie's idea?"

"What do you think of her idea?" Colby parroted back.

"I asked you first."

"I'm going to support you on whatever you want to do." Colby glanced over at her. "If you want to do it, great. If you don't, that's ok too. Whatever makes you happy makes me happy."

"You make me happy." Scottie leaned over the console to give him a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

 **October 16, 2017**

Scottie stuck her hand in the pocket of her hoodie. Colby had gone to the gym with the boys and Scottie went to find Stephanie. She headed out to the production truck. Both Paul and Stephanie were there when she entered. "Hey guys." Scottie greeted

"Hey. You're here early."

"Colby wanted to work out in the ring with Jon and Joe. These are my recommendations on NXT." She handed Paul a thick folder.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Scottie sat down in an empty chair. "I took some time to think about the storyline and I think it would be fun to do."

"You sure?"

"Yeah But…  
"But?"

"I do want some creative control. Mostly because I already have a few ideas."

"Of course. What have you got?" Stephanie asked

"We should definitely start with the Miz 'introducing' me to the WWE Universe. But I was thinking of him doing something a little crazier."

"Crazier."

"I'm toying with the idea of getting physical in the ring."

"You want to get in the ring?"

"I think so." Scottie chuckled. "My imagination says it's a good idea. My brain and heart think I'm crazy."

"Have you told Colby?" Paul asked

"I haven't mentioned the ring part yet. Mostly it's just an idea right now. But I did tell him and the guys that I was going to do the storyline."

"This is great. I'll let my dad know."

Scottie glanced over at Paul before turning back to Stephanie. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I'll get some coffee." Paul said sensing they wanted to be alone. Scottie watched him till the door shut.

"What's up?" Stephanie put her phone down.

"With this storyline…I'll be on the road a lot more than normal. I've been staying with Colby in Iowa a lot. I just don't want to be one of those couples that are together too much and get sick of each other. How do you and Paul travel together, work together, go home together and still have a happy and healthy relationship?"

"It certainly helps that I love him." Stephanie said, "But your right. Being together all the time can put a strain on a relationship. No matter how much two people love each other."

"So what's your secret?"

"There's no real secret. We got on each other's nerves and we fight. But we've learned to leave work at work. Family time is for us and the girls. When we do fight we take a breather. He goes to the gym and I listen to my classical music. When we're both calmer then we talk. Scottie, I've seen you and Colby when you travel with us. I think the two of you will be just fine."

"You think so?"

"The two of you remind me of Paul and I. And look where we are now. 14 years later and 3 beautiful daughters."

"Your daughters are ridiculously beautiful." The two shared a laugh. "Thank you for everything."

"No problem." Scottie leaned over to hug the older woman. Paul walked back in as they were breaking apart.

"Everything ok?" Paul asked. Scottie nodded.

"I think we should start tonight. Have me in the crowd for Colby's match. Colby could come over to me during or before the match. Just a small moment 'caught' on camera."

"That sounds good. I'll let the camera man know and have your seat saved."

"Thanks." Scottie checked the time on her phone. "I better go find Colby. Get him to eat something before the show. Have a good night." Scottie left the production truck and headed back into the arena. "Wow you look horrible." Scottie said to Joe when she saw him by catering. "And I mean that in the nicest way possible." She reached up to put a hand on his forehead. "You have a fever. How did you make through the live events this weekend."

"I'm fine."

"Mmhm." Scottie said searching through her bag. Pulling out a packet of cold tables. "Here takes these."

"You carry around cold medicine."

"I've been back and forth on planes for the last couple of weeks. Of course I am." She nodded towards the pills she put in his hand. "Now are you going to take those or am I going to have to force you?" Scottie put a hand on her hip. Joe swallowed the pills before smiling at her. "Thank you. Take some again in about 4 hours."

"Thank you baby girl."

"Just looking out for you boys because you won't look after yourselves. Have you seen the other two?"

"They're in catering." Joe pointed to the open doorway a few feet down.

"Perfect. I'm starving."

"Is Colby not feeding you?" Joe asked

"He's feeding me just fine. I skipped breakfast this morning working on the storyline." Scottie spotted Colby and Jon at the table. He smiled when he looked up and caught her eye "Hey babe." Scottie bent down to kiss him. "How was your work out?"

"It was good. Your meeting with Stephanie and Paul go ok?"

"We're going to start the storyline tonight. I'll be watching the show from the crowd."

"Usual spot?" Scottie nodded.

Scottie hung out with the guys until it was time for the show. She was waiting outside of their locker room while they got changed into their Shield gear. Scottie whistled when they all walked out. "This is a good look on you." Scottie plucked a loose buckle on Colby's chest. "Although I am going to miss you wrestling shirtless."

"We can wrestle shirtless later at the hotel."

"Yeah? You gonna use the handcuffs again?"

"Ok that's enough." Joe said. "Stop before you make me lose my lunch."

"I'm just appreciating his body. He works hard for it. He's definitely making me work for it tonight with all these buckles." Scottie threw her head back and laughed when Joe just groaned. She wrapped her arms around Colby's waist. "Have fun out there and be safe."

"Always."

Scottie gave him a kiss before heading out to the seating area. A plain clothed security guard came out with her and sat just to her left. Scottie cheered when the Shield's music hit. Watching the three men come down through the crowd for the first time in three years. Scottie caught Colby's eye as he glanced around the crowd. She blew him a quick kiss which caused him to smile. She joined the crowd as they chanted ' _This is awesome_ '.

She impatiently waited for Colby and Jon's match to start. "BURN IT DOWN!" Scottie yelled when Colby's music hit. Scottie grinned as Colby made his way over to her.

"Keep this warm for me." Colby slipped the dog tags over her head. Scottie reached up and kissed him.

"For good luck." Colby gave her a smirk before getting in the ring. "Kick his ass!" Scottie yelled watching Colby fly over the top rope. "What a cheap shot asshole." Claudio looked over at her. In the end, Colby and Jon were victorious. She waited until the show went to commercial before heading towards the back.

"You were a little spitfire tonight." Jon said.

"I might have gotten caught up in the moment." Scottie blushed.

"You called Claudio an asshole."

"He was being a little rough." Scottie said defensively.

"Leave her alone Jon." Colby said sliding his hand from her waist down into the back pocket of her jeans. "It was kinda hot. Hearing you yelling all those profanities at ringside."

"Don't you have a segment to film?" Scottie said pushing his chest.

"Wait here for me?"

"Sure." Scottie promised.

Scottie found herself worrying her lip as she kept an eye on Joe's match. She let out a sigh of relief as it ended. She had a ton of respect for him to go there sick and wrestle a steel cage match. She anxiously waited for his return from the ring. Eager to check on her friend.

"How are you feeling?" Scottie asked Joe when he came back from the ring.

"Sluggish. My match probably looked shitty."

"You were fine." Jon said taking off his wrist tape.

"I need to shake whatever this is before Sunday."

"You will. Which is why Vince is sending you home. Don't come to the live events this weekend. You are on strict orders to go home and get better before TLC. No arguments." Scottie said when she saw Joe begin to protest. "We need you 100% for Sunday. Go home and rest."

"Yes ma'am." Joe said

 **October 18, 2017**

Scottie blinked slowly as she was pulled from her sleep. There was an insistent beeping coming from her phone. Groping around on the bedside table she found her phone in the dark. The bright screen burning her eyes. There were several missed calls from Stephanie. Scottie slipped into the bathroom so she wouldn't disturb Colby when she called Stephanie back.

"Hello."

"Stephanie. What's wrong? Is it Paul? One of the girls?"

"Everyone is fine. I'm sorry to wake you like this. Joe and Windham are both unable to compete at TLC. They have an extreme viral infection."

"TLC is three days away."

"We're scrambling here. I know it's really early in the morning but would you be able to get back to Connecticut?"

"Of course. I'll be on the first flight out."

"Thank you."

"No problem." Scottie hung up the phone and headed back into the bedroom. She fired off a quick text to Galina checking on Joe. She tried to be quiet as she grabbed her suitcase.

"Scottie? What's going on?" The bedside flickered on as Colby sat up in bed.

"Sorry. I didn't want to wake you yet. Stephanie just called. Joe won't be able to compete at TLC. It's a viral infection. I have to catch the redeye back to Connecticut."

"I'll come with you."

"What?"

"It's late.'' Colby glanced over at the clock, "Or extremely early. You shouldn't be traveling alone."

"I travel alone all the time. Plus you just got home yesterday."

"It ok. I want to be where you are. It's my turn to follow you."

"You are such a softy."

"Only for you."

Colby helped her get packed and loaded the dogs into their carriers. Scottie gave him his wallet and phone while he helped her with her jacket. Colby grabbed both suitcases plus his gear bag. Scottie picked up both dog carriers. Each pausing to ensure they had everything before closing up the house. The airport was thankfully empty when they checked in.

"I let Steph know our flight information. She's sending a car to pick us up when we land. I also texted your mom and let her know we weren't home and took the dogs with us. I booked a flight to St. Louis for you which leaves tomorrow afternoon." Scottie listed off but Colby had to admit to himself that he stopped listening after _home_. It created a warm feeling in his chest. Hearing her think of Iowa as home. "Colby?" He looked up at Scottie who was now standing. "Our flight was called."

"Sorry." Colby stood up and follow up her on the plane.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine." Colby smiled at her. It was quick flight and car ride to Scottie's townhouse.

"Get some sleep. I'm going to the office." Scottie gave him a quick kiss.

"Will you be ok getting there?"

"I'll be fine. Love you."

"Love you too."

Colby headed towards the bedroom with the two dogs following behind him. Scottie made the short drive to WWE headquarters. Vince, Paul, Stephanie and Shane were already in the conference room along with several members of the creative team. "Sorry I'm late."

"You're not late. Thank you for getting here so quickly." Vince said as Scottie sat down next to Shane. "Let's get started. Finn Balor and Bray Wyatt."

"I have a suggestion which I think could lead up into Survivor Series." Scottie said

"What is it?"

"Finn Balor vs….AJ Styles."

"AJ in in South America." Shane said

"I know it would be really short notice but there is enough time to get him on a plane to Minnesota." Paul said.

"I think the fans would go crazy."

"But how would the lead into Survivor Series?"

"Raw vs SmackDown." Scottie said

"Brand vs Brand." Shane grinned, "I like it."

"Champion vs Champion from each brand." Stephanie added.

"That's good. I like it. Get AJ on a plane as soon as possible." One of the assistants nodded. "Let's table Survivor Series for a moment. We need to focus on TLC. The main event."

"Who could replace Joe? Would it be a good idea to have a 2-on-5 handicap match?"

"What about Kurt?" Stephanie proposed. "Which could also lead into Survivor Series."

"It would be a great angle. No pun intended. The ultimate comeback after so many years away." Scottie said

"Is he well enough to compete?" Vince asked

"I've seen him in the gym. He's healthy. Ring wise I don't know." Paul said

"If he's healthy. Let's do it." Vince said, "What's your idea for Survivor Series."

"Kurt would be the leader of the men's Survivor Series team."

"Shane could be the leader of SmackDown Live." Scottie looked at Shane. "If you're up for it."

"Hell yeah."

"Who else would be on the teams?"

Scottie sighed as she leaned back against the door after several hours in the office. She stretching her arms above her head unable to contain her yawn. She found a note on the coffee table. Colby had found a gym and went to work out. Scottie toed off her shows as she made her way to her bedroom. Both dogs were curled up on the bed already. Scottie shucked off her pants, falling face forward onto the bed.

Later that afternoon, Scottie wondered out of the bedroom. She heard the faint sounds of MLB playing in the living room. Scottie stood there for a moment just watching Colby and the dogs relaxing on the couch while he played on his Switch. Scottie noticed him feeding the dogs chips every time he ate one himself. Scottie stepped into the room catching Colby's attention.

"Hey, did I wake you?"

"I had to get up. Otherwise, I wouldn't sleep tonight." Scottie rounded the couch and climbed into Colby's lap. She took a deep breath and just rested against him. Eyes closed and relaxed. Colby resumed his game.

"You ok?"

"Mmm…just lots of tension at the meeting between Vince and Paul. Each wants to go in their own direction creatively. Paul wants newer talent. Vince wants the more experienced guys. I can see where they're both coming from. It's hard making everyone happy." Scottie sighed. "But we did finally come to an agreement about TLC and Survivor Series."

"Oh yeah. Who is going to tag with Jon and me?"

"Kurt."

"Kurt's going to wrestle?"

"He said he was ready and he felt good."

"Will he be going on the Europe tour with us?"

"We're still working out the details for the European tour." Scottie cuddled under his chin. "Would you be upset if I stayed in Connecticut instead of going to Minnesota for TLC? Vince wants to nail down Europe as soon as possible."

"I could never be upset with you. But I thought you had to be there for the storyline."

"Vince decided to scrap the idea for the moment. Especially with Joe out for an undetermined amount of time."

"Speaking of Joe. I spoke with Galina."

"How is he?"

"He's getting rest and fluids. He's a little out of it."

"Does she need any help with the kids? I could probably get down there in a couple of days."

"She said she was ok when I asked if she needed anything. She said their families were helping out."

"I should call her." Scottie went to get up but Colby held her in place. "What?"

"You've been in my lap all this time and I haven't gotten one hello kiss yet."

"Oh the horror. Please." Scottie kissed him, "Accept." And again. "My." And again. "Apologies."

"You could apologize with less clothes."

Scottie laughed as she pushed away from his chest. "Contain yourself for just a moment while I check on our friends." The next afternoon, Scottie drove Colby to the airport. "Have a good flight. Call me when you land."

"Of course." Colby leaned over to kiss her.

"Mmm…one more."

"I really have to go." Colby laughed against her mouth.

"If you must." She sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

 **October 31, 2017**

Colby was waiting outside of the airport for Scottie. She had flown into Iowa several days earlier while he was on tour. Colby grinned as he saw Scottie pull up. Two furry heads popped up in the window when the car stopped. Colby stepped off the curb. He opened the trunk and threw his bags in the back.

"Hey babe." Colby said as he got in the car.

"Hey." They both leaned over the console for a kiss.

"Hey guys." He greeted when the two puppies pushed their way into his lap.

"The kids wanted to ride and they kept me company."

"Thank you for picking me up."

"No problem."

"I could have gotten an Uber."

"I know. But you are only here for a little over 24 hours. I want to spend every moment with you." Scottie checked her mirrors before pulling out of the airport.

"Come with me."

"With you? To Europe?" Colby nodded. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I have meetings in Connecticut. Paul's going to be on tour with you guys so I'm taking over duties at NXT for the next two weeks. Which means I have to be in the states."

"Can't you give the duties to someone else?"  
"Colby this is big deal. They are trusting me to run a promotion. Not just a storyline but a whole promotion. I can't just hand it off to someone else nor do I want too. I can't believe you would ask me that."

"I'm sorry. You're right that was out of line." Colby apologized. "I just feeling a little selfish. I want you to come with me."

"I love that you want me to come with you. The next extended tour I'll make sure to clear my schedule."

"I'll hold you to that."

Colby reached over to hold her hand. They spent the rest of the drive in comfortable silence. When they made it back to Colby's house. Scottie headed straight to bed. The child in the air at 2am made her want to snuggle under the covers. After Colby dropped his suitcase in the laundry room and locked up, he went upstairs. He smiled seeing Scottie under the covers. Eyes blinking sleepily at him. Colby gently shooed the dogs off his pillow. He wrapped an arm around Scottie's waist. Her back pressed against his chest. Scottie sighed happily before letting herself drift off. Colby following seconds later.

"Wake up sleepy head." Scottie's voice roused him from sleep. He blinked a few times before things came in to focus. Scottie sat on the edge of the bed holding a cup of coffee. "I made you coffee."

"Thanks baby." Colby sat up in the bed.

"I washed and folded all the laundry from your bag and a few other things that were in the hamper. I have another load in now." Scottie said

"I could have done that." He accepted the mug from her.

"It was no problem. I was up and needed something to do."

"What time did you get up?"

"6:30ish."

"I didn't even feel you get out of bed."

"Good. That was my intention. I let you sleep as long as I could but I know you didn't want to sleep all day. Especially with getting up early tomorrow for your flight."

"Thanks." Colby lifted an arm in invitation to snuggle against his side.

"Nope. Get up. I have breakfast ready down stairs."

"Best girlfriend ever." Colby said

When Colby came down he laughed when he saw Kevin and Scarlett on the couch. Kevin had on a Superman costume and Scarlett was wearing a Wonder Woman costume. Colby would swear that Kevin was glaring up at him. The Yorkie not use to wearing clothes. Scarlett was happy to twirl around and show off her costume.

"Don't they look cute?" Scottie said from behind him.

"Adorable." Colby took one of the plates she held. Moving to sit down at the coffee table.

"Halloween is one of my favorite holidays. If you couldn't tell." Scottie gestured around the room to all the decorations. "Probably only topped by Christmas." Colby just smiled at her. "Oh! I bought us costumes to wear while handing out candy tonight."

"Are we Ketchup and Mustard?"

"I hate both condiments so no."

"Peanut Butter and Jelly."

"Where do you come up with these ideas?" Scottie shook her head. "We're going to Khal Drogo and Khalessi."

"Which version?" Colby didn't give her a chance to answer. "Doesn't matter. You'll be hot no matter what."

"I definitely think you'll be the hotter of the two. Considering you'll be shirtless all night."

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"You know you usually can control yourself when I'm shirtless."

"I think I can contain myself." Later that afternoon, Scottie stepped out onto the porch where Colby was already seated. Scottie lifted the hem of her grey-blue dress. The candy bowl next to Colby was almost overflowing. "We have any kids yet?"

"A few." Colby turned to look at her. "Wow. You look absolutely beautiful."  
"Thank you." She leaned over to kiss him. "This is a good look for you."

Scottie ran a finger over one of the four blue lines that she painted on either side of his chest earlier. She took a seat next to him. The dogs curled up at their feet. Scottie cooed over all the costumes on the small children. There were a lot of Princesses and Superheroes. Soon the amount of kids thinned out and Scottie let out a loud yawn. Her head falling to rest on Colby's shoulder. He looked down at the empty candy bowl.

"I think it's time to turn in. We're all out of candy." Colby said.

"Come on guys. Time to go in." Scottie called. Both dogs followed her back into the house. Scottie waited for Colby to shut and lock the door before heading up the bedroom.

"I'm going to wash these off." Colby said pointing to his chest.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Scottie called out as she stripped off her dress.

"Scary movie?"

"You know I hate scary movies."

"I'll protect you." Colby voice was muffled under the sound of running water.

"Still not watching a scary movie." Scottie set the alarm on her phone. Scottie snuggled under the blanket before grabbing the remote. "Perfect." She muttered as she found _Hocus Pocus_ on OnDemand.

"Really?" Colby asked seeing the movie that was paused when he stepped out of the bathroom.

"It's a Halloween classic." Scottie said, "You all packed?"

"Yes. I'm going miss you over the next two weeks. Are you sure I can't convince you to come with me?"

"I'm sure. I'm going to miss you too."

Colby came over to his side of the bed. He moved Kevin off his pillow. The small dog moved over to Scottie to lay on her stomach. Scottie ran her hands through his fur. Scarlett laid next to her hip. Scottie shuffled closer once Colby got comfortable in the bed. As the movie played Scottie found herself fighting to stay awake. Lulled by the steady beat of Colby's heart under her ear and the soothing rhythm of his hands trailing up and down her arm.

"You know we met exactly one year ago today." Colby said causing Scottie to tilt her head back.

"Best day of my life."

"Mine too." Colby's arms tightened around her. "I've been thinking."

"About?"

"Us." Scottie waited for him to continue. "I've been thinking about all of the traveling we do. Here and Connecticut and wherever Raw and/or the pay-per-view is that month. All the back and forth and schedule rearranging. It's a lot on a person." Scottie felt a stab of fear run through her.

"I don't mind. As long as I get to be with you." Scottie said.

"And I love being with you. I love waking up with you and falling asleep with you in my arms. I miss you like crazy when you aren't with me." Colby's thumb strummed along her hip bone. "Instead of having two homes. What do you think about having one?"

"You want to move in together?"

"I want us to build a home together."

"You want to a house with me?"

"Not just a house. A _home_. A blend of the both of us. I want all your stuff mingled with mine. A place that's not your home, not my home but _our_ home. Us and the dogs. No matter where I'm traveling or if you can't travel with me. I want to come back to _our_ home. A place that we built together."

"Are you sure?" Scottie asked, "I can be really messy. I take up a lot of bathroom space."

"That's ok. I play a lot of video games. We'll build a large bathroom." Scottie leaned forward, resting her forehead against his.

"I would love to build a home with you." Scottie words cause a smile to spread across Colby's face. He swooped in for a kiss.

"I love you." The words whispered between them.

"I love you too." Scottie replied. She cupped his bearded cheek in her palm.

"How fast can you pack?" Colby asked between kisses

"I have to sort out work first."

"Oh." That stopped Colby for a moment. He had completely forgotten about her job. Which was always going to be in Connecticut.

"I've been working from the road so much these past few months. It shouldn't be a problem for me to relocate my office here."

"You can set up your office in the spare bedroom while the house is being built. We'll make sure to include an office in the house plans." Colby said, "And if moving your office doesn't work out. We'll move to Connecticut."

"What? You would move to Connecticut for me?"

"Of course I would."

"But your whole life is here. Your family, your business, the land."

"I can always visit and the land can be sold. My home is with you." Scottie blinked back the sudden rush of tears. "Hey. No tears."  
"You are the sweetest man I have ever met. I don't know what I did to deserve you but I am so thankful you walked into my life." Scottie said. "I can't wait to build a _home_ with you here in Iowa."

Scottie suddenly found herself on her back. Laughing as they almost crushed Kevin and Scarlett. Both dogs giving disgruntled barks before hopping off the bed. Scottie laugh turned into a moan as Colby kissed her neck and chest. Her brain fizzled out until all she had was the sensations running through her body. Later, Colby was laying on his back with Scottie on his chest when the alarm went off. Scottie lifted her head, surprised to see it was already 2am.

"Oh my goodness it's 2am." Scottie say up to look at him. "You got no sleep."

"I got exactly what I needed. Especially since I'll be gone for two weeks." They both got dressed and Colby collected his bags. "Get started packing while I'm gone." Colby said as they pulled in the drop-off lane at the airport.

"I will." Colby gave her a quick kiss. "Mm…one more." Scottie said before he could pull away.

"This game leads to me missing my plane." He mumbled against her lip.

"OK. I'll see you in two weeks." Scottie said.

"Two weeks. 14 days."

"Call me when you land."

"Promise." Colby took his bags and headed into the airport. Scottie waited till she couldn't see him before pulling away.

* * *

 **I hope everyone like the chapter. Please take a moment to click the button below and let me know what you think about this chapter. I already have an outline for the next chapter. Next chapter is going to be set mostly in Connecticut and it will introduce some people from Scottie's past and bring up some of her backstory. Till then...**

 **-SexyPunk54-**


	9. It's Not a Walk in the Park

**AN: I'm back with another update! First off, I hope everyone enjoys the Elimination Chamber. I'm hoping either Seth or Finn win the Chamber. Sorry Roman :) I just realized that it's been about 2 months since my last update. I was frustrated with WWE and then Dean Ambrose is injured. For a little bit, I lost my inspiration for this story. This chapter is a little shorter then the other. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

* * *

 **It's Not a Walk in the Park to Love Each Other**

 **November 5, 2017**

Scottie took a sip of her coffee as she surveyed her living room. Several half-filled boxes took up most of the room. She hadn't realized how much stuff she was holding on to until she started packing. She had several different piles of stuff. One for things she was taking with her. Another for things she was donating and another for things she was throwing away. Scottie was sorting through her DVD collection when her phone rang. She smiled seeing it was Colby.

"Hey babe." She said glancing at the clock. Noting it was about 2pm in England. "I've got about half of the living room packed."

" **That's great.** " His words sounded nice but his voice lacked enthusiasm.

"Is everything ok?"

" **Jon and I were just told that we were dropping the titles on Raw." She held in her sigh. "And by a distraction from The New Day.** "

"It was a recent decision change."

" **It was a stupid decision. Why did you tell me?** "

"We've barely been able to talk. Between the time difference and our schedules."

" **And you can't text?** "

"Why are you so angry about this? This isn't the title you've lost."

" **Are you doing this because I wanted you to come with me? Are you still mad?** "

"I can't believe you just asked me that."

" **I can't believe your taking away the titles from us.** "

"I'm not taking anything from you. This was a creative decision made by a group of people."

" **All of whom you are in charge of.** "

"You think I didn't fight for you?" Scottie gave him no time to answer. "I walk a thin line at work. All of my decisions, particularly the ones that involve you, are watched very closely. If I push too hard then it looks like I'm showing favoritism. Oh and by the way. Vince made the final decision on your match. Maybe you should call him and complain." Scottie hung up and threw the phone to the table. She glared at the small device. Raking a hand through her hair, she glanced at the dogs. "Come on guys. Let's get some fresh air."

After throwing on a jacket, Scottie got the dogs on their leashes. She wondered around for several minutes ignoring the vibrating of her cellphone. She found herself stopped in front of a familiar building. The bay doors were opened allowing her to see the fire truck inside. This place held a lot of memories for her as a child. Kevin barked once, reminding her it was cold and they has been standing there for several minutes.

"Sorry buddy." Scottie went to continue down the street.

"Scotlyn?" Scottie turned towards the voice. "I thought that was you. How are you?" The man came forward to hug her.

"I'm doing great. I see you made Chief." Scottie smiled up at Patrick 'Pat' O'Flynn. One of her dad's old friends. "When did that happen?"

"About six months ago."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. Do you have time to come inside? I know some guys that would love to see you."

"I have the dogs."

"They're ok." Patrick said huddling her towards the building. "They're cute."

"This is Kevin." Scottie pointed to the Yorkie, "And Scarlett." She pointed to the auburn haired dog. She followed him into the firehouse.

"We made some changes since you last came around." Patrick said noticing her eyes roam around the building. She twisted her fingers together, looking down for a brief moment.

"Sorry about that. I would have come by more often but life got a little crazy."

"I understand. I hear you're dating a professional wrestler."

"His name is Colby. Or to the WWE universe _Seth Rollins_."

"The Shield guy?"

"That's him."

"How did the two of you start dating?"

"I ran into him one night…literally. He completely changed my life."

"All the great ones do. Is he good to you?" Scottie smiled. Despite her current irritation with him she couldn't contain the smile on her face.

"Yes. I'm very happy."

"I'm sure your dad would be happy to hear that." Scottie nodded, suddenly blinking back tears.

"I've been thinking about my dad a lot. With the anniversary coming up and me moving."

"You're moving?" Patrick said

"To Iowa. Colby asked me to move in with him."

"What about your job?"

"I'll work from home. My job allows me to travel anywhere." Pat wrapped an arm around Scottie's shoulders.

"I'm glad you're happy."

"Thank you."

Patrick held open the door to their break room. "Hey guess who I found loitering outside."

"Scottie." A big bear of a man came up to hug her.

"Hello Mr. McKenna." Scottie said

"Scottie, I think you're old enough now to call me Will." William 'Will' McKenna smiled at her.

"Old habits." She teased

"Look at you all grown up." Sam Rodriquez said. Both Sam and Jeff Sawyer had worked with her dad.

"Had to happen sometime."

"Scottie, these are our younger group." Pat introduced. Pointing to the three younger guys that were around her age. "This is Jamison Kennedy. Our Ladder captain."

"Call me Jaime."

"And those two clowns are Brad Perry and Jeremy Turner."

"Hello. It's nice to meet you."

"You as well. How do you know our Chief?" Brad asked

"Him and my dad worked at this house together."

"Your dad retired?"

"No…ummm…my dad died 10 years ago."

"I'm sorry." Jeremy said

"It's ok. You didn't know." Scottie gave him a small smile. The door behind them opened.

"Hey guys I got lunch." The dark haired man stopped when he spotted Scottie. "Scottie."

"Hi Ryan."

"You two know each other?" Jaime looked back and forth between them.

"Since we were kids." Ryan said, "You look good."

"Thank you. You do too." Ryan put his bags down. He stepped closer to her while everyone crowded around the food. "How have you been? I see from Instagram your still with the WWE." Scottie knew he saw much more than that from her Instagram.

"I'm an executive now."

"What happened to wanting to be a writer?"

"I am a writer."

"For a fake sport."

"Ryan, don't." Scottie shook her head. He had never understood her love for the WWE. He hadn't supported her decision to accept the job right out of high school. It had been a major factor in their break-up.

"I'm sorry." Ryan said holding up his hands in surrender.

"I should get going. The kiddos need their lunch. It was nice seeing you."

"You too. Listen we're going to Five Alarms Pub tonight. It's a bar that Will owns. You should join us. We could catch up."

"I'll think about it." She said. Scottie walked over to Pat. "I'm going to head home now."

"It was great seeing you."

"You too."

Scottie hugged the older man. With a wave to the rest of the guys, Scottie went back to her town house. She thought about packing some more but ended up watching a movie on TV. She scrolled through her photos. There were so many of her and Colby. Colby and the dogs. Them and their family and friends. Scottie stood up from the couch. She headed into her bedroom to get changed. Scottie made her way to Five Alarms. The place was small but cozy looking.

"You plan on standing outside all night?" The voice behind her caused her to turn. Ryan stood behind her with is hands tucked into his pockets.

"Thinking about it."

"I'm glad you came." Scottie nodded. "Come on. Everyone should already be inside." Ryan held the door open for her to squeeze past.

"Scotlyn." Patrick patted the bar stool next to him. Scottie's eyes moved around the room. Her gaze falling on the picture behind the bar. It was several decades old. A younger group of fireman on their graduation day from the academy. Each smiling brightly for the camera. "One of the happiest days of our lives."

"He loved being a fireman."

"He loved being a dad even more." Scottie's eyes never left her father's youthful face. "Are you going out to the gravesite?"

"On the 9th. I'm going to lay some flowers down."

"Would you mind if you had company?"

"I would love some." Jaime took a seat on the empty stool next to hers.

"Ryan never told me he had a hot friend. You ever date a fireman?"

"Once. In high school." Scottie admitted.

"Wanna date one again?" Jaime flashed her a grin causing Scottie to laugh.

"I'm taken." Jaime clutched his chest.

"I'm crushed."

"I think you'll live."

"This fireman you date…was it Ryan?"

"Yes. We dated through high school."

"Why did you two break up?"

"Jaime, leave her alone." Ryan said from behind them. Jaime held up both hands.

"I'll leave the two of you alone." Ryan took Jaime's empty seat.

"I can take care of myself."

"I know you never needed me."

"Really Ryan."

"It's true. I tried to be there for you when your dad died and you ran away to Stamford."

"I didn't run anywhere. I took a job less than 15 minutes away."

"You built a whole other life. One that didn't include me."

"I won't apologize for accepting a great job opportunity."

"I don't expect you too." Ryan took a deep breath. "I'm glad you came by the fire station today."

"It wasn't my intension. Just taking a last look around the neighborhood."

"Last look?"

"I'm moving to Iowa."

"To be with _him_."

"Yes, I'm moving in with Colby."

"I looked him up. His past isn't the greatest."

"I know all about his past."

"So you know he cheated."

"Yes."

"They say once a cheater, always a cheater."

"Not Colby. By his own admission, he was young and dumb. That situation is something he deeply regrets to this day. Colby has never done anything to make me doubt that he is anything less than faithful."

"I bet his fiancée thought the same thing before the world saw those pictures."

"I'm not having this conversation with you. I love Colby. I trust him. Nothing you say to me is going to change that."

"Scottie, we've known each other for a long time. I'm just trying to look out for you."

"I think we've established that I can look out for myself."

Their conversation was cut off by Will bringing a tray of tequila shots. "Everyone raise your glass." Patrick said, "To the bravest man I ever knew. A great friend, a wonderful father, and a damn good fireman who's life ended too soon. To Colin."

"To Colin." Scottie winced at the burn of the alcohol going down her throat. Colby's face flashing across the screen of her cell phone. She briefly considered ignoring him. Wanting to avoid another argument. Scottie moved away from the bar before answering her phone. "Hey."

" **Hey.** " There was a pause between them. " **Where are you? What's all that noise?** "

"I'm at a bar."

" **You're out drinking?** "

"Yes. I am an adult. I am allowed to go out. Did you think that I would just sit at home?"

" **You're still mad.** "

"Of course I'm still mad. You accused me of stripping the titles from you because I'm being a petty girlfriend. Like I'm unable to separate my professional and personal life." Scottie let out a shaky breath. Not wanting to cry in the middle of the bar. Ryan caught her eye. Holding up two shot glasses.

"Are we doing another round?" Ryan asked. Scottie nodded her head.

" **Who was that?** "

"One of the firefighters from my dad's old station house. I have to go. I'll call you later." Scottie hung up the phone. She put her cell in her purse. When she retook her seat, Scottie threw back the shot before motioning for another one.

"Maybe you should slow down." Patrick said

"I'm fine. I can handle it." Scottie sat with the guys catching up.

"I'm going to head home. This old man needs his rest." Pat said. Scottie stood up to hug the older man. "It was great seeing you."

"You too." Scottie said. Several others left shortly after. Scottie nodded to the bartender as Ryan said goodbye to Jaime and Jeremy.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Ryan asked

"Yup." Scottie tipped back to down the shot. Almost falling off her stool.

"Your phone is ringing again." Ryan said as Colby's theme song played from her purse.

"He'll leave a message." Ryan's arm shot out to keep her on the stool.

"I think you've had enough."

"I haven't finished my drink."

"That's ok." Ryan helped her off the stool. Supporting most of her weigh.

"Are you taking her home?" Will asked.

"Yeah. How much does she owe?" Ryan asked reaching for his wallet.

"Don't worry about it. Just make sure she gets home ok."

Ryan nodded to the older man. He got Scottie back to her townhouse. He walked behind her as she unsteadily climbed the stairs. Ryan took her keys from her to unlock the door. Scottie tripped over her own feet. Sitting down right inside the door and began peeling her boots off. Both dogs rushed to greet her.

"Hello my babies." Scottie cooed at them. Both dogs climbed into her lap to lick her face.

"Let's get you to bed." Ryan helped her stand. He glanced around at all the boxes. "You're really moving."

"Yeah….maybe….probably. I am kinda mad at him at the moment."

"Then maybe you shouldn't move."

"Not this again." Scottie pushed away from him. Stumbling down to her bedroom using the wall for support.

"Will you be ok?" Ryan asked. Scottie fell face first onto the bed. "Scottie?" She let out a little snore. Ryan reached over to cover her up. "I don't think he's good enough for you." Ryan noticed her phone lighting up with an incoming call. Colby's face appearing on the screen. "Hello."

" **Hel…who is this?** "

"I'm Ryan. I'm an old friend."

" **Where is Scottie? I want to talk to her.** "

"She's sleeping. I'll have her call you tomorrow." Ryan hung up and turned the ringer off. The jingle of bells made him turn around. Kevin and Scarlett jumped on the bed. Ryan bent down to kiss her forehead. Kevin wedged his tiny body between them. Baring his tiny teeth and growling. "Easy killer. I'm leaving."

Kevin stayed on top of her until he walked out of the room. Scottie groaned the next morning as the light poured in through the window. She rolled over slowly to not disturb her already nauseated stomach. Both dogs were at her feet and she was thankful they were quiet. Her phone lay beside her. She squinted at the bright screen. Trying to read all of the notifications. She had several missed calls and text messages from Colby. All ranging from the night before to about 20 minutes ago. Scottie stumbled her way into the kitchen. Needing some caffeine in her system before calling Colby back.

" **Oh so you're calling me back now**."

"Not so loud. I have a headache."

" **You have a hangover.** " Colby said. " **I called to apologize last night. First, you don't answer. Then, some guy named Ryan answers your phone.** "

"What?"

" **Says he's an old friend. He hangs up on me and you won't answer when I call back. Here I am feeling bad about getting angry and you're out partying. What kind of friend is in someone's apartment at 2am? Did you sleep with him?** "

"Wow." Scottie was taken back. "I don't know what I did to make you believe that I would cheat on. As for last night. No I didn't cheat. I went out with some old friends of my dad's. I got a little drunk. Ryan helped me back to my apartment. Like a good _friend_. The 10th anniversary of my father's death is coming up and I don't handle that day well. And to top everything off, I have you accusing me of cheating." Scottie cried.

" **I'm sorry. I don't want to fight. This wasn't the apology that I intended.** " Colby sighed. " **I really wish I could see your face while I'm trying to apologize.** "

Scottie paused for a brief moment before pulling the phone away from her ear. She tapped the 'FaceTime' button. The blank screen turned to Colby's face. His hair was thrown into a messy, frizzy bun. His beard was untrimmed and his eye held shadows of no sleep behind his glasses.

" **I'm sorry for everything. For the argument about the titles and about Ryan.** "

"Maybe we moved to fast."

" **I don't feel that way. I hate that I made you feel that way.** " Colby ran a hand over his jaw. " **I love you. But as much as I hate to admit it. I'm worried.** "

"Worried about what?"

" **You being there and me being overseas.** "

"You think I'll cheat?"

" **No.** " Colby shook his head. " **I have not and will never doubt your faithfulness. Just like you'll never have to worry about mine. That was just me using angry to deal with me own issues. I'm worried that while you there you are going to realize all the things I'm asking you to give up.** "

"What are you talking about?"

" **You've lived in Connecticut your whole life. All your friends, your job,…your dad. Everything is in Connecticut. You're giving all that up because I asked you to move to Iowa.** "

"You did ask…but it was my choice to say yes." Scottie gave him a small smile. "I wouldn't have said yes if I really didn't want to move. In some crazy way, being here during this week, made it clearer that I'm making the right decision." Scottie took a quick swipe under her eyes. "This will always be the place where I feel the closest to my dad. I think he would have been very happy to see me so happy and in love. He would be ok with me moving.

" **I'm sorry for not realizing what the date was. I wish I could be there to hold you. I'm sorry that I'm overseas and left you to deal with this on your own.** "

"I wish you were here to hold me too. But I understand why you can't be."

" **I'm only a plane ride away. One call and I'll be there.** "

"You have live shows to do."

" **They don't matter. You do**."

"I love you for that."

" **Are we ok?** " Colby asked.

"We are great." Scottie saw Colby turn his head towards the door. "You have to go?"

" **I can stay on the phone if you need me** **too.** "

"No I'll be ok. Go be Seth _Freaking_ Rollins."

" **Come to Atlanta.** "

"What?"

" **I'm not going to be able to get home between the end of the tour and Raw. Please come to Atlanta. I'd like see you in person when I apologize**."

"I'll be there." She said. There was another knock on the door. "Go. Have a great match and be safe."

" **Always**."

 **November 09, 2017**

Scottie slowly walked through the maze of headstones in the large cemetery. The guys from the firehouse were already there. All dressed in their uniforms. Patrick slipped his arm around her. Scottie thanks the group for coming. Scottie bent down to lay the flowers at the base of the grave. Her hand reach up to light trace the letter engraved in the grey stone. _Colin Cromwell. February 1_ _st_ _1968 – November 9_ _th_ _2007._ She leaned forward to press a kiss to the center of the Maltese cross that took of the center of the stone. She bowed her head as the tears slipped down her cheeks. It was several long minutes before she raised her head.

"I'm ok." Scottie said as Ryan reached to help her up.

"What you doing after this?" Pat asked.

"Back to the apartment. I have a lot of packing to do."

"I'll come help." Ryan offered.

"Thank you but I'd rather be alone right now."

Ryan leaned down to hug Scottie. "Call me if you need anything." Scottie nodded.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" Pat asked

"I'll be ok."

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow. I have to drop the dogs off in Iowa and then I'm headed to Atlanta to see Colby."

"You'll have to bring him around so we can all meet him."

"I'll do that. I promise I'll try and visit more."

"You better."

Scottie thanked him and the guys again before climbing into her car. There was a text from Colby asking if she was ok and if she needed anything. Scottie sent off a quick reply before driving home. Scottie gave herself one hour to lay on the couch with the dogs. Kevin and Scarlett, in their own way, trying to comfort her. Scottie blew out a deep breath. Rising to her feet and heading into the kitchen. She pulled over a box and the bubble wrap. While finishing up the last of the dishes, there was a knock on her door.

"Shane. What are you doing here?" Scottie said stepping back to let the older man in.

"I was in town visiting my parents. Thought I stopped by once I realized what today was."

"Thank you. Excuse the mess." Scottie gestured to the multiple boxes. "I'd offer you a drink but I just pack away all the glasses."

"That's ok." Shane said, "My dad mentioned you were moving." Shane took a seat. "I wanted to stop by and see how you were doing."

"Today is always hard." Scottie gave a small shrug. "Packing is helping to keep my mind off things."

"When are you moving?"

"Mostly everything is being shipped tomorrow. I'm taking the dogs back to Iowa before meeting Colby in Atlanta. Plus, I won't miss SmackDown this week anyway. It will be fun to see you get your butt kicked."

"I'll have to remind those boys of yours to be gentle. I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Says the man who jumped off the top of a steel cage." Scottie laughed.

"I don't know why I agree to these things."

"Because you love it."

"We should get you into the ring."

"No thank you. I'm more of a behind the scenes type of person. Good try though." Shane glanced down at his watch.

"I have a meeting to get too."

"Ok. Thank you for stopping by."

"Of course. I'll see you in North Carolina."

"See ya on Tuesday."

Scottie shut the door behind Shane, turning to lean back against it. She let her gaze wonder around her bare townhouse. While she was excited to be moving to Iowa. A small part of her was sad to leave her townhouse. This place had been her only home other than her dad's house. This was where she had become an adult. Learning how to take care of herself. The sound of Colby's theme song broke her from her thoughts. Smiling she reached into the pocket of her hoodie for her phone.

"I was just thinking about you."

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. The plan is to get the next chapter up by next weekend. Please take a moment to review this chapter and let me know what you think. I love to hear everyone's feed back. Everyone have a wonderful night**

 **-SexyPunk54-**


	10. Fight For Her

**Hello Everyone! I'm back with the next chapter of the story. I've been a little side tracked with work and real life. I want to thank everyone for their continued interest in this story. This chapter was born out of the Dean Ambrose injury and my hatred for Jason Jordan. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **She Makes You Wanna Fight For Her**

 **November 12, 2017**

"Is everything ok? That's the 5th time you've looked at your phone in the last 10 minutes?" Renee asked

"Yeah. I just miss Colby. I have no patience today and I just want him to get here."

"I'm excited to see Jon too. Overseas tours are crap."

"At least you got to travel a bit with him." Scottie glanced up at the door. "I can't wait to jump into his arms."

"Aww. You two are too cute. I'm guessing you two made up after the fight."

"We made up over the phone. He still apologizes when he calls. I've been distracting him with house plans."

"How are those coming along?"

"We're still in the really early stages of planning. We're trying to find a contractor for the build."

"Have you guys decided what you want in the house?"

"We started making a list of our wants and needs."

"Let me guess. He needs a man cave?"

"More like a video game room." Scottie laughed. "But I'm getting a huge home office so I don't mind. I'm actually going to surprise Colby with a CrossFit gym."

"What goes in a CrossFit gym?"

"I'm not really sure. I'm going to ask Josh for design help."

"Good person to go to. Is it going to be attached to the house?"

"I'm trying to decide if I want it in the basement or build a separate building. It would be easier to hide in the basement but I wouldn't want to hear his head-banger music while he was down there."

"You would need some good noise cancelling wall panels." Scottie excitedly looked up when a shadow fell on the table. She was disappointed to see Nathan. Better know and hated by the WWE universe as Jason Jordan.

"Ladies."

"Hello Nate." They both replied. Scottie glanced over his shoulder as several other Superstars walked in the hotel.

"Would you mind if I sit?"

His question fell on deaf ears as Scottie caught sight of Colby entering the hotel. They locked eyes as Colby made his way across the room. Colby dropped his bag and pulled her into his arms the moment they were in arms reach of each other. Scottie tucked herself in against his chest, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. They stood there for several long moments ignoring the world around them. Jon and Renee were having their own hello. Nate sat there ignored.

"Hey." Scottie whispered as she pulled back a little.

"I missed you." Scottie felt his muscles relaxing under her touch.

"I missed you too."

Colby dipped his head down to speak directly into her ear. "Can we go up to our room? I want to talk to you in private for a minute."

"Of course." They turned to Renee and Jon. "We'll be right back."

"Take your time." Renee said.

"I'm sorry." Colby said the moment their door to their room shut behind them.

"Colby…"

"Let me apologize."

"You already did."

"I was a thousand miles away at the time." Colby said, "I want to look you in the eyes and make sure that you know that I mean it."

"I do know that you mean it." Scottie wrapping her arms around him.

"How are you doing?" Colby asked.

"I'm ok. I promise."

"You sure?"

"Positive. That day is always going to be hard for me. But being with you, talking to you, and now being in your arms is the one thing that helps."

"I'll hold you forever if you want me too."

"That might make wrestling a little hard." Scottie gave a squeak as Colby tossed her on the bed. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm showing you how I'll wrestle with you in my arms."

"Oh my goodness."

"Now for part two of my apology." Colby reached back to grab his shirt, pulling it off.

"I'm liking part two." Scottie said. They made it back to the café almost an hour later. "Is my hair sticking up?" Scottie asked

"You look fine." Colby said

"Finally. I'm hungry." Jon said when he saw them.

"Sorry." Scottie cleared her throat. Scottie took a seat next to Joe, who had joined the table. "Hey! I'm glad to see you're back and feeling better."

"Yeah. I'm glad to be back."

Jon took in Scottie's flushed face. He leaned over to Renee and fake whispered. "Told you they were up there having sex."

"Oh my." Scottie covered her face with her hands.

"Jon! Leave them alone." Renee said. Colby just grinned as he sat next to Scottie.

"Had an apology to make." Colby said.

"Colby!" Scottie swatted his chest.

"What?" He kissed her forehead before looking "Where's the waitress. I'm hungry."

"I'm sure you are." Jon said

"I hate you both." Scottie turned to Renee. "We can do without them right?"

"They are good for some things. Like reaching things on high shelves."

"That's true." Scottie said as Colby dropped a heavy arm across her shoulders. Pulling her closer to his side.

"You keep me around for much more than that." He whispered into her ear. Scottie scrounged up her nose before letting out a laugh.

Scottie wondered through the hallway of the Philips Arena in Atlanta, GA the next afternoon. Colby had gone off with Jon and Joe to get ready for their match tonight. She looked down at her watch. She was supposed to meet Renee 20 minutes ago. As she was coming around the corner she bumped into Nate.

"Sorry Nate. I wasn't paying attention."

"That's ok. I was looking for you."

"Me? What can I do for you?"

"I want to talk to you about my storyline. I've been getting booed ever since I 'came out' as Kurt's son."

"We can't predict how the audience will react to a storyline. I'm sorry if it wasn't the response you wanted."

"I want you to change it."

"Nate you'll have to take that up with Vince."

"I'm taking it up with you. You're the head of creative."

"Make an appointment with Paul and Vince and air your grievances with them."

Scottie went to step around him. Nathan grabbed her upper arm preventing her from leaving. Scottie yanking her arm back but his grip was unrelenting. Her heart started to hammer in her chest. Fear pulsed through her veins as she realized they were all alone in the hallway.

"Let go of me."

"I don't appreciate being blown off."

"And I don't appreciate being grabbed. Don't think for a moment that I'm not telling Vince about this."

"Is that a threat?" Nate drug her closer despite her digging her heels.

"Hey! What's going on?" Andrew said. The man know at Luke Gallows quickly closed the gap to Scottie's side. Nate released her arm.

"Nothing just a creative meeting." Nate stalked off.

"You ok?" Drew asked

"Yes." She said looking down the hallway where Nate disappeared. "Thank you."

"No problem. Where are you headed?"

"Catering."

"I was just going there myself." Drew walked with her to catering. When they got to their destination Scottie reached up to hug the tall man.

"Thank you again."

"Let me know if that nerd bothers you again." Drew headed back out while Scottie found Renee.

"What was that about?" Renee asked

"Nate cornered me in the hallway and grabbed my arm. Drew walked me here to make sure that he didn't bother me again."

"Are you ok?" Renee reached out to put a comforting hand on Scottie's leg.

"I'm fine."

"I'm surprised Nate is still breathing with how protective Colby is."

"I haven't told Colby yet."

"What? Scottie you have too."

"I know and I will. But you're right. Colby is very protective and I'd rather avoid a fight at work." Scottie sighed. "I'll tell him later at the hotel where I can calm him down."

"Either way he's going to be angry." Renee said, "But I'm glad you're ok."

"I am. Plus, he's getting reported to Vince."

"Good. The guy is a jackass."

After eating with Renee, Scottie went back to the Shield locker room while Renee got ready for Raw. She distracted herself by working on some business stuff for NXT. She smiled when she heard the Shield music from the TV. She had fired off a quick email to Vince to let him know what happened. After the opening segment, the boys came back to the locker room. She watched as Colby changed into his Shield gear, wetting his hair down again. Stretching, Scottie stood up from her seat.

"Be safe and have a good match."

"Always." Colby leaned down to kiss her.

"Mmm…one more." Scottie grinned. Colby complied. After they left, Renee came in to watch the match with her.

"The crowd is really getting behind them."

"Yeah. They look good for their first match as a unit."

"Like riding a bike." Renee laughed. "Who gave Colby a redbull before the match?"

"I don't know but I'll be reaping the benefits tonight." Scottie said with a wiggle of her eyebrows. When the guys got backstage, Colby was all smiles. Scottie laughed as Colby pulled her into his arms. Kissing all over her face. All thoughts of the Nate situation went away.

"Alright. Enough with the kisses. You're making me sick." Joe said next to them.

"Go take a shower. You stink." Scottie said pushing at his chest.

"I smell manly."

"I'm going to go enjoy the rest of the show with the girls while you guys get cleaned up." Scottie reached up to kiss him. "Come get me when you're done."

"Of course." Colby said. Scottie and Renee left the boys locker room. They joined Mercedes, Pam, and Lexi in the girl's locker room.

"Oh my." Scottie turned at Renee's words. Seeing on the monitor the reason for the words. She watched Paul pedigree Nate.

"That wasn't part of the plan." Scottie said.

"Do you think…?"

"Maybe." Scottie said, "I'll be right back." Scottie met Paul as he was coming through the curtain.

"Hey. Walk with me?" He asked when he saw her.

"Paul." Paul made sure there was no one around them.

"Listen to me. He had no right to put his hands on you."

"I know that. But you didn't have to pedigree him."

"I'm surprised the other three very protective guys in your life didn't 'pop' out."

"I haven't told them yet. I was trying to avoid a fight." She said, "But I appreciate the gesture anyway." Paul cupped her face.

"I love you. You're like the baby sister I never wanted but got anyway."

"Jerk." Scottie pushed his chest. "But I love you too." She hugged the large man. "I'd appreciate if you could keep this quiet until I tell Colby and the guys."

"No problem."

"Thank you." Scottie said. Paul walked with her back to the dressing room.

"So…" Renee prompted.

"Paul knows about Nate. He was surprised that Shield music didn't hit."

"Nate would have probably shit his pants." Renee said. The door opened and Colby popped his head in with his eyes closed.

"Sorry ladies. Just looking for my lady and her friend."

"Everyone is decent." Scottie said standing up. He opened his eyes and stepping in the room.

"Ladies." He greeted. He put a hand on Scottie's back. Pulling her closer to him. "I hope you don't mind. Joe asked if we wanted to go to dinner and I said we were going back to the hotel."

"Oh really?" Scottie traced the edge of his belt with her finger tip.

"I still have some _apologies_ to make."

"I am so glad we took separate cars here." Scottie said, "I just need my laptop and we're good to go."

"Already pack and with my stuff."

"You are the best."

Colby and Scottie said a quick goodbye to their friends as they collected their bags. When they got to the hotel they rushed up to their room. Scottie giggled as Colby kicked the door shut. Scottie gasped as he dove down, catching her legs, and tossing her over his shoulder. Scottie smacked his butt.

"Caveman." Scottie giggled.

"Your caveman." He said pulling off his shirt. Her breath caught as she stared at his chest.

"Yes you are."

Scottie hooked finger in her belt loop and tugged. Colby's strong hands slid up her sides. Taking off her shirt and bra and tossing it behind him. He pressed his bare chest against hers. Scottie slid her hand into his hair as his tongue mingled with hers. Colby started to bite and kiss his way down her neck, her chest, and down to her navel. His lips grazing the sensitive skin above her jeans.

Her back arched as Colby drug her jeans and panties down her legs. Scottie threw her head back with a gasp and a moan. One hand clawing at the blankets beneath her. The other gripping Colby's hair. Unable to keep her hips still. Colby's fingers drug into her hip, the slight pain only increasing the pleasure. Her body felt like she was melting. So many sensations rushing through her. Scottie bit her lip to stop herself from crying out.

"No. Don't do that." Colby said from between her legs. "I want to hear you."

"Colby."

"Little louder." Colby sucked a kiss to the inside of her thighs.

"Colby!" Her hips arched off the bed again. Colby threw an arm across them, pinning her to the bed.

"That's it. Let everyone know your mine."

"Always." She panted. "Only yours." Her legs curled up involuntarily as the pleasure became too much. With a stuttered breath she fell apart. "Holy fuck." She wheezed out. Colby crawled up her body.

"That was just the beginning." Colby promised.

It was well into the next morning before the couple passed out from exhaustion. Scottie was only woken by Colby leaving the bed shortly before they had to check out of the hotel. She gasped as she saw his back when he walked towards the bathroom. There were four angry red lines down the center of his back.

"What?" Colby asked glancing over his shoulder.

"Thank goodness your wrestle with a shirt on again."

"Why?"

"Check out your back in the mirror." Colby returned from the bathroom a few minutes later with a smirk on his face.

"That's nothing. You should see your neck."

"Colby!"

"What? You left scratch marks all down my back. Only fair that I return the favor." Colby climbed back into the bed. Scottie sighed as his weight settled on top of her. "What time do we have to check out?"

Scottie glanced at the clock to her left. "About an hour."

"Perfect." Colby dipped his head into her neck.

"I'm hungry." She protested with a giggle. His beard scratching against her sensitive neck.

"So am I."

"For food."

"I'll feed you later." Suddenly Scottie felt Colby tense against her.

"What's wrong?" Colby sat up, gently holding onto Scottie's arm. Scottie looked down and saw the hand-shaped bruise.

"Shit. Scottie I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? What for?"

"What for? Look at this bruise. I didn't realized I grabbed you that hard."

"Colby…the bruise." Scottie wasn't sure how to start.

"I'll be more careful with you."

"You didn't give me the bruise."

"What?"

"I got this yesterday afternoon." Scottie admitted

"Yesterday? And I'm just hearing about this now?"  
"I had other things on my mind last night."

"Scotlyn…" Scottie wrinkled her nose at the sound of her full name.

"Yes. I should have told you yesterday. I got preoccupied and it slipped my mind."

"What happened?"

"Promise not to get mad."

"Someone grabbed you hard enough to bruise your arm. I'm already mad. What happened?"

"I was at the arena last night and Nate cornered me in the hallway."

"Cornered you?"

"Yes. He wanted to talk about his storylines. I told him to make an appointment. When I tried to walk away he grabbed my arm."

"Son of a bitch!"

"Drew came around the corner and Nate ran off. I promise I'm fine." Colby lifted her arm to place a kiss on the abused flesh. He started to get out of the bed. "Where are you going?"

"To punch the little weasel in the face." Scottie grabbed Colby's arm to prevent him from leaving.

"No you're not." Scottie tugged until he laid back down. "I have already talked to Vince about what happened. He'll be meeting with Nate when we get to Charlotte."

"Are you sure I can't punch him in the face?"

"Yes."

Colby sighed. "What if I just break his nose a little?" Scottie shook her head. She rolled them over where she was straddling Colby's waist. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you relax."

Later that morning, Scottie watched from the bed as Colby packed up all their stuff. After their morning romp, he barely let her move from the bed. Colby glanced around to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything in the room. With all their suitcase by the door. Colby held out his hand towards Scottie.

"You ready?" Colby asked.

"Mmhm." Scottie hummed, snuggling into his side. "How long is the drive to Charlotte?"

"About 4 hours."

"Let's stop for breakfast before we hit the highway."

"No problem." Colby pulled the door shut behind them.

"Wow. I'm surprised the two of you can walk this morning." The couple turned to see Nate coming out of the hotel room next to theirs. "Must have worked up quite the appetite with all the moaning and banging I heard last night." Nate said. "And this morning." He added.

Scottie gasped, her face burning red with embarrassment. "You need to shut your mouth." Colby growled. His body growing tense.

"I gotta say I'm impressed with her stamina." Nate grinned. "Hickeys are a bit whorish though." Colby spun around, stalking over to Nate and getting inches from his face.

"You better back off if you know what's good for you." Colby said, "Open your mouth again and I'll rearrange your face."

"Is that a threat?"

"No. A promise. Especially if I find out you ever put your hands on her again."

"You ran and whined your boyfriend that I touched you." Nate sneered at Scottie.

"You left a bruise on her arm. You're lucky that I love her more then I feel the need to beat your ass."

"Big words tough guy. For a man who only got where he is because of who he's screwing." Scottie squeezed herself between the two men. Pushing on Colby's chest to get him to take a few steps back.

"Hey." She said drawing his attention. His cold brown eyes warmed when they locked with hers. "Forget him. He's not worth it. You promised me breakfast remember." Scottie smiled at him.

"Forget me? I guess you're good at forgetting people you don't like. Wait until he screws around on you. Then you'll just be a whore he used to further his career." Colby side-stepped Scottie before she could reach out for him. In the blink of a second, Colby had stuck Nate. Blood was pouring out of his nose. "You broke my nose!"

"I warned you to keep your mouth shut. If I hear another word about Scottie come out of your mouth. A broken nose will be the least of your problems."

Scottie's eyes shifted around to all of the people now crowding in the hallway. Without another glance at Nate, Colby led Scottie back to the elevators. Scottie kept sneaking glances at Colby as they headed to their rental car. Colby opened the door for her before going around to the back to load their stuff. Scottie watched him from the rearview mirror. The car was silent as they drove away from the hotel. Before they got to the highway, Colby pulled into Starbucks.

"I'll run in. Do you want your mocha thing?"

"Yes please. Venti white mocha with peppermint and a warm coffee cake. Thank you."

"Of course. I'll be back in a few minutes." Scottie bit her lip, staring out the window unseeing. She jumped when Colby opened the door 10 minutes later. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Sorry. I didn't see you come back."

"You were thinking pretty hard about something." Colby said handing her, her drink and coffee cake.

"I'm…worried."

"About what?"

"Colby, what if he has you arrested for assault. That could ruin your career."

"I don't give a damn about my career. I wasn't going to stand there and let him talk about you like that or put his hands on you." Colby growled. "The most important thing for me is that you are safe, happy, and respected."

"How did you get so perfect?"

"I found the right woman." Scottie stretched over to kiss his cheek.

"All worry aside… it was kinda hot watching you defend my honor."

"Oh yeah?"

"Definitely sexy."

"I can find a quiet spot and you can show me how sexy you found it."

"Colby!" Scottie slapped at his chest. "Not happening."

"Worth a try." Colby laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too." Scottie pulled out her beeping cell phone. There were several notification covering the screen. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong?"

"It's all over the internet."

"What is?"

"You punching Nathan." Scottie raked her fingers through her hair. "Someone took a picture and posted it online." Scottie clicked on the link. "Seth Rollins punches Jason Jordan. No details were given about what started the fight but several onlookers saw Rollins punch Jordan while Rollins' girlfriend, Scotlyn, a WWE executive, stood nearby. Could Seth Rollins be cheating or being cheated on?" Scottie groaned. "Great. He harasses us and I'm made out to be the cheating slut."

"We'll deal with this when we get to North Carolina. For the next 3 hours, we're going to forget everything."

Scottie agreed and turned off her cell phone. Colby kept Scottie's mind off of the situation for the rest of the trip. Singing along badly to the radio, even getting Scottie to 'head bang' along with his metal music. The couple met up with Joe, Jon, and Renee once they made it to the hotel. Joe and Jon shared a look after seeing Colby's bruised knuckles.

"We'll help you take the bags up." Joe said. Scottie and Renee waited in the lobby so the 5 of them could go to lunch.

"What happened?" Renee asked. "Twitter is going crazy."

"It's been a shitty morning." Scottie sighed, "Colby was upset about the bruise."

"What bruise?"

"When Nate grabbed me yesterday. He left a bruise on my arm. Colby saw it this morning and felt bad because he thought he did it." Scottie blushed slightly. "I had to tell him what really happened."

"And he went looking for Nate?"

"Not exactly. He was understandably upset about the bruise but I had him calmed down. Until we left the room. Apparently Nate was in the room next to ours."

"Oh my."

"Yeah. He made a comment about hearing us have sex. Colby told him to knock it off but he kept talking and insinuating that I'm the reason for Jon and Colby's title win. Nate mentioned about know who to screw and called me a whore. Colby decked him."

"I would have decked him too. What a jerk." Renee said, "Now…about the noises."

That brought a full laugh out of Scottie. "Renee!"

"What? You were loud enough for the next room to hear. What was he doing?" Scottie glanced around to make sure no one could overhear.

"He's really good with his tongue." Scottie stated. Both ladies broke apart with laughter.

"I know I heard somewhere it's never good when two women are whispering and laughing together." Jon said as they approached Scottie and Renee.

"It's usually because they're talking about us." Joe took a seat next to Scottie, tossing an arm around her shoulders. "

"Hey." He said quietly getting her attention. "Just say the word and we'll triple powerbomb his ass."

"I'll keep that in mind." Joe kissed her cheek.

"We got your back baby girl."

"Hear that?" Scottie asked Colby. "You better always be nice to me. My giant Samoan will powerbomb you at my command." Scottie laughed as they walked back to the rental.

"Believe that." Joe pipped up from the driver's seat.

Later that afternoon after arriving at the arena. One of Vince's assistance told Scottie that Vince needed to see her in his office. Scottie took a deep breath before standing up. Scottie smoother down her top. She thanked the assistant before looking over at Colby.

"I'll be right back."

"I'll go with you." Colby said putting down his gear.

"Colby."

"Nope. I was the one who punched him. I'm going with you." He said. Scottie relented and Colby reached for her hand. Together they made their way to Vince's office. Scottie let out a shaky breath as she knocked on Vince's door.

"Come in." They heard Vince announce. "Scottie, Colby. Please take a seat." Vince gestured to the chairs.

"Vince…" Colby fell silent when Vince held up his hand.

"As you can imagine it was distressing to see two of my WWE Superstars and top executive involved in a hotel brawl. Mr. Everhart's nose is broken."

"I should be sorry but I'm not." Colby said.

"Colby." Scottie shook her head at him.

"I'm not. He took it too far when he put his hands on you. And then to make lewd comments. I'm not going to stand there and let someone talk about you like that." Colby looked at Vince. "I'll take whatever punishment you think is necessary."

"In light of what Mr. Everhart did to Scottie yesterday. No punishment will be given to you."

"What's going to happen to Nate?"

"He's been suspended. He'll have to complete anger management classes if he would like to return."

"Good." Colby said, "Maybe he'll learn to keep his hands to himself."

"Since it's already all over the internet we're going to be releasing a statement on . We'll keep quiet on the details. Just that there was an altercation backstage between Colby and Nathan at Raw and it boiled over. We're going to leave Scottie's part out of it."

"Thank you." Scottie said.

"No problem." Vince said, "Now if you'll excuse me. I have to get ready for the show."

"I'm going to go get ready." Colby said after they left the office.

"Alright. Call me when you're done. I'll be around." Colby nodded before they headed off in different directions. Scottie knocked on the door frame to where Stephanie's office was set up. The older woman looked up. "Hey Steph. You busy?"

"No come on in." Scottie stepped in and closed the door. "My dad told me what happened. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I honestly don't know he grabbed me hard enough to bruise."

"Doesn't matter. He never should have put his hands on you. He's lucky he's not being fired."

"Vince mentioned anger management classes."

"Yes and everyone will take a mandatory sexual harassment seminar."

"Great. Another thing for everyone to talk about me for."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nate mentioned that it seemed like I am playing favorites. With Colby and Jon winning the tag titles. And that made me wonder who else thought like that."

"Unfortunately it will be something you'll deal with your entire relationship. Look at Paul and I. We've been together for 17 years and our judgement is still called into question."

"I'm just worried about Colby. I never want any of his accomplishments to be questioned because of our relationship. He's earned every opportunity he's gotten."

"Colby knows that and that's the only opinion that matters. Everyone is going to have their opinion. You'll learn to block out all the rest of the talk."

"Thank you."

"Anytime. I'm always here if you ever need any advice or just someone to listen." Stephanie said. Scottie felt better after leaving Stephanie's office. She found Renee in the hallway on top of a trunk.

"Hey." Scottie said hopping up next to the blonde.

Renee looked up from her phone. "Hey."

"Are the guys done yet?"

"No. Sometimes I think they spend more time getting ready then we do."

"Definitely. Especially Colby and Joe with all their hair." Scottie glanced down the hall. "Speak of the devils."

"No babe we're hounds." Colby corrected her. Scottie swiped at his arm.

"Hey tiger. Keep those claws away from me." Jon said from Colby's other side.

"You told him?"

"He saw my back while I was changing."

"I'm confused. What's going on?" Renee asked. Jon pushed Colby's shoulder to turn him around and raised the back of Colby's shirt. "Damn girl."

"I gave as good as I got." Colby said pointing to Scottie's neck.

"Don't you have The New Day to go beat up?"

"Love you." Colby leaned don to kiss her cheek.

"Yeah. Love you too. Be safe."

"Always."

Scottie was exhausted by the time they made their way back to their hotel. After Smackdown went off the air, everyone had hung around. The two groups didn't have many opportunities to hang out with each other. Colby had slid into bed and fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Scottie laid there for several hours. Trying and failing to fall asleep. She rolled back and forth, unable to get comfortable.

Scottie turned over once more to face Colby's back. She scooted closer to press against him. She kissed the ridge of his shoulder. Her fingers tracing over his abs in random patterns. Scottie jumped when Colby's hand came up to cover hers. Interlocking their fingers and raising it up to kiss the back of it.

"Did I wake you?" Scottie whispered.

"It's hard to sleep with your tossing and turning." Colby turned to face her. "What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing if it's keeping you awake." Colby sat up where he could see her face. "Talk to me."

"It bothered me." Scottie paused. "What Nate said about me being the reason for your success."

"Nate was being an asshole."

"Maybe. But there was still a vein of truth behind it." Scottie looked down for a moment. "I don't want to be an asterisk next to your career. That's why I went to talk to Stephanie while you were getting ready with the guys."

"What did she say?"

"That as long as we were together. There would always be talk. Because I'm in a power position there will always be someone who assumes you get opportunities because of me."

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Use your connections with Vince and Stephanie to help my career."

"No! Of course not."

"Then let everyone talk." Colby cupped her face. "I love you."

"I love you too." Scottie leaned forward for a kiss.

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Please take a moment to click below and leave comment. I love to hear everyone's thoughts.**

 **-SexyPunk54-**


	11. Rule The World

**Hello Everyone! I just wanted to thank everyone who had read and reviewed this story. We get to some action for Scottie in the next couple of chapters. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

 **This Girl Right Here's Gonna Rule the World**

 **November 20, 2017**

Scottie stretched her arms above her head as she slowly woke up. Her muscles feeling loose and warm, she rolled towards Colby's side of the bed. The sheets were cold. Scottie lifted her head, eyes squinting in the morning light. The bed was empty and there was a note on his pillow.

 _Went to get coffee. Be back soon._

Scottie snuggled back down into the bed. Smiling to herself thinking how sweet her man was. While she waited Scottie began scrolling through Tumblr. All the fan art and gifs from Survivor Series kept her so engrossed that she missed Colby come back to the room.

"What are you laughing at so hard?" Scottie jumped at the sound of his voice. Her phone went flying, almost comically, bouncing off the bed to the floor.

"You scared the shit out of me." Scottie leaned over to grab her phone. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Obviously. What's so funny?"

"You, Jon, and Joe holding hands."

"What?"

"I'm scrolling through Tumblr and everyone was quick to point out that all three of you were leaning against each other and holding hands."

"Why are you on that app?"

"It's an eye-opening experience. Have you read some of the stuff on here?" Scottie fanned herself like she was burning up. "Wow!" Scottie reached for her coffee only for Colby to move it out of her reach. "What are you doing?"

"I'll only give you this if you get off that stupid app."

"You're going to withhold coffee from me?" Scottie raised an eyebrow. "Plus, this stuff on here is too good to pass up." Colby let her have her coffee. "I love re-blogging their stuff. I have my own blog and everything. I can't wait to show Jon the gif of you holding hands."

"Let me see."

"NO." Scottie tucked her phone under her leg. Putting her coffee on the side table.

"Why not?"

"Because your ego is big enough."

"Why would…" Colby smirked at her. "Is your Tumblr about me?"

"I'm not answering that."

"It is about me." Colby climbed on the bed. Scottie squirmed, trying to keep her phone away.

"Let me see." Colby repeated.

"No!"

"Fine. You left me no choice." Colby's fingers dug into her side. Scottie let out a loud bark of laughter. She struggled to protect her ticklish area. "Do you give up?"

"Never." Colby went back to tickling her. "Ok. Ok." She said after a minute. "I give up." She panted. Her chest rising and falling rapidly. Colby rolled to the side. "Here." She tried to catch her breath. "You're such a meanie."  
"I'm the man." Colby opened the app. Colby noted that she live-blogged during the shows.

"People on here are crazy talented."

"There all talking about my body. I feel objectified." Colby paused his scrolling. "Why did you blog about Finn's crotch?"

"Someone made an observation and I agreed."

"I don't want to know." Colby handed her, her phone. "Don't you get jealous with all the talk about my body and what they would do to me."

"Why get jealous? All they have is a fantasy and I have the real thing." Scottie slipped her hand up his chest.

"Don't start something you can't finish."

"Who said I won't finish." Scottie grinned, pulling herself on top of Colby.

Later that afternoon, Scottie headed through the hallway of the Toyota Center to meet up with Colby, Jon, and Joe. When she entered the catering area, she found them sitting with Galina and Renee. She walked up behind Colby, stealing a grape from his plate. Popping it in her mouth as she sat on his lap.

"Yummy. What else do you have?"

"That was mine."

"What's yours is mine."

"Oh, so now we can share French fries?"

"No. I'll never share French fries."

Colby laughed. "How was your meeting with Stephanie?"

"Good. We discussed some storylines for the three of you. I actually wanted to run something by you guys."

"What is it?"

"Remember back in October. Stephanie and Vince brought up the idea of me being involved in you feud with Mike and The Bar?" The guys nodded. "Now that Joe is back and healthy. She wants to start it up again."

"When?" Colby asked

"We haven't set anything yet. She wanted to start as soon as possible. With you guys fresh off your win at Survivor Series. But I don't want to take anything away from Joe's big night tonight. I refuse to be the Yoko Ono of the Shield."

"Never baby girl. Whatever you feel is right."  
"You'll have fun smacking Mike around." Jon said

"He's never smackable." Renee added.

"Great. Then we'll start next week." Scottie decided. She leaned down to kiss Colby before hopping off his lap.  
"Where are you going?" Colby asked

"If I want to start next week I wanted to get started. I'll see you three later. Try not to hurt Taylor and Curtis too bad during MizTV."

Scottie headed off to the locker room as Raw began. She kept an ear on the TV for the Shield segment that was coming up. She was happy to hear the crowd behind Joe for once. As Joe's match was finishing up, she headed down to the curtain area. Spotting Renee and Galina already there watching the monitor. The three of them watched their men celebrate in the ring. Joe holding up the Intercontinental title. When the three guys came backstage, they each hugged the large Samoan.

"Congrats Mr. Grand Slam Champ."

"Thank you."

"We need to celebrate." Jon said, his arm tossed over Renee's shoulder.

Everyone agreed to meet at a bar close-by. Word spread, and the bar was filled with superstars. "Hey Drew, Chad." Scottie greeted as she went up to the bar. "Where's Finn at?"

"He'll be here a little later. He had to pick up Cathy at the hotel."

"Those two are too sweet." Scottie paused. "Get it."

"How much have you had to drink all ready?" Drew laughed. A drink was placed in front of Scottie.

"I'm sorry. I didn't order this."

"It's from the guy across the bar." The bartender said pointing to the dark-haired man across the bar. The way he was staring at her was starting to creep her out.

"I'm sorry. Please return that. I'm not interested. But could I get 6 beers and whatever these guys are drinking." She said pointing to Drew and Chad.

"You are a good sister." Scottie went to turn around and was startled to see the creep on the stool next to her.

"Didn't like the drink?"

"I'm not interested."

"It's only a drink. Not a marriage proposal."

"Not that it's any of your business but I have a boyfriend. Woman have the right to say no." Scottie turned her back towards him.

"Are you one of those feminist bitches?"

Scottie whirled back around. "Excuse me? Just because I refused your drink doesn't make me a bitch. Grow up and be a man." The guy stood up, taking a step towards her. In response, Drew and Chad drew in close to her sides, making the man rethink his moves.

"Bitch." He mumbled as he walked off.

"Jackass." Chad and Drew helped Scottie back to the table with the drinks.

"You might want to keep an eye on your trouble maker." Chad said as Scottie sat down next to Colby.

"Trouble maker?"

"I thought she was going to break that beer bottle over that drunk's head."

"What drunk? Are you ok?" Colby asked Scottie.

"I'm fine. He as just some drunk trying to buy me a drink."

"Really thought she was going to punch him when he called her a bitch." Scottie winced, clutching Colby's arm to keep him seated. People who called her names usually ended up with a broken nose.

"It's fine. He went away." Scottie said, "Please just let it go. For me?" Scottie gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"For you." Colby pecked her on the nose. "But I still reserve the right to kick his ass if he bothers you again." Colby whispered into her ear.

"I'll accept that." She pressed a kiss to his lips before grabbing her drink. "A toast to Joe. The newest grand slam champion."

"To Joe." Everyone cheered.

The next few hours passed in a blur. Finn and Cathy showed up and more beers and shots were passed around. The girls headed out to the dance floor. Colby alternating between watching Scottie and keeping a conversation with the guys. Scottie stumbled her way over to the table. Practically falling into Colby's lap as she tried to sit down. She hooked an arm around his neck to keep her steady.

"Whoops." She giggles before placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "Colby jack cheese. Love bug. Light. Of. My. Life." Colby laughed at her slurred words. "Come dance with me."'

"I think you should slow down."

"I need another drink." Scottie fanned herself. "I'm hot and sweaty and not the good kind."

"What good kind?" Renee leaned forward almost falling off Jon's lap. He quickly grabbed the belt loop of her jeans.

"Sex. The best kind of hot and sweaty."

"Time to change the subject. I don't want to hear about your sex life." Joe said.  
"Why? We hear about yours." Renee said

"What do you tell them?" Joe asked his giggling wife.

"Girl things." The girls all looked at each other before dissolving into laughter.

Joe shook his head. "It was a bad idea to introduce these four."

"I'm going to get another round." Scottie declared. "Come with me Nae Nae." The girls looped arms to head to the bar.

"Now really what do you tell them?" Joe asked

"Sorry. That's between me and the girls." Galina said.

"I told you. I have a boyfriend." Colby turned around at Scottie's raised voice. "Hey! Get your hands off me. My boyfriend is a lot bigger then you. He can kick your ass!" Colby surged to his feet and marching over to the bar.

"Get your hands off of her." Colby growled. Colby towered a good 5-6 inches over the man. "I won't ask again." The man released her. Scottie staggered backwards into Colby's chest. He held her against him for a moment.

"Hey man. She's a beautiful woman. You left her all alone."

"If you want to keep breathing. Get lost."

"I'd listen to him. They." Scottie pointed a finger at Joe, Jon, and Colby. "Powerbomb people they don't like. And this is strike two." Scottie said.

"This is the same guy?"

"Yup." Scottie popped the 'p'. The drunk finally sobered enough to realize he should leave before being beaten up by the three larger men.

"Never mind." The man slinked off.

"My hero!" Scottie swayed slightly as she threw herself at Colby. "You have such nice arms." Scottie squeezed his bicep.

"Thank you, baby." Colby gave her a peck on the nose.

"Let's pay your tab and get out of here." Scottie leaned against him while he paid. Her teeth tugging on his ear. "What are you doing?"

"Enjoying myself. I can't wait to get back to the hotel room." Her hand slid down to squeeze his butt.

"You need to behave." Colby tried to be convincing, but he couldn't help but smile at her.

Once tabs were paid, the guys corralled the girls into the cars. Joe never laughed so hard the whole drive back to the hotel. He had a great time in the backseat listening to the intoxicated ramblings of the three women. Colby tried to get the door to their room with Scottie pressed against his chest. Her lips and tongue sucking on the skin above his pulse point. Her hand wondered under his shirt, running through his chest hair before tugging on it. Colby found it hard to concentrate when she popped the button on his jeans. The door finally unlocked, and Colby walked her backwards into the room.

Scottie sat on the edge of the bed with a smile. She slipped her shirt over her head. She shifted backwards to lay against the pillows. When she made no other movements, Colby walked over to check on her. He couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up when he realized she had fallen asleep. Colby got them both undressed and her changed in to his tee-shirt. He left aspirin and a glass of water on her bedside table before joining her in bed.

Scottie groaned when the sunlight hit her closed eyelids. She shuffled around on the bed until the sunlight no longer bothered her. Curling close to Colby's chest. Her head felt like someone was playing the drums in her brain. She deeply regretted those tequila shots light night. She felt Colby's hand begin to run through her hair.

"Morning." Colby's chest rumbled in her ear.

"Ugh. I feel horrible."

"I'm not surprised. You did a lot of shots light night with the girls." Colby kneaded the muscles at the back of her neck.

"How did we get back here? Everything at the end of the night is a little fuzzy."

"We almost got in a bar fight."

"What?" Scottie rose slight to look at Colby. The sudden movement making her dizzy for a moment.

"The guy that was bothering you earlier came back around."

"What happened?"

"You told him if he didn't leave you alone me, Joe, and Jon would power-bomb him. He got smart and left."

"I'm never drinking again."

"That wasn't ever the best part."

"There's more?"

"Oh yeah. Do you know you're very handsy when drunk?"

"Really?"

Colby nodded. "You wanted to do it right there in the bar." Scottie groaned. "Got all the way back here where you passed out on me."

"Stupid tequila."

"But tequila makes you funnier. Once we were in the car, you suddenly thought you developed magic powers and could talk to the birds."

"Your lying."

"Fine. Don't believe me. I'm sure Jon will be glad to show you the video from last night."

"There's video?"

"Jon couldn't pass up filming you and Renee bursting into son. I've never heard Beyoncé sung like that before."

"I'm never leaving this bed."

 **November 27, 2017**

"Are you ready for this?" Scottie looked up at Colby's voice. Colby was prepped for his match as the Thompson-Boiling Arena in Knoxville, TN was beginning to fill with fans. "There's still time to back out."

"I'm actually starting to get a little excited. I'm still nervous I'm going to screw something up. What if I laugh while Mike is trying to be menacing."

"You won't screw anything up. You'll do great." Colby wrapped her in his arms. She took a deep breath, letting the smell of his cologne comfort her.

After a few moments, Scottie looked up at him. "I have to go get ready." Colby didn't move his arms.

"You look fine to me." Scottie glanced down at herself. She had dressed comfy in her leggings, Ugg's, and a large sweater to arrive to the arena in. She was sure her hair looked just as sloppy.

"I am not going on camera in front of millions of people in my sweats." Scottie said. "I'll be back before your match."

Scottie found Renee already in one of the makeup chairs. Both girls started to chat as they got their hair and makeup done. Renee felt her eyes grew wide as she spotted Paige with a familiar black-haired woman. The multitude of tattoos were hard to forget. Renee glanced over at Scottie who was engrossed in her phone. Thankfully Paige and the woman move down the opposite hallway. Renee quickly firing off a text to Colby.

 **FYI: Zahra is backstage with Paige**

His reply came seconds later.

 _Where are you?_

Colby came around the corner a minute later. "Hey babe." Scottie greeted when she saw Colby.

"Hey. You look beautiful."

"Aww, flattery will get your everywhere." Scottie leaned back and Colby obligated with a kiss. "I thought you were getting ready with the boys?"

"I was. Are you almost done? I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah." Scottie slipped her hand into his when she was done. He led them into an empty locker room.

"What's going on? Did you bring me in here for a quickie?"

"I love where your brain is at. Trust me, we'll revisit that in a minute. I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Zahra is here."

"Zahra as in…"

"My ex-girlfriend."

"Oh." Scottie was unsure for a moment how she felt. "Ok."

"OK?"

"OK. Unless there's more to tell me. Did she approach you?"

"No. Someone told me she was here. I just wanted to tell you before you ran into her." Scottie tilted her head to the side. "What?" He asked when she noticed her stare.

"Are you worried she'll say something to me?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I don't know why she's here. I didn't want you blindsided or thinking that I invited her here." Colby shrugged. His past still haunted his present. Scottie threw an arm around his neck, playing with the baby fine hair at the base of his neck.

"You have never given me a reason to doubt your faithfulness to this relationship."

"I never will." Colby promised

"Ok then. Zahra could parade around naked and I wouldn't have a worry in the world."

"I love you. With everything in me."

"I love you too."

Colby pulled back slightly. "Now about your other idea."

"Colby!"

"What? You brought up the idea. Plus, the door locks." They were interrupted when the door opened. Joe's head popped in with his eyes closed.

"I hope everyone is decent."

"Yes Joe." Scottie moved out of Colby's arms. "I have to finish getting ready." She left the room with a wave.

"Really Uce, in an empty locker room."

"Hey. I'll have you know it was all her idea."

"Just shows she's spending too much time around you."

"Asshole." Colby pushed his friends shoulder.

Scottie felt the nerves kick into high gear when it was time for Colby's match. Scottie brushed a hand down the front of her simple cotton dress. Her feet were in knee high boots. They were playing up the 'corporate' image. She felt overdressed for being backstage. The two knocks on the door told her it was time.

"Be safe."

"Always." Colby dropped a kiss on her lips.

"Mmm…one more." She said as Colby started to straighten. Colby obligated her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Scottie watched him walk out of the locker room. She turned her attention to the monitor.

" **Sierra…Hotel….India…Echo…Lima…Delta…SHIELD!** " The theme music blasted throughout the arena as all three men made their way down to the ring.

" **Here comes the Shield. Seth Rollins set for one on one action against Cesaro.** **I'm Michael Cole and welcome back to Monday Night Raw.** " Scottie sat on the couch as the match started. There was quick knock before Mike entered the room.

"You ready?" Mike asked.

Scottie nodded "A little nervous."

"You'll do fine." Mike stepped out of the room as the bell rung. Out in the ring, Colby had just pinned Cesaro. Suddenly the fan started to boo and The Miz and Miztourage appeared on the screen. "Seth congratulations on that win!" Miz said drawing Colby's attention. "But I guess that isn't much of a surprise. See I found the secret to the Shield's success and where you left _her_." The camera panned around to show a door with 'Shield' marked on it. "Let's me here, shall we." Miz barged in. Scottie jumped up from her spot on the couch. "WWE Universe. Let me introduce you to Scotlyn Cromwell. Our senior vice president of talent."

"What are you doing in here? Get out!" Scottie said

"Is that anyway to treat an A-lister?"

"You'll be a dead A-lister if you don't leave this locker room right now."

"Big words for such a little person." Scottie's eyes shifted from Miz to Bo to Curtis. They stood on either side of her, blocking her against the wall.

"I may be physically small, but I can still hurt you."

"Aww you're so cute." Mike patronized. "Tell me how many people have you slept with to get where you are?" Scottie's hand struck out him across the face.

"You better run if you know what's good for you." The three Shield members all raced up the ramp. The cameras followed them as they rushed though the hall.

"Scotlyn!" Colby yelled bursting to the room. His hands reached for her tugging her close to his body. "Are you already?"

"I'm fine."

"They better run far away. I will ripe them apart if I get my hands on him."

"Cut." One of the producers said, "That was great. Wonderful job Scottie." When everyone cleared the room, Scottie fell back on the couch.

"That was certainly exciting. I hope I didn't hurt Mike too bad."

"Not the first time he's been slapped." Jon joked.

"Very true. I do agree with Renee. He is very slappable." Scottie laughed.

 **December 4, 2017**

" **Please welcome my guests at this time. Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose.** " Scottie watched from the locker room as Renee introduced Colby and Jon. Both men stepping in to the cameras view. " **Seth, Dean. Thank you for joining me. Tonight you face Sheamus and Cesaro for the Raw Tag Team titles. How are you feeling?** "

" **We're feeling great.** " Jon said bouncing from foot to foot.

" **Sheamus and Cesaro stole those titles from us and we're getting them back tonight.** "

" **I hate to bring this up but last week we saw Miz going into The Shield's locker room and cornering your girlfriend, Scotlyn."** Renee addressed Colby. **"What is your response to that? Do you have any worries he'll go after her tonight?** "

" **I'll admit the Miz caught me off guard last week. But I won't make the same mistake twice. If Miz is stupid and goes after her again.** " The screen behind them lit up. Showing her and Joe in the locker room on the couch. " **He's got a rude awakening. She's got a 250+ pound Samoan bodyguard who will take great pleasure on tearing him apart.** " Colby growled. " **Believe that.** " Colby stalked off camera followed by Jon.

" **I think Scotlyn is probably the most protected person in the arena.** " Michael Cole said.

" **The Miz better steer clear of The Shield's locker room if he wants to keep breathing.** " Corey Graves laughed. " **Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose vs The Bar. Next!** " The screen went back to the ring as Raw went to commercial.

"You ready for the next part?" Joe asked

"I'm a little worried about tripping down the ramp."

"You'll do fine." The TV drew her attention as the match started. About 5 minutes in there was a knock on the door and a camera crew came in.

The producer explained to Scottie how and where to run down to the curtain. Scottie made sure to commit the instructions to memory. Scottie took a seat on couch as the camera turned on. The crowd in the arena began to cheer. The screen displaying Joe and Scottie as the door burst open. Taylor and Curtis started to attack Joe. Scottie moved around the pair and raced through the hallway.

The fans voices became louder as she cleared the curtain. It almost gave her pause. The thunderous sound of Curtis's footsteps behind her, kept her moving. Thankfully, she made it to the ring without tripping. Scottie just turned the corner by the steel steps when Colby dove though the ropes and into Curtis. Colby popped back up as Taylor came flying out of the back. Joe stepped out and over his prone body.

"You ok?" Colby asked as Joe came down the ramp.

"I'm fine. You have a match to win." Scottie tried to push him back to the ring.

"Kiss for good luck?" Scottie pulled him down for a quick kiss. The fans went crazy.

"Now go win you titles back." This time Colby jumped back up on the apron. Jon hit Stephen with Dirty Deeds. Scottie threw her arms around Joe. "They won!" Scottie cheered when the bell rang. "They won!"

Joe helped her up the steps as he simply pulled himself up on the apron. Scottie slipped between the ropes and was immediately enveloped in Colby's arms. The cold metal of his newly won title pressing against her back. Scottie was thankful that she got to share this moment with him.

* * *

 **This was just part one. This chapter got a little too long with all I had planned. Please take a moment to review and let me know what you think.**

 **-SexyPunk54-**


	12. Sit Still Look Pretty

**Here is Part Two! Things get a little more interesting for Scottie and Colby in this chapter.**

* * *

 **I Don't Wanna Sit Still Look Pretty**

 **December 11, 2017**

Scottie walked down the ramp towards the ring. There were several people scattered throughout the arena setting up for the show. Colby and the guys were already in the ring. Jon sat on the middle rope to help her in. Colby walked over to her, brushing a hand down her back. He started to open his mouth, but Scottie held a finger to his lips.

"I will kill you if you ask me if I'm sure one more time." Scottie said, "I want to do this and it will be great heat for Mike."

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be fine." Scottie looked at Mike. "I'm at your mercy."

"We're going to teach you my finisher." Mike said. He talked her through all the steps and positions first.

"I'm not going to break."

"What?"

"Your handling me with kid gloves. Is this how you would train a newbie?"

"You're not a normal newbie."

"Maybe not. But I'm still committed to this storyline and making it look as great as possible. I'm not some shrinking violet nor am I made of glass. Show me how to do it right."

"You're right. I'm sorry." Mike put her into position again. "Ready?" Scottie nodded as much as she could in her currently position. Mike hooked her leg and threw them forward. Scottie bit back a gasp. Mike's hands slapped against the mat.

"Not bad." Jon said. Mike stood up and helped Scottie up.

"Wasn't as bad as I though. The ground rising up to meet me was a little scary." Scottie put her hands on her hips. Gazing out into the empty seats. "I have an idea." Scottie turned to face the guys. "Let's make this a little more 'personal' to the Shield. Instead of the Skull Crushing Finale…lets triple power-bomb me."

"NO." Colby said from his position on the top turnbuckle.

"Excuse me? You can't tell me what to do."

"It's too dangerous. You'll be on someone's shoulders and being thrown down to the mat."

"I can handle it."

"You hate heights."

"I do not."

"Yes you do. You won't climb a ladder that's bigger than a step ladder. How are you going to handle being on someone's shoulders?"

"It will be less than a second." Scottie was determined to prove she could do it. "Lift me." She demanded of the large Samoan.

"What?" Joe did not want to be in the middle of their fight.

"She's going to freak as soon as you lift her." Colby said.

"Baby girl."

"Do I have to climb you? Because I will."

Joe sighed. "Jon's going to lift you up. Wrap your legs around my shoulders. I'll cup your hips and you'll lace your fingers around the back of my head." Joe explained. "Got it?"

"Got it." Scottie thought she was prepared. Once she was on Joe's shoulders and he stood to his full height, she was glad her back was to Colby. "Well this is an incredible intimate position to be in with my brother." Scottie tried cover her fear with laughter.

"Try having to do this to guys in trunks." Joe said as Jon helped her off his shoulders.

"Told you I could do it." She said to Colby. "Come on Mike. Get over here since I'll be on your shoulders."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Didn't we just have this conversation?"

"We did. However, I would like to live to see my child born." Scottie glanced over to see Colby glaring at Mike.

"Don't worry about him. He just thinks I'm made of glass."

Scottie gave Colby the stink eye. Taylor and Curtis put her up on Mike's shoulder. They did the move several times on the cushion until Scottie felt comfortable with the move. Colby just scowled from his seat on the turnbuckle. After practice for an hour, everyone headed backstage to get ready for the show. Scottie hung back from the group.

"Hey Mike." Scottie grabbed his arm. "I have something I want to run by you."

"What's up? Having second thoughts?"

"No. I still want to do the power-bomb. But I do want to up the dramatic ante." Scottie tells him her plan.

"You're trying to get me beat up by your boyfriend and two big brothers, aren't you?"

"They'll be fine. This could go over really well with the fans."

"Just be warned I'm hiding behind you if they come after me."

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." Scottie kissed his cheek. "You're the best."

"Remember to say that at my funeral." Mike joked.

"Babe?" Colby called out seeing her and Mike stopped. "Is everything ok?"

"Everything is great." Scottie looked at Mike. "I'll see you out there."

Mike left the couple alone. "I know your sick of me asking this but are you really sure you want to do this?"

"Positive. I wish everyone would stop asking me that. I'm a grown ass woman. I can decide what I can handle."

"I know and I'm sorry. It's just…I love you. And I worry. And I never want to see you get hurt."

"You're a sweet man. Mike and the guys are going to take great care of me." Scottie leaned up to kiss his cheek. "And I love you too." Later that evening, Colby was preparing to head out for his match. "Be safe."

"Always." He promised. Scottie found a spot by the curtain.

"You still sure about this?" Mike asked before his music hit.

"You bet. See you out there."

Scottie tried to quell her nauseated stomach as the match began. The Shield quickly dominating most of the match. Once the tables turned Scottie readied herself. Chairs were thrown into the ring, landing blows on Jon, Joe and Colby as they laid in and around the ring. Scottie ran out into the arena as Mike was raining blows down on Colby. She slid under the bottom rope, throwing her body on top of Colby's head and chest as the chair landed across her back. She let out a soft gasp but otherwise laid still. She was dragged off of Colby.

"You did this!" Mike yelled at Scottie. "You had to get involved again." He looked at Taylor and Curtis. "Lift her up." He demanded.

Scottie was hoisted up on Mike's shoulders. The crowd was chanting 'no'. Scottie hung across his shoulders before being whipped down to the mat. The force sucked the air out of her lungs. Scottie kept her eyes closed. The crowd cheered as Scottie felt the mat bounce as Joe re-entered the ring.

Scottie felt knees touch her side. A familiar hand brushed the hair away from her face. Scottie peaked through cracked eyelids to see Colby above her. His normally warm chocolate eyes were almost black with rage as he glared up the ramp. Scottie let her eyes drifted close as Colby leaned down. His lips pressed against her ear.

"If you're ok squeeze me hand." Scottie squeezed. "Ok. Ok." He kissed her ear. "I love you." The medics came down to collar and board her. Colby held her hand as they made their way up the ramp. Once they were behind the curtain Colby leaned over her. "Are you ok?"

Scottie blinked, momentarily blinded by the lights. "Despite what I must look like. I'm fine."

"Good. Then I won't feel bad about this."

"About what?"

"Yelling at you. What were you thinking taking a chair shot! And not telling me! Do you know how terrified I was when I heard the crack…" Colby trailed off.  
"I could have done without the yelling. That's why I didn't tell you. And I knew you would talk Mike out of doing it."

"You and Mike planned this."

"It was my idea."

A camera man interrupted their fight. "We're ready to come back from commercial." He said.  
"We'll talk more later." Colby said kissing the back of her hand. Scottie closed her eyes as the stretcher began to roll again. "I'm going to gut the Miz." Colby vowed as Scottie was loaded into the ambulance.

"Go with Scotlyn. We'll hunt the Miz and his two lackeys down." Jon said.

Once the doors closed, Scottie opened her eyes. "Can I get out of this?" She asked the medic.

"We can take the neck brace off. You'll have to stay on the stretcher until we stop." He reached around to incline the stricter to put her in an upright position.

"Is this what you feel like when I go out to the ring?" Colby asked

"Like there's a knot in the pit of your stomach? A knot that doesn't ease until your certain the other person is ok?" Colby nodded. "All the time. But this is what you love to do. What you were born to do. It's what you love, and you wouldn't be the man that I love without it. I tell you to 'be safe' before your matches and hope that everything will be ok."

Colby leaned over to kiss her forehead. "You are the strongest woman I have ever met."

When the ambulance returned to the arena, the show was almost over. No one paid them any attention as the ambulance pulled back into the underground parking lot. Scottie accepted Colby's hand to help her out of the rig. The couple met up with Jon, Renee, and Joe in the locker room.

"That was great. You took that chair shot and power-bomb like a champ." Jon said.

"Thanks." She tried not to wince as Jon good-naturedly patted her on the back.

Joe gave her a knowing look. "Is it your back or your head?"

"Hmm." Scottie tried to play innocent. Even though her back felt like someone lit it on fire.

"Where's the pain?"

"Pain? You said you were ok?" Colby said.

"I am. I'm fine." Scottie grimaced as she moved.

"Lift your shirt."

"Excuse you. I'm not going to expose myself in front of our friends."

"I know I shouldn't have let you take that bump."

"Let me? Last time I checked I was a grown woman. You don't own me."

"You got hurt." Their friends quietly slipped out of the room.

"My back is a little sore as I expected I would be. Nothing is broken, I'm fine, and the crowd absolutely ate it up."

"We should get you checked out." Colby said turning back to get one of the medics.

Scottie grabbed his arm. "I promise that I'm fine." Scottie turned him around to face her. "But I wouldn't turn down a massage once we get back to the hotel." Scottie's fingers drifted under Colby's shirt. Her nail dragging down the line of his abs. "Preferable when we're both naked."

"And that's where I'm going to break in." Stephanie said from the doorway. "How are you feeling?" She asked Scottie.

"Sore. But I'll be ok."

"Good. Make sure you put some ice on your back."

"Colby is going to take good care of me." Stephanie left the couple to pack their things.

" **Another Monday Night Raw coming to a close. The question on everyone's mind is how is Scotlyn doing and will Seth Rollins be here next week after what happened tonight."** Michael Cole said. The video played. " **Earlier tonight as the Shield was closing in on another victory, the Miz and Miztourage would attack the Shield with chairs. Scotlyn, a senior executive of the WWE and Seth Rollin's girlfriend, would race to the ring. Taking a chair to the back before this…** " The video changed to her being triple power-bombed. " **Sending a personal message to the Shield with a power-bomb to Scotlyn.** "

" **Miz made a bad move.** " Corey Graves said, " **And this is why.** " The video showed The Shield standing over Scottie's prone. " **Seth Rollins is part of one of the most brutal and dominating trios this company has ever seen. This injustice will not go unpunished.** "

" **I definitely do not want to be The Miz right now.** " Booker T said.

"You ready?" Colby asked pulling her away from the TV.

Scottie nodded and followed him out to the car. Colby was thankful for the dark tint on the windows as Jon drove them out of the arena. When they were clear of the fans, Scottie sat up with a groan, her back muscles locking up. Scottie happily leaned against Colby as they drove to the hotel. Quickly slipping up to their room once they arrived. Scottie sighed as she slid off her shoes. Colby followed behind with their bags. With a twist of her hips her jeans pooled at her feet.

"Don't fall asleep yet." Colby said as Scottie dived face first into the bed.

"Mmm." Was all Scottie gave as a reply. Colby pulled a tube from his bag. "What is that?"

"It's for your muscles." He helped ease the shirt over her head and took her bra off. "Damn baby." Her entire back was red. He trailed a finger lightly down her spine. "It's going to be a nasty bruise." Colby dipped his head. Laying soft kisses across her back. "The cream will help."

"If you're going to rub lotion on me. You should at least be shirtless."

"If the lotion is going on you. Why do I have to be shirtless?"

"Because I enjoy looking at you." Scottie laughed.

 **December 20, 2017**

Scottie sipped her coffee as she headed into the spare bedroom. With Colby out of the house, it was her time to get some work done before they headed back on the road. Sometimes working for home had its disadvantages. Especially when Colby was home as well and bored. Scottie checked the company's social media sites. Scrolling through comments from the fans.

She clicked on the clip from the last Monday Night Raw. She had been home 'resting' per the storyline while Colby had traveled to Raw to play up her injuries. Opening the show and telling the crowd how he planned to destroy The Miz and the Bar for putting their hands on Scottie. He then took out his aggression on Curt Hawkins. Delivering a frog splash, a knee to the face, and a two curb stomps before pinning him.

Scottie reached out for her ringing phone. "Hello?" No response. "Hello? Is anyone there?" When there was no response she hung up.

"Babe?" She heard Colby yell out as the front door slammed behind him.

"In the office." Scottie called back. She looked up a few minutes later to see him staring at her. "What?"

"You just look adorable with your glasses on." Colby said laughing when he saw her blush.

"What are you doing home so early? I thought you would be at Black and Brave until late."

"I gave the group the evening off."

"How nice of you."

"Mmm. I'll admit I have an ulterior motive."

"Oh yeah. What's that?"

"I missed you."

"You see me all the time."

"Exactly. I've gotten use to you traveling with me." Colby came around to her side. "What are you watching?"

"The clip of you from Monday. I think you were a little rough with Curt." Colby gave a shrug.

"Let's go have dinner."

"I still have work to do."

"I'm sure it can wait until later."

"Give me an hour to finish up." Scottie said, "Then I promise I'm all yours."

"You already are all mine." Colby kissed her before dragged a chair next to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting."

"Why don't you go play your video game while I finish."

"I'm good here."

Scottie turned back to her monitor. She became engrossed in her work that she almost forgot Colby was sitting there. Colby grew bored quickly. He began to poke her side. At first it was just a slight touch. It became harder when she didn't respond. Scottie swatted at his hand but he kept poking her.

"I'm going to keep poking you until you give me attention." Colby said

"You are worst then a child."

"You still love me."

"Most days I don't know why." She sighed throwing her glasses on the desk. Colby silently cheered to himself knowing he 'won'. "Where are you taking me for dinner?"

"Anywhere you want."

Later that night, Scottie was woken up by the phone ringing. "Hello?" There was no response. Scottie pulled the phone away to look at the caller ID. "Hello?" She tried again.

"Everything ok?" Colby rolled over to cuddle against her back.

"I don't know. That was the second call today where no one is on the other line."

"It was probably a robo call. Ignore it." Colby kissed the back of her shoulder.

Scottie nodded, feeling his beard brush against her neck. "You're right." She turned to face him.

"Can I get that in writing?" Colby chuckled when Scottie playfully punched his arm.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. You're still wrong 80% of the time." Scottie joked.

"But there's still that 20%."

"Oh my goodness. Go to sleep." She rested her head against his chest. "Love you." She mumbled sleepily

"Love you too."

 **December 25, 2017**

Scottie hummed as she rolled over in bed. The sunlight coming through the window made her aware they were well into the morning. Reaching over she discovered Colby's side was empty and cold. "Where did your daddy go?" She questioned Kevin and Scarlett who were curled up at the bottom of the bed.

As if he heard her, Colby entered the bedroom with a coffee cup. "You're up?"

"I am. What is this?"

"Merry Christmas." Colby said handing her the cup. He gave her a soft kiss. "I'm sorry we can't fully enjoy the holiday."

"Your schedule is one thing you never have to apologize for. Fortunately for you…you have a very understanding girlfriend." She glanced over at the clock. "Why did you let me sleep so late?" Scottie jumped out of the bed. "Your family is going to be here in an hour and I haven't started cooking yet."

"You needed the rest. Don't worry. I already have everything prepped for you."

"Thank you baby." Scottie said leaning down to give him a kiss. Colby caught the back of her legs, tossing her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"You can thank me in the shower." Scottie rushed around the kitchen an hour later. Colby's family would be there any minute for brunch. Colby stepped into the door way in only a pair of sweatpants. "Whoa. That's a lot of food."

"I know how you and your brother eat. I've made your stuff gluten-free, carb-free, sugar-free, and organic."

"You're the best."

"I know." She said, "Now go away so I can finish cooking."

"I'm trying to thank you." Colby said wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Your mother will be here any minute." His arms dropped.

"That's a mood killer." Colby said as the doorbell rang.

Scottie pushed at his chest. "Go let your family in."

"We'll finish this later." He promised.

"Put a shirt on dude." Scottie heard Brandon exclaim. "All that chest hair is grossing me out. Scottie is cooking right?"

"Yes." Colby rolled his eyes. Popping in the laundry room to grab a shirt. "Better?" He asked pulling it over his head.

"Boys. Leave each other alone." Holly said. Both men grumbled but remained silent.

"It smells good in here." Bob said.

"That would be my French toast." Scottie said brining the tray to the table.

After brunch and presents, Colby and Scottie headed to Chicago for Raw. Scottie was thankful for the underground parking that kept the snow away. They took their stuff to the locker room before Colby asked her to follow him.

"Why are we headed to the ring?" Scottie asked Colby.

"Because you want to be involved in the match tonight. I would feel better if I gave you a few pointers."

"Wrestling 101: Cliff Notes version?"

"Something like that." Colby laughed. "I just want you to have a little more knowledge then one move."

"Can I do a curb stomp?" Scottie asked, "Oh! Better yet, let me spear Mike."

"First, the curb stop is a better finisher then the spear." Scottie rolled her eyes. "Two, let's leave the curb stomps and spearing to me and Joe."

"Didn't we already have a conversation about me not being made of glass? I might be small but I'm mighty." Scottie curled her bicep. Proud of her hard-earned muscles. "They might not look like yours but there is muscle there."

"I know." Colby took her hand. "It's just there is a part of me that wants to protect you from everything. It's my job to make sure you never get hurt. The rational side of me says that's impossible. And you are your own person. I know your not made of glass. You already know I think your one of the strongest women I know. But I can't help but worry. So we're here." Colby gestured around the ring.

"Ok Yoda. Teach me your ways."

Scottie assumed the 'training' would be fun and Colby would take it easy on her. Scottie quickly found out how wrong she was. She felt like she was going through one of his classes at Black and Brave. Scottie grunted as she landed on the mat. She was glaring up at the ceiling as Colby stepped into her line of vision. She wanted to kick him for the big grin on his face.

"I hate you."

"You hate losing."

"When did this become a competition?"

"When you got that little crinkle in your forehead." Colby extended his hand to help her up. Scottie ignored it, pushing herself to her feet.

"I can take you down."

Colby walked backwards to the center of the ring. Giving her a 'come on' jester. Scottie tightened her ponytail. She assessed him for a moment. She bounced off the ropes like he taught her and went for a shoulder tackle. She growled as she once again dropped down to the mat. Colby wasn't even moved, and he began to laugh. In a blink, Scottie twisted her legs around his, bringing him down. Scottie disentangled her legs while Colby laid stunned. Colby was distracted by the view down her shirt as she leaned over him.

"What's my prize?" Her voice drew his attention to her face.

"Prize?"

"For pinning you." Colby became aware of her hands pinning his shoulders down.

"You want a prize?" Colby flipped them over.

"Oh. I like this prize."

"I don't remember being taught to wrestle like that." Jon said as him and Joe walked down the ramp.

"Oh!" Scottie jumped up almost clipping Colby in the chin.

"Ouch." Colby winced as her knee pressed uncomfortably into his groin in her scramble to get up.

"Sorry." Scottie muttered smoothing her shirt down.

"You two do you know anyone can see you." Joe said.

"It's all Colby's fault."

"You can't keep blaming me for your dirty mind." Colby said pressing a kiss to her neck.

"No smooching in the ring." Jon said hoping up on the apron to enter the ring.

"I have to go get ready." Scottie said leaving the three men in the ring.

"What?" Colby asked as Joe and Jon shook their heads at him.

"Really? In the ring."

"What can I say? My girl's beautiful."

"Come on Romeo. We have to get ready for our match."

Stephanie popped into their locker room before the show. "Hey guys. We're going to do a promo for the show tonight." Stephanie said, "Where is Scottie?"

"She left to get ready about an hour ago." Colby said strapping on his tactical vest.

"Whoa." Jon said

Colby looked up from adjusted his straps "Whoa." Colby repeated.

"Is it too much? I don't want to look out of place."

Gone was the cotton dresses and pant suits. Scottie had chosen tight black leather pants that tucked into knee high boots. She had a Shield tee shirt cut to bare her midriff. Her long blond hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail. Her smoky eye makeup gave her a dangerous look. Scottie grew nervous under their stare and started to shift from foot to foot.

"Damn babe. You look hot." Colby stood to wrap an arm around her waist. "I can't wait to take this off of you."

"Let's film this before I lose my lunch." Jon said.

"You love us." Scottie said adjusting the Santa. They all got in positions with Scottie sitting on the bench with Colby and Joe and Joe stood just out of the cameras view. The camera man nodded to them

 **PROMO:**

 **Dean and Roman stepped into view. "Cute hat." Dean said tapping the white ball hanging off the end.**

" **Hey. Leave my hat alone." Scotlyn fixed her Santa hat.**

" **Children. We have a match to get to." Roman said.**

 **Seth turned to Scotlyn. "I want you to stay in the back."**

" **No way. I'm not hiding like a scared little girl."**

" **We're just trying to look out for you babygirl."**

" **And I appreciate that. But The Miz and The Bar messed with the wrong woman." Scotlyn stood up. "I am going to enjoy watching them get their asses handed to them…from ringside."**

" **If your gonna be out there. Take these." Dean handed her a pair of brass knuckles.**

" **Thanks." Scotlyn tucked them into the waistband of her pants. "Let's go kick some ass."**

The light went off and the camera went down. "That was great." Stephanie said, "Are you ready for tonight?" She asked Scottie.

"Ready for this storyline to finish up."

"By the end of tonight you'll want to be doing this full time."

"No thank you. This was fun but I can't wait to go back to my office and behind my laptop."

"I'll check in with you later. Have fun." Stephanie said.

Scottie felt ok until it was time for the match. She followed the guys out of the room. They would be entering as the Shield normally would. Mike, Stephen, and Claudio were headed to the curtain. "I hope you're wearing a cup in those trunks." She teased Mike.

"Just try and be a little gentle. I do want to have more than one child."

"Maybe. You did power-bomb me a little hard. I might even make them triple power-bomb you twice."

"You are a mean little person."

"This tiny person has three big dude who will hurt you." Scottie teased.

Colby looked over at Scottie before they left the backstage area. "You ok?"

"Fine. Just promise to not let me trip."

"I won't let you trip." Colby promised.

"Are you sure I look ok?" Scottie couldn't help asking again.

"You look beautiful and badass." Colby said.

"Should we discuss our hair or are we ready?" Jon asked

"Maybe we should. You are going a little bald up top." Scottie poked at his hair line.

"Hey." Jon playfully slapped her hands away. "That's a sensitive issue for me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Scottie laughed.

"Children, stop teasing each other." Joe said.

"We're ready." The producer said.

Security kept their path clear as they walked through the arena. "Hey." Colby grabbed her attention. "Jon will go down first followed by me than you. Joe will behind you. Ok?" Scottie nodded. Through the thin curtain she heard the beginnings of the Shield theme music.

 _Sierra…Hotel…India…Echo…Lima…Delta. SHIELD!_

Jon stepped through the door followed by Colby. Joe held the curtain for her. The sound of the fans was almost deafening. Colby and Jon stood on the step below her. Joe fell into step behind her. She made a striking picture with her blonde hair and bright blue eyes in a sea of tall, dark, and dangerous men in all black. A moment last they began their descent to the ring.

Scottie began to worry the closer they got to the barricade. They hadn't discussed how she was getting over it. Jon simply hopped and Colby did his ninja roll. She almost jumped aa Joe's hands cupped her waist, lifting her up and over. Jon and Joe handed her their titled and Colby put his over her shoulder. He leaned down to give her a kiss. The crowd let out a big 'aww'.

"Be safe."

"Always."

Scottie put the titles in the timekeeper's area before moving to the Shield's corner. Colby couldn't help but check on Scottie several times. He thought she looked cute banging on the mat and yelling encouragements to Jon who was in the ring. As her spot grew closer, so did her nerves. With Mike fighting Colby in the ring. Both Stephen and Claudio took out Jon and Joe. Scottie focused on calling out to Colby when Claudio appeared next to her. Scottie tried to move away. With Stephen on her other side, her only option was to dive under the bottom rope and into the ring. She ran into Mike who had thrown Colby down to the mat. Mike grabbed her arm, pulling her into him. Scottie stuck him across the face.

"You shouldn't have done that." Mike said. He grabbed a handful of her ponytail. Scottie rammed her knee into his groin.

"And you shouldn't grab a woman." Scottie pushed him away as he fell to his knees. Jon and Joe took care of the Bar outside of the ring.

Colby climbed to his feet. "You ok?" He asked with a hand cupping her face.

"I'm prefect." Scottie pressed a kiss to his lips. "Go kick his ass." With a swift kick to Mike's ribs, she let Colby guide her out of the ring.

"You see this woman!" Colby grabbed Mike by the hair. "This is why you don't touch her." A curb stomp and triple power-bomb finished the match. Colby was handed a microphone as Scottie ducked back into the ring. "Let this be a warning to everyone in the back." Colby said pointing to Mike's body. He put his free arm around Scottie's shoulders. "In case anyone forgot. _WE_." Colby pointed to himself and his brothers. "Are the most _DOMINATE_ force in the WWE. This is what happens when you mess with our family." Colby dropped the microphone on Mike's body. Raw went off the air with the Shield standing tall in the middle of the ring.

* * *

 **The Shield standing tall should be how Raw always ends. I can't wait until Dean Ambrose comes back and Seth Rollins reclaims the IC Title. Until WWE starts listening to my suggestions, I shall continue to write this story. :) Remember to please take a moment to review this story. Let me know what you think.**

 **-SexyPunk54-**


	13. Happens for a Reason

**A/N: I want to start off by saying thank you to everyone reading this story and reviewing it. Getting all your comments really makes my day brighter. I just realized that it's been over a year since I start this story. Happy One Year Anniversary to me :)** **I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took a while to write but you'll see why at the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **They Say Bad Things Happen for a Reason**

 **January 16, 2018**

Scottie hurried inside the small café away from the falling snow. She pulled off her beanie that she had stolen from Colby. Shaking out her blonde curls as she scanned the room for Holly. Seeing her already seated, she began to weave her way through the people. "Hey. Sorry, I'm late. Kevin didn't want to go out in the snow."

"He's never liked the snow."

"Neither does Scarlett." Scottie laughed. "Must be a small dog thing." Scottie picked up her menu. She was scanning her options when a woman entering the café caught her eye. The shaggy blonde woman making a beeline for their table. "What are you doing here?" Scottie asked once the woman was close enough.

"Is that anyway to greet your mother?" The blonde turned to Holly. "Who is this? I'm Scotlyn's mother, Shannon Cromwell."

"Holly Franklin. Colby's mother."

"Oh yes. Where is that handsome young man or yours?" Shannon glanced around.

"Working." Scottie gave a short reply.

"He must be on the road and away from home a lot."

"Why do you care?"

"I'm just trying to catch up."

"Maybe if you had been around and, in my life, you wouldn't have to catch up."

"Now you're just being hurtful."

"Hurtful? No, hurtful was when you robbed me while I was sleeping. After crying all day at my father's funeral." She stood up. "I'm sorry. Excuse me." She said to Holly.

Her hands were shaking as she reached her car. She had to take several deep breaths before she was able to drive. She was tempted to call Colby but instead choose to curl up on the couch in his hoodie. His smell giving her a measure of comfort. About 15 minutes later, there was a knock on the door before it was opened.

"It's just me." Holly called out.

Scottie noticed a bag from the café in Holly's hand. "What's that?"

"I figured since you left before we could eat. I would bring lunch to you."

"Thank you."

The two ate in comfortable silence for a moment. "I won't ask how you are. But if you ever want to talk. I'm here."

"I appreciate that." Scottie gave a small shrug.

She refused to let Shannon's sudden reappearance affect her. Something she kept telling herself as she got ready for bed. "Hey babe." Scottie sat up in bed at the sound of Colby's voice.

"Colby?"

"Is someone else calling you babe?" She heard him reply.

Scottie went down stairs. "What are you doing here?" She asked as he slipped out of his boots and jacket.

"Last time I checked, this was my house too."

"Smartass." Scottie rolled her eyes. "I didn't think you were getting in until tomorrow." Colby wrapped his arms around her waist.

"My mom called. She told me what happened at lunch."

"I'm fine." Scottie said

"Your eyes tell me a different story." Colby guiding them back to their bedroom. Colby looked at her. "Talk to me."

"What's there to say? I'm just numb to it at this point." Scottie sighed, curling into his side.

Colby reached up to turn off the light. "I want you to know I'm here. If you ever want to talk."

Scottie smiled. "Your mom said the same thing."

"Great minds think alike."

Colby stepped out of the house early next morning. Heading to their favorite coffee shop to grab breakfast. When he got back home, she was shuffling down the stairs in one of his t-shirts. "Morning." She mumbled sleepily, eyeing the bag in his hands. "For me?"

"Of course." He handed her, her bagel.

"While I have your attention for five minutes. We need to approve the final plan for our house, so the contractor can get started."

"Whatever you want. As long as I can take my PlayStation and Xbox."

"Of course. I would never leave your stupid games behind." Scottie shook her head. She held her bagel between her teeth as she opened her laptop.

"What is that?" He asked once the plans were up. Pointing to a grey area that had a '?' in it.

"Side project I'm working on."

"Oh really?"

"Yup." Scottie moved away from the area. "What is this?" She pointed to a similar grey area.

"Side project." Colby parroted back to her.

"Oh really?"

"Yup." Scottie focused back on the plans. By the time they were done breakfast, they were sending the final approval to the contractor.

"What are you doing for the rest of the day?" Scottie asked closing her laptop.

"I'm going to head to the gym for a bit. Do you want to join me?"

"No thank you. I have some errands to run. I have to drop off a donation to the Humane Society."

As Colby left for the gym he didn't spot the black car at the end of the block. Or it following him to BBWA. Scottie had gotten changed and grabbed both dogs and led them out to the car. She was carrying several bags of food and supplies into the Humane Society when the door burst open. A man on a cell phone rushed past her, almost knocking her over.

"How rude." Scottie muttered shaking her head. She smiled at the receptionist. "Hey Maggie. I got some donations for you."

"Hi Scottie." Maggie leaned over the desk. Handing each dog, a cookie. She put her bags on the counter. She noticed a German Shepherd puppy. "Who is this beautiful puppy?"

"This is Lola." Maggie said. The dogs head was down, and her shoulders hunched. "She was just surrendered."

"Why?"

"She got too big. Apparently, they didn't realize German Shepherds don't stay 20 pounds forever."  
Scottie bent down to pet the dejected dog. "How old is she?"

"10 months."

"She's just a baby."

"Can you keep an eye on her for a moment while I take all this stuff back?"

"Of course. I'm gonna take them to the yard."

"Thank you."

Scottie took the dogs to the enclosed yard. The three dogs ran around chasing the ball that Scottie was throwing. The puppy was very gentle around the much smaller dogs. Scottie's heart was broken for the obviously sweet dog. After a while, all three came over to the bench she was on. Scarlett and Kevin curling up in her lap to stay warm from the snow. Scottie took them back inside and ended up spending another hour there. Only leaving to beat Colby home from the gym. Scottie jumped up from the couch when she heard Colby enter the house.

"I just want to say I love you." Scottie said when she saw Colby.

"What did you do?" Colby narrowed his eyes at her.

"Nothing. Can't I just tell you I love you?"

"Did you break my PS4?"

"Your game system is fine." A deep bark drew Colby's attention.

"That doesn't sound like our dogs."

"That's because it's their new sister." Scottie was smiling so hard he could count all her teeth. "Surprise!"

"New sister?" Scottie took his hand, leading him to the garage. Kevin and Scarlett were running around Lola.

"This is Lola. Isn't she cute? She's ten months old."

"Ten months? Her paws are huge. How did this happen?"

"She'll grow into them. I went to drop off the supplies and a donation to the Humane Society and some guy had just abandon her there. She looked so sad and it broke my heart. Before I knew it, I was signing adoption papers." Scottie rested her chin on Colby's shoulder.

"You said her name was Lola?" Colby glanced at her over his shoulder feeling Scottie nodded against his shoulder. Colby bent down to let the puppy sniff his hand.

"She's up to date on all her shots. I've already called our vet and got her set up for puppy classes. She's crate trained. And we're moving so she'll have plenty of space to run and grow." Scottie bite her lip as Colby stood up. "Are you mad?"

Colby shook his head. "I love how big your heart is. How compassionate you are." Colby pulled her into his arms. "She is a sweet puppy. Did you get any supplies for her? I doubt she'll eat the dog food we give Kevin and Scarlett." Colby laughed.

"Not yet. I know you just got in but…" Scottie peaked at him from under her lashes.

"Let me throw my bag in the laundry room and we'll go to the pet store."

Scottie tightened her arms around his neck. "I love you."

That love found Colby in the middle of Petco. Kevin in his arms, Scottie looking at collars with Scottie in her arms and Lola at her feet. Colby looked down at the Yorkie. "Buddy we are officially out numbered." Kevin looked up at his dad. Little head titled to the side. "They're our girls and we love them."

Scottie turned to Colby, a blue collar with a little bow tie in hand. "What do you think for Kevin?" After getting all the necessary supplies for Lola, they headed home. Colby set up the kennel in their bedroom. Scottie set out her new bowls be Kevin and Scarlett's. Colby found Scottie out back with the three dogs. He joined her on the slider. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being so understanding. I know I should have talked to you first before bringing her home."

"You don't need to thank me. I told you earlier that I love how compassionate you are." Colby kissed her cheek. "However, from now on, I think I'll take over the donations to the Humane Society."

 **January 22, 2018**

Joe and Colby walked through the arena toward the production office. They had been grabbed by one of the production assistants after their workout. Entering the room, they noticed Vince, Paul, and Stephanie on one side. Renee and Jon on the other and Scottie towards the end of the table typing on her laptop. She glanced up to smile at Colby before resuming her task.

"What's going on?" Joe questioned.

"Come on in and take a seat." Vince said, "Jon." He said as the two men took a seat.

"You know I hurt my elbow a few weeks ago. I just found out that I'm going to need surgery. I'll be out for 6-9 months." Jon said.

"Damn. Sorry Uce."

"It sucks but I'm dealing." Renee reached up to squeeze his bicep.

"What does this mean for us until Jon's healed?"

"Most immediately, you'll be dropping the tag titles back to The Bar at Rumble." Vince said.

"Jon isn't cleared completely. We'll be relying on you to wrestle most of the match." Paul said to Colby. Colby knew how much that sentence must be eating at his friend.

"We'll have the Bar 'attack' you both and hurt Jon on Raw." Stephanie said, "Then we'll go from there. Once Jon has his surgery and we get a better picture of his healing time."

Once the meeting was over Jon, Colby, and Joe went off to discuss the match tonight. Scottie and Renee went down to catering to grab a snack. The smell of cooking fish smacked Scottie in the face, immediately turning her stomach. Her mouth felt like it was filled with acid. Turning, Scottie fled from the room. Quickly finding a bathroom to lose her lunch in. Once she was sure nothing else was coming up, she stood on shaky legs. Renee stood by the sink as Scottie washed her mouth out.

"Are you ok?"

"I think so. I must have caught something from all the traveling." She stood up straight hoping her stomach wouldn't rebel against her.

"This isn't the first time you've been sick?" Scottie shook her head, taking a deep breath. "Are you pregnant?" Renee questioned.

"No." Scottie denied "I've been traveling a lot. And its flu season. Plus, I'm on birth control."

"Birth control isn't 100% effective."

"99.9%."

"Still not 100. And if anyone could be that .1% it would be Colby."

"You're crazy."

"You're in denial. Plus, if you're so sure...take a pregnancy test."

"I can't just leave during the show to go find the nearest Walgreens."

"Don't worry. I'll get a test for you." Renee said.

"Wait, Re…" Before Scottie could stop her. Renee disappeared and then reappeared a few minutes later with a box."Where did you get that so quick?"

"Trainer's room."

"Did you tell them who it was for?"

"No. I sent a production assistant in." Renee handed Scottie the small box. "Are you going to take it?" Renee asked as Scottie stuck the test in her bag.

"I'll take it later."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now go back to your job before you get in trouble." Scottie ended up forgetting about the test in her bag until later that night. "Coby, could you grab my glasses from my purse?"

"Sure babe."

"Colby?" She called out when he didn't bring her case. Scottie turned around to see Colby holding the pregnancy test box. "Crap."

"Are you…"

"I don't know. I haven't taken it yet. Renee thought I might be. I've been nauseous the last couple of days."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't suspect anything. With the stress of the Royal Rumble coming up and traveling back and forth. I just figured I was catching something."

"Let's find out." Colby held the box out to her.

"Right now?"

"No time like the present." Scottie took the box from him and headed into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Scottie asked when he stayed in the bathroom.

"I'm with you in this. Every step of the way."

"That's sweet and I really appreciate that. However, this is one step that I'm going to have to insist that I do on my own." She pushed him outside of the bathroom. She re-emerged a few minutes later with all three sticks in hand. She laid them on the dresser before taking a seat next to Colby. "What are we going to do if it's positive?"

"If it's positive, then we're having a baby."

"It's not that simple."

"It can be."

"How?"

"We'll figure it out. Paul and Steph did." Colby tucked her into his side. "Everything will be ok. The new house has more then enough bedrooms for a ton of kids." Colby said, "We can populate our own baseball team."

"Will you be having this baseball team?" Scottie laughed. Her phone beeped a minute later. "It's time." She made no move to get up.

"Let's look together." Colby suggested.

"It was negative." Scottie said with a frown. Staring down at the white stick in Colby's hand.

Colby stared at her for a moment. "Did you want it to say positive?" Scottie gave a small shrug. "Talk to me."

"I don't know. I…" Scottie gave a frustrated groan. "An hour ago, I would have been relieved it was negative."

"But now?"

"Now." Scottie paused, "I guess I'm a little disappointed. For a few minutes I could picture a little boy with your wild hair and fearless spirit."

"My hair isn't wild."

Scottie half-heartedly slapped his chest. "You have obviously never looked in the mirror in the morning. I know we are nowhere near prepared or ready for a baby right now. But it was nice thought." Colby fell backwards in the bed, dragging her with him.

"We have all the time in the world to have babies." Colby turned, pressing her into the bed. "I've got you now and I'm never letting you go. Your stuck with my forever."

"I love forever." Scottie curled her leg over his hip. "Just because we're putting off kids now…. doesn't mean we can't practice how they're made."

"I love the way your mind works."

Renee pulled her to the side the following morning as everyone was headed out. "Did you do the thing?"

"I'm not pregnant."

"Oh." Renee deflated a little.

"It's ok. We had a great talk. We're not ready for kids yet and that's ok. But this did give us an opportunity to talk about our future and what we both want."

"Which is?"

"A long life together…and babies down the road."

"Are wedding bells ringing?"

"Maybe." Scottie shrugged. "I would definitely say yes if he asked."

"You two are so precious."

"You and Jon are pretty cute with each other too."

"What did I tell you about calling my cute?" Jon interrupted them. "If you're done hogging my wife. We have a flight to catch."

"Have a safe flight." Scottie said hugging Renee. The older blonde returning the sentiment before following her husband to their rental car.

"Are you ready to go?" Scottie turned to Colby.

"With you? Always."

 **January 31, 2018**

Scottie logged onto her computer while waiting for Renee to pick up. Since approving the final plans for the new house, Scottie moved into design mode. Having several boards on her Pinterest account dedicated to the décor both inside and out. "Hey." Renee greeted.

"Hey. I was just calling to check on you and Jon." As per the storyline, Colby and Jon lost at Rumble and Jon written off the show at Raw.

"Surgery yesterday went great."

"That's good to hear. When will you be able to go home?"

"Hopefully he'll be released tomorrow. Jon wants to rent a house down here when he's cleared to start rehab. He's already asked he door if he can start."

"He's not even 24 hours out of surgery. You tell him to relax."

"Have you met my workaholic husband? The man is going to be the death of me."

"But you love him for it."

"Most days." Renee laughed. Lola's head picked up when a car door slammed outside.

"It's just daddy." Scottie told the dog. "He better remembered my chicken nuggets." Lola trotted down stairs when there was a knock on the door. "Maybe its not daddy. Someone's at the door. I'll call you later? Call us if you or Jon need anything."

"I will." Renee promised before hanging up. Lola barked as the knock came again.

"I heard it the first time." Scottie patted Lola's head as she passed. She opened the door and paused seeing Shannon on her porch. "What are you doing here? How did you know where I lived?"

"This is a small town. It wasn't that hard." Shannon looked past Scottie into the house. Prompting Scottie to step outside and shut the door. "Your home is beautiful." Shannon looked around eyeing the expensive cars in the driveway. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"The last time I let you into my home you stole everything you could carry before disappearing."

"That was 10 years ago." Shannon waved a hand.

"Considering that's the last memory I have of you. I'm sorry if it's still fresh for me." Scottie said, "And now you've shown up twice in the same month. What do you want?"

"Can't a mother miss her daughter?"

Scottie looked over Shannon's shoulder when Colby pulled up, still sweaty from his workout. Scottie couldn't help but smile seeing the McDonald's bag in his hand, large sweat tea in the other. Shannon's eyes followed Scottie's, tracking Colby's approach. Colby eyed the older woman standing on his porch. Making the connection as he got a good look at her face. Scottie and her mother looked alike.

"Are you going to introduce us?" Shannon asked Scottie.

"Colby, this is my mother, Shannon." Scottie said waving a disinterested hand between them.

"It is so nice to finally meet you." Colby nodded. "You have a beautiful home. I'm so glad my baby is well provided for."

"Actually, she makes more than me so it's her doing the providing."

"You're lucky I like to keep you around." Scottie grinned.

"I tell myself that every day."

Scottie realized Shannon was still staring at them. Her smiled dropped. "Are we done? I want to go eat."

"I'd really like to sit down and talk. Maybe we can go inside?" Shannon tried again before glancing down the street toward a black car at the end of the block.

"Your bookie in there?" Scottie asked

Shannon's head snapped around. "What?"

"Don't play coy. How much did you lose?" Scottie crossed her arms over her chest.

"Five thousand." Shannon admitted.

Scottie let out a humorless laugh. "And you came all the way to Iowa to what? Worm your way into my house and rob me again. I can wake up tomorrow with my laptop missing and all of my jewelry gone." Scottie spat out.

"I need help." Shannon said. Scottie shook her head, disappearing inside, before returning just a few moments later with her wallet.

"Here." Scottie thrusted several hundred-dollar bills at her. "It's only 600 dollars but that's all I have on me and you aren't getting any more."

"Scotlyn."

"Take the money and leave." Scottie said pushing it into her hand. "But just remember this is the last dollar you'll ever get from me. When you leave, lose my address and don't show up here again."

Scottie was shaking as she headed into the house. Colby waited until Shannon left before following Scottie inside. There was a trail of Scottie's clothes from the stairs to the bathroom. Colby could hear her sobs underneath the running water. He stripped out of his clothes and climbed into the shower behind her. Scottie's head was bowed, the water rushing over her head and back. Colby turned her towards him. He cupped the back of her neck. Her face buried in his shoulder. Scottie gripped his back as she cried. Colby ran a hand from the top of her head to the base of her skull. His other hand pressed against the small of her back. Keeping her anchored to him. Her breath stuttered across his skin. The water, scalding when he stepped in, was steadily turning cold. Colby reached around her to shut the water off. He kissed her red, swollen eyelids. Scottie shivered as the water dried on her skin. Taking a towel Colby wrapped it around her.

"I love you." He said wrapping her in a towel. "I'm here if you ever want to talk." Scottie nodded. "How about we go down stairs. We'll watch whatever movie you want and cuddle on the couch. Eat a bunch of fattening foods."

"Oh! My chicken nuggets. They're probably frozen by now." Scottie said grumpily.

"I can run out and get you more." Colby offered pulling on clean sweatpants. Scottie shrugged into one of his tees.

"You are the sweetest man ever." She said, "But no thank you. I just want to sit on the couch and cuddle with you."

"We have mint chocolate chip ice cream in the freezer."

"You get me a bowl and I'll load up a movie."

Scottie clicked through the Netflix queue, trying to find a suitable movie. She settled on something lighthearted and fun. Already dealing with enough drama in her real life. The dogs crowded around her, Lola almost in her lap and Kevin and Scarlett on the back of the couch, over each shoulder. Colby maneuvered around the dogs. Passing Scottie her ice cream before sitting down with her feet in his lap.

"I got your red bikini out of the laundry room."

"It's 50 degrees outside." Scottie replied

"In Iowa. It's 90 degrees in California."

"California?"

"We'll go sit on the beach. Enjoy the sun. Forget our trouble."

Scottie put her bowl on the table. "You have to be in Kansas on Friday."

"I think I can miss one live event." Colby pressed his body against hers. He kissed the pulse point on her neck. "Come away with me."

She felt a flare of heat zip through her body. Her legs slid up to hook around his hips. The evidence of his arousal nestled between them. Scottie bit her lip as his hands slid along his skin. Dragging her shirt up and over her head. Scottie reciprocated by pushing his pants off his hips. Caught up in each other, Scottie lifted her hips, intending to roll them over and forgetting they were on the couch. Colby's back hit the floor and Scottie landed on him. Both breaking apart with a laugh.

"I'm sorry." Scottie said, "Are you ok?"

"I'm perfect. A gorgeous girl is on top of me." Colby hands cupped her hips.

"I like being on top."

Hand on his pecs, Scottie ground into him. She threw her head back and swiveled her hips. Scottie let all thoughts drift from her head. giving her self over to the sensation. His rough hands running over her delicate skin. His lips pressed against any skin that he could reach. She began to rock harder as her peak grew closer. With a final cry, Scottie fell forward. Resting chest to chest against Colby. They both trying to catch their breath.

"I think we scarred the dogs for life." Scottie chuckled. She lifted slightly to see Kevin and Scarlett still on the couch and Lola in the doorway to the kitchen.

"They'll be fine." Colby said reaching up for a throw pillow, stuffing it behind his head. "By the time we get back from California, they'll have forgotten."

"When did I agree to go to California?"

"Somewhere between you moaning my name and begging me to go harder." Scottie flushed. Vaguely remember chanting something as he made love to her.

Colby's hand brushing through her hair. "Fine. Take me away to California. But I want to go shopping and you have to come with me."

"Deal." Colby said.

Scottie found herself unable to sleep that night. Spending several hours staring at the ceiling after they had gone to bed. Colby had passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow. Unable to stay in bed any longer Scottie tried to slip out of Colby's arms. Pausing when his arm tightened around her for a moment. When they loosened, she slipped out of bed. She crept down stairs, snagging a blanket, before going outside. She curled up on the porch swing on the back deck. Lost in her thoughts Scottie never heard the back door open.

"What are you doing out here?" Scottie jumped at the sudden voice. Placing a hand over her racing heart.

"You scared me. Wear a bell crazy ninja."

"Sorry." Colby joined her on the swing. Scottie snuggled into his side. "Are you ok?" Scottie shrugged her shoulders. "Wanna talk about it?"

It took a few moments before Scottie opened up. "I see the way your mom is with you and Brandon. And Steph, and Galina, and Brie are all wonderful, successful women who are rockstar mothers. Part of me wonders what I did to make my own mother hate me so much. Why she couldn't be a mom."

"Nothing is wrong with you." Colby started, "The problem is hers. Addicts only love the things they are addicted too."

"My mother looked me up to use me as a cash cow. After being gone for 10 years. She shows up and has the audacity to be here for money. Not to see how I am. If I turned out ok. She saw me on TV and came here for money." Scottie shook her head. A tear slipped down her cheek. "I hate that I'm crying over her." Colby reached over to wipe away her tears. "I promise when we have kids. I'm going to be the best mother."

"I have no doubts about that. You might have to teach me a thing or two. Jon might end up teaching them a bad word."

"That's ok. That will be nothing compared to the ninja moves I know you'll be teaching our kids."

 **February 05, 2018**

Her coffee sloshed over the side of her cup as Scottie sneezed. Scottie grabbed a tissue from the table. She waited until she stopped sneezing before shuffling into the office. The three dogs curled un in their beds around the room. Her phone was blinking with an incoming call.

"Hey babe." She said putting her phone on speaker.

" **Hey. You sound a little better.** "

"I can finally breathe through my nose." Scottie said, "All the medication that your mom brought over has really helped. She also brings me soup every day. Always a different flavor."

" **What's today's soup of the day?** "

"Chicken noodle." Scottie started coughing.

" **That doesn't sound good.** "

"I hate being sick. I'm blaming this all on you." Scottie said after catching her breath.

" **Me? How did I make you sick?** "

"Whisking me away to California where it was nice and warm and then sending me back to the frozen tundra."

" **I heard no complaints about California while we were there.** "

"That's because we never left the room." Scottie laughed. "When is your match on?"

" **Towards the end. Will you be awake?** "

"I wouldn't miss it. Are you wearing the fire pants again?"

" **Yes. Why?** "

"You know normally I would leave in-ring stuff to you."

" **I feel a 'but' coming.** "

"I hate those pants. They look ridiculous."

" **I'll take them into advisement.** "

"Love you."

" **I love you too. I have to get ready. Call me if you need anything.** "

"I will. Be safe and have a good match."

" **Always.** "

Scottie settled on the couch while Raw began. She loved watched Colby and Jon 'avenge' their fallen brother. She took the dogs upstairs after Colby's match. Kevin and Scarlett to their bed and Lola went into her kennel. Scottie climbed under the covers. Her phone beeped with an incoming FaceTime call.

"You ok?" She asked. Grinning at his sweaty face and frizzy hair.

" **I'm good.** "

"It was a good match." Colby nodded. "Now about that shirt. There better be one for me."

" **Oh really?** "

"Yup." Scottie said with her best Sami Zayn imitation.

" **Steph had a second one made for you.** "

"Yes! I knew I loved that woman." Scottie started coughing.

" **You should get some rest. I'll be home in a few hours.** "

"You're going to drive in this?"

" **It's just a little snow.** "

"It's a lot of snow. There's already been multiple accidents. Plus, it's dark and you're tired. Please stay in Des Moines tonight." She poked her bottom lip out at him.

" **OK. I'll stay here tonight.** "  
"Thank you. Now I'll be able to sleep."

" **Speaking of sleep. You should go to bed.** "

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

" **Never but I want you to get better as soon as possible. I'll be home late tomorrow morning.** "

"Call me before you leave?"

" **I will. Now go to bed. I love you.** "

"I love you too."

Scottie shuffled down the bed, settling against the pillows. Falling asleep almost instantly. Only to roll over a few hours later. Blinking, she glanced at the bedside clock. _2:26 am_. The numbers glared back at her. She was unsure of what woke her up. She as she was drifting off again she heard a movement in the living room.

"That man." Scottie yawned. She was going to ring his neck for driving home in the snow. "Colby! I can't believe you drove…"

Scottie froze in the doorway to the living room. The man staring back at her wasn't Colby. Heart stopping for a split second before kicking into gear. Scottie turned to run for the back door. Her head was wrenched back. Large fingers twisting in her hair. The force of the pull almost ripping her off her feet. Tears clouded her vision. Scottie turned, swinging and clawing blinding. Her nails scrapping across his face. Her head snapped to the side with the force of the blow to her face. Her body falling into the table, sending everything crashing to the floor. The crack her knee made as it hit the hardwood floor made her cry out.

Scottie made a desperate attempt to crawl away. Even though it felt like she was crawling on broken glass. A boot connected to her ribs, driving all the air out of her lungs. Making it hard to breath. Scottie tried again to crawl away. A hand grasped her ankle, squeezing like a vise. Scottie dug her nails in, making a scratching sound. Scottie's hand brushed the lamp base. She flipped over, swinging it like a bat at her attacker's legs.

The large man ripped it from her grasp. A heavy weight pinned her down. Scottie let out an alarming cry realizing he was sitting on her chest. Her head bounced off the floor. Scottie continued to struggle, trying to throw him off her, reaching up to scratch at his face. The next blow to her face threw her into darkness. She never felt the second and third blow. Scottie never heard the rush of paws on the stairs. She never felt the man scramble off her, away from snapping teeth. Lola wined, nudging Scottie's head with her nose, before settled on top of her.

* * *

 **Any guess who is behind the attack? Most will be revealed in the next chapter. As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please take a moment to review and let me know what you think. I live on reviews.**

 **-SexyPunk54-**


	14. What I'm Fighting For

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. I'm so glad everyone liked it. I had hoped to get this chapter out earlier but WWE has me on a roller coaster full of emotions with Dean's return and hints at a heel turn. My little shipper heart doesn't think I can handle it. This is why I write. lol. Anyways, enough rambling. Please enjoy the aftermath of Scottie's attack. The next two chapters are going to very interesting.**

* * *

 **My Life Is What I'm Fighting For**

 **February 06, 2018**

Brandon frowned, walking up to Colby's front door, noticing it was partially open. He called out for Scottie but got no response. Brandon spotted the overturned coffee table and broken lamp. As he came around the couch, he saw Scottie. Her face was a bruised and bloody mess. Lola was laying next to her, feet and head across her chest. Brandon dropped to his knees next to her. Shaky fingers reaching for her neck. Grateful to feel the pulse beneath his fingers.

"Scottie!" She gave no response. Brandon fumbled for his cell phone.

"911. What's your emergency?"

"My brother's house was broken into and his girlfriend was attacked."

"I'm dispatching police and EMS. What's the address?" Brandon raddled off the address.

"Please hurry. She's unconscious and has lost a lot of blood." Brandon hung up. Reaching out to pet Lola's head. Lola was reluctant to move away when EMS arrived three minutes later.

"Was she like this when you found her?"

"Yes." Brandon hoovered over their shoulder. "Is she ok?"

"We need to get her to hospital." They began loading her up on the stretcher.

Brandon called Holly. "Hey. Did you see Scottie? Is she coming to breakfast?" Holly greeted.  
"Mom." Brandon paused. "Scottie was attacked last night. I found her unconscious on the floor."

"Oh my. Have you told Colby?"

"Not yet. I'm going to call him now."

"Where are they taking her? I'll meet them at the hospital."

After hanging up with his mom, Brandon called Colby. "Hey Bran." Joe's voice was on the other end of the line.

"Where's Colby?"

"Bathroom. He left his phone on the table. We're just about to head out."

"I need to talk to him. It's an emergency."

"What's wrong." Brandon told Joe what was going on. "We're on our way. I'll get him there in two, maybe three hours tops. Call if anything changes."

"Thanks Joe." Joe stood up from the table, throwing money down to cover the bill.

"What's going on?" Colby asked from behind him.

Joe turned to look at one of his best friends. "Scottie was attacked last night. Brandon found her this morning. She's being taken to the hospital."

"I need to get home." Colby shoved his phone and wallet into his hoodie.

"I'll drive." Joe said taking the keys.

Colby's leg bounced as he watched the miles slowly tick by. For him, the 2 ½ hour drive took an eternity. He jumped from the car as soon as they reached the hospital. Not bothering to wait for Joe to put it in park. He ran all the way to the waiting room where he spotted his family.

"Mom!" He yelled drawing their attention.

"Colby." She wrapped him in a hug. "They took her back, but they haven't told us anything."

"What happened?"

"I went over to invite her to breakfast when mom couldn't get a hold of her. The living room was trashed. She was unconscious on the floor."

"I'm going to get some information." Colby went up to the nurse's desk. "Hello. I'm looking for information on Scotlyn Cromwell. She was brought in early. I'm Colby Lopez."

"One moment." The nurse looked at her screen. "I'll let the doctor know you're here. If you'll follow me, I'll take you and your family to a private waiting area."

Colby wasn't sure if the private waiting room was because he was famous, or the news was that bad. "Thank you." He spent the next several minutes pacing the small room.

"Mr. Lopez?" Colby looked up when a doctor entered the room.

"That's me."

"I'm Dr. Bouchard. I evaluated Ms. Cromwell when she was brought in."

"How is she?" Colby asked shaking hands with the doctor.

"Would you like to discuss this in private?"

"They're all family, it's fine."

"Ms. Cromwell has suffered several injuries. Most of them are superficial bruises and scrapes. She has several cracked ribs. The PCL or posterior collateral ligament and meniscus were torn in her right leg. The most severe injury is the head trauma. There was evidence of multiple blows to the front and back of her head." Colby's stomach threatened to revolt at the images the doctor's words provoked. "Her skull is fractured resulting in a grade 5 concussion. We are monitoring her for any brain bleeds or swelling."

"Is she going to be ok?"

"We won't know the full extent of the damage her brain injury has caused until she wakes up. We've wrapped her ribs and put her in a knee brace." Dr. Bouchard looked at Colby. "I know this is a lot of information at once. The most important thing is she'll be ok. Six to eight and everything should be healed."

"Thank you. When can I see her?"

"Follow me." Colby followed Dr. Bouchard down the hallway. "Ms. Cromwell still hasn't regained consciousness yet." They stopped by the door. "I don't want you to be alarmed when you see her. The bruising on her is significant. She is hooked up to several monitors that are tracking her heart and brain activity."

Colby thought he was prepared to walk into the room. The sight that greeted him almost knocked him off his feet. Scottie looked much smaller in the stark white bed. Tubes and wires running everywhere. The paleness of her skin made the bruises more prominent. The nasty shades of yellow, green, and purple covered most of her face. Colby stepped closer, taking a seat next to her bed. He was hesitant to touch her, unsure if he would cause her more pain.

"Why isn't she awake yet?"

"We had to give her a sedative in the emergency room. She regained consciousness shortly after the paramedics brought her in. She was disoriented and started to have a panic attack. She should be awake in a few hours."

Colby reached for her hand as Dr. Bouchard left. Her skin felt cold against his. "Hey baby. I'm here." Colby brushed her hair back. "I'm here and your safe. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm so sorry." He pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "I love you."

Keeping a hold of her hand, Colby sent a quick text to his mom. Letting her know what was going on. For the next two hours, his eyes never strayed from her face, watching her chest rise and fall with each breath. Colby almost jumped when her hand tightened around his. Scottie's eyes snapped open with a gasp. Her eyes rapidly moving around the room. Colby moved into her view, catching her eyes. The heart monitor was blaring as her heart rate increased causing a nurse rushed in.

"Colby!" Scottie cried out when the nurse moved him away. The cry tearing at his heart.

Colby pushed his way back to her side. "It's ok. I'm right here." He took her hand again. Pressing the back of her hand against his chest.

"What's going on?" Scottie tightened her grip on his hand. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital." Colby said. His thumb rubbing over her knuckles to try and calm her down.

"The hospital?"

Dr. Bouchard entered the room. "Hello Ms. Cromwell. I'm Dr. Bouchard. Do you remember being brought into the ER?"

"Everything is really fuzzy."

"That's normal. What do you remember?"

"Going to bed Monday night." Scottie frowned. Everything was in bits and pieces in her head. "Something woke me up. I heard a noise. There was a man downstairs. Everything after that gets black and hazy."

"It's normal for your memory to be spotty after a traumatic brain injury. It's the brains way of protecting itself while healing."

"Brain injury?"

"You have a concussion and a skull fracture. I'd like to do a brief examination." Dr. Bouchard reached for a set of gloves. "It might be best for Mr. Lopez to wait outside."

"NO!" Her nails dug into Colby's hand. "Please don't leave me." Scottie pleaded. Her watery eyes wide with terror.

"I'm not leaving you…ever. I'm staying right here."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Colby kissed her nose causing Scottie to relax slightly. A nurse came in with a camera. "What is that for?"

"We need to document the injuries for the police." Dr. Bouchard looked at Scottie. "Are you ready?"

"Just get it over with."

Scottie closed her eyes as the nurse began snapping pictures. Flinching with every click of the camera. Colby was horrified to see the bruising on her chest, torso, and legs. All the same shades as the bruises on her face. Dr. Bouchard checked her over as the nurse finished up. When the exam was done, Dr. Bouchard sat back, pulling her gloves off with a snap. Colby leaned down to Scottie.

"It's ok. She's all done." Colby moved the covered back over her legs.

Scottie let out a shaky breath, eyes fluttering open. "I want to go home."

Colby looked at Dr. Bouchard. "When can I take her home?"

"We're still waiting on some test results." The doctor made a notation on the chart. "So far everything looks great, but I want to observe you for a little longer due to the concussion." Dr. Bouchard stood at the end of Scottie's bed. "There is one more thing."

"What's wrong?" Colby asked.

"When Ms. Cromwell was brought in. She was unconscious, wearing on a t-shirt and underwear. We preformed a rape kit while in the ER."

"Rape." All the air felt like it was sucked from her lungs.

"It's standard procedure. Our exam found no evidence of vaginal trauma and your underwear were still intact. However, we did find fluids."

The sounds of the room faded from Scottie's ears. Her already pale face turned several shades whiter. Her stomach clenched painfully, setting off a burning sensation in her ribs. She heaved heavily twice before pitched over the side of the bed. Her bent over position putting pressure on her ribs, making it feel like she was suffocating. The back of her throat burned when all she brought up with stomach bile. Dr. Bouchard and the nurse eased Scottie onto her back. Colby ran a thumb under her eyes, trying to wipe away the tear tracks. A cup of water was handed to Scottie. The cool water soothing her throat.

"I love you. No matter what." Colby whispered into her ear.

"I know this isn't easy and I don't wish to make this more difficult. The next question I have to ask if deeply personal." The doctor said, "Have you and Mr. Lopez been intimate in the past 24-48 hours?"

Colby's mind immediately went back to Sunday morning before he left to catch his flight. "Yes." He whispered.

"Did you use a condom?" It took a moment before Scottie shook her head. They hadn't used a condom since she had moved in. "We'll need to do a DNA swab to eliminate Mr. Lopez's DNA."

"Whatever you need." Colby said. The nurse swabbed the inside of his cheek.

"We'll send that to the lab right away." Dr. Bouchard said, "For now. I would try and get some rest."

"Thank you." Colby shook hand with the doctor before she left. "I'm going to let my mom know you're awake."

"You're leaving?" Scottie hated the quiver in her voice.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm just going to call her." Scottie kept a hold of his hand while he talked to his mother. "You should try and rest."

"I'm scared to go to sleep."'

"I won't let anything happen to you. You're safe."

"Lay with me?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Please." She whispered. "I really need you to hold me right now."

Colby found himself unable to deny her request. Carefully maneuvering around wires and IV's until he was laying in her hospital bed. His chest resting against her side. Scottie rested her aching head on his outstretched arm. Surrounded by Colby's scent and touch, Scottie was able to relax but a thought kept her from sleeping.

"What if I was raped?" She almost gagged on the last word.

"That doesn't change anything for me. You'll still be Scottie. The wonderfully, intelligent, beautiful woman that literally ran into my life. I fell in love with you then, and I'll love you even more tomorrow. Nothing and no one is going to change how I feel about you." Colby leaned over to kiss her tears away. "Close your eyes and relax. I'll be right here." Colby was able to sooth Scottie enough to doze off. He kept a hand running up and down her back. Colby fell into a light sleep only to be roused a few hours later by quiet whispering. "Hey." He whispered to Joe.

"Hey Uce." Colby noticed Jon and Renee by the windows.

"When did you guys get here? Are you even supposed to be out of the hospital?"

"Don't worry about me. How is Scottie?" Jon asked.

"They have her on some heavy pain meds. We're still trying to process everything. What time is it?"

"Around 5pm."

Colby gently eased off the bed. "Is my family still there?"

We sent them home about an hour ago. Your mom wants you to call her with any updates." Colby nodded to Joe's words.

"Your house is still a crime scene. But we stopped by the store on the way here and got you and Scottie some things." Renee said.

"Thank you." Colby rubbed a hand over his face. His stomach grumbled loudly in the quite room.

"Let's get something to eat." Jon said.

"I'm fine. I don't want to leave Scottie."

"You need to take care of yourself." Renee said, "I'll stay with her. I promise I won't leave her side."

"Ok." Colby agreed after a minute. He leaned down to kiss Scottie's ear. "I love you. I'll be right back." The walk to the cafeteria was a silent one. Jon and Joe unsure of what to say to their best friend. Colby still trying to process everything that happened.

Joe put a sandwich and chips in front of Colby. He didn't realize how hungry he was until he was pushing away the empty plate. Colby blew out a harsh breath. "You wanna talk?"

"I should have been home."

"Colby."

"I was supposed to be home."

"You couldn't have known this was going to happen."

"Maybe but it wouldn't have happened at all if I was home." Colby shoved away from the table. Jon and Joe following him back to Scottie's room.

A nurse stopped Colby before he reached her door. "I'm sorry to bother you Mr. Lopez but there are two detectives here requesting to speak to you and Ms. Cromwell." The nurse pointed to the man and woman by the nurse's station.

Colby walked over. "Hello. I'm Colby Lopez."

"Mr. Lopez, I'm Det. Erin Garret. This is my partner, Det. Noah Turner. We would like to speak with you and Ms. Cromwell about her attack."

"She's still sleeping. Could we do this another time?"

"The sooner we get her statement the better." Det. Garrett gave Colby her card. "Please call us when she's awake and ready to talk."

"I will." Colby promised.

"Our crime scene unit is finished with your home. You're free to return at any time." Colby nodded. "Have a good night."

Colby stuffed the card into his pocket. "The house is probably a mess."

"Don't worry about it." Joe said, "We'll make sure it's cleaned up."

"Thank you both. I really appreciate you guys being here."

"We're family." Joe said.

Renee looked up when the three guys re-entered the room. "How was she?" Colby asked.

"Slept the whole time." Renee stood up.

"We're going to head to Colby's. Make sure everything is cleaned up before Scottie comes home."

Renee nodded. "Call us if anything changes." She told Colby. After his friends left, Colby got comfortable at Scottie's side. He began to lightly doze, waking up several times when Scottie grew restless or a nurse came in.

The next morning, Dr. Bouchard entered the room just after Scottie woke up. "How are you feeling today?"

"Ok I guess. I want to go home."

"I understand. All of your test came back negative."

"What about the." Scottie paused. "The DNA?" Colby reached for her hand, giving it a soft squeeze.

"It was a match to Mr. Lopez's." Scottie audibly exhaled. Her bod melting back against the bed. "Once your discharged you'll need to follow up with a neurologist for your concussion and an orthopedic for your knee." Dr. Bouchard pulled a card from her pocket. "This is a number for a therapist. Incase your need someone to talk to."

"Thank you, Dr. Bouchard."

"Of course. Please reach out if you need anything else." Dr. Bouchard said, "I'll send the nurse in with your discharge papers."

"Finally." Scottie said once the doctor left. "I want to go home and snuggle with my fur-babies."

"They aren't home."

"Where are they?"

"Kevin and Scarlett are at my moms and Lola is at the vet."

"Why is she at the vet? Did the person who attacked me, hurt her?" Scottie suddenly felt sick again.

"Actually, Lola bit the attacker hard enough to draw blood. They had to put her in quarantine for 72 hours. The vet said all her test came back negative. She might have saved your life. Brandon said she was on top of you when he found you."

"This gives her bed privileges forever." Scottie said with a small smile. Colby helped her slowly sit up. She glanced down at her hospital gown. "What am I going to wear home?"

"Renee brought you some stuff."  
"Renee was here?"

"Renee, Jon, Joe. They're all here. I was with Joe when Brandon called. Joe let Jon and Renee and Paul and Stephanie know what was going on. Everyone was worried about you."

Colby assisted Scottie into the clothes Renee bought. Once the discharge papers were signed, they were free to go. Scottie grew frustrated with her lack of mobility. Glaring at the wheelchair and crutches that the nurse rolled into the room. Scottie was able to relax once they were in the car and headed for home. With the pain medication dulling her senses, she didn't register the several cars along the street. Colby rounded the car to her side, sweeping her into his arms.

"I can walk." She said with a look of disdain at the crutches.

"I know. But I like having you in my arms." Scottie rested her head against Colby's shoulder.

The door opened before he reached the porch. "Hey." Scottie said seeing Holly.

"Hey sweetie." Holly held the door open for Colby to pass. Scottie looked at all the people around her living room.

"Are we having a party you forgot to tell me about?" Scottie asked Colby.

"We wanted to make sure your ok." Galina said.

"I appreciate that." Colby lowered her to the couch.

"Comfortable?"

"Yes. Thank you." Holly propped her leg up on a pillow. Renee covered her with a blanket. Galina made sure she had a pillow for her back. "Everyone relax." Scottie said, "I'm fine. I will heal. Please don't fuss over me." The group began to relax, and conversation started to flow. Scottie found her eyes drifting shut.

"I think we should let Scottie get some rest." Holly's words roused Scottie.

"I'm ok." Scottie said as everyone gathered their things.

"You need the rest." Holly said. The group stopped to give Scottie a hug and a kiss on the way out.

"Time to get you up to bed." Colby said after shutting the door.

He bent down, sliding an arm under her knees and below her shoulders. Colby tried to keep her head from jarring too much. As he was walking towards the stairs he felt Scottie tense. He stopped to look down at her, but her gaze was over his shoulder. Colby turned, spotting the red stain on the floor. While the rest of the room showed no sign of the assault. The blood stain wouldn't come out of the hardwood.

"I'll get a rug to cover that up." Colby said continuing up the stairs.

"That's a lot of blood."

"Maybe. But the most important thing is you're ok." Colby lowered her to the bed. "You and me…we'll be ok." Colby promised. "Nothing else is all right. But we are." He whispered to her.

"I know." Scottie winced as she tried to shift on the bed.

"Let me get you your pain meds."

"No. They make me fuzzy."

"They help you rest so you can heal." Scottie sighed by relented. Colby got her, her medication and a glass of water.

"Will you lay with me?"

"Of course, baby." Colby kicked off his shoes. When he shut the curtains, the room plunged into darkness.

"No!" She yelled. "That's too dark."

"I'm sorry. Hold on." Colby reached to turn on the muted lamp on his bedside. "Better?"

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. It's normal. Try to lay back and relax."

With her ribs tapped and her knee in a brace, it was hard for Scottie to find a comfortable position. Normally she slept on her stomach, spread across Colby but that position wouldn't be happening anytime soon. She reclined against the pillows and waited for the medication to kick in. Colby laid next to her as her breathing evened out. He spent several minutes just watching her breath. Just after 2pm, the phone rang. Colby quickly shut off the ringer before it could wake Scottie. He walked out into the hallway to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Colby kept the door cracked.

"Mr. Lopez, this is Det. Turner."

"Hello detective."

"We stopped by the hospital and were told that Ms. Cromwell was release."

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't call. It's been a crazy morning."

"No need to apologize. We're happy to hear that she was released. We would like to come by and talk with her. We need a statement about what happened."

Colby sighed, knowing he couldn't keep putting this off. "Would you be able to come by later this afternoon?"

After agreeing to a time, Colby hung up. He stood there for a moment to just breath. A shrill scream caused Colby to drop the phone. Bursting through the door of the bedroom. Scottie was sitting rod straight in bed, pale as a ghost. Colby reached for her arm. Scottie flinched as he grazed her arm. Trying to pull herself into a ball. Colby backed off slightly.

"Scottie, it's me. It's Colby." Colby kept his voice soft and soothing. "You're ok. Your safe."

"I can't…can't…breath." Scottie felt like she was suffocating.

"Try and slow your breathing. Your going to hyperventilate." Scottie reached out, grasping his hand. Colby pressed her hand to his chest. "Match my breathing."

Scottie focused on her breathing and calm down. Relaxing back against the pillows. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"You're ok." Colby soothed.

"I can't even sleep without dreaming of it."

"Maybe you should talk to that therapist. The one the doctor gave you for assault victims."

"I'm not a victim."

"Survivor." Colby amended. Colby brushed her hair back from her face, kissing her red eyelids. "I know you just woke up, but the detectives assigned to your case are coming by to get your statement."

"Now?"

"I tried to hold them off as long as I could." Colby apologized.

"It's ok. Probably better to get it over with as soon as possible anyway." Scottie took a deep breath. "When are they coming?"

"In about an hour."

"Can you help me down stairs? I don't want to answer their questions in our bedroom."

Colby nodded, carrying her down stairs. "You want anything to eat or drink?"

"I'm still a little nauseous. But I would like some water."

"You sure? You should eat something with your pain medication."

"Later. Promise."

"Ok." Colby kissed her forehead. He noticed her tense when there was a knock on the door. "You ready?"

"No but I want to get it over with." Colby let the detectives in. "Scottie this is Detectives Erin Garrett and Noah Turner."

"Hello." Scottie hated how small her voice sounded.

"Ms. Cromwell. I wish we were meeting under better circumstances."

"Please, it's Scottie. And me too." Scottie picked at her blanket.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions about your attack."

"I really don't remember much. Everything is still really fuzzy."

"That's ok. Just tell us what you remember." Det. Turner took out his notebook. "What's the first thing you remember?"

"The door opening." Scottie let out a slow breath. "It woke me up. I went down stairs because I thought it was Colby."

"Were you supposed to be home?" Det. Garrett asked Colby.

"Our show was in Des Moines on Monday. I was planning on driving home after the show."

"But you didn't?"

"It was snowing too bad to drive. I told him to stay where he was." Scottie said.

"Do you normally travel with him?"

"Most of the time. I've been sick the last week, so I stayed home."

"What happened next?" Det. Garrett asked Scottie.

"I got down stairs and there was a shadow in the hallway." Scottie said, "He stepped towards me and I realized it wasn't Colby."

"Can you describe him?" Scottie hesitated. "Anything that you remember?" Det. Garrett asked.

"Tall. Hefty." Scottie said, "I tried to run. He grabbed me by the hair." Scottie's eyes unconsciously drifted to the stain on the floor.

"Did he say anything to you?"

Scottie shook her head. "But he reeked of cigarettes and booze. We fought. I tried to scratch or punch him, but he sat on my chest." Scottie's hands began to shake.

"Maybe you should take a break." Colby said passing her, her water.

"No, I'm ok." Scottie said, "After he…started hitting me, everything goes black."

"From what we've gathered, it looks like your dog broke out of her kennel and bit your attacker. We're running the DNA through the system. While we're waiting for the results. Is there anyone you can think of that would want to hurt you?"

"I'm the Senior VP of Creative and a writer for the WWE. People get irritated all the time about storylines and things."

"You've ever had to report anyone?"

"I've blocked the occasional people. Nothing ever seemed exceptionally crazy. You think it could be a fan?"

"We are going to look at all possibilities. We'll check your social media accounts for any red flags."

"I've always been careful not to post anything to revealing. No house number, not the name of the development."

"This is a small town. Someone could have seen you and followed you back here. Do you remember any one following you or a strange car?"

Scottie shook her head. "No."

"I've lived here my whole life. Nothing like this has ever happened."

"I would suggest getting an alarm system. Det. Turner shut his notepad. "If you remember anything else, give us a call."

"Thank you, detectives." Scottie said sighing harshly, as Colby walked the detectives to the door.

 **February 10, 2018**

Scottie slowly made her way from the bathroom to the couch. Her crutches under her arms were making her ribs ache. The phone rang just as she lowered herself down. Scottie glared at the offending piece of plastic across the room. She started to scoot herself back off the couch when the machine picked up.

" **Hello, Ms. Cromwell, this is Detective Turner. We have a suspect in custody. We would like you to come down to the station for an ID. Please call us back as soon as you get this message.** "

Colby came through the door with the three dogs. Lola trotted up to Scottie, bumping her hand, jarring Scottie. "Was that the phone I heard?"

"It was Det. Turner." Scottie said looking up at Colby. "They have a suspect in custody. They want me to come down to the station." They headed straight for the station. Upon their arrival, they were met by Det. Turner.

"Thank you for coming for so quickly."

"Of course. You have a suspect?"

"Yes ma'am. We would like you to view a few photos and see if you recognize anyone." Det. Turner took them to a small interview room. Det. Garrett was there was a taller man.

"Scotlyn, this is ADA Jasper Bullock." Det. Garrett introduced. She handed an iPad. "We would like you to look through these and tell us if you recognize anyone."

Scottie flicked through the photos. Taking several moments to examine each mans face. Her hands paused over the fourth man. His inky black eyes glaring back at her from the screen. "Scotlyn?" Det. Turner called.

"This is him. That's the man who attacked me."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. He sat on top of me and punched me in my face." Det. Garrett and the ADA left the room.

"We'll be just a few minutes. Can I get you anything?" Both Scottie and Colby shook their heads. "I'll be right back."

"Are you ok?" Colby asked noticing how pale she had gotten.

"Just a headache." The pair sat in silence. 15 minutes later both detectives returned. Both taking a seat at the oval table.

"We have good news and bad news."

"Just tell me. Whatever it is."

"The man we have in custody, the man you just identified, is the person we people attacked you. He has a dog bite on his leg that we'll compare to your dog's teeth."  
"I'm not hearing any bad news." Colby said, "Who is this guy?"

"His name is Dominic Salvatore. When confronted with the evidence we have against him, Mr. Salvatore is claiming that you offered to have sex with him to clear your debt."

"Debt? What is talking about?"

"Mr. Salvatore is an enforcer for a bookie named Victor Kent. Mr. Salvatore is claiming your owed money to Mr. Kent. You took him back to your place and your dog bite him. Mr. Salvatore told us your making all this up, so you won't get in trouble."

"That is complete and utter bullshit." Scottie exploded. "I don't know these people or why they would come after me."

"Do you or Mr. Lopez have a problem with gambling?"

Colby watched as Scottie almost folded in on herself. "She wouldn't." Scottie mumbled to herself.

"She who?" Det. Garrett prompted.

"My…mother. She's been a gambling addict for years. I didn't think anything of it."

"Of what?"

"She showed up out of the blue a few weeks ago." Scottie felt her eyes burn with tears. "She needed money."

"When was the last time you spoke with your mother before that?"

"10 years ago. At my father's funeral."

"Her name?"

"Shannon Cromwell. Her maiden name was Duffy."

"Do you know if she stayed in town?"

Scottie shook her head. "I gave her a few hundred bucks and told her to get lost."

"We'll see if she's still in town and if there's a connection."

"What does all this mean?" Colby aske reaching for Scottie's hand.

"It means we'll be going to trail and will need you to testify."

"I get attacked in my home and I have a put on trial to prove that to people? How is that fair?"

"I'm sorry." Det. Turner said.

"Are we done? I have a headache."

Wrapping up with the detectives took another half an hour. Colby kept glancing over at Scottie the whole way home. Her head was tilted towards the windows. Once they reached their home, Colby swept her into his arms again. Carrying her straight up to their bedroom. She held on tightly to him, trying to anchor herself. Colby kneeled on the floor between her knees.

"I'm here. Whenever you want to talk…. or cry…. or yell. Whatever you need to do."

"I'm afraid if I start crying I won't stop."

"That's ok. I'm right here. You don't have to be strong for me." Colby said. The first tear slipped down Scottie's cheek. She bit her lip, chest hitching before she crumbled against Colby's chest.

* * *

 **Poor Scottie and this is just the tip of the iceberg for her. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please take a moment to review the story. I love to hear what everyone thinks.**

 **-SexyPunk54-**


	15. I Won't Be Afraid

**Author's Note: I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story. Getting your comments make my day. I got two updates in a month. I'm feeling very proud of myself. I didn't think I would get this update out so soon with the heaviness of Raw the last two weeks. First and foremost, My heart, thoughts, and prayers go out to Joe and his family. Even thought my story is based in ''real life'' I am choosing to not include his illness in the story. To me and for this story, he will be happy and healthy, and traveling the world with his brothers.**

 **Ok, on to happier things, please enjoy the next chapter of the story. We dig a little further into Scottie's attack and her relationship with her mother. If you're enjoying this story, please take a moment to drop a review. :)**

* * *

 **I Won't Be Afraid Just As Long As You Stand, Stand By Me**

 **February 12, 2018**

"I can stay."

"No, you can't. You're competing in a qualifying match for Elimination Chamber. You have to be in San Jose." Scottie eyes the bedside clock. "In 6 hours."

"Scottie."

"Pack mister." Scottie said pointing to his empty suitcase. "Do I have to get up and pack for you?"

"Don't move." Colby said as Scottie began to swing her leg off the pillow. "I'll pack." Scottie tapped out a quick message as Colby filled his suitcase. "Are you sure you're going to be ok?" Colby asked again as he zipped up his full suitcase. The door opening down stairs drew his attention.

"Hello?"

"Mom?" Colby spotted his mom in the living room with a bag at her feet. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to stay with Scottie while you are on the road."

"Thank you. How did…"

"A little birdie told me." Holly said. "Come on pups. Grandma's going to give you some treats."

"Do you feel better about leaving now?" Scottie asked with a smile when Colby returned to the room.

"A little."

"Stop with the guilty face." Scottie said, "This is a great opportunity for you and you're going to kill it. I will be fine here with mom. I'd even offer to drive you to the airport but." Scottie motioned to her casted leg.

"Don't worry about it." Colby leaned down to kiss her. "I love you."

"I love you too. Make sure you call or text me before your match."

Scottie bit her lip watching him leave. This would be the first time they were apart since her attack. Scottie put on a brave smile but inside she was terrified to be left alone. She knew if she showed any fear or hesitation, Colby would stay with her. Scottie refused to be the reason why he lost a great opportunity. She heard Colby say goodbye to his mom before leaving.

"Alright Scottie. You can do this. Its just one night without him." She gave herself a pep talk.

"Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?" Holly said stopping by her room.

"Sore. Thank you for coming. I don't think he would have left otherwise."

"It's no problem." Holly said, "Did Colby make you breakfast? Are you hungry?"

"Colby made me some toast this morning. Pain medication is making me nauseous."

"I'll bring you up some tea."

"You don't have to."

"Non-sense. It will calm your stomach. I'll be right back." Scottie spend most of the day asleep in bed. She woke up long enough to watch Colby. Holly joining her on the bed. "I get so nervous when he dives out of the ring like that."

"The worst is when he clutches his knee. Until he's in the back and I know he's ok, it always makes my heart stop." Scottie said. She was happy to see the crowd's reaction at the end of the match. "Eliminate Chamber is going to be a great PPV. Even if it will give me a mini heart attack." Scottie yawned.

"Let me get your pain meds so you can rest." Holly slipped off the bed.

Scottie took the pills with a glass of water. "Thanks." Holly adjusted the pillow up Scottie's leg.

"Comfortable?"

"As I can be." Scottie gave the older woman a smile.

"I'll be right down the hall if you need anything." Holly kissed her head. "Goodnight."

Scottie echoed her statement as Holly closed the door. Enough to give Scottie some privacy but still cracked so the hall light could spill into the room. Scottie left like a child who needed a nightlight to keep the monsters away. She pulled the collar of Colby's stolen hoodie up under her nose. Trying to trick her brain into thinking he was with her. A few moments later she was drifting off.

An hour later, she was ripped from her sleep. Her body jarring violently into an upright position. Her screams of terror still echoing in her head. Her lungs burned. Tears clouded her vision from both the pain and terror still coursing through her body. Holly rushed into the room, flicking on the light. Startled, Scottie realized the screams were coming from her. Holly cupped her face.

"Shh, its ok." Holly said. Scottie stopped screaming but was shaking terribly.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Scottie repeated. Holly brushed Scottie's tears off her cheeks.

"You're ok. It was just a nightmare. Here lie back." Holly gently eased her back into a reclined position. One hand rubbing her arm. "Do you want me to call Colby?"

"No. Please don't." Scottie started to sit back up. "He feels guilty about leaving."

"Ok, I won't call him. Try and slow your breathing." Holly's hand kept their soothing motion. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I've been having the same dream since the attack. I'm back underneath _him_ but it's like I'm frozen. I want to fight back but I can't. Sometimes he just beats me. Other times he rapes me. I hear his laugh echoing in my head." Scottie sniffled. "What kind of mother sends a man to her daughter house while she's sleeping to steal money." Scottie was still reeling from the discovery of her mother's involvement in her attack. Apparently when questioned, Shannon had turned on Dominic Salvatore to save herself.

Holly put her arms around the distraught woman. "Everything is going to get better. You are a strong, beautiful woman and one day this will all be distant memory." Holly was able to calm Scottie enough to go back to sleep. Colby arrived back home around mid-morning.  
"Hey." He greeted his mom, who was on the couch. "How did last night go?"

"She had a nightmare. Woke up screaming and crying."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I had everything under control." Holly said.

Colby dumped his bag in the laundry room. "Is she still sleeping?"

"She was when I checked on her about half an hour ago." Colby nodded, heading for the steps. "Hey Colby." Colby turned to look at his mom. "I love her. If you ever hurt her, I'm disowning you and adopting her."

"I'd take my last breath before I hurt her."

Holly nodded, "I'll call and check on you two later."

Colby made sure his mother got into her car ok before going up to his bedroom. He entered quietly, mindful of Scottie still sleeping. He took a moment just to take her in. Bruises still covered most of her body, varies body parts wrapped in braces. But to him, she's never looked more beautiful. Propped up by pillows, head tipped back, and snoring softly. She was wrapped in the hoodie he had given her over a year ago on the beach in Pensacola. Colby toed off his shoes. Trying not to disturb her as he settled next to her in bed. The movement from the bed roused her.

"Sorry." Colby whispered

"That's ok. I can't sleep the day away. When did you get home?"

"A few minutes ago." Colby tucked a stray hair behind her ear. His palm cupping her jaw. "I heard you had a rough night."

Scottie sighed, tilted her head against his palm. "Nightmare." Scottie shook her head. "I just want to be normal again. I want to go to bed without having to leave the hall light on."

"It's going to take time. Have you given any thought about the therapist?"

"A little. I don't know if I want to talk to a stranger about my problems."

"I think it will help." A whine drew their attention to the doorway. "I think someone has to go out." Colby kissed her lips. "I'll be right back." Scottie bit her lip as Colby left the room. Her hand reaching out for her cell.

"I made an appointment at that psychiatrist office." Scottie announced when Colby came back upstairs. "My first appointment is Thursday." Scottie focused on running her fingers through Kevin's fur.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"If it's too much I would understand."

"Too much? What are you talking about?"

"I'm giving you an out." Scottie said. Still not meeting his gaze. "This is a lot of drama and chaos to deal with. Shannon came here looking for me."

"Stop right there." Colby said, "Look at me." Scottie kept her head bent. "Please look at me." Scottie picked her head up slowly. "I love you. I promise nothing, and no one will ever change that. We've already established that this." Colby pointed between the two of them. "Is forever. You are the woman I am going to marry and have children with and live a long, happy life. I don't an 'out'. I will never want an 'out'. It's you and me against the world." Scottie tucked herself into his side.

"You and me against the world." She reiterated.

 **February 14, 2018**

The smell of pancakes gently roused Scottie from her sleep. She was blinking away the sleepiness as Colby entered their room with a tray. "Happy Valentine's day." He announced.

"It's the 14th?" Scottie looked down at the tray he laid on her lap. Taking in the red rose and blue box in the corner. "I forgot Valentine's day."

"It's ok. These past few weeks have been crazy."

"But you still remembered. I didn't get you anything."

"I already have the greatest gift…you." Colby said with a kiss. "Now eat your breakfast while it's still warm."

"What about you?" Scottie was happy her appetite had returned. The pancakes looked heavenly and tasted even better.

"I ate while I cooked." Colby said, "Now the best part." He said after she finished eating. He handed her the light blue box. Moving the tray to the dresser. Scottie opened the box, gazing at the necklace that laid nestled in velvet. The heart shaped diamond pendant glittered in the morning sun. "I figured since you already owned my heart, you might as well wear it around your neck."

Scottie peaked up at him with tears in her eyes. "You are the sweetest man alive." Scottie choked out. "This is so beautiful. Even more so because of the meaning you put behind it."

"I love you. I told you, you were stuck with me."

Scottie gave a watery chuckle. "I've never hated a leg brace more. I would totally rock your world right now if I could. Come here." Scottie pulled him down for a kiss. Both ignoring the phone ringing in the background. Scottie froze when the answering machine picked up.

"Scotlyn, this is your mother. I need you to come bail me out of jail. I have no money. Hurry." The click that followed echoed Scottie's broken heart.

"Well the day just went to hell."

Colby shook his head. "It didn't. We aren't going to let her."

"Would you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Could you drive me to the police station?" Colby opened his mouth but decided against saying whatever he was going to say. Instead, he just nodded. "I need to get dressed."

"Let me run the dishes down stairs and I'll be right back to help you."

"Thank you. I know you don't agree with this."

Colby sighed. "It doesn't matter if I agree. I will always support you 110%. If this is what you want to do, I'll be right there by your side."

"Sometimes I love you so much that I feel like I'm going to burst." Colby stepped over to her, dropping a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Forever."

"Forever." Scottie echoed.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Colby asked when they arrived outside of the police station.

Scottie shook her head. "No. Thank you for the offer and I love you for it. But this is something I need to do myself."

Colby helped her out of the car and made sure she was steady on her crutches. "I'll be right here when you're done."

Scottie slowly made her way into the police station. She was led back to the holding cells. Shannon looked up at the sound of her approaching footsteps. Shannon moved closer to the bars, gripping them tightly in her hands. Scottie took several moments to look at the woman behind the bars. She looked several decades older then her actual age.

"Scotlyn, you came. Sweetie look at you. Are you ok?"

"Do I look ok? Do you even care?"

"Of course, I care. I'm your mother."

"Could have fooled me."

"Scotlyn stop being silly. Have you bailed me out yet? And quickly the company in this place isn't the greatest."

"After everything…you think I'm going to bail you out?"

"You would let your mother rot in jail?"

"You keep throwing that word around. _Mother._ Like it's supposed to mean something to me." Scottie shook her head. "You sent a thug to my house."

"You weren't supposed to be there."

"And that makes it ok? Do you have any idea what I had to go through at the hospital?"

"Scot…"

"No. You don't get to talk. I'm here to get this off my chest and you will listen." Scottie said. She let out a shaky breath before revealing the next part. "When I got the hospital, they had to perform a rape kit because I had passed out and couldn't remember most of the night. Do you have any idea how violated I felt? As if being beaten wasn't enough." Scottie sniffled, refusing to let the tears fall.

"I'm still your mother. Are you going to let your only remaining family sit in jail?"

"See that's where you're wrong. I have a family. And the best thing about my family is that I got to choose them and in return, they chose me. Something you have never done."

"I will always be your mother."

"We are only connected by DNA. A mother doesn't send her bookie to beat up her daughter to repay a debt she owed." Scottie paused. "I have a mom." Scottie smiled thinking of Holly. "And even though I'm not related to her by blood. She's welcomed me into her home and her life. She helped me get around because of my broken ribs. She held me when I woke up crying from a nightmare. Holly has been more of a mother to me in the past 14 months that I've known her then you have ever been in my entire life. You come around and cause chaos and pain." She let out a slow, deep breath. "Do us both a favor. Forget I even exist. It worked out well for the both of us when you're gone."

"You don't mean that." Shannon denied.

"Yeah…I do." Scottie walked away, ignoring her mother yelling her name. Colby was waiting for her like he said he would be.

"You ok?" He asked seeing her red-rimmed eyes.

Scottie nodded. "Can we go see mom?"

"You should really be home resting. You're not supposed to be doing a lot."

"Please?" Colby nodded, driving them over to Holly's house.

"Mom? You home?" Colby called out as they entered the house.

"Just a second." Holly called back. Appearing a few moments later. "Hey. What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be home resting?" Scottie went straight to Holly, wrapping her in a hug which Holly returned instantly.

"Thank you" Scottie bite her lip, trying not to cry. "Thank you for being there for me." She whispered to the older woman.

Brandon walked into the living room. "Hug fest." He threw his arms around the two women. "Get in here bro." Scottie stood there, squeezed between Holly, Brandon, and Colby. Brandon and Colby bickering in her ear. Her knee was starting to throb, but she had never felt safer, at peace, and loved.

 **February 25, 2018**

"What are the two of you doing?" Colby asked when he came back to the house with Renee. They had gone out for food and left the injured ones at the house.

"Jon is teaching me how to use nunchucks." Scottie wacked herself in the arm. "Ouch."

"How many times has she hit herself?" Colby asked Jon.

"Just a few. She's pretty good."

"You shouldn't be standing on your leg so long."

"I'm fine." Scottie tried to swing the nunchucks and almost smacked herself in the face.

"Ok. Let's put those down before you give yourself another concussion." Colby gently reaching for the nunchucks in her hand.

"I thought she was doing great." Jon said.

"Don't listen to him. He's weird." Renee said taking plates outside.

"Hey. Don't pick on the gimps."

"Yeah. Together we only make one person." Scottie chimed in.

Colby shook his head. "I knew leaving them together was a bad idea." Colby helped Scottie outside. "Do you want your pain medication?"

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"What about you gimpy?" Renee teased Jon. Brushing a hand over his head.

"I'm ok." Jon said digging into his food.

"Are you coming to the arena with us?" Colby asked Jon.

"Naw. I'm gonna stay here."

Colby turned to Scottie. "What about you?"

"I'm going to the arena. I have some stuff to talk to Vince about."

Renee left shortly after breakfast, needing to do some prep before Raw. Scottie laid around with Blue while Colby and Jon went to work-out. When it was time, Colby drove them to the arena. Fans started screaming when they saw Colby. He held the door open for her to hobble through.

"You ok?"

"If you ask me that again. I'm going to hit you with my crutch." She said. Scottie would never admit it to Colby, but she was slightly winded.

"Where are you going? The locker room is over this way." Colby jerked his thumb to the right.

"Catering is this way." Scottie pointed to the left. "And I'm hungry."

"We just ate breakfast."

"Four hours ago." Scottie continued down the hall.

"Hey girl." Renee greeted when she saw her friend.

Scottie found the nearest seat. "Hey Rae." She swung her leg on to the chair next to her.

"I'm going to drop our bags in the locker room. Will you be ok?" She hit his shin with her crutch. "Ouch. Ok. I'm sorry. I'll be right back." Scottie waited until Colby walked away to wince.

"Are you going to hit me too if I ask if you're ok?"

"I'm just…sore." Scottie rubbed her knee.

"And you're hiding that from Colby because?" Renee trailed off.

"Ever since my attack he's been hoovering a lot. He's become my constant shadow. Asking me every five minutes if I'm ok. Like he expects me to break into a million pieces."

"Maybe you should take it easy on him." Renee said, "You didn't hear this from me because I didn't hear this from Jon."

"What?"

"Colby feels extremely guilty that he wasn't home the night of your attack."

"It was snowing, and I told him not to come home."

"Doesn't stop him from feeling the way he does. Colby is one of those people who wants to protect everyone he loves. A quality to both love and hate. He's upset that he wasn't there to protect you."

"Now I feel like a bitch."

After dropping the bags in the designated locker room, Colby made a quick trip out to the production truck where Paul was getting ready for the show. "Hey Paul. Can I talk to you for a moment…. privately?"

"Sure. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. Everything is good." They walked silently to Paul's office.

"What's going on?"

"You've been one of the most important people in Scottie's life for over 10 years. And her dad isn't here for me to ask this question to." Colby rocked back and forth on his feet. "I want to ask Scottie to marry me. I would like your blessing."

"You don't need my blessing. Scottie's going to say yes no matter what anyone says."

"Thanks for the boost of confidence. But this was something I wanted to do."

"Then you have my blessing." Paul said, "You make her happier than I've ever seen her before. The two of you remind me a lot of Steph and myself."

"How are you going to propose?"

"I rented a private villa in Belize. I need some time off right after 'Mania. Just until the following Monday."

"No problem. I'll have the jet ready for you in New Orleans."

"You don't have to do that."

"Mine and Steph's happy engagement present."

"Thank you."

"Of course. I love Scottie and only want to see her happy." Paul's smile dropped from his face. "You stop making her happy and I will end you."

"Noted." Colby laughed. His phone beeped with an incoming message.

 **Did you get lost?**

"I gotta go. I'll see you later." When Colby found Scottie, she was surrounded by superstars. Everyone asking her how she felt and what happened. "I think Scottie needs some rest before the show." Colby could see she was ready to start swinging her crutches.

"Thank you." Scottie said once everyone disappeared.

"No problem. You ok to walk?" Scottie's first instinct was to say 'yes'. Not wanting him to feel guiltier about her injuries. "Scottie?"

"Umm….my leg is bothering me." Without a word, Colby swung her into his arms.

 **March 7, 2018**

Scottie nervously played with her necklace as they waited in the hallway of the courthouse. Colby sat next to her, holding her other hand. Holly, Bob, and Brandon had come with them for support. Scottie glanced up as the ADA, Jasper Bullock, stepped closer to them. "How are you feeling?" Mr. Bullock asked.

"Like I might vomit."

"You'll do fine. Just remember what we practiced. Keep your eyes on me." Mr. Bullock said, "I do need to let you know Mrs. Cromwell will be testifying today as well."

"What did she get out of it?"

"In exchange for her testimony, we've reduced her charges. She'll still be going to jail for her part in your attack." Scottie nodded, "She would like to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to her." Scottie's attention was drawn over Mr. Bullock's shoulder. Jon, Renee, Joe, and Galina stepped into view.

"What are you guys going here?"

"We're here for support."

"But you hate dressing in a monkey suit."

Jon shrugged. "For you. I don't mind so much."

Scottie felt slightly more confident walking into the court room. Dominic Salvatore turned in his seat at the defense table to stare at her. Scottie focused on keeping her eyes straight ahead. Colby helped Scottie maneuver with her crutches into the hard-wooden bench. Holly took the seat on her other side. Jon, Renee, Joe, and Galina sat behind her. When Mr. Bullock called her name, Scottie stood on shaky legs. The bailiff helped her up to the stand.

"Please state your name for the record?"

"Scotlyn Cromwell."

"Ms. Cromwell. Can you tell the jury what happened the night of February 5th?"

"I woke up in the middle of the night when I heard a noise. I went down and saw a man in the house. I tried to run." Scottie took a deep breath. "He…grabbed me and threw me down. I don't really remember much from that night. Due to the head trauma."

"Trauma your doctor testified that you received by being repeatedly punched in the face and having your head slammed against the floor."

"Yes." Scottie said.

"Did you get a good look at the man before he attacked you?"

Scottie nodded, "He stared right at me."

"Is that man in the court room today?"

"Yes. He's sitting right there." Scottie said pointing to the large man.

"Let the record reflect that Ms. Cromwell is pointing to the defendant, Mr. Dominic Salvatore. No further questions, your honor." Mr. Bullock sat down as the defense attorney, Devin Peck, stood.

"Ms. Cromwell. Your boyfriend, Mr. Lopez is roughly on the road 310-340 days a year, correct?"

"I guess."

"And you stay home?"

"Objection." Mr. Bullock stood. "What does this have to do with Ms. Cromwell's attack?"

"I was getting there."

"Get there quicker." Judge Simmons said.

"Let me rephrase. Do you travel with Mr. Lopez?"

"Most of the time."

"But not the night of February 5th."

"No. I was sick."

"How convenient."

"Excuse me."

"With Mr. Lopez gone so much. Do you ever get lonely?"

"No."

"You work for the WWE as the SVP of creative?"

"Yes."

"You write storylines for wrestlers to act out?"

"Why are you questioning me about my job?"

"Mr. Peck." The judge warned.

"You're lonely, you're a writer. I don't think it would be a big jump to think you made this whole story up."

"You think I made this up?"

"You are a storyteller. I think you got lonely at home. You picked up a stranger and brought him back to your house. Maybe things got rough. You had to cover your tracks."

"Let me stop you right there. Have you ever been attacked, Mr. Peck? Do you know what they do to you at the hospital? As if someone breaking into my home wasn't violating enough. I was stripped naked, so they could take pictures of my bruised and bloodied body. I had to have a rape kit performed because your _client_ punched me so hard I blacked out. All the poking and prodding. No woman would willingly go thought that for shits and giggles. The truth is your client broke into my home and attacked me."

"Nothing further your honor." Mr. Peck sat down.

"Your dismissed." Judge Simmons said.

Scottie retook her seat between Colby and Holly. Shannon was called to the stand next. "Mrs. Cromwell. Please states how you know the defendant." Mr. Bullock asked.

"He's an associate of Victor Kent."

"And who is Victor Kent."

"He's a bookie I owe money too."

"How much do you owe Mr. Kent."

"Several thousand. I have a gambling addiction. Which I am in treatment for." Shannon aimed the last part at Scottie. "When Mr. Salvatore came to my apartment, he threatened me. Told me I had to get the money I owed."

"What happened next?"

"I remembered seeing my daughter on TV. I thought I could talk her into giving me the money." Shannon said, "Mr. Salvatore went with me to Iowa."  
"And when you got to Iowa did Ms. Cromwell give you the money?"

"No. She turned me away. When I didn't get the money." Shannon paused.

"Mrs. Cromwell, please continue."

"I told Mr. Salvatore that there were valuables in the house. Expensive cars in the driveway. I told him that the house was normally empty on the weekends through Tuesday."

"You sent Mr. Salvatore to Ms. Cromwell's home?" Shannon looked down at her lap. "Mrs. Cromwell, please answer the questions."

"It's not something I am proud of, but yes. I thought he would just rob the place. I didn't know that she was home." Shannon tried to make eye contact with Scottie. "You have to believe me. I didn't know you would be home."

"No further questions, your honor." Mr. Bullock sat down.

"Mrs. Cromwell isn't it true that you're only testifying for the prosecution to get a reduced sentence." Mr. Peck started.

"They offered me a deal."

"So, it's possible that your daughter concocted this story and now you're going along with it to get in her good graces."

"What I did was wrong and I'm trying to make up for that but I'm not lying." Shannon said.

Mr. Peck cross-examined Shannon for a few minutes before closing arguments began. The judge called a recess for the jury to deliberate. Colby helped Scottie to her feet. Being on crutches slowed her down and Shannon appeared in front of her, blocking the end of the aisle.

"Will you please talk to me?" Shannon begged.

"I have nothing left to say to you."

"Let me explain."

"You don't get to explain. You can put on the tears for the jury, but they don't fool me. You're only looking to save your own ass. Now get out of my way."

Shannon wisely moved to the side. Scottie hobbled to the lobby. The group surrounded her from the back, cutting off Shannon's view. Finding a bench, Scottie sat down. She leaned her head back against the wall. Colby took a seat next to her. They waited in the lobby until Mr. Bullock came to get them 20 minutes later. Letting them know the jury had reached a decision.

"Is that a good thing? That they came back so quickly?"

"Could be." Once everyone was back in the court room, Judge Simmons read the charges.

"We find the defendant…guilty." Scottie let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"What happens next?" Scottie asked

"You'll be notified once he's sentenced." Mr. Bullock reached out to cup her elbow. "You did great."

"Thank you." Scottie said turning to face her family.

"It's over." Colby said pulling her into his arms.

* * *

 **Now that Scottie's attack is mostly behind her, it's on to their next adventure. If you have a moment, please drop a comment/review. I love to hear what everyone thinks. Have a Happy and Safe Halloween if you celebrate it :)**

 **-SexyPunk54-**


	16. My Best Decision

**Hello Everyone! I am back with a brand new chapter. I want to thank everyone who is reading this story and to everyone who has reviewed the story. Reading your comments have been fantastic. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, it's mostly fluff. You'll get why in the end. Thanks again to everyone still reading this story. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **You'll Always Be My Best Decision**

 **March 27, 2018 **

"They're only staying for a few days." Colby said as he followed Scottie into the kitchen with several bags.

"Maybe. But I know how the three of you eat."

Colby glanced into one of the bags. "You bought new towels?"

"The ones in the guest room are old."

"Honey, they're our friends. They won't care how old our towels are. Just that there clean."

"Well I do." Scottie unload the groceries. Colby saw her wince as she bent over.

"Give me that." Colby took the bag from her hands. Her guided her over to a stool. "Sit."

"But the groceries."

"I will unpack everything. Rest." Scottie sighed but gingerly sat on the stool. "You ok?"

"My knee is stiff."

"You shouldn't have gone to the grocery store. I could have gone alone."

"You never buy any junk food and I needed ice cream."

"Junk food isn't good for your healthy."

"Maybe not, but it's good for my soul. And anyways, you can eat a whole tub of ice cream by yourself."

"Which is why I don't keep it in the house."

"And that's why I buy mint chocolate chip." Scottie grinned watching him shove the mentioned ice cream in the back of the freezer.

"That stuff is gross."

"It's my favorite flavor."

"Let's back out slowly. I'm not sure I want to hear the rest of their fight." Scottie turned at the sound of Jon's voice. Renee and Jon stood there with Blue.

"Shut it." Scottie laughed sliding off the stool. "You two are early."

"Wanted to beat the traffic."

"Blue!" Scottie tried to bend down to pet the bulldog. "Look at your cute, smushy face." Scottie scratched the dog behind the ears.

"You shouldn't be bent over like that." Colby reminded her.

"That's not what you were saying last night." Scottie shot back.

Jon's nose wrinkled in disgust. "Why did we agree to come here?"

"Because we all wanted to get together before the craziness of WrestleMania. Plus, you were starting to become a hermit and need a change of scenery." Renee told her husband.

"How's rehab going?" Colby asked Jon.

Scottie grabbed Renee's hand. "Let's get out of here before they start swapping therapy stories." Scottie led Renee out to the backyard. Blue running off to join the other dogs.

Renee watched her friend sit on the swing. "How are you feeling?"

"Some days are worse than others. But I've had more good days then bad."

"I'm always here if you need someone to talk to."

"Thank you. Actually, I'm seeing a therapist a couple times a week."

"Is it helping?"

"Yeah. I'm still having nightmares, but they are far and few between. It helps that the bruises have begun to fade. I'm not actively avoiding the mirror anymore." Their conversation was interrupted by the guys.

"All the groceries are put away."

"Thank you."

"Joe and Galina should be here shortly. I'm going to start the grill." Scottie nodded. Joe and Galina showed up right before the food was done.

The next morning, the guys headed out to Black and Brave for a gym session. "I need your help." Colby announced after their workout.

"With what?"

"I'm going to propose to Scottie."

"That's great, Uce. Congratulations." Joe said patting Colby on the back.

Jon hugged Colby as well. Tightening his hand around Colby's. "You hurt her, and I'll beat you with my bionic arm."

"I'll just squish you." Joe said.

Colby nodded. "You'll have to get in line behind Paul."

"Paul knows? You told him before us?"

"I had to get the time off."

"When are you proposing?" Joe asked

"Right after WrestleMania weekend. We're leaving from New Orleans and I'm taking her to private island in Belize."

"Did you get a ring?"

"No." Colby sighed, "That's the part I need help with. I have no idea what to look for. I figured you two, being already married, could help me out."

"Whoa. We will all be married. How fucking crazy will that be."

"Maybe for the two of you." Joe laughed. "I've been married for almost 4 years."

Colby shook his head. "How did you pick Galina's ring?"

"She sent me a link to her favorite jewelers. Pointed out what she wanted."

"Jon?"

"I said let's get married and we called a judge. You were there. We got her ring afterwards."

"Great. I'm screwed."

"You're not screwed. I'm sure between the three of us, we can find a jewelry store and pick out a great ring." Colby texted Scottie to let her know they wouldn't be home right away.

"Welcome to Ethan Lord Jewelers. My name is Veronica. How can I help you today?" The sales woman greeted as the three men entered the store.

"I'm looking for an engagement ring."

"Did you know what kind of ring you wanted?"

"A diamond." It came out more as a question then an answer.

"Have you thought about the cut or clarity? A gold or silver band? A solitary diamond or a band?" Colby looked at her like she had grown three heads. "Do you know her ring size?"

"No but I did steal a ring from her." Colby fished the ring out of his pocket.

"Perfect. Let me size this." Veronica walked behind one of the counters. Colby looked down at all the right in the display case.

"What am I looking for?" Colby asked his brothers. Only to find them wondering the store. "Thanks guys."

Veronica walked over to him. "I've pulled some rings. Let me know if there is a style that you like." She put a tray in front of him.

"This is pointless." Colby muttered two hours later. Adding another ring to the ever growing 'no' pile.

"Let me see if I have anything in the back." Veronica said before disappearing.

"I think you are going to give that woman a stroke if she can't sell you a ring."

"I just can't picture any of these rings on Scottie's hand for the rest of our lives." Colby pushed away from the counter. "I can't look at any more. My eyes are going cross."

"You still have two weeks. I'm sure you'll find something."

"I hope so. Or I'll be proposing with a seashell."

"Either way I know she'll say yes." Joe said.

"Thanks." Colby said. His phone beeped with an incoming message.

 **Hey babe. Could you swing by your moms when you're on your way home and pick up the dog bed that she got for Lola?**

"We have to stop by my mom's." Colby said typing out a quick reply while they headed back to the car.

"What trouble are you three getting into." Holly asked when she saw the trio enter her home.

"I have to tell you a secret." Colby said.  
"Is everything ok?"

"Everything is great. I'm going to propose to Scottie."

"Oh! Colby, that's amazing. I'm so excited." Holly said hugging her son.

"Thanks." Colby threw himself on the couch. "I'm just having a little trouble finding a ring and I only have two weeks before our vacation. Which is also a surprise for Scottie."

Holly smiled at him, "Come with me."

"Where?"

"To the attic." Holly drug her son off the couch. "You boys help yourselves to anything in the fridge." Jon was already up before Holly finished talking. Once in the attic, Colby watched his mom root around in an old chest. "Here." She handed him a small box.

"Is this grandma?" Colby asked as he opened the box. The brilliant diamond ring lay nestled in velvet.

"She gave it to me before she died. If you want it, it's yours. I'm sure your grandma would have loved Scottie just as much as we all do. She would have been delighted that Scottie is wearing her ring." Colby could see the diamond sparkling from Scottie's left hand. "It's a little dirty so you'll have to get it cleaned and sized before you give it to her."

"Thank you." Colby said hugging his mother tightly. "This is perfect." Colby pulled back. "Can I ask why you didn't give this to me when I proposed to Leighla?"

"I almost did. But you two were so young when you proposed. I like Leighla, but I never thought she was the right one for you. Not like Scottie is."

Colby nodded, "For the first time ever…I think I'm thankful for my past."

"Come on. We should get down stairs before Jon cleans out my kitchen."

Colby and Holly rejoined the guys downstairs. "What did you find in the attic?" Joe asked

"Scottie's ring?" Colby showed Jon and Joe the ring. When the guys git back to Colby's, they found the girls out back. All had wine glasses in hand and giggling. "I think we left them alone too long."

"Boys!" Renee said, "We thought you got lost."

"We're hungry." Galina said

"Feed us." Scottie chimed in.

"Pizza ok?"

"Pizza!" The girls cheered. Later that night, Colby was tucking a slightly less buzzed Scottie into bed. "Did you and the boys have fun today?"

"Yeah. It was good to hang out and relax before the craziness of WrestleMania. Do guy stuff."

"Guy stuff. Sounds dangerous." Scottie laughed.

 **April 6, 2018**

Colby watched Scottie rush around their hotel room in New Orleans getting ready. She had just come in from a meeting and they had to leave in an hour for the Smoothie King Center. Colby wondered over to the bathroom doorway. Scottie was only in her rob, her hair already done, and she was leaning forward to put her make up. He snapped a picture of her which drew her attention.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a picture of a beautiful woman."  
"I'm not even ready yet."

"Still the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

"You're so sweet." She leaned up to kiss him. "But you need to get out, so I can finish getting ready."

Colby let her push him from the room. He picked up his Switch to keep him distracted. Right before they were ready to leave, Scottie grabbed her phone to throw in her clutch. A tag notification from Colby on her Instagram caught her attention. She opened the app and smiled. It was the pic of her he had taken earlier in black and white. The caption was simply a heart emoji. Scottie felt Colby slip an arm around her waist.

"How did I get so lucky?" Scottie leaned up to kiss him.

"I'm the lucky one." When they made it to the Smoothie King Center, Colby was immediately pulled to pose for pictures. After a few shots, he motioned for Scottie to come over. "I want you right here. All night." He whispered into her ear. They posed for a few pictures before being directed over to Charly.

"You look stunning." Charly said to Scottie.

"Thank you. You do as well."

"10 seconds." The camera man said.

Charly turned to face the camera. "Thank you, Renee. I'm joined here by Mr. Burn It Down himself, Seth Rollins and his beautiful girlfriend, Scotlyn. Welcome to the red carpet. How are you feeling? How has New Orleans been treating you?"

"It's been great." Colby said, "A lot of good food."

"Too much good food." Scottie said with a chuckle.

"What have you been eating so far? I know your diet is always on point. What have you been doing to treat yourself?"

"Scottie's been picked all the restaurants. I may or may not have had a dessert or two. And a lot of coffee."

"Sounds yummy. Now we do want to talk about WrestleMania. This Sunday you have the chance to win the Intercontinental championship. The only title you have not won so far. Making you a grand slam champion, if you do win. How much pressure is on your shoulders right now?"

Scottie glanced over her shoulder as Colby and Charly continued their interview. Her eyes caught Zahra's where she was standing behind them. Zahra flicked her hair over her shoulder as she turned around. Scottie refocused on the conversation. Noticing Colby glancing down at her as he finished the interview. Scottie gave him a soft smile.

"You ok?" He asked when the cameras shut off.

"Perfect. Just your ex-girlfriend glaring holes into the back of my head."

Colby didn't bother to turn around. "Let's go find our seats."

He guided her with a light hand on her low back to their seats. By the end of the night, the couple was exhausted, heading back to their hotel room. Scottie fell asleep as soon as she hit the bed. Scottie was roused from her sleep when the bed moved. Scottie spotted Colby slipping into his clothes. He crept back over to the bed when he noticed she was awake. He brushed a kiss across her forehead.

"Sorry. You can go back to sleep."

"Why are you up so early?" Scottie eyes the clock on the nightstand. _5:26am_.

"I'm going to the gym and then Axxess."

"Ok." Scottie mumbled into her pillow.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Call me later." She said falling back into dreamland.

Colby gave her head another kiss before leaving the hotel room. When her alarm went off at 8am. She headed to the Smoothie King Center for the production meeting. At lunch time, she went to Axxess to see Colby. The 20,000 square foot building was packed with fans. Scottie was happy she thought to bring security with her. She spotted Colby at his table. The security guard moved the ropes for her.

"Hey. I didn't expect to see you here." Colby said as Scottie stepped up next to him.

"We broke for lunch. I thought I'd drop you off some." Scottie held up the bag.

"Thank you." Colby said. Scottie was surprised when several fans came up to the table and addressed her. It had been several months since she had been on WWE TV. She was surprised they remembered her.

Scottie glanced down at her watch and realized how much time had passed. "I have to get to my next meeting. I'll see you later."

"Ok. Text me when you get there."

"There as in upstairs? You can watch walk the whole way there." Scottie teased pointing to the floor above them where all the conference rooms were. Colby just gave her a look. "I will text you." Scottie leaned over to give him a quick kiss. "Love you." She whispered before standing and giving a quick wave to all the fans still in line. She entered the conference room where Vince and Paul were already seated. "Sorry I'm late. I lost track of time." Scottie put her laptop on the table. "Afternoon Brock."

"Scotlyn." He acknowledged.

"Let's get started." Vince said. He turned to face Brock. "We're decided that you'll be dropping the title at Mania."

"What!" Brock exploded. "No."

"Excuse me." Vince said, "Let me remind you that I'm the boss and you'll do as I tell you."

"And if I lose the title I'll walk out and never come back." Brock threatened.

 _Good riddance_ Scottie thought to herself. She had never been a Brock Lesner fan. "Scottie." Vince said, "Tell Brock what we have planned."

"I don't care what you have planned. I'm not dropping the title to that punk. No matter who his friends are." Brock said looking at Scottie.

Tempers flared from both hot-headed men and yelling began. Scottie jumped at the sound of the glass breaking. Her heart felt heavy in her chest and sluggish. Her hands began to tremble, and she was unable to stop it. Her face flushed with a sudden head in the air-controlled room. She tried to stand up but the trembling in her hands traveled down her body. Leaving her to slowly crumble to the floor, knocking over a chair on the way down. The sound drew everyone's attention.

"Clear the room." Vince said pushing everyone out. "Somebody get Colby up here!" Paul crouched down in front of her.

"Scottie, its Paul." Scottie gave no indication that she heard him. "Scottie?" Paul reached for her arm. the moment his fingers brushed her skin, Scottie jumped and backed herself into the corner. "It's ok. Sweetheart, I need you to take a deep breath." Paul tried to keep her calm until Colby arrived.

"Scottie!" Colby burst into the room slightly winded. Having sprinted from Axxess when he was told something was wrong with Scottie. "What happened?" He asked dropping to his knees by her side.

"I think she's having a panic attack."

"Scottie." Colby's voice grew softer when addressing her. "Scottie, can you look at me? I need you to breath for me." Colby didn't reach out for her, keeping his hands in her line of vision. "Babe, can you hear me?"

"Colby." Scottie's eyes lost some of there glossiness.

"I'm right here babe." Scottie finally focused on him. "There's my pretty girl." Scottie's eyes were filled with tears. Colby had no time to prepare as Scottie threw herself into his arms. "What happened?" He repeated when she calmed down slightly.

"The glass."

"Glass?"

"The glass broke. It broke that night too." Scottie mumbled. "I felt like I was back there. Like he was sitting on my chest."

"Everything is ok. You're safe. I'm right here and nothing is going to happen to you." Colby whispered to her. He became aware of all the eyes on him. "Come on. Let's get you back to the hotel."

"Your signing…"

"You are more important." Colby looked at Vince once he helped Scottie up. "I'm taking Scottie back to the hotel." Vince nodded. She kept herself wrapped around Colby's arm.

"Hey." Paul reached for her. Scottie unconsciously flinched back.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Don't be. Call me when you feel up to it." Scottie nodded. Colby guided them out the back to avoid the fans.

Scottie was silent all the way back to the hotel. "I'm fine." She said as he began to tuck her into the bed. "The glass just triggered a flashback."

"Who broke a glass?"

"Brock was angry about the creative decision to drop the title."

"He was yelling at you!"

"Vince." Scottie corrected. "Brock threw the title and it broke the glass." She felt Colby climb in bed behind her. "Everyone probably thinks I'm crazy."

"No one thinks you're crazy." Colby kissed her ear. "Why don't you rest and relax." Scottie pulled his arm tighter around her before she could relax and close her eyes. Scottie opted out of the production meeting the next morning. Scottie kept close to Colby most of the morning. Not that he minded. "You gonna be ok tonight?" Colby asked while they walked into the arena.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." Scottie gave a shrug.

"Maybe you should watch the show from back here."

"I've sat in the crowd before."

"I know but not since…" Colby trailed off, but she knew what he meant. "What if you take security with you? That way no one can crowd you."

"If it will make you feel better and concentrate on your match. I will take security with me."  
"Thank you." Scottie checked the time on her phone. "Going somewhere?"

"Hair and makeup." Scottie said standing up. "I'll be back before your match."

"Ok. Call me if you need me." Scottie nodded, heading off. When Scottie arrived at hair and makeup, she noticed Pam and Becky there.

"Hey girls."

"Hey Scottie."

Scottie jumped into an empty chair. "Excited for tonight?"

"Definitely. Battle Royal tonight. Main event-ing WrestleMania tomorrow."

"Oh no." Pam glanced over Scottie's shoulder.

"What?" Scottie turned in her chair. She spotted Zahra walking straight towards her. "And my day was going so well."

"Pam, Becky." Zahra greeted. "Scotlyn."

"Zahra." Scottie tried to ignore her presence. Pam and Becky exchanged glances.

"I saw Colby in the hallway earlier. He's looking good."

"Are you stalking him now? Hanging around all of these arenas hoping he will notice you."

"Worried he'll cheat?"

"Honey, he doesn't even notice you're here. And no…I'm never worried about Colby cheating."

"You sound awful jealous for someone who isn't worried. Seeking me out just to tell me he hasn't noticed me."

"Seeking you out? You've been hovering like a dark cloud and let me remind you, you approached me. Just letting you know, _sweetie_ , from one woman to another, that looks a little desperate."

"Bitch." Zahra stepped into Scottie's face.

"Stick and stone. Now if you don't get out my face. I will have you tossed out of this Superdome so fast your head will spin."

"You can't do that."

"Watch me." Scottie looked past Zahra as Colby came around the corner. He inserted himself between the two women, his back to Zahra.

"Are you ok?" He asked Scottie.

"I'm fine. Zahra and I were just discussing her keeping her distance." Scottie smiled at Zahra her over Colby's shoulder. Zahra spun on her foot and left. "I'm ok." Scottie repeated to Colby when he stayed by her side.

"I know." Colby cupped her face. "Bit worried I was going to find a brawl when Randy told me my girlfriend and ex-girlfriend were nose-to-nose."

"Sorry to disappoint. I used my words. No need to use my fist. Although I am getting pretty good with the nunchucks Jon got me."

"He has a strange idea for what makes a good present."

"Maybe. But they might come in handy." Scottie retook her seat. "You can go now."

"You sure?"

"I'll meet up with you when I'm done."

Colby leaned down to kiss her. "I love you." Pam and Becky awed causing a blush to stain his cheeks.

"I love you too." Scottie watched him walk way. More specifically his ass. "What?" She said when Pam laughed. "My man has a nice ass." When she finished getting ready, she ventured off to find Colby. "Wow, you look great." She said seeing him in his Mania gear. "Way better then the fire pants." Colby shot her a glare while opening his box of contacts. "Whoa! Now those are cool." Scottie said seeing his now bright blue eyes. "Are you going to wrestle with those in?"

"No. They're just for my entrance." Colby said, "Where are you sitting?"

"I'll be behind the announce table." Scottie wrapped her arms around his neck. "No matter what happens tonight. I love you and I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, babe."

"Be safe and have a good match."  
"Always."

Scottie headed out just before the show started. She clapped and cheered with the rest of the crowd as Colby made his way to the ring. When the bell rang, it was on. The three men in the ring put on an amazing 15-minute match. Finally, Colby curb-stomped Mike and covered him. It was the longest three seconds of Scottie's life. Scottie jumped up as Colby's music blared through the arena. Her eyes glistened as he was handed his title. Colby climbed onto the top turnbuckle, raising his newly won title over his head. Scottie blew him a kiss when their eyes locked. He rolled out of the ring, walking around Michael Cole, their lips meeting in a quick kiss.

"This is for you baby. I love you."

"I love you too." The monitor began to play the package for Charlotte/Asuka match. "I'll meet you in the back." Colby nodded. He started towards the ramp. The security guard guided her backstage. Colby was getting congratulated by everyone. When he looked up at her, she leaped into his arms. "I'm so proud of you." Scottie locked her legs around his waist. Not caring about anyone around. "You deserve this."

"Thank you." Colby pulled her down for a kiss.

Scottie started to unhook her legs, but Colby kept his arms under her. "I should get down. Your body is probably screaming at you."

"It will tomorrow. But honestly, I can't feel anything but elation right now."

"You were fantastic. Even if you almost gave me a heart attack." Scottie laughed, "Grand Slam Rollins is my new hashtag for every picture of you from now on."

"Last of the group."

"Colby." Stephanie interrupted. "As much as I hate to break this up. We need a quick video for ."

Scottie slipped from his arms. "Go be Seth _Freaking_ Rollins." Scottie started to pull away, but Colby kept a hold of her hand.

"Nope." Colby tugged her along.

"What are you doing? You have an interview to do."

"Which I will do…with you standing next to me."

After the interview was over, the couple headed back to the locker room. Colby went to take a shower and clean up. The bright smile in his voice, as he sung in the shower, caused a matching grin to spread on her own face. Scottie was elated for her man and his accomplishments tonight. She knew the last few months had been hard on him. Between Jon's injury and her attack. Most of the show went unnoticed by Scottie until Joe's match. Scottie sat stunned as Brock punched Joe in the head, the pool of blood beneath Joe's head growing.

"He'll be fine." Colby told her.

"I can't believe Brock just punching him like that."

Scottie sighed when Brock covered Joe for the win. "I thought…"

"So, did I." Scottie shook her head. "Poor Joe and with Galina and Jojo out there." Scottie stood up. "I'm going to see what happened."

"Do you want me to come with?"

"I'll be fine." Scottie ran into Galina and Jojo in the hallway.

"Scottie, have you seen Joe?" Galina asked.

"No but they probably took him to the medical room. Do you want me to take Jojo while you see Joe?"

"Do you mind?"

"Of course not."

"I want to see daddy." Jojo said from between the two women.

"You'll see daddy after he gets cleaned up." Galina promised. "Can you go with Aunt Scottie for a little bit?"

Jojo hesitated but eventually nodded. "Make sure to give him a kiss for me."

"I will." Scottie pointed Galina in the direction of the medical room. "Be good for Aunt Scottie."

"Come on munchkin. Let's go bug Uncle Colby." Scottie took the young girl back to the locker room.

Colby looked up when they entered. "Where did you pick up this cutie?" Colby hugged Jojo.

"Hey Uncle Colby. Good match."

"Thanks sweetheart."

"I ran into Galina and Jojo in the hallway while Galina was looking for Joe. I offered to watch Jojo while Joe gets looked at." Colby nodded.

"Want to play on my Switch while we wait?" Colby asked.

"What kind of games do you have?" Jojo asked. Colby handed over his case.

"You can play anything you want."

"Cool." Scottie smiled at the pair of them. Scottie tapped away at her phone while Colby helped Jojo play her game.

"Everything ok?" Colby questioned.

"It's Galina." Scottie told Colby. "Joe's ok. He's being stitched up now. Thank goodness he has a hard head." Scottie read.

"My dad is ok?" The game forgotten in Jojo's hand.

"Your dad will be fine. They'll be by in a few minutes." Colby got his bags ready while Jojo showed Scottie how the game worked.

"DADDY." Jojo yelled when the door opened, jumping into her dad's arm.

"Easy baby. Daddy's hurt."

"I'm fine." Joe said ignoring Galina's disapproving looks.

"What did the trainer say?" Colby asked.

"Grade two concussion. I won't be able to wrestle for a few weeks."

Collecting their bags, the foursome and Jojo headed for the garage. Before they could make it, they ran into Brock. Joe put Jojo down next to Galina. Colby stepped beside Joe, blocking Scottie from Brock's view. Scottie bit her lip, reaching out to snag the back of Colby's shirt. Both men looked ready to throttle the smirking man. Colby still hadn't forgotten Brock causing Scottie's panic attack a few days earlier.

"Walk away." Colby growled.

"How's the head?" Brock asked Joe.

"Fine. You punch like a girl."

"You hurt me daddy!" Jojo rushed between Joe and Colby. Rearing back and kicking Brock in the leg.

"You little brat. Keep your kid on a leash."

"Say another word about my daughter and I will lay you out right here."

"Come on Brock." Paul Heyman said. Brock stood there for a moment before complying.

"What an as…butthole." Colby caught himself, mindful of little ears.

"A giant butthole." Colby reached back to draw Scottie to his side. Tucking her under his arm. Joe looked down at his daughter. "Say thank you and good night."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome sweetie. Anytime." Scottie said, "If you need us, call us." Scottie told Galina before they parted at the cars.

Scottie fought to keep her eyes open on the way back to the hotel. She let out a loud yawn as she entered the room. She immediately began stripping out of her clothes. Colby left the bags by the door to follow her. She collapsed face first onto the pillows. Scottie felt him move her around as he pulled the comforter to cover them.

"You know what we deserve after the last few months?"

"What?" Scottie said with a sigh.

"A vacation."

Scottie titled her head back. "Isn't our life one giant vacation?"

"Maybe. But I was thinking a secluded beach, minimal clothing, lots of cocktails, and lazy days."

"Sounds magical. When would we take this vacation?"

"How does tomorrow night sound?" Colby replied, kissing her shoulder. "I already talked to Vince and got it cleared."

"I thought we were just dreaming?"

"Nope. I am taking you away for a week of relaxation. No work, no phones. Just us and the ocean."

"I don't have anything packed for the beach."

"Already taken care of. I packed a third bag when you weren't paying attention before we left for New Orleans. Renee has it in her room."

"You are a wonderful man."

"Only for you."

 **April 10, 2018**

"Colby, we don't have any plane tickets." Scottie said as they pulled into the airport.

"We don't need any."

"Oh, do they just let anyone on the planes now?"

"No smartass." Colby said good-naturedly. "We don't need a ticket because we're flying private."

"You didn't have to get us a private plane. I appreciate the jester, but we could have flown commercial."

"Paul graciously offered the jet when I asked for the time off."

"That was really nice of him." Colby smiled at her. thankful she didn't ask anymore questions about Paul's _thoughtful_ gift.

When they landed three hours later, a man was waiting for them. "Welcome to Belize. My name is George. Please follow me."

"Why is he taking us towards a boat."

"Because we're not staying on the main island." The short boat ride took them to a long deck with two chairs on it. Colby and Scottie followed George down the dock to the house.

"We have everything prepared for you." George said, "There will be a maid and a chef for your convenience. If you should need anything, the phone will connect you to the main island."

When they were alone, Colby held out his hand. "Cell phone."

"What?"

"This will be a cell phone free trip."

"Can you be away from your phone and games that long?" Scottie teased handing over her phone.

"I'm sure I can find something to keep me entertained."

Colby tossed both their cells on the dresser. He snagged the hem of her pants and dragging her closer to him. Scottie giggled as he slipped her shirt over her head. For the next two days, the pair barely left the bedroom. Getting reacquainted with each other. Colby rolled over, reaching out for Scottie. He lifted his head when he felt nothing but cold sheets. Colby threw a pair of shorts on and went looking for her.

He was about to call out her name when he spotted her. Scottie was standing on the beach, dressed only in his shirt. The breeze from the ocean whipping her hair around her shoulder. The sun was just coming up over the horizon. Colby stepped into the warming sand, headed towards her. He slipped an arm around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. Scottie eyes slipped shut as she melted back against him. The pair stood there in silence, letting the sun gently warm them.

"What are you doing up so early?" Colby asked breaking the silence.

"Enjoying the gorgeous view." Scottie wiggled her toes in the sand. "Thank you for bringing me here. This place is gorgeous."

"Of course, baby. One of the many vacations were going to take." Colby promised. "Speaking of vacations. We should still be sleeping."

"We'll sleep when we're dead." Scottie grinned, turning in his arms. "You look so cute with bedhead."

"You look hot in my shirt."

Scottie shook her head. "Come build a sandcastle with me."

"You get started. I'll be right back."

Colby was only gone less than 2 minutes but by the time he returned, Scottie had a bucket and shovel. Colby sat next to her under a tree. They began to construct the castle. Colby watched Scottie wonder down the beach with her bucket. Stopping every few seconds when a seashell caught her eye. He smiled, keeping an eye on her as he fished in his pocket. Scottie came back, dumping the seashells between them. He waited for her to look up. She paid him no attention as she began sorting through the shells. Colby would have laughed if he wasn't so nervous.

"Which one do you think should go on top?"

"I found a rock for the top."

"A rock?" Scottie looked up. "Oh!" Colby had shifted to one knee, holding out the diamond ring in his hand. "That's a pretty rock."

Colby laughed. "Scottie, you literally crashed into my life at the perfect time."

"If I remember correctly, you crashed into me." Scottie said with a watery smile.

"That was the best thing that ever happened to me. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. Meeting you and knowing you…loving you has completely changed my life. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. Making you happy. Giving you as many babies as you want. Growing old together."

"Can I say yes now?" Scottie interrupted.

"I had more planned." Colby shook his head. "Will you marry me?"  
"Yes!" Scottie jumped into his arms. Knocking him backwards into the sand. Scottie pressed kisses all over his face.

"Wait. The ring." Colby said up. Scottie shifted with him, sitting astride his lap. "I love you." He said slipping the ring on her finger.

"I love you too."

"I promise to always make you happy."

"You already do." Scottie cupped his face. "I have to call Renee! And Galina!" Scottie almost jumped off his lap. Colby tightened his arms, keeping her snuggled against him.

"No phone calls." Colby stood up, Scottie now in his arms. "We are going to celebrate." He leaned forward to kiss her collarbone.

"Good plan. Phone calls later." The couple left a trail of clothes across the sand. Spending the new couple of hours celebrating. Scottie snuggled against him, admiring her ring. "It's so beautiful."

"You're beautiful."

"Does your family know?"

"My mom. She found the ring."

"You took your mom ring shopping?"

"No. I actually took Jon and Joe. Who were no help at all." Colby laughed. "This ring." He tapped the diamond. "Was my grandmothers."

"It was your grandmothers?"

"I had no luck finding a ring at any of the stores I went to. When I told my mom, she gave me this. I know it's not anything real big. We can change the diamond if you want."

"No." Scottie cradled her hand against her chest. "I love my ring. Just the way it is. Are you sure you want to give me your grandmother's ring?"

"I want you to wear her ring. Her and my grandpa were married for over 50 years. I only want to get married once."

"I'll never take it off." Scottie promised, "What time is in Vegas?"

"Noon." Colby said tangling his fingers in her hair. "You want to call everyone now?"

"Just our closest friends." Scottie said reaching for her phone.

" **Why are you calling me while you're on vacation?** " Renee greeted when she picked up. " **You're supposed to be enjoying sexy times with your boyfriend.** "

"Fiancé." Silence filled the air. "Renee?" Scottie pulled the phone away. "I think she hung up on me." A second later, a FaceTime call came through.

" **Did you say fiancé?** "

Scottie held up her left hand. "Colby proposed."

" **Oh my god! I'm so happy for you! JON! Get in here.** "

" **What?** " They heard Jon's grumbling get closer before he appeared over Renee's shoulder. " **Why are they Facetiming us naked?** "

Scottie face grew red. In her excitement to call her friend, she didn't realize that she was only covered in a sheet. " **Not the point. Colby and Scottie are getting married!** " Renee said.

" **I knew that.** "

" **Excuse me?** "

" **I went ring shopping with Colby when we were in Iowa.** "

" **And you didn't tell me.** "

" **Colby said to keep it a secret.** "

" **I'm your wife.** "

" **You do have a big mouth sometimes.** " Renee gasped almost comically.

"As fun as watching you two fight would be. I'm going to go back to celebrating with my fiancé." Scottie hung while Renee and Jon continued to argue. "Let's hope she's nice enough not to hit an injured man." Scottie laughed.

* * *

 **They are engaged! I felt like Scottie needed something good in her life after the hell I put her through. Please take a moment to review. It brightens my day to read those comments. I hope everyone has a great rest of their week.**

 **-SexyPunk54-**


	17. Blessing in Disguise

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another new chapter! I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, and favorited the story. I am so glad that Roman/Joe is back and his cancer is in remission. Fastlane last night was more emotional then I expected. Seeing the Shield perform one last time. I wish Dean/Jon all the best in the future. For the purposes of my story, I think I will keep them together and happy until they are old and gray. lol. I'll stop rambling now.** **I hope you enjoy this chapter. Fun stuff is coming. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Everything Happens for a Reason, It's All A Blessing in Disguise**

 **April 16, 2018**

Scottie played with her rings as Colby drove down the street. They had arrived in from Belize that morning and headed to Old Greenwich. "What?" Colby asked when he noticed her staring.

"Can't I look at my fiancé?"

"Say that again."

"Fiancé?" Scottie shifted over to kiss his cheek. "I can't wait to call you my husband."

Scottie directed him toward the firehouse with a happy smile. She felt like she was floating on a cloud. She slipped her hand into Colby's once they stepped out of their rental car. She knocked on the side door to the firehouse, excited and nervous to introduce Colby to everyone. Patrick opened the door a moment later.

"Scotlyn."

"Hey." Scottie leaned up to hug the older man. "Patrick, I want to introduce you to Colby. Colby this is Chief Patrick O'Flynn. He was one of my dad's best friends."

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Colby said extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you too. Come inside." Patrick held the door open from them. "I heard what happened from Ryan. How are you feeling?"

"Completely healed." Scottie said with a smile.

"Everyone is inside the break room." Patrick walked them back there.

"Two visits within six months. It's going to snow in July." Will McKenna said.

"Ha-ha." Scottie said with a playful roll of her eyes. "There is a reason I'm here. Guys, I want to introduce you to my _fiancé_ , Colby."

"You're getting married?" Will said. Scottie nodded, holding up her left hand. "Congratulations." Scottie held her breath as Ryan walked up to them.

"Ryan Doyle." He introduced himself.

"Colby Lopez." Scottie eyes bounced between the two men as they shook hands.

Ryan turned to Scottie. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." Scottie followed Ryan out to the engine bay.

"You're engaged."

"I am." Scottie ran her finger over the diamond. After a few moments of silence, Scottie sighed. "Ryan, just say whatever it is you have to say."

"I'm still in love with you." Ryan let the words hang in the air. "Tell me you don't have feelings for me."

"Of course, I still have feelings for you. Right now, they're angry feelings. Ryan, I am always going to love you. You were my first love. I've known you since we were kids. We grew up together. But I'm not _in_ love with you. Those feelings passed a long time ago."

"Seeing you again. It stirred up all these feelings I thought were gone."

"You're not in love me." Scottie denied. "You're in love with the idea of me. Of what we were. But we're not 17 anymore. We have different lives, we're different people. Ryan, before November we hadn't talked in 10 years." Scottie said, "I'm happy. Colby makes me happy."

Ryan was silent for a long moment. "You promise your happy?"

"Deliriously so. Colby is everything I never knew I needed…or wanted. He's it for me. I know that's not what you wanted to hear but it's the truth. You don't have to like it, but you do have to respect it."

Ryan nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. He gave her a small smile. "We still friends?"

"We were friends first. We'll be friends always."

"As long as your happy. I'm happy. But if he ever screws up…"

"Ryan." Scottie warned.

"Joking."

Scottie headed back toward the lounge when she ran into Colby. "Hey. I was just coming to get you."

"Everything ok?" Colby glanced between Scottie and Ryan.

Scottie nodded. "I'm ready to head out. I just need to say goodbye to everyone."

"I'll be right behind you." Colby said. Scottie kissed his cheek before slipping through the door.

"Is this the part where you tell me to stay away from Scottie?" Ryan asked

"No. Scottie is her own person. If she wants you in her life, you'll be in her life. Nothing I say will change that."

"Jealous?"

Colby shook his head. "I'm secure in our relationship. Scottie and I had a talk about our past and our ex's. She knows everything about mine and I know everything about hers."

"I still don't think you're good enough for her."

"Maybe not. But she loves me anyway. I will spend the rest of my life proving to _her_ that I love her and she's the most important person in my life." Scottie stuck her head back in. Relieved to see no blood, bruises, or broken bones.

"Are you ready? I want to stop one more place before we have to get to the arena."

"No problem babe." Colby walked over, sliding an arm over her shoulders.

"Congratulations." Ryan called out just before they left. Scottie nodded at him as the door swung shut.

"Where did you need to stop?" Colby asked climbing back into their rental.

"The cemetery." Scottie said, "I can walk if you want to wait here?"

"I'll drive you. Just tell me where to go." Scottie directed him to the small cemetery.

"You don't have to come with me." Scottie said seeing him reach for his door handle. "I know you're not exactly comfortable with this stuff."

"I want to be here for you. Nothing else matter other than that."

He held her hand as she walked through the rows of headstones. They came to a stop in front of her father's marker. Colby stood rooted in his spot, respectfully quiet as she kneeled and stared at the headstone. The Maltese Cross engraved in red stood out against the gray marble. Scottie reached up to trace the engraving. Her vision growing watery, but she refused to let the tears fall. Scottie let out a shaky breath.

"Hey dad." Her fingers lingered on the lettering. "Sorry I haven't been around a lot. Not a day goes by that I don't think of you. Now more than ever." Scottie looked down, twisting her engagement ring. "I'm engaged. His name is Colby." Scottie jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "That's him hoovering back there. I think you would have loved him as much as I do. He treats me like a princess. He's the kind of guy you always told me to find. That wonderful man asked me to marry him. I am so excited to become his wife, but I am incredibly sad. I always imagined when I walked down the aisle it would be on your arm. I hope your looking down from heaven and you're proud of the woman I've become." Her voice grew wobbly. "I love you daddy."

Scottie pressed a kiss to the cold stone before standing up. Her knees ached from being in a bent position for so long. Colby was waiting for her with a warm hug as soon as she was in reaching distance. Scottie pressed her face to his chest. She lost control of her tears. Colby tightened his arms, one hand, warm and solid, on the back of her neck and the other softly running up and down her back. Time fell away until Scottie's tears stopped. Scottie looked up at him through wet lashes.

"Thank you."

"Anytime baby." Scottie was quiet on the drive to Hartford. "Do you want me to drop you off at the hotel?"

"No. I'll be fine. I'm actually looking forward to seeing everyone." She felt more like herself by the time they reached the arena.

Renee found them when they arrived. "Congratulations." Renee said pulling Scottie into a hug. "Let me see the ring." Scottie held up her left hand. "Oh, it's gorgeous."

"It was his grandmothers."

"Aww. That's so romantic." When Colby got closer, Renee reached out and punched Colby's arm.

"Ouch. What was that for?"

"Telling my husband to keep a secret from me." Renee said, "As if I would ruin the surprise for my best friend." Renee and Scottie started down the hallway.

"That's ok. I got all the bags." Colby called after them.

"90% of them are yours, princess." Scottie replied without turning around.

"What is that on your pinkie?" Renee asked.

"Colby and I got matching tattoos." Scottie showed Renee the thin red line tied in a bow.

"Why red lines?"

"It's a story from Ancient China. The string is tied around two soulmates. The strings will stretch and stretch but never break. Symbolizing the strong bond and connection between the pair. They remain connected wherever they go."

"The two of you are so sickeningly sweet." Scottie and Colby were stopped several times that night as word spread of their engagement.

They ran into Vince, Paul, and Stephanie by the curtain area, getting ready for show. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you and Colby." Stephanie said embracing the younger woman.

"Thank you." Scottie looked over to where Colby was talking to Vince and Paul. "I could look at him all day." Scottie said, "Goodness do I sound cheesy."

"I think your allowed."

Colby stepped behind Scottie. "What are you two laughing at?"

"Nothing." Colby kissed her jawline. "Colby!" Scottie flushed.

"Remind you of anyone?" Paul teased his wife.

"To be that young, carefree, and in love." Stephanie said, "Since you're here. We want to talk you about an opportunity."

"What type of opportunity?"

"The new season of Total Divas is getting ready to film. We want you to be a part of it."

"Me? I'm not a diva."

"No but you are a part of this company and people are interested in you. Even all these months after your storyline ended. Plus, you just got engaged."

"No."

"At least think about it." Paul offered.

"Ok." Scottie paused for a moment. "No. I really appreciate the offer and I'm flattered. But I have no interest in being a reality star. I had fun for the couple of weeks I was on TV. But I love my privacy and so does Colby."

"Are you sure we can't convince you?"

"1000%." Scottie said, "I prefer to watch then be in it."

"Ok." Paul conceded. "I know when I'm beat."

"If you change your mind." Stephanie started

"I won't."

"Come on babe. We have to finish getting ready for the show." Paul said.

Stephanie hugged the younger woman. "You and Colby will have to come out to Connecticut. See the girls."

"I'll check our schedule. Give those munchkins a kiss for me."

The Total Divas subject was dropped until later that night as Colby and Scottie were relaxing in bed. "Do you want to do it." Scottie looked up from her computer at Colby's voice.

"Go to Connecticut? Yeah. That's why I'm buying plane tickets."

"No, the Total Divas offer. Are you turning it down because of me?"

Scottie sat her laptop on the floor, climbing in to Colby's lap. "I didn't turn it down because of you. While you were a factor in my decision because we are a team. I honestly didn't want cameras following my every move." Colby's hands cupped her waist. "I love our privacy. Social media already gives fans access to our personal lives. I like the control I have to post what I want." Scottie's fingers plucked a stray dog hair from his shoulders. "While I'm very flattered by the interest. I have no regrets saying no."

"I just don't want to hold you back from anything."

"As if I would let that happen." Scottie brushed her lips against his.

The next morning, the newly engaged couple headed for the airport. Scottie's flight taking her back home to Iowa and Colby's headed to South Africa. Early morning flights were the bane of her existence, Scottie thought, yawning so hard it made her eyes water. Colby went to find coffee for them. The names on the Starbucks cups caused her to smile. His had 'Mr.' and hers had 'Future Mrs.'

"For my lady." Colby said presenting her the cup.

"You are the sweetest."

"Anything for my girl." Scottie grabbed her cell, pressed her cup against his in a 'cheers' motion. Angling her hand where you could see her ring. Colby kissed her cheek.

 **He asked…I said YES!**

"Ready for the craziness?" Scottie asked

"Our lives are already crazy. Bring it on." She hit _post_. Shortly after, Colby's flight was called.

"Call me when you land."  
"Of course."

"You have all your bags, Princess?"

Colby shook his head. "You can't hang out with Jon anymore." Scottie laughed, throwing both arms around his neck.

"You know we've been engaged for less than a week and you're already leaving me for a week. A girl could get a complex."

"You could meet me in St. Louis."

"As fun as that sounds. I have a meeting with our contractor. I would like to move into our home before the end of the year. Any final request?"

"Nope. Whatever you decide will be fine."

"Really? And if I wanted to paint your game room pink?"

"As long as your happy. Happy wife, happy life. Joe told me that was my new motto to live by."

"I'm not your wife yet?"

"A judge can change that."

"We are not eloping." Scottie wiggled her finger at him. "Now go before you miss your plane."

Colby made no move to let her go. "Will you be ok while I'm gone?"

"I'll be fine. Have a safe flight."

"You too." Colby gave her one last kiss. Scottie pulled out her iPad to flip through a bridal magazine.

 **May 16, 2018**

"Scottie? What are you doing here?" Colby asked spotting his blonde fiancée by the bus.

"I missed you. You've been gone so much since we've been engaged. Plus, Vienna is such a beautiful city. I thought I would surprise you." Colby pulled her into his arms. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not, but Joe might since I'm rooming with him."

"He won't mind."

"How do you think she got here?" Colby turned, just noticing Joe over Scottie's shoulder.

"You knew she was coming?"

"Someone had to get her here safely." Joe patted his shoulder before climbing on the bus.

"I'm so glad you're here." Colby whispered to her. Colby drug her over to a hotdog vendor. Scottie was slightly repulsed by the _creation_ Colby got. Claudio snapped a picture.

"Don't post that. Look at my face." Scottie protested.

"You're beautiful."

"I just got off a plane to get on a bus."

"Still beautiful." Colby said posting the picture. "Wanna bite?"

"No thank you."

Scottie relaxed against Colby. The rocking motion of the bus caused her to drift off. Colby pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. Her phone blinking caught his attention. He slipped it from her slack grip. Colby saw several notifications that her twitter handle was being tagged. He opened the app and was appalled by what he was reading. Strangers, calling themselves his 'fans', were bashing everything from Scottie's writing and current storylines to the way she was dressed. People were calling her pathetic for following him like a lost puppy. Colby blew out a frustrated breath.

"Everything ok?" Joe asked from the seat in front of them.

"Trolls."

"Trolls? Like the movie my kid is obsessed with?"

"No. Online. Like Scottie isn't already dealing with enough." Colby said, "The picture I posted of the hotdog had Scottie in the background. People are calling her pathetic and a lost puppy."

"They're just stupid people hiding behind a keyboard. Try not to let it get to you." Colby nodded, glancing down at Scottie. He grabbed his phone. "What are you doing?"

"Shutting down the haters."

"I think Scottie could have dealt with them." Joe's words fell on deaf ears as Colby snapped a picture of Scottie's head on his shoulder, their hands intertwined. He left the picture unfiltered.

 **Best surprise ever. Love having this woman by my side. No lost puppies here.**

Colby felt a little better once he hit send. Dozing off for the rest of the drive. The large group shuffled into the hotel. Scottie sleepily drug her suitcase behind her. "What did you do?" Scottie said looking up from her phone.

"What?" Colby glanced up from where he was pulling clothes from his bag. Joe shook his head from his own bed.

"Did you say something about me on Twitter?"

"I talk about you all the time."

"I meant about what people online were saying about me."

"Maybe." Colby shrugged. "They were bothering you and I wanted to stop it."

"You can't fight my battles for me."

"Yes, I can."

"Colby." Scottie said frustrated by his simple response.

"What? My first instinct is to protect you."

"I'm a big girl. I can handle a couple of internet trolls. I don't need my white knight to rush in and save me."

"You think I'm a white knight?"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Sure I am." Colby wrapped his arms around her. Their lips barely touched when they were interrupted by a cough.

"Don't forget about me. I don't want to see the two of you making out." Joe said

"Sorry Joe." Scottie pushed Colby away. "He'll behave." She believed that until they went to bed later that night. "What are you doing?" Scottie asked as Colby's hand crept up her thigh.

"You're lying next to me half naked. What do you think I'm doing?"

"Joe is right next to us."

"Joe is asleep. And he sleeps like a rock." Colby placed a few teasing kisses on her neck causing Scottie to giggle. She slapped a hand over her mouth. Peaking over a Joe to make sure he was still asleep.

"Come on." Scottie tugged Colby out of bed.

"Why are we going to the bathroom?"

Scottie reached behind her. "Because there is a door that locks." The click echoed in the small room. Scottie turned the shower on. "Let's be honest. We both know I can't be quiet." Scottie replied to Colby's look.

"I think I've corrupted you."

Scottie hoped up on the counter, legs spread, crooking a finger a him. "Let me show you how much." Two days later, Scottie and Colby wondered around the streets of Paris. "Oh, that's so beautiful." Scottie tilted her head back to look up at the Eiffel Tower.

"You're beautiful." Colby said. Scottie turned to see Colby down on one knee.

"What are you doing?"

"We're in City of Love." Colby said gesturing around them. "Will you marry me?" The crowds of people stopped and watched.

"I've already said yes."

Scottie reminded him, holding up her left hand with a smile.

"Maybe you changed your mind." Colby shrugged. "Can I get an answer please? This hard ground isn't good for me knee."

"Yes." Scottie replied with playful shake of her head. "A million times yes." Scottie threw her arms around his neck. "No matter how many times you ask me. My answer will always be yes."

 **August 12, 2018**

"I'm so glad you girls made it." Scottie said hugging Galina, Renee, and Stephanie before ushering them inside. "Excuse the mess. We're in the middle of packing."

"When do you move into the new house?"

"We don't have an exact date yet. Should be some time next month. The contractor is finishing up the rest of the work."

"Where is Colby?"

"At the gym. Holly is going to meet us at the shop. Let me just grab my purse." Scottie was overwhelmed when they entered the store. "Wow, this is a lot of options."

"Hello Ladies, I'm Candice. Who is the bride?"

"That would be me. I'm Scottie."

"Congratulations. Who do you have with you today?"

"This is my future mother-in-law, Holly and my three friends, Renee, Stephanie, and Galina."

"Welcome. Do you know what kind of dress you wanted?"

"I don't really know."

"No problem. When is the wedding?"

"In 5 months."

"No problem. If you want to follow me to the dressing room. I'll pull some dresses to try on." Candice turned to the remaining women. "Feel free to look around. I'll be right back."

Scottie tried on several dresses. Everyone a different style. "I feel like dress up Barbie." Scottie grumbled after trying on her 15th gown. "This feels hopeless."

"You will." Galina reassured, "Maybe just not here."

"How about one more?" Holly said holding up a dress. "I really think this is the one."

"I'll try on this and then we're getting pizza." Candice helped Scottie into the dress. She was hesitant to look in the mirror. "Wow." Scottie whispered to herself. The dress felt like it was made for her. "Can you tell my family I'll be right out?"

"Of course." When she was alone, she called Colby.

"Hey. How's the shopping going?"

"Colby…"

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"It's stupid."

"It's not stupid if it's making you cry."

"I just…I love your mom."

"I know you do."

"She's been wonderful to me since the moment I met her. She picked out this beautiful dress that I never want to take off."

"You found a dress."

"Your mom did. It's everything I never knew I wanted, and I should be happy. But I can't help feeling incredibly sad."

"Because of your dad?"

"Yeah. He would have loved to be here. He would be so excited to walk me down the aisle and he'll never get the chance to do that."

"I'm so sorry babe. I wish I could make it better for you. Tell me where you are, and I'll be there in a heartbeat."

"I appreciate that, but I'll be ok. Talking to you really helped." Scottie wiped the tears from her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you more."

Scottie blew out a hard breath. "I better go out there before they all think I died under a pile of tulle."

"Oh, so the dress is tulle?"

"Nice try. You aren't getting any details about my dress."

"You decided that's your dress."

"Yup. I look amazing. I'm going to knock the socks off you."

"You already do that every day."

Colby and Scottie said their goodbyes. Scottie turned back to the mirror and gazed at herself. She did look amazing. The fitted dress had long sleeves covered in lace detail. The sweetheart neckline and deep V in the back gave the bodice of the dress a gorgeous look. Scottie stepped out of her dressing room. The moment the four ladies saw her, there were tears in everyone's eyes. Holly stood up and hugged the younger woman.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Scottie said, "For everything."

"Oh honey, of course." Holly kissed her cheek.

"How about a veil and flowers to complete the look?" Candice added a veil to Scottie's head.

"How do you feel?" Renee asked.

"Like a princess." Scottie said, "This is the one." The four women cheered. "Now let's get some pizza."

"Yes! I am starving. Pineapples on mine."

When they reached the restaurant, Scottie was not surprised to see Colby there. Everyone went inside to give them a moment alone. "You didn't have to come." Scottie stepped into his arms.

"Of course, I did. I can't stand when you are hurting." Colby cupped her face. "Where is this dress?"

"Somewhere you aren't going to see for the next five months." Colby took her hand, leading her into the restaurant.

"Everything ok?" Stephanie asked

"It's great." Scottie said as Colby's arm settled around her shoulders.

Colby kept a close eye on Scottie as they traveled to North Carolina for Raw. The moment they reached the arena, Scottie was off to a meeting. Colby hung around with some friends before heading to the locker room. He was setting up his stuff when Scottie appeared in the doorway with a large grin on her face. Colby was happy to see her smile after the last few days.

"Hey. I have a surprise for you."

Colby's grin turned wolfish. "Is it under that dress?"

"Is that all you think about?"

"Basically. You, coffee, CrossFit, wrestling."

"I hope I'm at the top of that list."

"Always babe."

"Well, your surprise is this way." Scottie pointed down the hall. Colby followed his fiancée. They entered the production room where Joe was already sitting.

"This feels like deja-vu." Joe said

"Seems appropriate." Scottie said, "Come on in." She called out.

"What's up dudes." Jon said swaggering into the room. "The best part of our trio is back."

"You're cleared!" Colby and Joe embraced their friend.

"Doctor said I'm good to go."

"Does this mean I'm getting my IC title back?"

Scottie nodded, "Yup. We have plans for the Shield to feud against the team of Stroman, Ziggler, and McIntyre."

"Good, you guys are all here." Renee said bounding into the room. The large smile taking up most of her face.

"I'm guessing the meeting with Stephanie went well."

"Went great as you well know." Renee turned to the three guys. "You three are looking at the first female full-time commentator for Monday Night Raw."

"That's great." Jon wrapped his wife in a hug.

"Congrats baby girl."

"Good news all around. You're going to do great." Colby said.

 **September 16, 2018**

Colby rolled over, reaching a hand out for Scottie. He lifted his head when he found cold sheets. "Sorry. Did I wake you?" Scottie asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Bed got cold. Where are you going?" He asked seeing that she was dressed.

"Brunch with the girls."

"Have fun." Colby fell back onto his pillow. Scottie leaned over to kiss him before leaving the room.

"Hey ladies." Scottie greeted taking a seat at the small café.

"Hey. We thought you forgot about us."

"No. It's just really hard to leave a shirtless Colby in bed."

"I would have cancelled." Cathy laughed.

"Please, you have Finn in your bed every night." Renee said.

"Jon isn't no slouch. He got even more jacked while he was out."

"Mmmhm and I get to go home to that for the rest of my life." Renee said, "Soon all three Shield members will be married men. Now we just need Finn to propose."

"He already did." Cathy held her hand. Diamond sitting on her left ring finger.

"Oh my god! Congratulations!" Renee said

"Thank you."

"This is so exciting." Scottie said, "How did he propose?"

"He took me to Ireland. It was so wonderful. We were in this beautiful field and he proposed."

"Aww." The girls chimed together.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Renee asked Scottie as they all parted ways after brunch.

"Of course."

"I'm so excited to be your maid of honor." Renee bit her lip. "But I do have to tell you something that only one other person knows."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What! Renee! That's amazing." Scottie hugged her blonde friend. "I'm so happy for you. How far along are you?"

"Six weeks. It's still really early and we haven't told anyone but I'm going to be fat at your wedding."

"Don't worry about my wedding. You and Jon are going to be the best parents."

"There you are." Both girls turned to see Jon standing there. "I've been looking for you. You said you would be back by 2pm."

"That's my fault. I was yacking about my wedding." Scottie hugged Jon. "Congratulations." She whispered into his ear.

"You told her?" Jon asked Renee over Scottie's shoulder.  
"Of course, she told me." Scottie said pulling back. "I'm so happy for you two."

"Don't start crying." Jon warned seeing the sheen to Scottie's eyes. "Then Renee will start to cry, and I can't handle two crying women."

"Who's crying?" Colby said from behind them. "What happened?" He asked seeing both Renee and Scottie with tears in their eyes. Scottie pressed herself against Colby's side.

"Our two best friends have a bun in the oven." Scottie whispered to him.

"Really?" Jon nodded. "Congratulations." Colby gently hugged Renee. "Are you sure want to do that with this guy?" Colby jerked his thumb in Jon's direction.

"Hey!" Jon said playfully offended. "I could say the same to Scottie."

The girls rolled their eyes, heading out of the café, talking about weddings and babies. Colby and Jon trailed behind them squabbling like little boys. Scottie felt butterflies in her stomach as the time for Colby's match drew closer. Thankfully Colby's match was just a normal tag match. Galina stayed in the back with her to watch the show. Scottie was on the edge of her seat the entire 25-minute match.

"Yes." Scottie jumped up as Jon covered Drew for the 3 count. "You were amazing." Scottie told Colby when they got backstage.

"Thanks babe." Colby gave her a kiss. "Let me go clean up. I'll be right back."

They watched the rest of the show together until it was time for Joe's match. "Be careful." She called after him as Jon and him ran through the curtain. Scottie bit her finger nail, watching Nick scale the cage. "What an idiot." Then she saw Colby. "Wait. That's my idiot." Scottie covered her eyes. "I can't watch." Scottie's heart plummeted into her stomach watching Colby crash into the announce table. Scottie raced down to the curtain area. "Is he ok? He isn't moving." Scottie exclaimed to Paul and Vince. "Please check with Michael and see if he's ok." Scottie pleaded. Vince nodded, speaking into his headset.

"They think he might be concussed. He lost consciousness for a few minutes." Vince told her. "But he's awake and standing. Jon is helping him back."

Scottie paced until Jon cleared the curtain with Colby draped across his shoulders. "He thinks something cracked in his ribs." Jon said

"Babe?" Scottie cupped Colby's face.

"Hi sweetie. Why are there three of you?" The medics loaded him onto a stretcher.

"I'm coming with you." Scottie said when they took him to the ambulance. She turned to Galina. "Can you…"

"We'll get your stuff."

"Thank you."

Scottie took a seat near Colby's head, out of the way. She held his hand the entire way to the hospital. The ER was loud and chaotic as Colby was unloaded and doctors and nurses converged over him, taking vitals and hooking him up to machines. Scottie wasn't allowed to follow him and instead was directed toward a waiting area. Left alone, Scottie made the difficult call to Holly. She became unaware of the passing of time until Jon, Renee, Joe and Galina showed up about an hour later.

"Have you heard anything?" Joe asked taking a seat next to Scottie.

"No. They took him back and told me to wait here."

Scottie chewed on her bottom lip trying to keep the tears back. "I need him to be ok."

"This is ridiculous." Jon stopped a passing nurse. "Excuse me. I'm trying to find out some information on my friend, Colby Lopez."

"I'm sorry sir. I can only give information to immediate family."

"We are his family! I am his fiancée! And I just want to know how he is doing." Scottie snapped.

"I'm sorry Ms. Give me just a moment." The nurse scurried away.

"Ms. Cromwell?" Scottie turned to see a doctor standing there a few minutes later. "I'm Dr. Manning. I worked on your fiancé."

"How is he?"

"He took a hard knock to the head. We sent him for an MRI. We're still waiting for the results. He has severely bruised his ribs. A couple weeks of rest and he'll be good as new."

"Thank you. Can I see him?"

"Of course, but only one at a time."

"Go ahead and see him." Scottie practically ran down the hallway to Colby's room. The lights were dimmed, mindful of the headache he was sure to have.

"You gonna stand by the door all night?" Scottie burst into tears at Colby's voice. "It's ok. I'm ok. Come here."

"You aren't allowed to check out on me yet." She gave a watery laugh. "You promised a lot of years together and a lot of babies." Scottie stood next his bed.

"I did. And I plan to make good on those promises." Colby patted the empty space at his side. "Come here."

"Your hurt."

"Not hurt enough where I can't hold you." Scottie didn't need any further prompting. Climbing into the bed careful of the wires and IV's that were still attached to him.  
"I was so scared. You are going to turn my hair white prematurely."

"You'd look hot with white hair. We could get you a Storm costume. Comic book version not movie." She shook her head. "What did the doctor's say?"

"You have a hard head. Concussion and bruised ribs. You'll be sidelined for a couple of weeks." Scottie played with the ends of Colby's hair. "Once your released, I am taking you home."

"You won't hear my complaining about that." Colby kissed her neck. His fingers grazing her inner thigh.

"Colby! You're in the hospital."

"I'm concussed. Not dead." His hand dipped beneath the waist band of her pants.

"Oh, my eyes!" Jon voice came from the doorway. Scottie leaped up causing the group to laugh. "Really? In his hospital bed while he's injured." Scottie blushed.

"When can I get out of here?" Colby redirected.

"Doctor said mostly likely tomorrow." Joe put a bag on one of the chairs. "Here's your stuff."

"Thanks bro." A nurse stopped in.

"I'm sorry visiting hours are over."

"Can I stay? I'm his fiancée."

"No. Go back to the hotel and get some sleep." Colby said, "You won't be able to sleep if you stay here."

"I don't want to leave you."

"I'll be fine. They're just keeping me for observation. Please go back to the hotel…for me?"

Scottie sighed. "OK. I'll be back in the morning."

"Thank you." Scottie leaned down for a kiss.

"Goodnight." Scottie didn't realize how tired she was until she climbed into bed and promptly fell asleep. Scottie was eager to get to Colby the next morning. Entering his room with coffee, which Colby immediately grabbed for.

"Best fiancée ever."

"I do rock at it. Has the doctor been in yet?"

"Just left actually. I can leave as soon as my discharge papers are signed. I'll have to be cleared by the WWE doctors before I can return to the ring."

Scottie nodded. "I changed our flight to one that leaves tonight. We can leave from the arena."

"The arena?"

Scottie raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't act surprised. I know you better then you know yourself. You want to be at the arena to celebrate with your boys. Which is why the Shield is opening Raw and we'll leave right after."

"I love you."

"Best fiancée ever, remember?" Scottie said pointing to herself.

Scottie gathered everything while Colby was signing the papers. The couple headed to the arena before the show. There were several people who came up to check on him. Scottie found a good spot to watch the show as the Shield's theme song played. The boys entered from through the crowd, the fans yelling and cheering. Scottie didn't hear much of the promo, but she did hear Michael Cole's parting words.

" **Everyone will remember this day!** " Michael Cole said, " **All three members of the Shield, one of the most dominant groups in the WWE, are holding all the gold on Raw. The Shield has cemented their status as legends.** "

Colby, Jon, and Joe stood in the center of the ring. Each holding up their title, fist together. Scottie grinned proudly at the picture they made, Joe holding the Universal title, Jon holding the tag team title, and Colby holding the Intercontinental title with the tag title around his waist, before the screen went blank.

The pair left shortly after Colby returned backstage. Scottie kept a watchful eye on him as they made their way to Iowa. She was silently thankful Brandon had dropped off the car at the airport. Colby was asleep for most of the drive to their house. Waking up only to briefly get into bed. After a few days of rest, Scottie and Colby were on their way to see their completed home. Unable to contain her excitement, Scottie's leg bounced when they turned down the driveway. The beautiful tan and rock façade on the exterior looked warm and welcoming.

"Ready?" Scottie jingled the keys.

"Yes. But you have to close your eyes before you go in."

"Why?"

"Because my surprise is right inside the door." Colby said. Scottie complied. He led her past the front door and turned her to the left. "On three open your eyes." Colby counted down.

"Oh wow!" Scottie said after opening her eyes, gazing into the room.

"What do you think?"

"It's amazing." Her eyes caught the two large built-in bookshelves behind the large oak desk. "I love it." She said. The sunlight came through the front window giving the room a glow. Scottie wondered through the whole room before throwing herself in Colby's arms. "I love you."

Scottie and Colby went through the rest of the house. The game room right off the kitchen. Up the stairs to the master suite. Scottie spent several minutes giggling in her walk-in closet. Colby stood in the doorway shaking his head, listening to her describe where she was going to put everything. The home had three bedrooms on the 2nd floor and two bedrooms in the basement. Along with a wine cellar and theater room. Once they had gone through the house, Scottie grabbed Colby's hand.

"Time for my surprise. Turn around."

"A blindfold. Really?"

"I don't trust you not to peak." She twirled her finger. Colby laughed but did as she asked. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Scottie asked stepping in front of him.

"Five." Satisfied that he couldn't see, Scottie drug him behind her. Scottie arranged him in front of the large door. "On three take off the blindfold." Scottie grinned. "Tada!" Scottie yelled throwing out her arms as the blindfold fell from Colby's eyes. The giant door was open to reveal the gym inside. "Josh helped with the equipment and placement. The door closes and its sound proof. You can blare your headbanger music as loud as you want. It's also hooked up for A/C and heat."

"This is fantastic." Colby swept her into his arms. "Best. Surprise. Ever." He punctuated each word with a kiss.

"I'm glad you like it." Colby practically went through the gym, inspecting all the equipment. All brand new and top of the line. Colby reached for the switch on the door. "What are you doing?" Scottie asked as the door lowered.

"Showing you how much I love this. And you."

Scottie lay out of breath on the mats a few hours later. "We're going to have to sanitize these mats."

Colby turned, kissing her shoulder. "Worth it. Now every time I come in here, I'll remember you just like this."

"Want to go make more _memories_ in the rest of the house?"

"Best fiancée ever!" Colby barely let her get dressed before throwing her over his shoulder.

"Colby! I don't have a shirt on."

"That's why I bought so much land."

Scottie giggled as he made a mad dash back to the house. The next day was a busy one as movers arrived with their stuffs. Scottie was determined to have the new house unpacked and set up before Colby had to return to the road. Bob, Holly, and Brandon stopped by to help. By the Colby and Scottie went to bed, the house was mostly in order. Colby rolled over and noticed he was alone. A quick look in the bathroom, had Colby venturing down stairs. Reaching the bottom of the stairs Colby noticed the glow of the fireplace.

"Hey." He said softly as to not startle her.

"Hey."

"I'm surprised to see you up. You were exhausted when we went to bed. I don't think I even got a goodnight kiss."

"Oh! My apologies." Scottie said dramatically. She leaned over to kiss him.

"What made you get out of bed at 2am?"

"Just got a lot going on up here." Scottie waved a hand around her head.

"Wanna talk about it?"

She rested her head against his shoulder. "Since I was a kid, I wanted to be an author. I had several notebooks full of all these ideas for novels. Then my dad died…and I met Paul and Vince. They swept me into this crazy, wonderful world. I don't regret a single second of the past 10 years. I met you and some of the best people who have become family." Colby waited for her to finish. "Recently…I've been getting the itch to write something other then wrestling. I kinda did something on a whim." Scottie reached under the coffee table, handing him a thick envelope.

"What's this?"

"The first three chapters of my book." Scottie said, "With a letter from the publisher wanting the rest of it."

"Scottie! That's great! I'm so proud of you." Colby pulled her into his arms. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to say anything until after I got the letter. It actually came today. I don't want you to think I'm quitting the WWE."

"Babe, I could careless what your job title is. If you wanted to quit the WWE and become a full-time author that's fine. If you wanted to quit both and stay home all day that will be fine too. As long as you are happy and feel fulfilled, that's all that matters. That's all I ever want for you." Colby said, "Can I read your book?"

"Maybe when it's finished."

"I'm so proud of you! Your first published book."

"There's no guarantee that they'll publish."

"It's your story. I'm sure they will."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For always supporting me."

"Always babe. Just like you've always supported me."

Colby led Scottie back up to their room. This time, Scottie slept through the night. As soon as Colby was cleared, two weeks later, he left to rejoin the Raw roster on the road. Scottie stayed back at house. Finishing up the final touches on the house. She was fixing her closet when there was a knock on the door. Scottie checked the security camera and saw Renee. She rushed down stairs to open the door.

"Hey Rae. What are you doing in Iowa?" Scottie laughed, waving the blonde in. "Are you ok? The baby?"

"We're both fine. Jon and I had a fight." Renee said following Scottie into the kitchen.

"What happened?"

"Jon told that I should step down from being a commentator now that I'm pregnant." Renee sighed, "There was yelling and when he left for the tour. I didn't want to be alone, so I came here."  
"You are always welcome here." Scottie patted her hand. "You've been pregnant for a couple of weeks. What sparked the argument?"

"Apparently seeing Nick crash into the table right in front of me scared him. I just can't believe he would ask me that. Doesn't he know how hard I've worked for this opportunity."

"He knows and he's extremely proud."

"I love my baby. And I would never intentionally put myself in harm's way. Is it wrong to want to hold on to a piece of my life that makes me…me?"

"Of course not. Jon is just thinking with his baser instincts." Scottie said, "Him man. You woman. Man protect woman." Scottie voice became deep.

Renee burst into laughter. "Oh my. Is that supposed to be Jon?"

"Ok. So maybe it wasn't the best impression."

"It was really bad."

"It got you to laugh. Come on, let's head down to the theater room and watch a romcom and forget the outside world." Half-way through their second movie, Scottie's phone chirped. "Hey." She greeted.

" **Why are you whispering?** " Colby asked.

"Renee is here and she's sleeping."

" **Renee is at my house.** " She heard Colby yell. " **When did she get there?** "

"Couple hours ago."

There was fumbling on the phone before she heard. " **Can I talk to her?** " Jon asked

"I don't know. What are you going to say to her?"

" **What?** "

"She was really upset when she showed up this afternoon. I don't want you upsetting her or the baby anymore."

" **I promise not to upset her. Please? I just want to talk to her.** "

Scottie melted at the vulnerable tone in Jon's voice. Knowing he didn't show that side of him often. "Hold on."

" **Scottie**."

"Hmm."

" **I'm really glad she's got you for a best friend.** "

Scottie rubbed Renee's arm. "Rae, honey, wake up."

"What's going on?" Renee stretched.

"Jon's on the phone for you." Renee looked hesitant to take the phone. "I remember you once telling me communication is the key to a relationship with a stubborn man."

"I guess I should take my own advice." Renee took the phone. Scottie left the room so the couple could talk in private.

* * *

 **17 chapters down. I hope everyone is still enjoying this story and the adventure with me. I have lots of surprises planned for Scottie and Colby. Please take a moment to leave a review. I love hearing from everyone. Have a great rest of your week.**

 **-SexyPunk54-**


	18. Never Knew I Always Wanted

**Authors Note: Hello Everyone! I am back with another chapter! I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed and liked this story. I am so excited for this chapter and the things that are happening to Colby and Scottie. I want to thank everyone who is still reading this story even with my inconsistent posting. Real life sometimes gets in the way! Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **I Finally Found What I Never Knew I Always Wanted**

 **October 18, 2018**

Scottie groaned when the alarm when off. Colby's arm lifted from her waist, shutting it off. "I'm regretting the early morning flight idea." Colby whispered. His arm tight around her middle.

"We have to get up."

"Don't want to." Colby buried his head in her neck. His scruffy chin tickling Scottie. "Five more minutes."

Scottie gave him 15 before turning over. "Babe." She whispered. "It's time to get up."

"Ok. I'm getting up." Scottie watched him stumble into the bathroom.

"I'll start the coffee."

"I love you."

Scottie let the 3 dogs out into the backyard. She grabbed the coffee can from the fridge while the Keurig heated up. The aroma of the coffee grounds hit her like a truck. Scottie scrounged up her nose. Suddenly nauseated with the smell, Scottie tried to take a slow, deep breath. She bolted into the powder room and dropping to her knees in front of the toilet. She vaguely heard the dogs barking over the sound of her retching. When she was finished, she didn't have the energy to move.

"Scottie!" Colby yelled spotting her on the floor. "What happened? Are you ok?" He asked flushing the toilet.

"I don't think the Chinese food last night agreed with me. I've been feeling sick all night."

"Come on. Let's get you back to bed."

"I'm fine. I have to drive you to the airport."

"I can drive myself. You're sick and you're going back to bed." Colby carried her to their bedroom. "I'm calling my mom."

"Do. Not. Call your mother at 3am." Scottie said, "It's just a stomach bug." Scottie attempted to smile.

"Try to be a little more convincing. I'm staying home."

"Not happening. You can't miss a show. I'll be fine. You need to leave soon before you miss your flight."

"Are you sure?" Guilt bled into Colby's tone.

"Yes. If I need anything, I'll call."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Colby leaned down to kiss her forehead. Lola jumped onto Colby's side of the bed. Kevin and Scarlett already on the bed. "See. I am well taken care of."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Scottie stayed awake long enough for her to hear Colby set the alarm and close the door. She slept most of the morning away only waking up when Lola jumped off the bed. Scottie heard the loud beeps of the alarm being reset. Scottie slowly made her way downstairs. Still feeling slightly nauseated and sleepy. Holly stood in the entryway petting Lola.

"Did I wake you up?"

"I should be getting up anyway. What is all this?" Scottie pointed to the bags at Holly's feet.

"Colby called and said you were sick. I wanted to make sure you had enough food and medicine."

"Thank you. You didn't have to do all this."

Holly waved her hand dismissively. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better." Holly felt Scottie's forehead. "No temperature. Is it just nausea?" Scottie nodded. "I brought some soup." Holly herded Scottie into the living room while she went to the kitchen. "I'll leave one in the freezer and another in the fridge. That way you'll only have to heat it up."

"I appreciate this."

"It's my job as a mom to take care of my kids. Especially when they're sick." Holly said, "Let me know if you need anything else. I'll be out running a few errands today. If you feel better, we should have lunch tomorrow."

"Sounds good." Scottie waited until Holly left to call Colby. "I can't believe you ratted me out." Scottie said as soon as he answered.

"I take it my mom stopped by." Colby laughed. "And I didn't rat you out. I simply called to let her know you weren't feeling well." Scottie shook her head. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better. I'm going to spend the day relaxing and watching movies with our three fur babies."

"Good. Make sure you get some rest."

Scottie spent most of her day watching movies and taking cat naps. She ate the soup Holly left and was thankful it stayed down. Still feeling sleepy, she headed to bed earlier than normal. She gazed at reflection in the mirror. Noting how pale her skin tone was. Scottie scratched at the pimples along her chin and forehead. Something that usually only happened right before her period started. Scottie almost dropped her toothbrush. Realizing that she couldn't remember the date of her last period. She grabbed her phone to pull her up app. The large number glaring back at her. She was 4 weeks late. A hand fell absently to her stomach. Instantly all the signs she's been ignoring made sense. The moodiness, the tender and swollen breast, the fatigue, and vomiting. Sleep that night eluded her. The moment her doctor's office opened; Scottie called. Luckily, they were able to squeeze her in.

"Hi. I'm Scotlyn Cromwell. I'm here to see Dr. Maxwell."

"Hello Mrs. Cromwell. Please take a seat. We'll be right with you in a moment."

"Thank you." Scottie found a seat. Nervously thumbing through a magazine on the table.

"Scotlyn Cromwell." A nurse called out.

"That's me." Scottie stood up. She was taken in the back where she had her vitals taken and gave a urine sample.

"Change out of your clothes and into a gown. Dr. Maxwell will be in with you in a few minutes."

Left on her own in the sterile white room Scottie quickly changed into the paper gown. Shivering slightly as the cold air drifted over her exposed skin. She eyes wondered around the room at all the different pictures on the wall of varies stages of pregnancy. Scottie tried to image what she would look like several months pregnant. If the baby would have Colby's wild, fearless spirit. Even if it would guarantee her heart attacks for life. She distracted herself by playing Candy Crush on her phone.

"Good afternoon Scotlyn. How are you feeling?" Dr. Maxwell greeted.

"Anxious. Did you get my results?"

"I did." Dr. Maxwell took a seat. She scanned the results on her computer screen. "Congratulations. You are pregnant."

"What? Really?"

"We'll do an internal ultrasound to confirm conclusively and determine fetal age. We can get a range for your due date. Lie back and try to relax." Scottie did as she was instructed. "We might not be able to hear the heartbeat yet so don't be alarmed." Scottie suddenly wished Colby was here to hold her hand. "Here is your baby." Dr. Maxwell pointed to the tiny blob. "Doesn't look like much yet. You are about six weeks along. Which puts your due date around June 16th."

"And everything is ok?"

"Everything looks great." Dr. Maxwell printed the image. "I would like to see you back here in about four weeks. If you have any questions or concerns, call the office anytime."

After thanking the doctor, she leaves the office with a spring in her step, stopping at the craft store to pick up a few things. With an hour left until she had to meet Holly for lunch. Scottie found herself wondering into the baby boutique that was close by. Marveling at how small all the clothes were. "How far along are you?" Scottie turned at the sound of a voice. The woman next to her patted her own extended stomach. "I'm eight months."

"I just found out. I'm only a few weeks. How did you know?" Scottie asked.

"Your hand." The woman pointed out. Scottie hadn't realized that her hand was resting on her belly. Absently brushing her thumb back and forth.

"Oh. I didn't know I was doing that." Scottie smiled, "I'm Scottie."

"Diane. Is this your first?"

"Yes. A happy little surprise. What about you?"

"Third. But our first girl."

"That must be exciting." Scottie was interrupted by the ringing phone. "I'm sorry. I have to get this." It was Holly. "Hey. Are you already at the café?"

"Yes. Are you on your way?"

"I'm actually at the shops down the street. I'll be there in a few minutes." Scottie looked up at Diane. "It was nice talking to you."

"You as well. Good luck."

"Thanks. You too."

Scottie had a hard time concentrating at lunch. Her hands kept straying down to her stomach. "Are you still not feeling well?" Holly asked noticing her distraction. "Maybe lunch wasn't a good idea."

"No. I'm fine. The fresh air is actually doing me some good."

"As long as you're not pushing yourself." Holly said.

Scottie noticed Holly staring at her. "What? Is there something in my teeth?"

"No nothing like that. You're glowing today."

"Good bronzer." Scottie played it off. Scottie was thankful to make it through lunch without telling Holly about the baby. She was eagerly answered Colby's call later that night.

" **Hey babe. You look much better.** " Colby greeted.

"I feel better. It's all the soup your mom left me."

" **Chicken noodle?** "

"And creamy broccoli and cheese." Scottie laughed. "She left a quart in the freezer. I'll save you some."

" **Thanks babe**. **You sure you're ok?** " Colby asked noticing her staring at him.

"Fine. Just like looking at your pretty face. Don't you have a match coming up?"

" **In a few minutes. I wanted to check on you first.** "

"You're so sweet. I can't wait for you to come home."

" **I'll be home before you know it.** "

"Be careful during your match."

" **Always.** "

 **October 23, 2018**

 _Seven Weeks Pregnant_

 _Blueberry_

The closing of the front door had Scottie jumping up from her seat on the couch. Colby came around the corner, leaving his bag by the stairs. As soon as he was close, she was pulled into his arms. The couple stood there for several minutes. Colby cupped her face. She gave him a small smile. Fingers brushing over the cut near his eyebrow. "That looks bad. Did you get it checked out?"

"I'm fine. The edge of the stairs caught me." The Shield had been in a tag match with Adam, Nick, and Drew which devolved into a No Holds Barad match. Resulting in the cut above Colby's eye.

"How is Joe?" and Joe tearing his ACL.

"Initially prognosis is he'll be out at least a year. Between the surgery and recovery."

"Damn."

"And just when we got Jon back." Scottie bit her lip. Gaze falling to the book under the coffee table.

"Why don't you go take a shower and I'll make you something to eat."

"Have I told you how much I appreciate you?"

"All the time."

"I should tell you more often." Colby kissed her neck. Giving it a playful nip.

"Colby!" Scottie giggled. "Go shower." Scottie waited until he was headed upstairs to grab the book, deciding to show him later.

"What's that?" Scottie jumped, not hearing Colby reenter the living room.

"Nothing."

"Looks like something. Is that your completed book? Can I read it?"

"It's not my book. This is just something I made. I'll show you later."

"Let me see."

Colby took the book from her. The cover was worn brown leather. It had ' _Our Adventure Book_ ' on the front in multiple colors. Reminding him of the Disney movie Scottie had him watch. Scottie stood in front of him watching his face as he flipped through the pages. Pictures of them when they first started dating, traveling together, different shows and PPVs. Them with the dogs. Towards the back of the scrap book Colby flipped to a page that just had ' _The Best is Yet to Come'_ in an elegant flourish. Scottie's palms began to sweat as Colby turned the page over. Waiting eagerly for a response. Colby started at the last page and words printed there. _Baby Lopez Arriving June 2019!_

"You're pregnant?" Colby whispered, eyes bouncing from the ultrasound picture to Scottie.

Scottie nodded. "Seven weeks."

"We're having a baby!" Colby leaped up, sweeping Scottie into his arms. A giant smile across both their faces. "I can't believe we're having baby."

"Believe it." Scottie took one of his hands guiding just below her navel.

"I love you." Colby bent to kiss her stomach. "I love you too baby."

"We love you too."

"How long have you known?"

"A couple of days. I went to the doctors to confirm. In a few months you're going to a daddy." Colby gathered her against his chest, twirling her around. "Whoa. Careful now. I'm still a bit nauseous."

"Sorry. Sorry." Colby put her down. "A baby! We're having a baby. I'm going to be a dad."

"You are. Our little blueberry is very lucky to have you."

"Blueberry?"

"According to my app. The baby is about the size of a blueberry right now."

"Which app? I'll download it too." Scottie was overjoyed that Colby was as excited as she was about the baby. "You said you were seven weeks?" Scottie nodded. "That was right around the time that we moved in here." Scottie nodded again, "So our baby…"

"Was most likely conceived on that mats in your gym." Colby started to laugh. "It's not funny. What are we supposed to tell our kid about how they were conceived?"

"First, no kid ask how they were made. Second, we had a lot of sex that day. You don't know it was the gym for sure. And lastly, if he does ask. We'll tell our son that he was conceived by two people who love each over very much."

"He? It could be a girl." Scottie made the mistake of yawning.

"Are you tired? Maybe you should go lay down."

"I'm fine. Fatigue is a normal part of pregnancy. I'll deal with it."

"You should still rest." Colby picked her up bridal style.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To our bed. Where you can take a nap."

"It's barely 10:30am." Scottie protested but didn't moved from where he placed her on the bed. Colby followed her down to the mattress. Face level with her belly.

"Everything is ok with you and the baby?" Colby asked. He moved her shirt up, exposing the skin underneath. Her stomach was still smooth and flat. No hint of the life that grew inside.

"Everything is great. I go back in four weeks for another ultrasound."

"When? I'll make sure I'm home."

"End of November."

Colby kissed her belly. "I can't believe there is a baby in here."

"You better still love me when I get really fat."

"You won't be fat. You'll be growing our baby. And of course, I'll still love you. You're the mother of our baby. That's the greatest gift you've ever given me. I didn't know how bad I wanted to be a dad until 20 minutes ago." The couple laid there discussing the baby until Scottie fell asleep. Colby's large hand covered her belly. "Hey baby. It's daddy. I can't wait to finally meet you. I've only known about you for a couple of hours and I already love you so much. You certainly were a surprise but a wonderful one. Don't tell mommy but I'm a little scared. Before your Grandpa Bob I didn't have a dad. My own dad walked out when I was a few months old. I don't know what kind of dad I'll be, but I can promise you that I will be the best dad I can be. I promise to always be there for you and your mom. You really lucked out with her. Your mom is one of the most amazing women I have ever met. She's caring and funny. She's got a giant heart. Let's hope you get all your brains from her. I hope you look like her too." Colby looked up at the sound of a sniffle. Scottie smiled down at him, wide smile on her face. "How much of that did you hear?" Colby rested his head on the pillow next to her.

"Pretty much everything. The baby is really lucky to have you for a dad."

"I meant every word. I might mess up a few times. I'm not exactly sure how to be a dad. But I will try my hardest and I will love our baby with everything in me."

"I never had a doubt about how much you would love our baby. I'm scared too. Having a little human depend on you for everything. Makes my head spin."

"I can't wait to tell my family." Colby said.

"Yeah. They are going to be really excited." Scottie said with a half-smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking about my dad. How excited he would be to be a grandpa." Scottie bit her lip. "I can just image him taking our baby on a ride on the fire truck." Colby wiped away the tears with the pad of his thumb. Not knowing what to say to comfort her. He couldn't image not having his mom here to share this experience with. "I wish he was here."

"I wish he was here for you too." Colby slid his hand down to her belly. "I know no one can replace your dad but this baby...is going to be so spoiled by our family and all of our friends. And he or she is going to have you to tell them what a great man their grandpa was and what a hero he was."

"I love you. There's no one else I'd rather do this with."

"Me either."

 **November 21, 2018**

 _Eleven Weeks Pregnant_

 _Lime_

Colby stood at the bottom of the stairs, staring into the kitchen. Scottie hadn't noticed him, too busy dancing to a beat only she could hear. Frosting cupcakes at 3am. The moonlight spilling in the room from the French doors. He let his gaze travel down her body wrapped in one of his shirts. The button down was large on her tiny frame. A few wisps of hair tumbled down from her messy bun. From his position he could hear her whisper but couldn't make out the words. Her head lowered, smoothing the shirt down with a sweep of her palm. Colby felt a wave of love at the motion. Seemingly overnight Scottie 'popped'. There was now a noticeable swell to her belly. The small bump evidence of their baby. To him, there was no greater expression of their love. All three dogs laid in varies positions around her. Keeping an eye on their favorite human. Scottie licked some extra frosting from her fingers. Colby moved silently till his chest was pressed against her back. Scottie jumped slightly at the contact before relaxing. He wrapped his arms around her middle. Palms lying flat against her bump.

"What are you doing up?"

"I really wanted some mint chocolate chip ice cream. But one bite and it made me so nauseous. _**Your**_ baby hates my favorite flavor of ice cream." Scottie could feel Colby's smile from where his head rested against her neck.

"My baby?"

"Yup. So, I decided cupcakes were a good alternative."

"At 3am?"

"Mmhm." Scottie turned in his arms to gaze up at him. Scottie thought he looked adorable right after waking up. His hair sticking up in all directions. He had to squint a little without his contacts and he hadn't bothered to put on his glasses. She hoped their baby looked just like Colby. Warm chocolate brown eyes and an infectious smile. "I hope the baby has your eyes."

"I hope the baby has your smile." Scottie yawned. Her body melting into Colby's. "Come on. Let's get you to back to bed. What time is our appointment tomorrow?"

"10:15am." Colby pushed tails and feet off his side of the bed. "When the baby comes, we are going to need a bigger bed."

"We might need a bigger bed now. I'm only going to get bigger." Scottie joked.

Later that morning, Colby stood at the bottom of their stairs. "Scottie, are you ready yet?" He hollered up.

"Yes." Scottie stopped at the top. "No. I forgot my purse." She disappeared again.

"And the pregnancy brain as started. I guess we should get used to this." Colby said to the three dogs.

"I heard that."

"And she's grown bat ears." Colby laughed

"OK. I'm ready now." The couple arrived at the office just before their appointment and were taken to a room.

"Someone will be with you shortly." The nurse said. Colby barely heard her. His eyes bouncing from all the graphic pictures of childbirth in the room.

"Colby?" Scottie called out. His eyes snapped to hers. "You ok?" She asked leaning back in the chair. Paper sheet pulled up over her gown covered hips.

"Fine." He wheeled the stool closed. "I'm fine." He repeated lacing their fingers.

"Hello. I'm Sandy. One of the ultrasound technicians." The young redhead announced. "I'll be doing your ultrasound before Dr. Maxwell comes in. Ok?"

"Sure." Colby watched the tech roll a cart over and grab the wand. The tech made a few clicks on the machine. Then a few more. Silence filled the room quickly. Scottie looked over at the tech who was starting at the screen that was turned away from them. Scottie felt her heartbeat start to quicken. The tech returned the wand to the stand and snapped over her gloves. "Is everything ok?"

"I'm going to get the doctor."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I'll be right back." The tech left the room before they could ask any more questions. Tears welled up in Scottie's eyes. Her breath came out in quick pants. Her hand shook where it rested against her belly.

"Shh…everything is going to be ok." Colby soothed.

"How do you know?"

"Because this is our baby. This kid is going to be as stubborn as a mule."

"Did you just compare our baby to a donkey?"

"Got you to laugh."

"I'm scared. What if something is wrong? What if the injuries from my attack hurt the baby?"

"We are going to stay positive. You and our baby are going to be fine." Colby kissed her forehead.

"Good Morning Scottie." Dr. Haley Maxwell greeted as she entered the exam room.

"Morning." Scottie said, "This is my fiancé, Colby."

"It's nice to meet you." Dr. Maxwell sat down by the screen.

"Is everything ok?" Scottie asked.

"At 12 weeks there are different things we are looking for." Dr. Maxwell reviewed the images. "Sorry about this. I want to perform the ultrasound myself." Scottie's grip on Colby's hand tightened. A million thoughts rushing through her head. It was tense few minutes. "Take a deep breath mom and dad. Everything looks great." She made a few clicks and suddenly there was a whooshing sound.

"Is that the heartbeat?" Dr. Maxwell nodded. Colby blinked to clear the tears from his vision. Scottie turned back to Colby. "Look what we made." The pure jubilance on her face had Colby bending to kiss her head.

"And everything is ok?" Colby asked again

"Measurements are on target and both heartbeats sound great for 12 weeks."

"Both?"

"Congratulations. You're having twins." Colby's knees grew week. Thankful he was already sitting down.

"What? How?! My last ultrasound you said there was only one."

"Baby B was hiding behind Baby A. That's why the tech came and got me." Dr. Maxwell turned the screen around and pointed to each grey blob. "Both babies are healthy and on track."

"Two babies." Scottie said in disbelief.

"We're having twins!"

"Let's get you cleaned up and we'll discuss a few things." Dr. Maxwell said. Colby helped Scottie sit up and back into her clothes. "How have you been feeling?"

"Nauseous. Tired. I got a little dizzy yesterday."

"What?" Colby exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because it's no big deal. Dizziness is a common symptom of pregnancy." Scottie looked at her doctor for confirmation.

"You are correct but it's something we'll want to monitor. How many times has this happened?"

"Just once. I got up too quickly I think."

"All of your test and vitals came back great. I see no need to worry currently. If you have any more symptoms or the dizziness gets worse or you pass out. Call my office immediately."

"Thank you, Dr. Maxwell."

"No problem. You should make a follow up appointment in about four weeks."

After scheduling the next appointment, the couple was on their way home. "How should we tell everyone we're pregnant?"

"I was just going to say 'Hey, we're having twins!'."

"We can blurt it out like that. This is your mom's first grandchildren. We have to make it special." Scottie protested.

Colby glanced over. "Whatever you want to do." Scottie scrolled through Pinterest. "What do you want for lunch?"

"Chick-fil-a." Scottie said before he even finished.

"Didn't even have to ask." Colby laughed. After getting home and eating Colby guided her towards their bedroom.

"I'm not tired." She protested.

"We'll just relax." Colby joined her. Scottie curled into his side. "I'm so excited to tell my mom. She's going to be ecstatic."

Scottie drew random patterns across Colby's stomach. "Hey Colby." Scottie whispered.

"Hmm."

"After we announce the pregnancy. I'm going to tell Stephanie I'm taking a leave of absence from the WWE." Scottie paused. "Just until after the babies are born and are a little older. I want to focus on growing these babies, maybe finish my book. Relax a little. What do you think?"

"I think you should do whatever makes you happy. I'm behind you 110%. It will be less stress on you and the babies which is my main concern."

"Good. That brings me to my next thing."

"What?"

"Would you hate me if I told you I want to postpone the wedding?" Scottie bit her lip.

"Why?"

"I know it's short notice but…I don't want to walk down the aisle pregnant. My dress was not made to fit a belly."

"The dress is that tight? Tell me more." "Nice try." Scottie playfully slapped his arm. "You missed the point."

"No, I get it. I agree, let's hold off on the wedding. You probably shouldn't be standing on your feet that long anyway."

"I'll call the venue and everyone this weekend and push everything back." Scottie mumbled. Despite her protest she found herself drifting off.

"I love you." Colby pressed a kiss her the crown of her head. Thanksgiving morning found Scottie hoovering over the toilet. Nausea still plaquing her at odd times during the day. Colby behind her, rubbing her back, desperately trying to do something to make her feel better. Scottie relaxed back slightly. Colby offered her a cup of water to wash her mouth out. Scottie took a slow, deep breath. "Maybe we should call my mom and tell her we're not coming."

"No. I'll be fine. It will pass in a few minutes."

"Are you sure? What can I do?"

Scottie smiled up at him. "Help me up?" Colby took her hand, gently pulling her to her feet. Scottie leaned against him. "Give me 20 minutes to shower and I'll get ready."

"Take your time babe. The Bears don't start for another two hours."

"I'm glad I won't interrupt your football game." Scottie felt less sluggish by the time she got out of the shower. She threw on a large sweater that hid the slight swell of her bump. Thankful it was Thanksgiving and appropriate to wear stretchy pants. The couple made the short drive over to Bob and Holly's. Colby immediately headed for the couch. Plopping down between Brandon and Bob. Football already on the TV. "I'll be in the kitchen." Scottie got a grumble from Colby. She found Holly by the stove. "Whatever you are cooking smells amazing. Is there anything I can help with?"

"I've got everything cover." Holly turned around. "Colby in front of the TV?"

"Yup." Scottie laughed.

"Would like a glass of wine? I have white or red."

"No thanks I'm good." When the game went to half-time, Scottie tapped Colby on the leg. "Before the game comes back on. Colby and I have something for you." She told Holly.

"For me?"

"An early Christmas present." Colby made sure his camera was on as Scottie handed Holly the small, brightly wrapped gift.

"You got mom a present but not your favorite brother?" Brandon complained as Holly tore off the paper and opened the box.

"Oh!" Holly cried looking up at Scottie. "Really?" Scottie nodded. Bob reached for the glass ornament in Holly's hand. Seeing the ultrasound picture inside it.

"Really what? I'm confused?" Brandon said.

"We're pregnant." Colby announced.

"11 weeks."

"This is so wonderful." Holly jumped up to hug Scottie.

"There's actually more." Scottie laughed, "We're having twins."

"Two babies!" Brandon exclaimed.

"That's generally what twins mean."

"Can you believe your big-headed son is making my push out two of his babies."

"Quiet son. Just nod and agree with her." Bob said seeing Colby about to protest. "Just remember to answer _yes dear_ to whatever she asks." Bob patted Colby on the shoulder before hugging Scottie. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Scottie looked at Colby. "I have to call Renee. Now that we told our family."

"You can use my spare bedroom." Scottie slipped away from the group to FaceTime Renee.

"Hey. Happy Thanksgiving!" Scottie greeted. "Even though you Canadians celebrated last month."

" **Any excuse to eat an enormous amount of food is a great day in my book.** " Renee laughed.

"I know your busy, but I wanted to share some news."

" **Are you ok?** "

"I'm fine. I just sent you a text." Scottie said. The screen paused and Scottie heard Renee gasp.

" **Only Best Friends Get Promoted to Auntie.** " Renee's face reappeared. " **Your pregnant!** "

"I'm 11 weeks. I've got two little limes inside of me right now." The door behind Renee burst open.

" **Are you ok? I heard you scream.** " Jon said.

Renee waved him off. " **Did you say** _ **two**_?"

"It's twins!"

" **What's twins?** " Jon asked

" **Scottie is pregnant…with twins!** "

Jon leaned down into the camera. " **Congratulations**."

"Thank you. We're really excited."

" **We're going to be belly buddies! Are you showing yet?** "

"Not really. It just looks like I overate."

Colby peaked his head in. "Hey. Dinner is ready." Scottie titled the phone where he could see Jon and Renee. "Hey guys." The couple congratulated Colby on the babies. The foursome chatted for a few more minutes before Scottie's belly rumble. "I should go feed my baby mom and two kids."

"I'll call you tomorrow and we'll talk." Scottie told Renee.

Later that night, after stuffing themselves with too much food. Scottie sat on the couch cuddled under Colby's shoulder. Left hand splayed across the curve of her belly. Colby jostled her slightly to get her to look up. When she did, he snapped a quick picture. Scottie kissed his cheek then went back to talking with his mother. Colby opened Instagram.

 **wwerollins: There are a lot of things I'm thankful for this year. My health, my family, this incredible woman by my side. And next year we'll have two more things to be thankful for. #LopezTwins #DueJune2019**

* * *

 **Colby and Scottie are having two babies! I hope everyone enjoy the chapter. Let me know what you think. Take a moment to drop a comment or like the story. I love hearing from everyone.**

 **-SexyPunk54-**


End file.
